Hogwarts: Kill Me Now
by Kat965
Summary: Transferring to Hogwarts in my sixth year? Not my brightest moment. Why move from sunny Australia to dreary England? The situation could not get worse. Especially when the insufferable James Potter declares a pranking war with me. Not to mention, there's a group of witches and wizards teaming up to protest against half-breeds and 'impure' magical creatures...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Reasons I Am Not Perfect and Cause Trouble**

 _He looked at me. All the worry, pain and stress all went away when I saw his messy hair and heard his familiar gasp of breath. Even though we were standing in a room full of people and we were at opposite sides of the room, it was like I could almost feel his heartbeat from here. He pushed his way through the crowd, ignoring the protests following him like a wave. His gaze never left mine. I stood, transfixed as he now stood only inches away from me._

 _His breath made my hair fly around me. His eyes looked intently into mine as we stood there for a few moments that felt like years. And then suddenly, his strong arms snaked around my waist and he crashed his lips to my own. I reacted so suddenly. I felt like I had been starving and didn't even notice until I felt what it was like to have him again. I felt like I had been drowning and he was my air. I felt like I had been sleeping and I had just woke up. I wrapped my fingers in his hair and just breathed in the scent of him – winter, pine trees and for some reason, like the sandy and salty beaches back home. My lips were in synch with his and we ignored everything that had happened before, all the pain and confusion. Because he was mine._

 _And this moment was ours._

* * *

Story:

Breath. C'mon. Just take a deep breath…

Let's just say, I'm super nervous. Transferring to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in my sixth year? Not a good idea. Everyone already knows everyone and I'll be the lonely freak. Well, I'm not transferring – more like, exchanging. There was this competition at the Australian Institute of Magic and Hogwarts – whoever the two winners were completely swapped lives. We swapped schools, school houses, dorms – everything. But I did get to choose my own classes and the exchange was for one year only.

But, you don't even know who I am, do you?

Well, my name is Madison Taylor, or as people call me, Maddie. Growing up on the perfect beaches of Sydney, Australia has been kind to my now golden skin – but that killer tan totally went away when I landed in England. I guess you might want to know what I look like. Well, I have dirty blonde hair that's got these cool gold streaks from the sun. I have boring brown eyes and usually my skin is golden and tan but now, it's pale from not being exposed to the sun. I guess I'm pretty tall for my age (16) and have an athletic build. I'm not the skinniest person but in no way am I fat - size eight or ten? My curves are basically non-existent. I guess I'm average in the pretty department. Well, that was my attempt at telling you what I look like. Let's get back to the story now.

Exchanging to Hogwarts sounded cool. I mean, who wouldn't want to walk the very halls that Harry Potter did? It's just that… I didn't actually want to sign up for the competition that decided if you were in the running to exchange. My best friends, Able, Sadie and Max all tricked me into doing it. I made a bet with them and… let's just say, that I lost. So, I entered the competition, not thinking that a chance in hell I'd pass the first test and second challenge, let alone the interview stage and then have my name drawn out of a hat! All of the people who signed up had to complete this boring and really long test. If you passed, you moved onto the challenge… which was going through this scary, elaborate and trapped haunted house/ maze. If you went into all the rooms, defeated every challenge and came out of the house in the top 20, you went through to the interview stage! Which was just our Head, Mr Tollin, asking us questions and seeing if we were 'right for Hogwarts'. Miraculously, even with all of the black marks on my record (black marks from sneaking out, pranking people, and pulling jokes etc. – nothing serious) I made it in the top 10! Then, one name was drawn at random and voila! It was mine! Yay! Right? No. Not yay.

But now I was so anxious. I mean, me, at Hogwarts? What a totally disastrous idea.

I mean, Hogwarts is legendary. Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Voldemort – the most famous wizards of all time went there. Growing up so far away from England and the great Battle of Hogwarts, you hear many, many, many different things. Like sometimes, they say that Harry Potter and Voldemort were actually secret lovers. Or some say that Voldemort committed suicide and Harry just stood there and took all the credit. Some even go as far to say that Dumbledore was actually the bad guy and just pinned it all on Voldemort. There are even some stories that say Snape is actually Harry's father and he carried a gun with him and wore cowboy boots. But anyway. That's beside the point.

So there I was, walking down the majestic and legendary halls of Hogwarts.

And I was shitting myself. I was fidgeting with nervous energy and I kept glancing at Ms McGonagall out the corner of my eye. I mean, Professor McGonagall. I mean, Headmistress McGonagall. It's so hard to keep track. As I glanced around the grand and antique building, I felt cold.

This wasn't home. This wasn't the Australian Institute of Magic, with its big windows, outdoor and indoor pool, sports centre, tech lab, beach view and modern dorms. And it certainly didn't smell like fresh air and salty beaches. But it was still just. So. Cool.

I squealed a little and Headmistress McGonagall chuckled slightly.

"Sorry. It's just, this isn't at all like the Australian Institute. Do you have a tech lab?" I asked, looking at McGonagall's wary and lined face. Confusion laced her eyes and she shook her head.

"Not at Hogwarts, I'm afraid. Here, everything is done old school. Like the rest of the magical world," McGonagall stated. Way to go. Just totally insult the Australian Institute.

"Old school. Really. That's not obvious at all," I muttered, looking down at my robes and cauldron full of ink bottles and quills. McGonagall cleared her throat and I muttered an apology. I brushed my golden blonde hair behind my ear and looked at the floor.

"Well. You will be introduced to the rest of Hogwarts in the Grand Hall. All of the students are currently arriving for the start of the school year as we speak. Now, Madison. You won the competition at your school to exchange here. I expect you take this opportunity and use it well. One of our best students exchanged with you and I expect you to be just as bright and disciplined," McGonagall lectured. She seemed like one of those strict but nice teachers. But she was seriously deranged if she thought I was some perfect student who caused no trouble.

Reasons Why I Am Not Perfect And Cause Trouble:

1\. I am a massive clutz when it comes to important stuff. Seriously. It's like if I even look at a vase, it'll break – just to spite me. I can sneak around easily but when I'm walking down in front of a crowd, I'll bet you I'll fall.

2\. My grades aren't so good. Sport? Quidditch? Yeah, I'm really good. But when it comes to Herbology and History of Magic? I get so many P's (poor) it's like I'm that assistant from Mr Poppers' Penguins.

3\. If there was a choice between following the rules completely… or pranking people with the risk of getting caught and expelled… pranking would win. Every time.

4\. I have a big mouth. I can't not say something if it pops into my head. I just blurt things out which is sometimes good… but mostly bad.

5\. Forget wands and spells – sarcasm is the only weapon I'll ever need.

6\. I'm an adrenaline junky. I don't care. If I sneak out of the dorms at night, I make sure I make as much noise as possible so I can feel the rush of almost getting caught by patrols. Because, let's be real – I never get caught.

7\. Oh, and I'm also extremely arrogant and proud. Just thought I'd add that in…

"Miss Taylor! Are you even listening?" McGonagall glared and scolded at me accusingly. I shrugged.

"I don't even know. Probably not, seeing as how I can't exactly recall what you were saying…"

After that, I got this full on lecture about manners the rest of the way to the Grand Hall. Kill me now. Maybe Hogwarts won't be fun after all…

Who am I kidding? It'll be hella fun!

I'm still shitting myself, btw.

I waited anxiously outside the entrance of the Grand Hall. I fidgeted with my wand which was in the front pockets of my robe. 10 ¾ inches, made of ash and had a veela core. Apparently, I'll be unpredictable and powerful. Huh. Unpredictable, I can deal with. Powerful? Not so much.

All of the First Years were still getting sorted but right after that, before the feast, I'll be introduced to the entire school body. The doors will be thrust open and the silence will follow as I walk my way down the centre, looking serene and smug and pretty (hopefully) all at the same time.

Great. Because I'm totally gung ho for dramatic entrances.

So, there I was, just standing there all alone (besides this creepy cat which was licking itself in a corner) when this – there are no other words to describe him – giant walked up to me. He had unruly, dark hair that frizzed and a small goatee on his chin. His clothes were ragged and dirty but his face was open and youthful. His eyes were a warm and friendly brown colour and he shrieked very loudly when he saw me.

"I am so sorry! I… me dad couldn't drop me off any earlier and me mum wouldn't let go of me when I finally did start to leave and- sorry. Maybe I could sneak in, Professor…?" the giant boy asked. I snorted when I realised he thought I was some Professor on duty.

Putting on my best stern face and fake English accent, I decided to scare him.

"You are very late! How many times must I tell students to be on time! My name is Professor Hunt! I have been your teacher for years now!" I squealed, waving my arms about, trying and failing to stare him down. He was too darn tall!

"I… I didn't mean to! My dad… he works here! He'll tell you! Please, I am begging you! Don't… expel me…" the boy sniffed as I burst out laughing.

"Just… messing with… you," I gasped between fits of giggles. The boy tilted his head.

"Australian, are you? 'Put another shrimp on the barby!'" the boy grunted in what I thought at the time was an impression of a walrus. But no, it was his impression of an Australian accent.

I suddenly stopped laughing, looked him dead in the eye and pointed.

"Never say that to me again, understand?" I said. The boy chuckled.

"Why not?"

"Because a) we don't say shrimp, we say prawns. B) that is not what an Australian accent even remotely sounds like! And c). Most of the time, we say barbeque. Not barby," I kept staring at him the entire time, trying to stare him down again.

"Fine," he held his hands up in mock fear, "I surrender!"

We both started laughing as he held out his hand.

"Johnathon. Johnathon Hagrid. Well, mostly people call me Jonny," I shook Jonny's hand, recalling a memory from the back of my mind. After pondering, it suddenly clicked.

"As in, Rubius Hagrid? The famous wizard who helped defeat Voldemort? Wow. He's your dad? That is so cool!" I shook his hand again, in awe, not believing he was right in front of me. "My little brother adores Hagrid. I'm Maddie. The exchange student?" I replied, smiling so big. My little brother, Ollie, would love this. This is the first thing I'm going to tell him when I- oh yeah. He's at home. With mum and dad. And Adrian. And Jeremy. And Lucy. The ache of being away from my family hit me like a train. Pools of unshed tears gathered in my eyes and I quickly blinked them away. So stupid! Who can start to cry so easily and randomly? Me, apparently.

"Sorry," I sniffed, wiping the tears away. "Homesick." I laughed an embarrassed laugh and stared into the bright lantern on the wall, making the tears go away.

Jonny nodded as if he understood. We stood there, just like that for a couple of minutes. I was just about to break the silence when someone rounded in on us, coming from around the corner. His black hair was slicked back and his robes matched his hair in colour. He was very tall and sickly thin with thin lips and a small nose. But he was young, only in his mid-twenties at latest. He looked kind of scary – especially when his dark eyes blazed with anger when he saw Jonny.

"Jonny! You missed the First Year Welcome? Again? Now, you come with me, back to the Grand Hall" the man grabbed Jonny's arm and tried to haul Jonny away but Jonny was far too strong. After more huffing and pulling from the man and silent giggles from me, Jonny finally caved.

"Sorry Professor Gerard. Won't happen again," Jonny said, smiling. Professor Gerard cracked a smile and started chuckling with Jonny and me. They both walked off around the same corner, joking and laughing. I was so shocked to see such a friendly relationship between the teachers and students. Don't get me wrong, the Australian Institute had nice teachers… but they would never laugh and joke with you like an equal.

As I was mulling all of this over, the grand, double doors suddenly flung open. The light of millions of candles blinded me for a second, before I got my footing.

"Please, put your hands together, for Madison Taylor, Hogwarts' first ever exchange student!" McGonagall said loudly as I saw hundreds of people all shuffle in their seats to get a good look at me. Whispers, chants, cat-calls and clapping filled my ears and the hall.

C'mon, Maddie. Hold you head high.

So I smiled big and took my first step into the best, biggest, most fun and thrilling adventure of my life.

 **AU: Please review plus comment! First fanfic so please, no hate! Thanks for reading (The chapters get more juicy and long, I promise)! Also, I don't own JK Rowling's work. Only my characters and my plot :):):)**

 **Thanks,**

 **Kat xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: My Failed Relationships**

As I walked down the hall, I was amazed. Hundreds of kids all cheered and clapped as I passed. The walls literally oozed magic and the ceiling. Oh, the ceiling. It was dark and clear with stars dotting it in swirls of light. I smiled so big, I thought my mouth might break.

But all of my nerves came rushing back when Headmistress ushered me to the front. My smile wavered as I walked slowly towards her and her podium.

She shook my hand and then faced the students.

"Now, everyone, welcome Madison like you do your own! Transferring to a new school, in a new country is very daunting and I do not want to hear of any discomforts that Madison might have were the fault of the students. As you all know, Colleen Waters is the student exchanging to the Australian Institute of Magic. She was a Slytherin so, by default, Madison will be joining Slytherin house!" Cheers and boos echoed through the hall and I noticed that out of the four, long tables, the one with the green and silver banners with snakes on them was cheering the most. And the red and gold one with lions… wasn't cheering at all.

McGonagall gave me a little nudge towards Slytherin so I made my way down to the cheering table.

I passed so many students. One had a purple Mohawk, one looked like a vampire they were so pale and one… well, let's just say, they'll be needing one hell of a nose job.

It made me miss my friends from back home. I missed Able's easy laughter, Max's quick wit and Sadie's comforting smile. Able, Sadie and I all share a dorm which means that Colleen will be sleeping with them… a little dagger of jealousy pierced me. I wanted to spend this year with my best friends. Not these people. Max and Able had just started dating and I really wanted to be there for Sadie because I know she'll be third wheeled. Of course, thinking of my closest friends was like a chain reaction, because then I thought of mum and the thin crinkles of laugh lines around her blue eyes. Then dad, and the sweet smell of his cooking. Adrian, and the way he'd swing me around the room whenever he came home from travelling. Jeremy with his broomstick, Lucy with her sewing kit and Ollie with his constant chatter. I sighed and realised I was standing right in front of the long table and everyone was looking at me.

It was so awkward. I didn't know where to sit, who to sit next to, why people were cheering my name – it was so much to take it. Suddenly, a smooth, male voice called my name right next to me.

"Madison, here. Sit next to me and Al," the boy said, making room between him and the boy who must be Al. I gratefully slid in next to him.

"It's actually just Maddie," I said, awkwardly trying to get onto my seat. When I looked up, I was stunned. He. Was. So. Freaking. Hot.

Pale, white blonde hair flowed around his pale head freely, in a messy, carefree way. His eyes were the brightest green, pale and dark all at the same time and looked like cut emeralds. He had sort of an athletic build and a really nice jawline. His cheekbones were prominent and his face was all angles and shadows. Full, pale lips were placed in a welcoming smile that stopped me in my tracks and he had long, pale eyelashes that I couldn't help looking at. This boy had a natural confidence air about him, like he was the sort of person anyone would be friends with, the sort of person who was sure of himself. I looked around and saw many girls giving him pining looks.

Then I realised I was staring a little too long.

I cleared my throat and looked straight into his grassy eyes, showing no fear or awkwardness – I was all cool, calm and collected. Well, that was the goal. "Thanks. I didn't know where to sit! You basically saved me," I gushed out. Then I internally cringed. That was in no way in hell cool, calm and collected. I heard the other boy sitting next to me stifle a laugh. I whipped my head around to find him staring at me full of humour.

"You stunned speechless at his hotness, right? My boyfriend has that effect on people," the boy said smugly. He had round glasses perched on his nose and his bright, green eyes looked at me head on. His build was a little scrawnier and he was on the tall side. His face was a bit fuller than the other boys', but was still gorgeous… in a cute, messy way. He had a mop of messy black hair and looked exactly like Harry Potter. It took me a second to comprehend what he was saying.

"Oh. Ooohhhh. You," I pointed to the Hot Blond (that's what I'm calling him from now on), "and you," I pointed to HP Jr. Suddenly, a big smile made its way on my face. "You guys are just the cutest! I mean, your dark and your blond hair totally work!" I exclaimed. My words almost got swept away by the loud chatter. Hot Blond and HP Jr looked at each other warmly. I was about to say something when McGonagall's voice pierced through the hall.

"Silence, please," everyone silenced immediately. I stared in awe. No one at the Australian Institute could get kids to do that. "Now, let's eat!" she said calmly. Platters of food suddenly sprung up and I looked at the delicious food hungrily. I was about to dig in when Hot Blond interrupted me.

"You don't seem too fazed by us. I mean, by me and my boyfriend, Albus," Hot Blond stated, a curious and surprised look on his face. I shook my head and smiled.

"You two remind me of my little brother Ollie and his boyfriend," I said. Albus and Hot Blond both nodded and chuckled.

"Oh, that's Scorpius, btw," Albus said while piling my plate with food. I nodded my thanks and dug in. Roast vegetables, pork, chicken, lamb with sauces and pies and pizzas and bread and fresh salads… Hogwarts knows how to please a girl.

"Scorpius Malfoy, at your service!" Scorpius mock bowed as I froze mid-bite.

"Malfoy? Like… like Draco Malfoy? Is it true your dad and Ginny Potter had an affair?" I blurted out without thinking. I quickly covered my mouth with my hand while Scorpius and Albus froze. Curse my stupid, big mouth.

"Are you asking… if my mum and his dad had an affair?" Albus asked. So I was right! He was HP Jr! I reddened at the accusation. The only sort-of friends I'd made and I'd just insulted both of them! My god, they're going to tell everyone I'm some freak or whatever or-

"That's barking mad!" Scorpius yelled as he and Albus started laughing. Other people around us looked at us with funny expressions on their faces.

"I'm so humiliated! I shouldn't have asked that – I just have a big mouth!" I said in an innocent voice. They both laughed harder at my attempt to apologise. I tried to stifle my giggles but they escaped quickly and soon the three of us were cracking up.

"Oi," a pretty girl with chocolate skin, charcoal hair and bright, blue eyes threw salad at us. "The lovebirds have whisked away our newest member of Slytherin! How can anyone beat Scorpius and Al's first impression?" the girl teased as everyone around us started laughing. I was just about to stick up for Albus and Scorpius but I realised in confusion that they were laughing too.

"Good one, Jo. 'Lovebirds'. Real original!" Al retorted and everyone laughed harder. This must be some private joke between friends.

"Sorry," the girl (who I thought was Jo) wiped her eyes from laughing so hard and held her hand out. "I'm Jo. Basically, I'm Colleen's best friend. But, I'll show you the ropes to surviving at Hogwarts – you can't count on Scorp and Al. They're always sucking face," Jo snickered as Scorp and Al fake pouted. A boy with short, orange hair, dark blue eyes, pimple covered cheeks and a massive nose laughed really loudly at this.

"One rule though!" a different girl called out. She had mousy brown hair cut into a bob that didn't suit her, a turned up nose and was very petite. Acne covered her forehead and nose but the heavy makeup trying to cover it made it worse. Her eyes were like Bambi's - big, round and the colour of melting chocolate. Her lips were turned up in a mischievous smile. She wasn't very pretty or stunning or anything, but her eyes were to die or. "Ok. So, I'm Rachel and I will also help settle you in as well… if… you help us get back at James Potter and his slime ball friends!" Rachel's eyes glinted and I smiled at the challenge. The orange hair guy booed really loudly for some reason. He's already on my nerves.

"You asked the right girl! I'm pro at sneaking around, pranking, acting innocent and most importantly – pay back! But, isn't James Albus's brother?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah. So?" Albus answered, his mouth twisted into a sly smirk and his eyes glinting with a challenge. "Trust me, it's just a fun prank war between Slytherin and Gryffindor. My brother always wins – every year. But now? We might have a chance of beating him."

Jo and Rachel high fived as some more people cheered. I smiled at the camaraderie at the table. It felt good being here. Like I was already part of a second family.

* * *

The dorms were so cool. I shared one with Jo, Rachel and this random chick called Eva. She seemed nice enough, if maybe a little shy. She was super tall, like 5 foot eleven, super skinny - unnaturally so, had so many orange freckles and had the most amazing hair. It was long, down to her waist, soft, shiny, wavy and the brightest colour of red, it was like her head was on fire.

In the dorm, there were four beds, a dresser each, a desk each, a storage unit each and some wall space above each of our beds to hang posters and such.

"So, Colleen slept there," Jo said, pointing to the bed next to Eva's. She smiled nicely at me, grabbed this massive bag and squealed:

"First Night Back Makeovers!" Oh great. I hate makeovers and makeup. All of that ish. I was just about to state my opinions on all things girly when Eva grabbed Jo and Rachel and hauled them out of the dorm to the girls' bathroom in a swirl of giggles. I stood there awkwardly, alone in that empty dorm for a few minutes. I peeped out into the hall and saw other girls of all ages milling in and out of the bathroom with facials, hair pinned up and all wearing matching Slytherin bath robes. I walked back into my room and my stomach dropped.

I mean, I knew this would happen. Traditions and inside jokes and cliques already made and formed. I just thought maybe they would try to include me…

Oh well. Grow up. Get your ass down to the common room and see who's hanging there.

I pushed my way politely through the crowd of girls and made my way down the stairs and into the common rooms. It was big, airy and all black and silver.

Big, comfy leather couches scattered the room as well as suede single armchairs near a roaring fireplace. Windows that looked like portholes that looked like they were filled with onyx lined the wall and seeing as how the Slytherin common room was in the dungeons, we were under ground and next to the lake. Sometimes, if you look hard enough, you could see mermaids swimming through the inky black water. Only sometimes.

I looked around and saw Scorp and Al snuggled on a couch reading a big, leather-bound book together. I heard them laughing softly and didn't want to interrupt them. I saw the orange haired guy with the huge nose from earlier. Maybe he isn't so annoying one-on-one.

His beady blue eyes locked on mine the minute I started towards him. He smiled nervously and waved me over.

"Hey. Madison, right? I'm Enrico," Enrico squeaked – legit, it's like puberty hasn't hit him yet. He rolled the 'r' in his name, probably attempting to sound cool. Of course, to me, it sounded like a dying Italian and it made his lips jiggle and spittle flew right in my face. I discreetly wiped it away. Could anyone give a worse first impression than this?

"It's just Maddie, actually," I replied, smiling politely.

"What's your average grade score? Mines an O – Outstanding," Enrico said proudly whilst puffing his slightly chubby chest making his double chin wobble. Yeesh. I looked at him weirdly as he looked down at his fingernails, a smirk on his face. Who was this guy? Why was knowing my average grade score important?

"I don't know. Maybe an A? Or an E?" I shrugged, not really caring. He looked at me in disdain, shuddered and walked away.

What an asshole.

"You'll have better luck making friends with any other person on the planet. He's obnoxious and loud one moment and the next he's a snobby freak. That's what I think anyway," a soft, deep voice said from behind me. I turned and found myself face to face with the strangest looking boy I've ever seen. Deathly pale skin and the sharpest jaw my eyes had ever looked at. His lips were a shade lighter than his skin and were as thin as thread. His eyes were a luminescent blue that was so pale and so big, they looked like the glowing moon. A tall, thin, gangly figure covered in too-loose clothing of different shades of blue, varying from royal to baby. This boy was all arms and legs and shades of pale blues and creams and whites. But the funniest thing about his looks was his hair. Shoulder length, dead-straight and silky smooth. The colour, though. It looked like a black curtain of liquid ink. It contrasted to the rest of his being so well. He looked like those elves out of the movies, but more boyish and less agile and strong. I couldn't decide whether he was hot or not.

"Yeah. I got that impression too," I sighed, smiling slightly at the ridiculous Enrico. I held out my hand to the strange boy. He took it with a thin, delicate and pale hand. I looked into his moon-like eyes and saw into his soul and it was love at first sight and then we danced all-

No. Do I wish that that awfully cheesy romantic scenario happened? Yes. Yes I do. But what actually happened is so much worse than that cliché first meeting.

As I took a little step towards the boy to position myself so I was facing him better, I tripped over my own foot and tumbled to the ground, pulling the boy with me. Coincidentally, at that exact moment, Jo, Eva and Rachel all rushed down, giggling and what-not and saw me sprawled on the floor with the boy in a heap in front of me.

I warned you I was a clutz.

"Oooohhhhh, Roy! Finally got yourself a girlfriend, huh?" A random voice yelled, followed by laughs and snickers. I saw the boy (Roy, apparently) shake his head and smile faintly.

I reddened and looked down right away. "I… I am so sorry! I'm so clumsy when it comes to the simple things in life, like shaking someone's hand…" I sighed and looked up to the see Roy chuckling.

"Eh, I don't mind," the boy smiled at me warmly. "Roy. I'm Roy," Roy held out his hand even though he was still a heap on top of me. After some serious twisting and bending, I got my hand out too and shook his, giggling.

"I'm Maddie."

"And I'm Rachel. Now that we have that sorted, we'd like to sleep. It's tradition that the four girls in a dorm have a little chat at 9:30 till 12 and then sleep. So, if you don't mind," Rachel sneered. I almost had forgotten they were there. I looked over at her and saw her scowling at me, Jo rolling her eyes at Rachel and Eva crossing her arm with a bored expression on her face.

I stood up and walked over to them with Roy.

"Hey guys. Sorry, I didn't -" I said before Rachel sent me one hell of a scary look that stopped me in my tracks.

"Come with us, Maddie. Bye, Roy," Rachel said happily, her face cheerful once again. She turned away abruptly, pulling me along with Jo and Eva. I gave Jo a look but she just shrugged, as if to say, _what can you do?_

When the four of us were in her room, Rachel rounded in on me with Eva as her support.

"That's Roy. As in, Roy," Rachel said suggestively with a defensive and shocked look on her face.

"Uh, yeah. That is Roy," I replied, completely confused. I looked over at Jo for help and instead saw her lounging on her bed, reading ' _Quidditch Through the Ages'_. Thanks for all your help, Jo.

After a few moments of Rachel looking at me weirdly (she stared so hard her eye started twitching. It's actually very funny) noise erupted around the room. "Roy is Colleen's boyfriend. You can't date him!" Rachel suddenly blurted out. I took a step back, surprised by her sudden outburst as Jo dropped her book from shock.

"Ok, whoa. I'm not dating him! I shook his hand but then tripped and we both fell down!" I said, trying to work my case. Eva shot me an uncertain look.

"Didn't they break up? Roy and Colleen? I mean, the day she left she told him she didn't want anything to hold her back when she went to Australia?" Jo suggested from the bed. Colleen doesn't sound very nice, in my opinion. I mean, she didn't want to be held back? If I had a boyfriend in Aus, I wouldn't dump him like that! Of course, I don't have a boyfriend back home so…

"So that's why she never writes or calls. She doesn't want 'anything holding her back'," Eva muttered sourly. Sympathy welled up inside me. Rachel and Eva were just missing Colleen, their best friend of six years. I felt the same towards Sadie, Able and Max. I missed them all so much.

"Look, I get it. Colleen is currently, right now, in her dorm or class with all of _my_ best friends. I miss all of my closest friends and family more than anything, ok? But I'm not trying to steal anyone or anything from Colleen," I stated. It was true. I wasn't here to steal Colleen's life or friends. This was a simple exchange, one I didn't even want to do. "I didn't even want to do the Exchange Challenge. A… a friend convinced me…" I said, thinking of how Able, Max and Sadie could convince me to do anything. I smiled at the thought of Able's red hair, Max's square glasses and Sadie's big, doe eyes.

"Well… anyways. He's still of limits," Rachel warned, pointing at me.

"He's only off limits because he's finally available for you to date!" Jo said in a sing-song voice to Rachel. It was like anything that could have been taken as rude or snarky came across as carefree and light when Jo said it. Rachel reddened and we all laughed at her expression. Finally, she cracked up too, but denied liking Roy at all costs.

"No! I swear! The only reason I sent him letters over the holiday was because he told me that none of his friends write to him! I swear," Rachel looked at us like she dared us to challenge her. Jo giggled even louder and soon Rachel was smiling too. I figured maybe once she lightened, she'd be happier and what-not.

"Please don't say anything to Colleen? She'd hate me forever if she knew I… fine, yes I like him. Are we done now?" Rachel joked and flopped back to her bed. We all promised (even me who didn't even know Colleen) not to tell and spent the rest of the night talking about past flings, relationships and crushes.

* * *

"Oh! I have a crush! Professor Lupin!" Jo said as Eva and Rachel nodded in agreement and got all starry-eyed.

" _Professor_? Who is this guy?" I asked, kind of shocked that they all liked a Professor.

"Don't look all judgy, Maddie. He's so hot. And related to Harry Potter… kind of… But he's so funny and hot and great at magic and he's just so… aahh…" Rachel sighed dreamily as Jo threw a pillow at her, looking mock evil. It was good to finally see Rachel warming up to me.

"Hey! You're talking about my boyfriend!" Jo warned and she and Rachel wrestled on the bed while Eva and I rolled around on the floor, laughing.

"Guys, you do know he has a girlfriend!" Eva said. It was the first thing she'd said all night. I got the impression she didn't talk much. With talkative friends like Jo and Rachel, who needed to?

Rachel and Jo sat up immediately.

"He's cheating on me?" Jo asked in bewilderment.

"I don't really care. As long as he remembers me and the things we do, I don't care who he dates," Rachel deadpanned. We all laughed at her ridiculousness.

"I remember his girlfriend! She literally has no faults. She's so pretty. It's unfair. She's skinny but not too skinny, funny but not obnoxious, witty but not rude, sweet but not a pushover and she's so caring and kind, even I want to date her!" Jo sighed dramatically.

"Victoire. That's her name. Even that's perfect!" Rachel said, crossing her arms in dismay.

"Her mum is Fleur Weasley, the Daily Prophet's 'Pettiest Girl in England' for twenty years now," Eva stated. I suddenly yawned and looked at the clock.

"Ok, it's 11:30. I think that's close enough for 12," I grunted as I got up but squealed when Rachel pulled my down again.

"No! Thirty more minutes! C'mon, don't be a wuss. You haven't even told us one of your failed relationships yet!" Rachel argued. I sighed. I just needed to last thirty more minutes.

Here's the thing. I have had many, many, many failed relationships…

My Failed Relationships:

Rocky Mildrew – he was my first boyfriend. He broke my pencil in First Year, I broke his arm. It was a hate-hate relationship.

Andrew Peterson – I don't really know why I dated him… I think Sadie set us up… all I know is that it didn't work. He stood me up on the second date. Asshole.

Phillip Phillips – I only dated him because his name was cool. Ok, I was like twelve, don't judge.

William Fizbeurg – this German guy I bumped into on the street. He was actually pretty cool but long distance doesn't work... especially when they speak little English…

Travis McCall – he had awesome hair.

George Close – some random guy that my fourteen-year-old self obsessed over for some reason.

Dante Cohen – my last boyfriend, actually. He was super nice and funny and I really liked him. But he cheated on me. So that didn't work out very well.

And so many more, we'd be here all day.

"Ummm… Trent Gunner. He was a muggle, and we dated over summer. He was my surfing coach but he dumped me five days later when he found out I had no surfing skills whatsoever. So, I felt no shame in waltzing around the beach he worked at in only my bikini, sunglasses and a killer tan," I said. Trent wasn't on my list… because he came crawling back to me a week after he dumped me but I was all like no! So that doesn't count as failed, it just fits in the category of… Desperate Guys Who Want Me Back. But he's the only guy in that category.

"I envy you. You have no idea how much I want to walk around in a bikini and a killer tan in summer. Of course, I can't, because I live in stupid London!" Jo complained. After that, we talked about the best vacation spots with Eva chiming in when she felt like it. Before I could blink, it was already 1am and I really needed to sleep now.

"Now can we go to bed?" I asked, pointing to the clock. Rachel giggled and nodded while Jo yawned and lightly kicked Eva who had fallen asleep. We all crawled into bed but it was ages before I could finally sleep. The bed was too soft, the ceiling to low, the room to dark – everything was wrong. I felt sick in my stomach and I was almost on the verge of tears. I wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed with Lucy and Jeremy. And Sadie and Able. I fluffed the pillow and called:

"Night, Sadie, Jeremy, Lucy and Able."

After that, I felt so much better and fell asleep instantly.

 **AU: Hey guys! Thanks for reading!**

 **Please review and comment but no hate :):):):)**

 **Thanks,**

 **Kat**

 **P.S. I don't own JK Rowling's characters or her world, only the plot and my characters. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Reasons I Hate James Sirius Potter**

"Get up. C'mon. You're gonna be late! Hurry up!" Jo screamed at me. I thrashed wildly and looked around groggily. Ugh. School.

"I'm up," I mumbled and flung myself further into bed. Jo swore under her breath and I could tell she raised her wand. I instantly leaped out of bed.

"I'M UP!" I yelled at her, my arms in surrender. She laughed evilly and ran out of the room.

"WE LEAVE FOR BREAKFAST IN FIVE," she yelled. I groaned and quickly got dressed. The robes, skirt, shirt and ties were all crisp and neatly ironed. Trust mum to iron everything. After I tied up my black boots, I sprinted down the stairs.

"JO! WAIT FOR… me…" I trailed off when I saw a massive crowd of people surrounding Jo, Rachel and Eva. I recognised Scorpius and Albus (holding hands… of course), Roy and Enrico but that was it. Al saw me, and waved me down.

"I'll introduce you to everyone. This," he said, pointing to the massive group, "is our whole friendship group."

Al named everyone and I took mental notes. Emma – the girl with the big forehead, Peter – the boy with the big ears, Xavier – the really hot boy, Hope – the girl with the really long white hair, Sean – the boy with the cool hair, Maria – the girl with the huge glasses, Oscar – the big and buff boy, Dimitri – the scrawny boy carrying loads of books and the twins, Lesley and Frank.

"Guys, this is Maddie. Note: it's Maddie, not Madison," Al said as he led me through the crowd.

They all waved and as one, big group, we all walked to the Grand Hall for breakfast.

* * *

As sat down, I piled my plate with pancakes, eggs, bacon, toast, yogurt, sausages, more bacon, potatoes, waffles, fruit and more eggs. The girl with the long white hair sat opposite me and chatted my ear off.

"So, you like eggs and bacon? That's so cool! I want to stuff some in my mouth! I stick with toast! I hate jam and butter together though! Is vegemite nice? Is it chocolate? I hate eggs. And bacon. I'm vegan," Hope chatters on really enthusiastically and randomly. I nodded along to be nice but shared looks with Scorp out of the corner of my eye. He rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"So, what class do you have first?" Oscar asked in a surprisingly high voice for someone so big. I looked down at my timetable and saw I had Herbology first thing.

"Herbology. Ugh, I can't deal with plants first thing in the morning," I groaned as Oscar laughed.

"I love Herbology! I love most classes! Classes are fun! School rocks! I think I might teach but I don't know what subject! I think I need some water! Do you want water or pumpkin juice? I want both!" Hope gushes out in that same optimistic tone. She grabs tons of glasses and pours each one to the brim with pumpkin juice. I take one, sceptical. I had never tried it before.

"Does it taste like… pumpkin?" I asked, eyeing it off nervously. The whole group laughed.

"Try it! Try it! Try it! Try it! TRY IT! TRY IT!" they all chanted. I laughed and hesitantly put it to my lips when-

"OI! SHUT UP, WOULD YA?" a voice yelled from across the hall. All of the Slytherin turned around and saw a girl with long, auburn hair and inquisitive green eyes standing on her seat. Her face was flushed and embarrassed as if she couldn't comprehend why she just did that. Al cracked up when he saw her.

"Scorp! That's Rose! I bet you a hundred chocolate frog cards that James dared her to do it!" Scorp and Al both started laughing as the other Slytherin's groaned at the name 'James'.

"Wait, James as in your brother? Didn't I have to get back at him or something?" I wondered aloud. Rachel snorted as Jo nodded.

"Yep, I do recall Rachel saying that… and you agreeing to it! So, basically, he put these Weasley lollies all in our meals for one week – all of us couldn't stop coming up in boils, vomiting, turning blue, disappearing temporarily, growing extra legs and God knows what else!" Jo sneered, though there was respect in her eyes. "We tried everything to keep them out of our meals. Asked for new ones, ate different foods, didn't eat for a certain meal – everything! But James got us good. He's basically Gryffindor's prized possession. He's their leader when it comes to pranking, practical jokes and smuggling goods in – or people out. I'd hate him… if he weren't so god darn helpful!"

"Helpful? Please. You mean hot," Maria laughed as everyone joined in. So I have to get back at Gryffindor's prized possession who is also a Potter and a master prankster and knows every Hogwarts tunnel or secret passageway. And now he's hot too? I didn't know if I could beat him, honestly.

"He seems… pretty advanced. Who's the Slytherin practical jokes/ pranking leader?" I asked. I was met with blank stares.

"Colleen," Roy said glumly. Great. Now I had to live up to Colleen. Again! Did I not get a break from this girl?

"Well, I want everyone to think of some ideas. We need to make sure we're original and nasty. Because I wanna win this war," I stated matter-of-a-fact-ly. Scorp mock saluted and everyone separated into little cliques and groups and went off to class.

* * *

"Hey, Maddie. What class do you have first?" Jo asked as we started walking down the hall.

"Herbology."

"Ooohhh. Nasty. I think I have that too, actually…" Jo trailed off and started scourging in her bag looking for something. I turned to Al.

"Do you have Herbology too?" Al laughed in my face.

"I'm in my fifth year! I'm a year younger!" Al said, his face red. I laughed so hard at this too that I doubled over and smacked right into someone. I quickly straightened up and saw the red head girl from before who was in Gryffindor.

"Oh! Sorry! My fault!" I apologised as she smiled tightly and walked away. Huh. Not very friendly.

"Don't mind Rose. She's a little on the… shy side. Her little brother has such a big personality, she gets overshadowed. That's kinda the same for me, actually. As in, my older brother James – the one we always seem to talk about – overshadows me. He's better looking, better at sport, more popular… he's in Gryffindor… But it's all good. He's dumb, not too bright, you know?" Al said in a fake, up-beat tone. I grabbed his arm and faced him. I suddenly felt defensive. Who was James Potter to make Albus Potter feel bad?

"Don't be ashamed of Slytherin or anything else. Ok?" I was interrupted by Scorp clearing his throat.

"Hands off ma man. You do know he's gay, right? So your pretty little eyes won't work any tricks on him," Scorp wrapped his arm around Al's shoulders and kissed his forehead. I giggled at their cuteness. It then hit me that yes, these people are now my friends but they still have other relationships, better relationships than the ones they have with me. Being here for a day doesn't make us best friends. Which also means, it's going to be awkward when it comes to class. Who would I sit next to? Who would want to sit next to me? Would I be alone or stuck next to someone of whom I didn't like? My distress must've shown on my face because Scorp looked over at me.

"Hey, why so sad all of a sudden?" he asked concerned. I shrugged and tried to play it off but it's like he read my mind. "Hey… do you wanna sit next to me and Jo in all of the classes we have together? Just asking coz… yeah…?" Scorp tried to say naturally. I would've laughed had I not been so grateful.

"Thanks," relief must have been plain on my face because Scorp positively beamed. Jo nudged my arm.

"Ready? We have Herbology with the Hufflepuff's. Herbology, here we come…" Jo said unenthusiastically. Scorp, Jo, Rachel, Eva, Roy, Enrico, Hope, Oscar, Peter and I all walked to the greenhouses.

* * *

When we stepped inside, I was amazed by how little it was. Compared to ones at the Australian Institute, these were tiny.

I was just about to say so when I saw a giant with giant, fuzzy hair across the room. A legitimate, giant. I squealed and ran over.

"Jonny!" I said standing right in front of him. His big eyes lit up and he waved.

"Hi Maddie! Sorry I haven't said hi or anything. I'm in Hufflepuff and you're in Slytherin. Sooo, hi!" I laughed until someone interrupted me.

"Oi, Jonny. Finally got a girlfriend?" Enrico yelled across the room. I bristled as Jonny groaned. Enrico used that joke too? That joke isn't even funny!

"Enrico, stop," Rachel said, pulling him away. I looked at Jonny apologetically and walked over to Scorp and Jo, who were both looking at Enrico.

"I hate that guy," Jo said at the exact same moment Scorp said, "I love that guy." They looked at each other in bewilderment and motioned for me to sit between them. I slid in just as the doors opened.

"Hi everyone! Sorry I'm late! I was just picking out the right books and such that I'll need for this class today. For all you newcomers, aka, Madison, I'm Professor Longbottom," Professor Longbottom waved to me and set down his bag. He was a tall and bulked up man, with slight stubble on his chin. He had disheveled brown hair and wore clean but old clothes. "Now, everyone. Please open your textbook to page three hundred and ninety five…"

* * *

"I love Professor Longbottom. He's awesome!" I exclaimed to Scorpius as we walked down the hall to my all-time favourite class – DA DA (Defence Against the Dark Arts)!

"You know he's a family friend to the Potters, Weasley's and my family? It's so weird hearing people say 'Professor Longbottom' when he's just Neville to us. He and his wife, Hannah, have this adorable kid. He's in his fifth year with Al but I swear to god I could just eat him up!" Scorp said as I chuckled.

"We have DA DA with Gryffindor. Does this mean I finally get to meet the famous James Potter?" I said mockingly. Scorp gave me a look as Rachel, Eva and Jo caught up with us.

"Hey! How exciting! We finally get to see Professor Lupin again!" Eva squealed. Jo rounded on her.

"Ha! I knew you liked him at least a little!" Rachel laughed as Jo did a little victory dance. Scorp looked like he was choking.

"Guys, he's practically related to my boyfriend! And I don't see what the big fuss is. He's not that hot," Scorp protested as he fake gagged. We all laughed and stumbled into the classroom.

"Look! It seems Mr Malfoy, Miss Evergreen, Miss Razour and Miss Keat have 'adopted' our newbie!" this really hot guy chuckled at us. Scorp (Malfoy) ran in and high fived him, Eva (Keat) blushed and walked passed him quickly, Rachel (Razour) laughed a little too loudly and tried to 'glide' past him which ended up with her stumbling to the floor and Eva having to help her to her seat and Jo running straight past him screaming: "I KNOW YOU MISSED ME, PROFESSOR LUPIN!". I laughed at her craziness and introduced myself to the hot guy which I now know as Professor Lupin. He had short, light brown hair and these eyes that seemed to change colour. Everything about his face was perfect but in a natural, carefree way. He seemed tall and was really (like, really) well built. He smiled a one thousand watt smile and held his tan hand out.

"Teddy Lupin. But to you and everyone else in this class, I am Professor Lupin," he said in a really nice English accent. The words Professor Lupin were accented and he made them sound mock posh. I laughed and shook his hand.

"I'm Maddie, Professor Lupin," I emphasised the word Professor as he showed me into the classroom. I sat next to Scorp and Jo (obviously) and took out all of my books.

"No, Maddie. No books for this class. It's all hands on! My Godfather told me that one time, his DA DA teacher only taught with books. He told me, 'Teddy, books are boring. Learning to defend yourself is important and if everyone is asleep, how will they survive?' But, bah, what does he know? He's only the only person to ever survive the killing curse, twice, come back from the dead, skip his last year of school and yet he still graduated, defeated the most evil wizard this world has ever seen but most importantly – he ranked number one in his DA DA class," Professor Lupin joked. So Harry Potter was his Godfather. I laughed along with the rest of the class. I could tell this class was going to be fun – but I would also learn something.

"Now, as you know, in your sixth year, you concentrate on-" Professor Lupin was interrupted by the door being slammed open and five kids all tumbled in laughing. Professor Lupin cleared his throat.

"Why am I not surprised?" he sighed as the five kids all burst into another fit of laughter. One kid was the red head girl (Rose), one had chocolate skin with dark brown hair. Her eyes were a vibrant green-blue and were so piercing, I envied them. Mine were so boring, just this plain brown colour. The other girl had a mane of wavy, white blond hair and the palest skin. Her eyes were big and brown – like melted chocolate. She had this soft, unusual nature about her but she was obviously tough too. One of the boys had close cropped yellow-blond hair. He had a slight tan, for England, and had sea-green eyes. The other boy was… well, I could already tell just by looking at him that this was James Potter.

Wavy, messy, jet-black hair sat upon his head. Royal blue eyes that looked like cut sapphires were covered by thick lashes. He was tall and had a strong build, but not too muscly. A full mouth curved into a confident smirk and he had a nice nose with a small bump in it. His stance was confident and sure, and I could tell by the way all of the Gryffindor girls sat a little straighter with their hair all suddenly out of their ponytails, he was popular, crushed on and loved by all.

Ok, no one told me he was _that_ hot. I tried to keep my expression amused, but I'm sure my mouth was hanging open like a blithering idiot.

"Sorry, bro," James shrugged as he slapped Professor Lupin on the shoulder. Lupin glared daggers into his back as the whole class laughed. He shook his head, exasperated.

"That's it. All of you, detention. I have given you free passes all of last year and I will not have all of your parents calling me up saying 'why are my child's grades dropping?'. Not again. So. Rose Weasley, see me here tomorrow lunch. And the day after that. And the day after that. You," he pointed to the girl with the gorgeous eyes, "Miranda Weasley. See me after school. All of next week. Ellie Lovegood," the girl with the white, crimped hair looked up, "you get the morning ones. Ouch. See me on the school grounds, tomorrow morning. And the next morning." He rounded on the next kid. "Oh Adam Roster. Adam, Adam, Adam," the boy with the blond hair and green eyes walked forward, "see me after dinner all of next week. And you, James Potter. My little 'bro'" he said with a devilish grin, "See me before dinner, 4:30, every day. For two weeks. Trust me, they're all equal punishments. Even yours, James. Now, back to class."

The five of them all slinked to their desks, frowns of disappointment and confusion on their faces. Jo and Scorp sniggered while Rachel and I shared glances, trying not to laugh.

"Now, where were we?" Professor Lupin asked, a confused (and yes, very cute) smile on his face.

"You were telling us what we'll be concentrating on this year," Maria yelled, a smug smile on her face. I was getting the feeling she was a know-it-all. I mean, she sucked up to Professor Longbottom so much, even he was annoyed. I could hear faint muttering coming from behind me and saw Hope whisper-chatting to Maria. It was obvious they were best friends. I mean, they never left each other's sides.

"Being a goody-goody again _, Mary_? I thought you might have grown out of that by now. Pity. You're really cute. You know, for a Slytherin," James sniggered as his group of friends and the rest of Gryffindor laughed. What kind of person thinks to say that kind of stuff out loud.

"Asshole," I muttered under my breath to Scorp. He just nodded, a small smile on his face.

"Potter!" Professor Lupin called, "You're on thin ice already! Do _not_ push it," he warned, pointing a finger to an innocent looking James.

"Yeah, James!" Maria called from her seat. Hope looked around desperately, trying to calm down Maria, not that she needed calming. Maria was obviously annoyed by Hope's behaviour. "Maybe if you listen in class, you might actually graduate and get good grades! Quidditch doesn't get you everywhere." Hope started massaging her back and I saw Maria dramatically put her head in her hands. The next minute, Maria was whisper-snapping at Hope and Hope moved her chair as far away from Maria's as possible. They faced their backs to each other and made it clear they were 'ignoring each other'. Man, those two are like a soap-opera.

"Hey! I am fabulous at Quidditch and you're just sour because we beat you last year!" James sneered, a mean smirk on his face. Adam high fived him and leaned closer to the action as if to say 'I want part in this!'. At this, Maria turned red and Hope turned back around to her. It looked like she was apologising profusely and Maria was accepting. The next second, they were hugging and crying and I heard them whisper:

"Let's never fight again!"

Yeah right.

"James Potter! Do you need to go the Headmistress's office? Again?" Professor Lupin said angrily.

"Aw, lighten up! You're just punishing us because you _like_ like Maria. Just admit it!" Adam called out, defending his best friend. Maria, who was back to normal, blushed and shrunk low into her desk as the Gryffindor's laughed once again. Hope started rubbing Maria's shoulder to comfort her, but Maria was so pissed at Hope again for some reason. I could hear the angry hiss of their whisper-argument from here!

"Adam! Enough! You all know student-professor relationships are banned! And even if they weren't, I already have a girlfriend! And Maria is far too young for me," Professor Lupin sighed, anger and disappointment clear on his face. Why did everyone worship Gryffindor's so much? Yes, they were all about bravery. But we're wizards dealing with spells and experiments that could hurt us every day. Weren't we all brave? Gryffindor's were so arrogant and disruptive. Disgust was written all over my face. I was two seconds away from exploding at them all, especially that insufferable James Potter.

"You're right, Professor. Adam is very sorry," James started. "We all know you wouldn't go for Maria. She's a nasty Slytherin! And we all know how many fights you and Professor Gerard of Slytherin house had when you two went to school together!" All of the Gryffindor's snickered again as Professor Lupin turned an ugly shade of purple, his veins literally popping out of his throat.

That's it. I had had enough.

"Get your head out of your ass! Slytherin isn't nearly as bad as Gryffindor! At least we don't brag about our non-existent talents – 'I'm fabulous at Quidditch!'" I said in my best James Potter accent. Now it was Slytherin's turn to laugh at the Gryffindor's. Scorp and Jo high fived me at the same time, making a cool 'clap' noise.

James rounded in on me, his face red.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I am fabulous at Quidditch, thank you very much. Who are you, anyway? Some dumb Australian girl trying to fill Colleen's shoes? Well, good luck. Her feet are huge," James sneered. Gryffindor laughed as I curled my hands into fists. I don't have anger issues so why am I getting so worked up?

"Because I suppose _James Potter_ can talk about being dumb? I heard you weren't too bright. Well, I mean, _everyone_ knows that. I think someone very close to you told me, actually. Now, who was it? Your brother, maybe?" I sighed, looking fake confused and forgetful, a hand pressed to my forehead as if trying to 'remember'.

"My little brother has nothing to do with this!" James said in a low and even tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Things are off limits when they're about your brother but not my nationality? But, you're right. Sorry. I guess I don't know anything, huh? I'm just some dumb, Australian girl. Well, let me tell you something-" I started when Professor Lupin raised his wand and light exploded around the room. Everyone was shocked into silence.

"Enough. Maddie, see me after class. James, you too," Lupin said wearyingly clam. I sighed and shot James Potter daggers with my eyes for the rest of class.

"Unreal. I love this girl!" Oscar muttered to himself, looking at me. I blushed and sat taller in my chair.

Scorp and Jo couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

After class I stayed behind as Jo and Scorp left for lunch.

"Save me a seat, would ya? And tell Al I'm sorry for yelling at his brother," I said, smiling. Jo and Scorp nodded and headed out. I heard James sigh really dramatically. This wasn't going to be pleasant.

"You friends with Al and Scorp?" James said quietly to me. I nodded just before Lupin walked over to us.

"James? Really? What am I going to tell Harry? He's already disappointed enough in your grades – now you just had to pick a fight with the new girl. She seems very nice and yet all you did-"

"Was defend myself!" James said, suddenly angrily. My god he's got enough hormones and mood swings to be your average teenage girl. "Teddy, please. I just don't know what to do! It's been hard for me and I know that's not an excuse but-"

"James. Stop. And don't call me Teddy when we're at school, ok? If this ever happens again, I'm calling your dad, grandma Weasley _and_ the Headmistress. All of us have taken enough of your behaviour. It's time to grow up," Lupin said seriously as James' expression turned scary. He stormed out of the room in a huff, slamming the door behind him. Lupin turned to me, his expression softer.

"Maddie. I am very pleased that you stood up for your classmates but please, never blow up again in my classroom. I've been told you have a talent for DA DA and I don't want to see it wasted, ok? Some extra homework will be waiting for you tonight, before dinner in my office. Be there," Lupin turned and walked out of the room, obviously done with me. The best teacher ever and he's already got a bad impression of me. But what did I expect? Teachers never like the loud, dumb, disruptive, troublemakers. Never. I sighed, slung my bag over my shoulder and left to find Scorp and Jo.

* * *

"I hate James Potter. He's a good for nothing, evil, spiteful, horrific not to mention disruptive, distracting, selfish and arrogant dweeb," I huffed as I squeezed in between Rachel and Jo at lunch. The dining hall was stocked with lunch foods and I ate, biting down on my bread roll angrily. I hated him so much! Who was he to think he was so cool and special? I'd only just met him but I could already tell I wouldn't be able to stand being around him.

Reasons I Hate James Sirius Potter:

1\. He's arrogant and thinks he's better than everyone else

2\. He thinks he's above the rules

3\. He expects people to worship him

4\. He's disruptive and annoying in class

5\. He's too hot for his own good

6\. His friends are annoying (especially Adam. Ugh.)

7\. He likes to insult people

8\. He's mean and rude

9\. And basically everything about him

"Calm down! Jeez. Anyway, does this mean you had some inspiration of how to take down James Potter and his stupid best friend, Adam Roster?" Rachel sneered bitterly. I grinned evilly at her.

"Oh, Rachel. You have no idea…"

 **Hi guys! Tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is good!**

 **See you next time!**

 **Btw, updates will be pretty regular and often but probably on random days and ish until I work out a system.**

 **Kat xx**

 **P.S. Don't own anything but my own ideas and characters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks so much** **obsessedteenagefangirl** **for reviewing my story! Hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Constructive criticism and questions are wanted! Also, don't own a thing that JK Rowling does. I own the storyline and plot :):):):):)**

 **Chapter 4: How To Give Your Friends 'The Look'**

After having a massive lunch, Oscar, Dimitri, Hope, Roy, Rachel, Scorp, Jo, Maria and I all travelled down to the dungeons, where I would have my first potions class with Professor Skye. Apparently, she was the Head of Hufflepuff and was kind of boring as well as super talkative. As we walked in, I heard Hope and Maria's argument from here.

"Stop it! Just, shut up! I can't believe you told him I liked him!" Maria exclaimed. Hope was rubbing Maria's arms and back, apologising and offering condolences.

"It just blurted out. You know me, I can't keep secrets very well. I can't keep my mouth shut either. It's so irritating for me because-" Hope rambled until Maria shot her an evil look and shrugged off Hope's arms.

"Irritating for you? It's irritating for me, your _best friend_ , that you can't keep my secrets! It's irritating to everyone that you just don't shut up! I mean, is it even possible for you to shut up?" Maria hissed as Hope's face crumbled. Maria covered her mouth in shock and I stifled a giggle. They fight every single day. Hope ran over to Oscar and I could tell she was gossiping about Maria.

"Can those two just be normal?" I sighed. Scorp and Jo shook their heads as we sat down in our seats. It was an all Slytherin class which was a relief.

The door burst open and a young girl with small glasses perched on her face stumbled in a tizzy. She had auburn hair with black tips. Her pale skin was freckled and covered in acne scars. Her nose was average, her eyes this ugly dishwater blue and... well I didn't really pay attention to her. All in all, she was a bit plain.

"Sorry! I'm Professor Skye as you all know! And welcome back to the amazing and intriguing class of potions," Skye said in an annoying voice. It was high pitched and very philosopher like. I could already tell I was going to hate her. Hope and Maria were now whisper arguing and Skye stared them down.

"Girls. No. Talking means you aren't listening and I am your professor who _wants_ you to listen. This is the behaviour that Headmistress McGonagall hates. No, I said be quiet! Hope and Maria! Be quiet! You see, you are being ignorant and disruptive to the rest of us. I want to _have_ and want to _earn_ respect from my students. If I don't have respect from you, I have nothing," Skye rambled, her face stern and her arms crossed.

"None of us respect you!" a voice yelled out. Sniggers ran through the room as I snorted.

Skye reddened and smiled the 'teacher smile' (The 'teacher smile' is the look that says 'I'm only tolerating you and hate you all but I can't yell at you because I need a job' as well saying 'kids are so immature and babyish. I can't believe I chose teaching as my profession,' as well as saying 'just count to ten- 1,2,3' as well as 'I HATE THESE UNGRATEFUL CHILDREN! I'M RIGHT AND THEY'RE WRONG! WHY CAN'T THEY JUST RESPECT ME?').

"Kids, this is potions, _not_ say whatever rude comments you want. You know, they did a study…" Skye went on and on about random and useless stuff. It was all 'kids need to learn to respect their elders' and 'studies show that kids are getting meaner each passing minute' and all that ish. I tuned out as did the rest of the class. In total, we spent about ten minutes actually doing work.

The next class, charms, was so much better. Professor Gerard was so funny. He was the Head of Slytherin and was so natural. Gerard was also the first professor I met, when he told off Jonny in the hallway for not being at the feast. Rumours surrounded him about him and Lupin getting into fights when they went to Hogwarts togther, but who cares? I still liked them both. I learned so much from him, and we even started doing some hard-core charms, like teaching us how to conjure up Patronus Charms. Of course, none of us can do one yet. He and Lupin were my now fave teachers.

Unfortunately, I could hardly concentrate in any class seeing as how that night, we would be commencing our first prank against Gryffindor for the year.

* * *

"Ok, so remember to put the bomb in the front pocket of his bag. He never looks in there," Al whispered as he, Scorp, Jo, Rachel, Eva and I all snuck out of Slytherin common room. Dressed in all black, we quickly left the common room, exiting via the Boat Painting, aka, the door. The dungeons were dark and damp, the moisture dripping down my hot neck (I get really hot when I'm sneaking around. Don't ask me why).

After following the map to the main floor, I stopped and looked vigorously on the map for the next corridor to take.

"Quick question! Where is Gryffindor common room?" Jo asked. Of course! If we wanted to prank him, we kind of needed to know where to prank him. No one knows where the other houses' common rooms are – school rule. How will we find Gryffindor's… shoot, did not think of that. Luckily, someone did.

"The Fat Lady painting is the door. The password is 'Flying Cars'. Hugo told me," Al answered, leading the way. I didn't know who Hugo was, so I just nodded and pretended I did.

"Ok, so I did the spell on the Hogwarts map I got for my orientation. It'll glow red if Filch, Mrs Norris or any other teacher is nearby. I don't know if it'll work for students…" I whispered, motioning towards the map in my hands.

Scorp shook his head in disbelief. "How'd you learn how to do that?"

I shrugged. "My friend at the Australian Institute, Max, is a wiz at spells," I answered in a hushed voice.

"Eva is usually our go-to spell girl. But I gotta say, I respect this 'Max'," Jo whispered, awe on her face. I turned around to nod but accidently knocked a painting on the wall. Suddenly, the people in the paintings all started complaining, yelling and whining really loudly. I held a finger up to my lip/ and froze. We all stood there silently, praying they would quiet down. I told you, I was a clutz! After two minutes of all of us not breathing, Scorp nodded and we all breathed out in unison. Eva suddenly burst into a fit of giggles and one by one we joined in. Soon, we were all trying to not laugh, which of course makes you want to laugh even more. A very odd sound escaped Scorp's lips as he attempted to hold in his laughter and that had everyone in silent laughter and gasps. I started shuffling down a corridor at random, needing to move on. I mean, soon we'd get caught and I did not want more detentions!

Oh God.

Detention/ homework thing with Lupin! I didn't go to that! Oh shoot. This is a nightmare! What am I going to do? Professor Lupin probably hates me right now! Oh god. This is all James Potter's fault! I don't care if it's not, it still is!

I huffed quietly as Al took the lead again. We followed silently, sometimes giving each other 'the look'. You know, 'the look'? You don't know what 'the look' is? Well, here's how it goes:

How To Give Your Friends 'The Look'"

Step 1. Laugh/ silent laugh really hard at a joke, noise, sound, thing etc. with a group/ one of your friends when it's totally inappropriate, eg. When it's silent, in class, when you're sneaking around Hogwarts at night and can't be caught because otherwise you could get expelled, at a wedding etc.

Step 2. Stop laughing and compose yourself.

Step 3. Look at your friend(s) with 'the look' that almost makes them almost crack up again and they have to fight to hold it in. If you have a really good 'look', they will crack up for sure!

But the tip is it has to be in the most inappropriate place/ time to laugh out loud!

And that is what and how 'the look' works.

Anyways, back to the interesting part of the story.

After going up moving staircases, saving Scorp from almost falling off a moving staircase, saving Eva from almost banging into a stone wall, moving quietly along endless corridors, having several mini heart attacks when the map flashed red and we all had to hide in odd places, saving Scorp _again_ from almost falling off a moving staircase, walking up more stairs, quietly running down more corridors and looking at hundreds of walls that were several levels tall for the Fat Lady, finally…

"Got it! I found her!" Eva squealed. We all turned to look at her and ran to meet her at the painting. It was kind of… disappointing. I mean, it was a fat lady… in a dress. I thought it would've been more… I don't know… funny. I tilted my head.

"Is anyone else feeling this whole thing was a bit anti-climactic? I mean, the painting isn't even that big," I whispered, with everyone murmuring and nodding in agreement.

"I feel that too," Jo whispered. "So… is this like the Slytherin entrance, where you say the password and it opens and you walk through a hallway with fake lasers and then you walk under a waterfall but you don't get wet… or is it less exciting?"

"I can hear everything you say! Paintings are animated and real! Pah! Kids these days. Wondering the castle at night, trying to break in. Well, too bad! I only open if you say the password!" a shrill voice rang through the room. I realised belatedly it was the Fat Lady. Well, with that grumpy smirk she looks a bit funnier. Of course, I was about three-feet taller than her.

"How does this work, do I just say it or…" Jo whispered uncertainly to Al. He just shrugged and went back to having a whisper conversation with Scorp. I rolled my eyes. Of course.

"How helpful," Rachel muttered to Jo. "Ahem. Ah… Honking Cars! Wait, was that it? I have the worst memory!" Rachel whispered. Al stifled a laugh and stepped forward.

"Flying Cars!" Al said triumphantly and I winced as his voice echoed around us. The Fat Lady painting swung open, with her glaring at us evilly. We all filed in, spilling out into a big, warm and welcoming room in hues of red, orange and gold.

"Well, that was an experience. I mean, I'm so tired. How many times did we almost get caught?" Scorp muttered as he sighed and stretched. Al wacked him on the head.

"Please. You did nothing! You just complained the whole time!" Al whisper-yelled at him. Scorp tried looking innocent but before they could go on, I interrupted them with a look.

"Let's just… get this over with and go back to bed. I mean, I'm so tired," I murmured to which everyone nodded in agreement.

"So… where's James' bag?" Rachel asked. We all look around the common room for a moment, shrugged and Jo sighed.

"This was pointless! We can't even go through with the plan now!" Jo whined. I snorted and walked over to the staircase by the fire. Btw, their common room is much more… antique than ours. Ours is waaaaay cooler.

"The bag would probably be in his dorm. And he's probably asleep and we probably won't wake him up," I offered. Eva looked at me in disbelief.

"That's a lot of 'probably's. Look, maybe we should-" Eva whispered before I cut her off with a wave of my hand.

"Nuh uh! We have to go through with this! It's going to be priceless when I see his face…" I sighed as I walked towards the spiral staircase. I looked behind me a motioned for someone to follow me. Al sighed and quietly stomped up to me.

"Thanks. I was hoping you'd come. Now, if he wakes up, you can make up an excuse at how you had a dream or something," I whispered. Al physically flinched when I said 'dream' to which I found weird. I looked at him, curious to which he just shrugged and shook his head. We walked up the spiral staircase until we saw a thin hallway of doors. We checked each room carefully, looking for James'. Finally, I opened the door to find a sleeping James on the floor. Startled, I jumped back into Al who grunted loudly. We both froze and didn't dare breathe until a few minutes later. I quickly walked around his sleeping figure and looked for a school bag.

"Question: why does he sleep on the floor?" I whispered to Al. In response, he shrugged, said "It's James – who knows what goes through his head," and went back to looking. After a few minutes (which felt like hours) of looking, Al bent down and picked something up.

"No. Freaking. Way!" Al exclaimed quietly as he held a pink piece of paper up. Curious, I walked over to him.

"What is it?"

"A love letter. From Willow Vain! Oh God! James has about a billion girls after him and he loves the attention girls give him, but not Willow's attention! He hates Willow. Her mum, Ramilda, was obsessed with our dad when they were at school. It's just too funny that now her daughter likes James! Oh man!" Al said, chuckling quietly. I snorted and went back to looking. I turned to Al and saw him reading the letter, giving me a view of the back. Messy, scrawled writing was all over it. I quickly snatched it from Al and started reading:

 _Dear Willow,_

 _I must say that dating in secret has been hard. I honestly don't get why you want our relationship to be hidden. Are you embarrassed or something? Anyway. Thanks for the letter! It was very sweet to open the front pocket of my bag to find a new letter. When are we meeting again? At the usual place and time?_

 _Love you and miss you,_

 _James. P_

I practically gasped. The famous James Potter, Gryffindor's bachelor and prized-possession writes love letters to Willow Vain? I would have laughed out loud had James not been sleeping at my feet.

"Read. Now. We have a new mission," I whispered to Al as I handed him the letter. I looked around the room and found an old, worn bag in a heap in the corner of the room. Making sure I didn't wake anyone, I tip-toed around the room. Opening the front pocket of the bag, my suspicions were right. Hundreds of letters were stuffed inside. I giggled, grabbed them all, stuffed the bomb in instead and dragged Al out of the room before I could wake someone.

Once we were down to where the others were, Al shot me a questioning look.

"Best idea!" I whispered to everyone.

And hence began Mission 1: Destroy James' Personal Life

* * *

"Ok… look… is he here yet?" Maria whispered to me. I shook my head, disappointed this was taking so long.

Maria and I were perched outside near a tree the next day at lunch, looking for James and his friends. The plan would all go well if only I could bump into him…

Suddenly, I heard the excited whispers and hair flicks coming from all of the girls around us. I nodded to Maria. James must be coming. I straightened up, opened a random book and read. I walked out, keeping still until I saw him walk towards me. I headed straight towards him but kept my head down. After a few moments, I was caught off guard by a loud oof noise. I stumbled back and saw that James was rubbing his stomach. Maria, from behind a tree, did a spell to make his bag fall to the ground and its contents spilled everywhere.

"I… I am so sorry! I just had to get this done and I wasn't looking… here, let me help you," I said to James as I bent down and 'helped' him gather his books. I grabbed some and sat right next to him as I opened the closed front pocket of his bag. The minute I opened it, it completely exploded in a mess of tomato, onions, avocado and chocolate. It was Oscar's Food Bomb, the one we planted last night. The plan was for me to activate it by opening the bag to avoid suspicion on me. His bag was left in tomato-y ruins. I fake gasped, as I looked down to find myself and James covered in tomato. Even though I was prepared for the magical bomb to go off the moment I opened the bag, it still left me shocked.

It was utter silence. Girls whispered as boys finally cracked up laughing and pointing. I put on my best 'apologetic/ confused/ angry/ sad/' expression on and turned to James.

"Thanks for helping me but I'm sorry that- Maddie?" James said my name in shock. His pretty eyes were laced with confusion and his black hair was messy and dishevelled. Specks of tomato covered his face which made him look extremely hot for some reason and he had this cute-

FOCUS MADDIE!

"Uh, yeah?" I answered, saving myself from staring at him too long.

"Didn't know it was you. Oh. Well, sorry you got caught up in this bomb. Just this stupid prank war with Al and his boyfriend," James sighed. I pointed to his shredded bag.

"Anything important in there that got destroyed?" I hinted. I saw his eyes momentarily widen but they instantly returned normal.

"Nope. Well, anyway. Tell Scorp this was a good prank! And that I'm sorry his new lap-dog got caught in the middle," James snickered as he got up and walked off with his friends. My mouth hung open, completely offended. I huffed, stood up but then I smiled when I remembered the plan.

Now, he thinks his 'love-letters' are gone. In reality, me and Al are reading them non-stop and working out a way to get them to cause the most damage. Watch out, James. I ain't no body's lap dog.

* * *

"I feel bad doing this. I mean, he's your brother. Are you sure you want to go through with this?" I asked Al uncertainly. He nodded and looked at me weirdly.

"Why wouldn't I want to? This is what James and I do."

"Ok…" I said, still unsure. I got into position and stifled a laugh. This was going to be so funny!

Oh right. You don't know what the plan is! Ha! How funny that you're so confused. Ok, so this is the updated, evil and diabolical plan I have come up with (they don't call me the prank master for nothing)!

Al and I read all of the letters from the start of their relationship till now. It took a while (like, two weeks) but we now know exactly where they meet at what time. So, Al and I are going to expose them! We'll start with handing out some of the love-letters to people but with the names James and Willow blacked out. This will create speculation. Al and I will then spread rumours about who it is, but never mentioning James or Willow. After a couple of weeks of handing out new letters, we'll reveal that it's James and Willow as well as handing out pictures we get of them at their 'secret hide-out'. Of course, those two will be freaking out the whole time, which will be so funny to watch.

I saw a couple of students walking around the corner. I ran out from the corner and smiled brightly at them.

"Hi! I'm Maddie, the exchange student! Me and my friend Al found these embarrassing love letters and we want to know who you think wrote them! Ok, so here you go!" I said in my advertisement voice. I gave the group of kid's copies of the same love-letter which was Day 1, from Willow to James:

 _Dear _,_

 _I can_ _'_ _t bear it. I have held my affections and love close to my heart long enough! I will forever love you and you must know! I write songs and poetry about you, I think and dream about you, I watch you and your friends when you don_ _'_ _t think I_ _'_ _m there_ _–_ _I know every single thing about you! I_ _'_ _m proud to say that I, _ am completely and head over heels in love with you! To prove it, here_ _'_ _s my best poem I wrote about our love:_

 _To wake_

 _To sleep_

 _To watch you wake_

 _To watch you sleep_

 _Is what I dream_

 _Do you dream_

 _Of me_

 _Do I dream of anything but you_

 _No_

 _I can_ _'_ _t_

 _Love is like_

 _Time_

 _Forever moving and changing_

 _But also inescapable_

 _My love for you_

 _Is inescapable_

 _Inescapable_

 _To wake_

 _To sleep_

 _For you to watch me wake_

 _For you to watch me sleep_

 _Is what I dream_

 _It_ _'_ _s called Inescapable. I will do anything for you. I would die for you, if you wished it. You are the only person that_ _I_ _ever want to love me and the only one that will ever make my heart pound. If you were to reject me, I think I would die of a broken heart. I will always love you and you will always mean something to me. You're the rain to my trees, the wind to my boat, the heart to my blood, the air to my lungs, the water to my drought and the perfect match to my soul. I can see into your soul but the question on my lips is if you want to answer it with your own… what I'm trying to say is kiss me! Kiss me senseless and speechless. Kiss me until the end of time. Hold me with your strong arms and love me with your perfect heart._

 _God knows how much I love you and want you._

 _From your girl,_

 _Your only love, __

I saw each girl flinch and cringe at its awkwardness and heard the boys laugh out loud. They all looked at me in disbelief. I merely shrugged and walked away. I could hear the speculation from here.

Al and I went around to all of the different houses (but avoided Gryffindor – we wanted it to be huge before James heard about it) and different rooms. We slid copies of the same letter (which was marked Day 1) under doors, stuffed them into lockers, scrunched into cracks in the wall and flung them around the Slytherin Common Room.

Al and I were in stitches the entire time. We kept on reading the poem out loud. It was just so… cringe.

* * *

After we finished handing the letters out everywhere, we slumped on the Slytherin couches, gasping.

Scorp and Eva walked into the room and stopped, looking at the see of Day 1 letters covering the floor.

"What on Earth?" Scorp exclaimed. Eva picked up the letter and burst out laughing not even half-way through. Scorp read Day 1 too. They were both pissing themselves by the end.

"What even? Is this a joke?" Scorp asked, pointing to the letter. We shook our heads and swore them to secrecy when we told them who it was.

The whole of Slytherin was buzzing about Al and I's prank the whole of dinner. I could see everyone passing the thousands of letters around each table, but Gryffindor's. They were looking on in confusion. I smiled smugly. This was going to be fun.

 **AU: Hey guys! It's me again! Thank for reading! If you have any question or suggestions, let me know! Plus, I have made some small adjustments to the earlier chapters. All minor changes like spelling, descriptions and all that ish, as well as adding those horizontal lines.**

 **Kat xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been uploading lately. Apologies for how short this is! I've been really busy because I have family visiting and I'm going on a long holiday! I won't be updating for a couple of weeks but when I get back, I'll post a long one with lots of Maddie sass, pranks, reveals and James's arrogance!**

 **In this chapter we have some Quidditch! Not much else happens, mainly fluff with a little James confrontation….**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Reasons I Love Quidditch**

Copying letters was so boring and tedious, especially in the morning. Some of the letters we copied (with a simple copy spell) and gave out to people were hilarious. Of course, James caught wind of what was happening pretty quickly. He would stare us down in class, trip us in the halls and glare whenever he saw us. When we were in the same room, you could cut the tension with a knife. Of course, it was so hilarious to me, which made it funnier! The whole thing was known as 'Maddie and Albus's Prank'. I had tons of letters coming in asking who the couple was and who people thought the couple were. It was then I had the idea to make a list of all the couples nominated and then publish that the day we say who the couple is.

"Look at this one! Someone nominated Filch and… Professor Trelawny! My God, I'm dying!" I gasped as Al and Scorp cracked up. The divination teacher and the caretaker? It was just too funny. I looked at Al and Scorp who looked a little too normal, they looked awkward. Out of the blue, Al spoke up.

"Hey, we're going to breakfast," Al said too casually, but he looked nervously at Scorp the whole time.

"Cool! Let me just get my bag and we'll walk together…" I saw Al and Scorp's desperate and annoyed expressions exchanging between them. Of course, I thought, feeling deflated. They're a couple and they wanted some space from their third wheel, aka, me. "… Or not. I still have some more letters to copy and… yeah," I said, trying to sound normal and upbeat as Al and Scorp smiled gratefully and ran out. I sat down and went back to copying letters. I felt really awkward. Was I being too clingy? Maybe everyone thought that. I mean, Jo has been avoiding me a bit lately. And Rachel has been snippy. And Oscar has been a bit edgy. Was it me? Were they just hanging out with me to be nice? Did they even like me?

It was like a flood of self-doubt and pity washed over me. It was so weird, because this never really happens to me. I guess I'm usually sure of myself, but no, not anymore. I was so confused and weirded out with myself. I didn't really know what to do.

I thought the situation couldn't get worse.

Wrong.

Hope walked up to me, her usually big and fuzzy hair flat and her eyes sad.

"Maria is so rude. She keeps on blabbing and gossiping about me! Can she not gossip about me for a second? But, you see, Maria isn't even that nice. She's so pushy and bossy and goodie-goodie. Plus, she's totally copying me with everything. I mean, she's totally crushing on Dimitri because I am! And it's unfair because she's so much prettier than me! I mean, sure, she has huge glasses but her chocolate brown hair and porcelain skin and onyx eyes and her curves are to die for! Dimitri will go for her! Did you know she has awful acne? It's so awful and gross and she has to use my makeup to cover it up. Did you know she hates Emma? Emma is _so_ sweet and kind but Maria always gossips about her! I hate people that gossip! Did you hear that Emma is basically in love with Peter? I mean, I thought I Peter was way too good for her! Emma isn't even _that_ sweet or kind. Like, let's be serious – Maria is prettier than her. And that's hard because Maria is so ugly! I mean, big glasses, poo coloured hair and those evil, black eyes. Not to mention, she's as flat as a board! Is that another love letter you're copying? I can't believe it is James and Willow who wrote those letters! I almost blurted it out in class but thankfully Dimitri stopped me! Dimitri is so hot. I love how he's so skinny and likes to read. He's always saving me. How handsome and sweet is he?" Hope rambled so quickly I almost missed it all. I found it funny how she hates people who gossip so she comes and gossips to me.

I smiled sympathetically and turned her in the direction of Emma, the girl with the big forehead and apparently is 'so sweet and kind' and 'not very sweet and kind', according to Hope. She's… also in love with Peter? Who is Peter? I think I hang around with him. Huh.

"I think Emma wanted you," I said. Hope smiled and skipped over to Emma. I could literally see Hope gossiping about Maria. I shook my head and headed out for breakfast. Hopefully Scorp and Al had enough alone time. But I guess it gave me time to copy this other letter. It's been a week of releasing letters and we've released about nine letters over the course of those days, all from different stages of their relationship. I smiled at this letter. It was hilarious.

 _Dear _,_

 _I love being your boyfriend. It's so fulfilling! I really wanted to kiss you in the hallway today but I knew that I couldn't. Why? Why are we still seeing each other in secret? I hate it._

 _The song you wrote for me was so pretty. I especially loved the way you sang it to me. I could listen to your voice for all of eternity._

 _Love you always and see you at the usual place,_

Al and I visited their secret hide-out yesterday. The hide-out is behind Hagrid's hut, as we found out from some clues in letters 234 and 156. Not very romantic, but hey. Whatever they like.

* * *

"Hey," I said as I slid next to Rachel and piled my plate with everything there was to offer (the usual). But it was weird. Instead of the usual buzz of chatter, the whole room was shouting with excitement. Confused, I asked (well, yelled. It was too loud to be heard if you only talked) Rachel what was going on. With a massive grin (and tomato sauce) on her face, she grabbed my arms and shook me.

"Quidditch tryouts are today!" she squealed. Immediately, I yelled so much, even the kid nicknamed Deaf Guy (he doesn't hear much) heard me.

"Really?" I squealed/ asked Rachel who nodded enthusiastically. I looked over at Scorp and Al who were chatting with Oscar, Xavier, Roy, Peter and Dimitri. (So that's Peter! The guy with the big ears!)

I was so excited. Quidditch was the only activity I was good at. It was funny seeing people's reactions when they found out I'm a beater. It's more common for boys to play that part in Australia, but I loved having the excuse to violently hit magical, uncontrollable and heavy balls with a bat at people while they fly meters above the ground.

It's therapeutic.

Reasons I Love Quidditch:

1 . It's very violent.

2 . I love flying around on a broom. It feels so cool!

3 . Girls and boys can play of all ages and sizes!

4 . It's interesting to play and watch (unlike other muggle sports like cricket. I don't understand how people can watch that!)

5 . It's great for team building!

6 . There's always a winner! None of that 'everyone's a winner!' crap.

7 . I'm very competitive. Like, very.

8 . It's great for letting all your anger and frustration out.

9 . IT'S FRICKIN AWESOME!

"Who's the captain? Where do we sign up? What do you guys play?" I stopped my excited chatter before I started to sound like Hope. Who, by the way, is now dating this guy, Eric Fizzle in Hufflepuff since the start of breakfast. Apparently, she's just trying to make Dimitri jealous. I wonder how long that'll last.

Anyways.

"I'm the captain. Signups are in the common room. And, I play chaser. There – I just answered all of your questions!" Xavier, the really hot guy, said in this nice, deep voice. I hadn't really talked to him much because he hangs around Lesley and Frank, the two really shy twins. But from what I'd heard, he's really nice.

"I play seeker," Scorp said, "and Al plays keeper. He's the best there is!" he said, his voice filled with pride. These two were so cute! Apparently, Gryffindor has won the Quidditch House Cup ever since Harry Potter became their seeker, which was well over 20 years ago. Well, now that I'm here, I'm gonna break their streak.

Hopefully.

"Jo, Maria and Dimitri play chaser, Roy, Peter and Frank play beater, Al is always keeper and Scorp is always seeker. Lesley plays whatever and so does Eva. You?" Xavier said as his really pretty eyes looked into mine. I was getting the gist he was the 'Golden Boy'. You know, good looking, smart, charming, polite – your typical boy next door.

Not really my type.

"I'm a beater," I said, my eyes locking his for a challenge. Xavier only raised his eyebrows and nodded. Pleased, I turned to Al and Scorp.

"Well, good news! The love letters are all over school! I have some more here," I said, handing them out to the people around me. Everyone sniggered and cringed at the awkward letters. The worst letters were Willow's. James' were bad, but not as bad as hers. Yet, still, I'm actually surprised that the 'tough, amazing and laid-back bachelor' of Gryffindor could write such heartfelt and cringe worthy words.

I grabbed my wand and put a dispersing spell on the letters to make them fly up into the air and disperse around the room. Laughter and anticipation filled the hall as friends huddled around the letters. I smiled smugly and shared a glance with Al.

Suddenly, the whole room went quiet. All you could hear were hushed whispers and the sound of one chair scraping back slowly. I looked up to see James Potter standing up at the Gryffindor table. I tried to look and act surprised/ confused but I could tell the letters had pushed him over the edge. I smothered the urge to smile smugly. He slowly started walking towards the Slytherin table, his eyes locked on mine and Al's. He looked… very angry. But hey, I'm not too concerned. Lupin taught us a new defence spell in class so I'm all prepared.

Plus I keep pepper spray on me at all times.

I smiled sweetly as his footsteps echoed loudly through the hall. Even the teachers were watching with interest.

He weaved his way through the crowd and finally right above me. He cleared his throat and smiled his winner smile. My God he was hot. You know how some people just look good? Like, all the time? That's him. His hair was nice and he smelt good and his eyes were-

Super angry. Oh yeah. I forgot! I hate his guts, he hates mine.

"Do you play Quidditch, Maddie?" he asked, his tone very polite and charming but his manner was stiff and cold. I smiled a sickly sweet smile and acted all innocent.

"Yes, I do. I play beater, actually," I said politely. James nodded and smiled.

"I play chaser," James said smugly. Ah, yes. He thought he was quite good at Quidditch. It's all anyone can talk about, the 'young and promising James Potter' who played chaser in his first year and ever since.

He's quite the legend around here. But, you already knew that.

"Al plays keeper. Actually, I was wondering if you two – and Scorp – could help me out with some training? I mean, I know Al is very good and so is Scorp. But, I would love to practise with a beater too! It'd be great fun. Here, all three of you come with me and we'll sort it out!" James smiled and walked away, fast. I shrugged, stood up and followed, but as I stood up, my foot got caught on the leg of the long seat. I tripped and fell to the ground.

Did I mention the whole school was still silent and still watching our every move? Well, they all laughd and snorted but then James made it even worse.

"Falling for me, are you? I have that effect on women," James said smugly. Glowering, I stood up and walked out of the room with Al and Scorp.

* * *

Once all four of us were out in the empty hallway, James rounded in on us.

"Ok, stop. I know you love to prank me and my friends and all that other shit, but this is taking it way to far! I mean, your hurting me but your also humiliating Willow! She's been in tears and is so anxious! All she can think about when she wakes up is 'is this the day everyone will know I'm the poor sucker writing the letters?'. It's not fair on both of us! So, I'll give you an idea. Out me. Tell everyone that I was the guy in the letters but don't tell them it was Willow. Please, don't tell. Make it… I don't know, the Mystery Girl. And, btw, I am so going to get all of you back for doing this," James huffed, his eyes angry, enraged, desperate and evil. Ok, maybe not _evil_. But you get the gist! He was right, I guess. It was mean to bring Willow into this prank war. I mean, I would hate having my whole relationship exposed like that. The more I thought about it, the more I realised it was a pretty crappy thing to do.

But just because I felt bad for Willow did not mean I felt bad for James. Oh no, he totally deserved the humiliation.

"Deal. We won't tell anyone about Willow," Scorp answered almost immediately.

I smiled the smile that says 'I'm pretending to like you right now and am only acting nice but everyone, including you, knows I hate you,'. James smiled his own one of those smiles right back at me. I wiggled my fingers in a little wave and then made sure he was looking when I rolled my eyes and turned to Al and Scorp.

"Do you guys now feel really bad?" I asked. Scorp and Al both nodded. I looked down at my shoes and the three of us walked back to breakfast.

The one feeling I wasn't expecting to feel was anticipation.

Anticipation to see James Potter's counter-attack.

Game on.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading! Comment, review and all that stuff if you have ideas, questions or just want to let me know something! I'll see you in a couple of weeks!**

 **Ok, thanks!**

 **Kat xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry for being so late so I made quite a long chapter! It has the beginnings of the plot and maybe the beginning of a Maddie-James moment…?**

 **I hope everyone had a great Christmas and I hope you have a great New Year! If you like, please, please, please, pleaaaaaase review!**

 **Thanks guys! And I promise to have some Quidditch in the next chapter.**

 **Kat xx**

* * *

Chapter 6: Most Embarrassing Moments at Hogwarts

It had been three weeks since we outed James Potter as the boy in the love letters. As promised, we didn't reveal that the girl was Willow. But I saw her around the halls a lot - she wasn't hard to miss. She wasn't ugly, or pretty, or amazing. But she was… there. She had this big hair and an even bigger personality. She would be in massive groups, always the life of the party, making everyone laugh and snort. I never saw her with James or any of his 'too cool for school' squad, though. I needed a name for him and his friends…

Anyway. In those three weeks, a lot happened (including quidditch being postponed until the next month! Apparently, they needed to fix the quidditch training ground and stadium).

My hair caught on fire in DA DA when James 'accidently' let his _incendio_ spell get 'out of hand'. Hm. Yeah right. Scorp's uniform was suddenly bleached. Apparently, it was 'something to do with the new washing spell'. Uh huh. Sure. Al had toilet paper magically stuck to his shoe. He couldn't get rid of it and believe me, we tried everything. All the text in our books disappeared for a week, our water was always lukewarm when we drank it, my nails wouldn't grow and one time, I couldn't stop itching my ear in potions and Professor Skye asked if I had a problem, and if so, I was welcome to go to the student councillor. Wanna guess who the student councillor was? Yep, you guessed it! Professor Skye. Imagine my humiliation when she said it in front of the entire class.

It was all a bit _too_ obvious that James Potter was pranking us. And now, the whole school was abuzz. As if I, the first ever Australian exchange student wasn't talked about enough already, suddenly the entire school (and staff - Professor Slughorn, the assistant potions teacher, loves a good gossip) knew my name. But it was associated with these words and phrases:

James Potter

Is that the weird Australian blonde girl with ratty hair?

Troublemaker

'Put another shrimp on the barby'

And finally, pranking.

But none of it, _none of it_ , compared to what happened on Monday at breakfast, after those torturous three weeks had passed.

"Hey Dimitri! Pass the salt!" I said to him, my mouth full of mashed potato. After my bacon was sufficiently salted, I drizzled it with barbeque sauce. Ah. That's better.

"Ew," Jo muttered, looking at the sauce-slathered bacon in disgust.

"What?" I said. Had she never tried this? When I asked her and she said no, I literally shoved it in her mouth. After she groaned with pleasure, soon the whole of Slytherin was trying my delicious concoction.

Of course, this delight only lasted so long. A couple of minutes later, the Daily Prophet was delivered. The usual chatter died down – quickly. It was as if someone switched a mute button. I looked around and saw the expressions of the students who held the paper. I could tell just from that that the news wasn't good.

At all.

I got this sick feeling in my stomach. It was like a never ending pit of bad anticipation just sat there, in my stomach right next to all the bacon.

Talk about weird.

"What is it?" I whispered to Hope, who sat next to me. If anyone could tell me anything, it was her. She didn't reply. She just shook her head, her forehead scrunched up and her frizzy hair deflating. It liked to do that when she was upset.

And then, after about a minute of excruciating silence, the whole room was whispering. Frantically, the copies of the paper were flung around the room and more and more people got the news. Hope's hands shook as she held the paper and I gently took it from her.

My stomach dropped and my jaw clenched when I read the front page and article.

 _50 CENTAURS WERE BRUTALLY MASSACRED LAST NIGHT IN THE OUTBACKS OF SCOTLAND_

 _In a great training camp and school for centaurs, a mass murderer(s) who is still unknown killed exactly 50 centaurs (including teaching staff and students) before leaving the rest with serious concussions. How the murderer(s) got to the base camp (which is heavily guarded from unwelcome visitors) and why they killed the innocent centaurs is still unknown, but some of our best Aurors such as Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley are on the case. The Head of Magical Creatures and Rights, Mrs Hermione Weasley is also looking into the motives._

" _I know that this comes as a very big shock after over 20 year of peace in the wizarding world, but I am confirming this: this is not under any circumstances Voldemort making a return, nor are any of his previous Death Eaters forming a group to avenge his death. We know this for certain, and we hope this information helps you sleep easier."_ _– Hermione Weasley, Head of Magical Creatures and Rights_

 _\- Article by Dean Thomas_

"This… this is awful," Rachel said to no one in particular. Her face was white and her heavy eye makeup was smudging around her face.

"Who… what kind of person would do this?" I asked, incredulous. There had been centaur children and also some of the oldest centaurs in the attack. What would someone gain from this?

"Don't you know? Haven't you _heard_? I mean, the rumours are everywhere," Al asked me. Everyone looked at him, their faces aghast.

"Do you mean to say its real? That… they're _real?_ We haven't heard from them in months!" Maria whispered. Al nodded.

"It makes sense. Who else would kill 50 centaurs? Who would want to?" Roy piped up. Everyone was nodding and murmuring and agreeing while I was just thinking _what?_

"What? Who is doing this?" I asked.

That was when I heard footsteps walking up to our table. They stopped right behind me. Girls on the other tables were whispering and pointing, so take a guess at who it was.

"The Pure's," none other than _James Freaking Potter_ said from behind me. Is he stalking me or something? He always just shows up. To think girls think he's the coolest guy in Gryffindor. But, alas, my face, which seemed to disobey my brain, _flushed_. Why would I even flush? _I hate when my face disobeys my brain!_ Why was he even here?

God, he's annoying.

"Um, what?" I asked, looking down at my breakfast which had gone cold, hoping my hair hid my red neck.

"You know, the Pure's. The group of rebels who rebel against the Ministry of Magic. They hate half-bloods of any kind including some magical creatures, minus any half-blood wizards, of course. Let's just say, the rebels have been trying to get the Ministry's attention – and believe me, they've got it. It's obvious that the Pure's killed the centaurs for attention. But why kill exactly fifty? It makes no sense," James said all matter-of-a-fact-ly, as if he were talking to his friends and not me… Oh, and the rest of Slytherin not just me. Right.

But… Did he always have such a cute English accent? Like, his accent was all nice and boyish and not too posh but kind of cute and husky and deep and all nice sounding unlike _some peoples_ – like Enrico's. God, I haven't heard from him since my first day. Maybe he fell down a deep pit. Well, one can only hope. He was such a-

Wait, _what?_

Did I just think that some part of James Potter was _cute_? Oh God. My flush descended from my face and neck down my arms. I coughed awkwardly, in my feeble attempt to hide it and I could feel James's curious gaze on my back. I still hadn't faced him. I guess I should snap out of my funk-thing and get back to hating James Potter.

I whirled around. "What are you even doing here?" I asked, my voice sounding all tired and accusing. I looked into his nice, blue-green eyes and found myself flushing again.

What the _hell_ was wrong with me?

He tilted his head and a slow smile spread across his face. Trying to avoid looking at his odd expression, I turned back around and took a big gulp of pumpkin juice. It was actually really nice, once you get used to the bad aftertaste, although, even that's-

"Do you fancy me?" James asked suddenly, amusement lacing his voice. I physically choked and spluttered my drink all over the table. Jo and Hope both slid away from me and people held back laughter.

That moment is now going on my list of Most Embarrassing Moments at Hogwarts.

Most Embarrassing Moments at Hogwarts:

The time I fell on top of that weird looking guy, Roy. Who happened to be Colleen's ex-boyfriend. Good one.

The time my hair got stuck in Professor Lupin's wand – do not ask how. Or why.

When Jo scared me at dinner, and I screamed so loud, _Headmistress McGonogall herself_ came rushing over to me, thinking I'd been attacked. Seeing as how the _whole entire school_ was laughing, God only knows why she thought that.

When I told most of Sixth Year that James Potter was the one writing the love notes… and his idiot friend, Adam Roster yelled out that I was the Mystery Girl in the letters. Which meant that for a whole week, everyone thought me and James Potter were dating.

That one day when everyone I passed in the hall said, in very terrible Australian accents, 'throw another shrimp on the barby' and 'g'day mate, how's ya croc?'

And now this – the time James Potter asked if I fancied him and in response, I choked, spluttered and spat pumpkin juice everywhere while all of my friends laughed.

"What?! No! Why would you even _think_ that? Or ask it?" I spluttered, bewildered at his sudden outburst. I whirled around and looked at him head on, my eyes blazing. God, he's an idiot _._ He had this annoying smirk on his face and he winked at me, chuckling slightly.

"I know you think I'm hot or at least cute. And now I know you actually like me. Ha. I can tell by the way you're flushing!" Of course, my face just reddened even more as my eyes turned to slits. Then, he turned to Al. "Oh, and I'm here because Headmistress wants all the Weasleys and Potters in her office. She wants to talk to us about what our parents are doing and whatnot with the whole, mass murder thing. C'mon Al!" James winked one last time at me before spinning on his heel and swaggering out of the hall. Every girl was watching him in awe, including me (I wasn't looking in awe because I liked him unlike all the other girls - I was just in awe of how arrogant he was). Al glanced at me and shot me a weird look and quickly ran after him.

I was still staring when Eva coughed lightly. That sound woke me up from my shock of having James Potter ask me if I fancied him.

It took a whole other second for that to just click in.

JAMES POTTER ASKED ME IF I FANCIED HIM! AND I CHOKED AND FLUSHED IN RESPONSE!

God, I'm an idiot.

I turned back around to find everyone gaping at me.

"What? He's _such_ a tosser," I stated and went back to eating cold bacon, trying to act natural even though billions of voices in my head were screaming at me to panic. My hands were shaking and my brain was jumbled. I didn't even know the guy! Now he's accusing me of _liking_ him? Based on what facts? I hate his guts! We just have this weird prank war going on or something.

I **DON'T** fancy James Potter. He's so infuriating. I'm adding that to my list of Reasons Why I Hate James Potter.

* * *

Eva, Rachel, Jo, Maria, Hope, Emma and I were all hanging out in the Slytherin Girls' Room – basically the common room, but this was exclusive to girls as it was in the Girls' Dorms. We were finishing homework and gossiping when the topic of the Pure's came up.

"So… are they even real?" Emma asked, her massive forehead scrunched up. I quite liked Emma, despite the fact that now she's dating Oscar after she dumped Dimitri because she found out Hope liked him more but she didn't want Hope and Dimitri together, she wanted Maria and Dimitri together and-

You know what? I'm not even going there. It's basically life per usual in the Hope and Maria Show… and sometimes the Emma Show, if they're feeling generous.

"Of course they are!" Maria whispered, her eyes wide as she adjusted her glasses. Hope, for some bloody reason, was rubbing her back consolingly. Give. Me. A. Break.

"Ok! There's a question I've always wanted to ask… are they ex-followers of Voldemort?" Rachel asked no one in particular. Jo grunted from the corner and pointed at Rachel, her eyes not leaving her book.

"Is that a yes or no?" Rachel snapped at Jo. Jo just shrugged. Rachel sighed and ran her fingers through her matted hair. That's when Eva piped up.

It's kind of like Christmas, whenever she spoke. I mean, it's such a rare occasion, you have to treasure it. But she always had something intelligent and nice to say, as well as usually ground breaking and mind blowingly accurate and wise. She was confusing and quiet and strange… but whatever she said was kind of the law.

Does that make sense?

"No, I don't think so. My aunt told me two years ago, when the minor attacks and rumours about the Pure's started that the Death Eaters couldn't be a part of it. I mean, they all got this skull tattoo with a snake slithering out of the mouth, right? That tattoo was binding. It meant, even if Voldemort was alive or dead, his followers could never make up a new group or cult or whatever that didn't include Voldemort. This prevented any uprisings, rebellions and any other things like that that put Voldemort at danger. That secret is still only ever shared throughout Death Eaters today. And I mean, it's obvious the Pure's are a real live group… so, by theory, they aren't Death Eaters avenging Voldemort's death," Eva's clear, reasonable voice that chimed like bells rang clear and loud through the room. Even Jo had stopped reading and was looking at her. Eva's eyes were down and didn't look up once.

That was a pretty hard-core theory getting thrown around… but the way Eva said it, with such conviction, she made it sound… real. Plus, that was the most she's ever said in one go.

"Whoa," the word just seemed to escape my lips. "That was… wow. You are so right! But wait, if the Death Eaters never told anyone about the binding tattoo, how do you know?"

"My Aunt was a Death Eater. She's unpredictable and doesn't follow rules, even if Voldemort himself made them up. So naturally, she told me," Eva said nonchalantly.

Eva is… related to a Death Eater? They almost destroyed the entire wizarding world! Is she ok with that? I'd only ever heard rumours about them – awful stories of how they tortured innocent people and destroyed people's lives under the orders of manic mad-man/ dictator.

Eva must have known what I was thinking from my expression. Her face hardened and it was like the first day all over again when she ran out of the room for makeovers with Jo and Rachel… without me.

"My mums a Death Eater. She's not proud of it, but she was young, fresh out of high school. You know, lots of people's parents or relatives are Death Eaters. Not all of us are Weasleys or Longbottoms or Potters," Rachel said, a tad defensive of Eva. Her voice had this don't-mess-with-me edge and I wasn't going to.

I held my hands up in surrender.

"I didn't say anything," I said, trying to keep my voice light, but she was just getting started.

"You know, my mum went to school with the famous Harry Potter. And you know what? He's just like James – he didn't work, he flounced around school and was rewarded for breaking the rules. No wonder James is a screw up," Rachel said, disgustedly. Now I was confused. Why is she still talking about this? And why bring up Harry Potter's son?

"I-" I started but Rachel cut me off.

"My mum is Pansy Parkinson. Ever heard of her? No? Didn't think so. Not all of us are rich and famous and amazing like bloody Harry Potter. He almost got my mum arrested – whilst she was pregnant with me! Don't go around thinking he's some kind of saint-" Rachel just kept on ranting when I finally interrupted her.

"God! Would you just stop? I didn't say anything about you, or your mum, or Death Eaters, or Eva's aunt or bloody Harry Potter!" I didn't know where the hell this was coming from. Rachel was usually fine, but she had this defensive and mean streak. It always came up whenever someone did something that she didn't agree with. In fact, she has a really, really, really bad temper. Even if you do the slightest thing wrong, she goes all Professor Skye on you. It's kinda ridiculous.

"Look, all I'm saying is that this prank war is still going, and while you're making goo-goo eyes at Potter, the rest of us are trying to bring him down," Rachel stated. What? Where did this come from? From yelling about her mum, and then Harry Potter and now this stupid prank war? Everyone else just looked at us in shock. Ok, accusing me of disliking Death Eaters? Sure, why not? Insulting me when I did nothing wrong? Whatever, I can forgive that.

But saying I was making 'goo-goo' eyes at James Freaking Potter? Oh no. You've crossed. The line.

"Um, excuse me? Ok, first off, this prank war thing is a bit of fun and rivalry between our two houses and the Potter family. This isn't the Trojan War! We aren't trying to bring him down! And second, I was not ever, ever _, ever_ making 'goo-goo' eyes at Potter, got that?" I told her. Rachel's eyes were blazing for God knows what. "What did I even do to offend you? I didn't say a thing against anyone and suddenly, you're going off at me! This is just ridiculous!"

I have this annoying habit. When there are fights, and they're too ridiculous to even fight out about, I burst out laughing. And what do you know? Next thing, I'm laughing my head off.

I'm rolling on the ground, over loose sheets of parchment and big books and quills. Next thing, Eva's giggling quietly while Hope is snorting. Maria is slapping her leg and silent laughing while Emma is crying and roaring with laughter. Jo was cackling and pretty soon, Rachel's angry and stoic face vanished, replaced by her signature half-smile frown thing. Soon, she too was laughing.

"Um… you girls ok?" Scorp yelled uncertainly from the Boys' Dorm. This just made us laugh harder.

I mean, it wasn't even funny.

But that's precisely the reason we were laughing.

* * *

"Ok, I dare you to charm Potter's bag so that all his stuff falls on the floor," Hope whispered in my ear. We were in DA DA and were practising non-verbal spells, so it was really quiet. At first, you needed to levitate a feather, but once you got that down pat, you could advance. The new goal was to make the toy car race around this course. It was hard, but like I said, I am pretty good at DA DA, so I was almost getting it.

"Um… that's a little… tame. I mean, it's cool and all. But, we need big pranks for Potter," I whispered to Hope. She looked a little down, but her face scrunched as she tried to think of another one. Her face lit up.

"Put a charm on him! Or put a silent one on him anyway! I mean, if you can because this is really hard and I'm having trouble but I think you're getting the hang of it. Lupin isn't even watching, he's helping Rach 'cause she sucks at this whole defence thing. And look! James is over there with… ugh," Hope, for once in her life, stopped talking. I looked at her in surprise to see her face scrunched up and her lips curled in disgust. I saw her eyes glaring at a really, really, really pretty girl. I saw her around school a lot – she was pretty high on Gryffindor's Social Ladder. Don't know her name, but she seems to hang out with Potter and his annoying posse. Her hair was thick and straight, brown and cut just below the shoulder in pretty layers. Her eyes were a bright hazel and they had this instant sparkle in them. She was tall, curvy and had broad shoulders. It was an odd combination but she made it work. Her pale skin was flecked with freckles that made her look all cute. She had that thing about her that made you just want to be around her.

"Alexia," Hope spat. That's her name! Alexia! I saw her basically hanging off Potter, flipping her hair around, battering her eyelashes, smiling flirtatiously and my stomach lurched. Great. She's one of _those_ girls. The ones who throw themselves at Potter because of his last name, charisma, looks and charm.

Ugh. Now I saw where Hope was coming from.

"Ever since we wore the same dress to the Diggory Yule Ball, I've hated her guts. She just laughed it off. But guess what? Her hair totally made the pale pink work whereas my witch hair made it awful. You know my older sister has nice hair? It's more yellowy and it's straight and mines ugh. Did you know she's married and has a kid? The kid has my hair! Ha! I feel bad for my little nephew but oh well," Hope whisper chatted but my brain was stuck on three words.

"Diggory Yule Ball?" I asked, interrupting her talking about her weird uncle who wore baggy jeans and smoked weed.

"Yeah. This tradition ever since Cedric Diggory was killed in the last ever Tri Wizard Tournament. Harry Potter made this whole foundation about it. They were friends. We have this Christmas ball in his honour and all. It's really sweet-"

"Hope! Please, refrain from talking this once," Lupin sighed with a small smile. Some of the girls sighed at Lupin's really cute smile whilst the Potter Posse (I'm calling James and his friends that from now on – I was very happy with that nickname) snickered and laughed. Hope was very… sensitive. She saw the Potter Posse laughing and mocking her and she split, running out of the room crying. I was just about to run after her when Maria shook her head slightly at me and she whispered something to Lupin. After a curt nod from Lupin, Maria tugged on Lupin's arm and dragged him out, making him follow her.

"Was that just an elaborate plan to touch Lupin's arm? 'Cause I want in," Jo drawled in her English accent. I glanced at the Potter Posse and decided to use Hope's idea. I waved a hand in front of Jo's face to silent her and I saw her eyes widen in surprise. No one shushed Jo. Then she smirked and walked over to Scorp, pointing at me.

I held up my wand and aimed at Potter's back. He was telling his Posse a story and they were totally enraptured.

 _Aqua Eructo. Aqua Eructo. Aqua Eructo. Aqua Eructo._

I repeated it over and over in my head, my eyes closing. I rubbed my hand slightly over the indentions on my wand and felt my head clear. Clear like water.

 _Aqua Eructo._

And suddenly, the spell worked. A whole jet of water shot out of my wand and straight into Potter. He fell forward and a wave engulfed him, leaving everyone else dry. I raised my wand and suddenly he was locked in a massive ball of water, his eyes wide. Everyone was laughing and pointing. I turned my wand around in my hand to make the big water bubble that held Potter turn over and over and him with it.

I released the spell and he dropped to the ground, soaking wet but with no signs of the water around him. He stood up slowly. All of the Slytherin's were holding back muffled laughter. I smirked as he turned around, glaring at me. I gave him an innocent shrug, smiled and let my hand drop to my side.

"Madison Taylor, that was a big mistake," Potter said, his eyes blazing with excitement and amusement. He drew his wand out and I got to ready to block myself.

He was going to use a non-verbal spell and we didn't even know how to block those yet. I shook slightly as he closed his eyes. Suddenly, a puff of purple, blue and pink smoke shot out of the tip of his wand and puffed right onto me. Before I could even think to block it, the smoke was surrounding me. It itched and irritated me and I coughed and spluttered. It took me a second to realise my eyes were scrunched up so I opened them to see myself purple, pink and blue. My robes, hair, skin, shoes, wand – all of it. My head snapped up and I flung all the feathers in the room at him. They stuck to him because he was wet and I let myself feel some triumph. Soon, a full on war was waging. The Gryffindor's backed up Potter and the Slytherin's cheered me on. We were learning to block now, which was handy because he flung all his heavy books at me. I answered by shooting the sharp ends of the quills in the room at him.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" Screamed the class.

We were smirking and glaring at the same time as we flung any spells we could think of at each other.

In a full 2 minutes, we were covered in powder, water, colours, feathers, beads, hair, staples, pieces of parchment and much more.

Maria walked in her arm wrapped around Hope to find the whole class egging me and Potter on. She gasped as Hope started crying again. She ran out, Maria close behind her. Lupin burst into the room and everyone froze. His eyes held such disbelief.

"Wha… how…" after an awkward pause his voice hardened. "Potter, Taylor, my office after class. I'm disappointed in you two. I'm disappointed in _everyone_ ," those were the last words he said. He turned around and wrote instructions on the black board for all of us to write a ten thousand paper on the pros and cons for using non-verbal spells. He then sat down and glared at the whole class until we all scampered back to our desks.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I'll update soon, for it is school holidays. Next chapter includes Quidditch tryouts plus James and Maddie's first time together... alone ;))))) nothing like _that!_ That's so gross.**

 **Bye!**

 **Kat xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Love and thank you all so much for reading my story! Please review, it really makes my day! This chapter plants the seeds for a James/Maddie friendship and has some awesome broom flying and Quidditch practise! : )**

 **Kat xx**

 **Chapter 7: I Found Out That…**

The bell that signalled the end of class rang through the eerily quiet classroom. I looked up at Scorp's face as he left the room with a little wave. I sighed, ran my fingers through my hair and collected my stuff. I walked to the back of the classroom where Lupin's office was. Snickers from the Potter Posse were shot my way. Ignoring them, I walked to office door and waited.

I mean, I wasn't scared or anything. I've been pulled into so many offices and gotten so many lectures and scoldings, I was immune by now. But… I didn't like how it was one of my favourite teachers who was disappointed and all that ish with me. Picking my fingernails, I waited for Lupin to come from his desk to his office. After a couple of minutes had passed and he still hadn't gone into his office, I turned around to see what was taking so long.

He was having a muttered conversation with Potter, their heads bent together. It looked like Lupin was giving Potter a more personal and family orientated lecture. I sighed, shook my head and turned back around. Discreetly, I pulled my wand out. Doing a non-verbal spell that gave you the power to listen in on conversations, I inclined my head towards them a little. I mean, come on. Who wouldn't listen in on a private lecture?

Oh, don't look at me like that! I was curious! Privacy doesn't matter when I'm curious about something.

Suddenly, their voices filled my ears.

"I told you, somethings not right. My supplier for the antidotes disappeared. I don't have enough to last me the next month," Lupin's desperate whisper shocked me. This wasn't a lecture – it was a personal conversation about Lupin's whatever. It sounded like he had a condition of some sort. I know, I know. The right thing to do would be do undo the spell and let them have their privacy. But when did I ever do the right thing? I just even more intrigued.

"So… both of the potions are gone? Do you think the Pure's are behind it?" James whispered, all calm and collected.

"Yes. I'm sure of it. Vic is going out of her mind. She's trying to find something. I mean, it's not like I fully turn or anything, but it's still bad. I mean, combine that with me being a metamorphmagus? I'm practically the biggest target for the Pure's!" Lupin said, fear in his voice.

"I know! But the Pure's aren't after wizards yet… right?" James whispered uncertainly.

"Not for much longer. I suspect there will be a next attack. Maybe on trolls or giants or-"

"Hagrid! He's half giant! And he's married with a son, Jonny! What if he were to be killed?" James whispered, scared.

Lupin paled. "I thought of that. Your dad's been in contact with them. The three of them aren't safe! No one is safe, unless you're a pure blood. There's always been prejudice against muggle-borns and half-bloods, but the Pure's could do some serious damage. I mean, you heard what your dad said – 'they're building up there numbers. They're infiltrating everything. It's basically Voldemort all over again but worse, because this time, we don't have a clue who exactly _is_ behind this'," Lupin stated.

"But they're not just against muggle-borns. Not anymore. It's giants, trolls, centaurs, house elves, mermaids, werewolves, metamorphagus's, animagus's – anything that isn't a Pure Blood witch or wizard," James said.

"They're also against anything that's a cross-breed, or a half-breed. This is bad, James. And it's only just started," Lupin said gravely.

"I know. But, one more thing – you might wanna be a little less obvious when listening in to someone's conversation, Madison Taylor," James drawled sarcastically. Shocked, I jumped a bit and heard them both chuckle. Quickly, I turned the spell off. How embarrassing! But also, enlightening. So the Pure's _are_ real and they _are_ wreaking havoc among the wizarding world. Plus, Lupin is a metamorhpmagus and something else. I had a sneaking suspicion what, but I wanted to make sure.

 **(AU - Btw, metamorphmagus is what Tonks, his mother was. It's where you can change your features and morph them into something else)**

"Don't think me telling you my situation changes how mad I am, James," Lupin warned as they both walked up to me. Lupin slid past me and opened his office. In a daze, I followed him. He took a seat at his desk while James and I sat opposite him.

Ok, I just needed to play it cool and make them forget I hadn't listened in to their conversation.

"You're a metamorphmagus?" the words sorta slipped out my mouth. Me and my big mouth.

In response, Lupin looked at me as his usual sandy-blond/ brown hair turned bright blue. I stifled a giggle.

"I like that better than your normal hair," I said.

"Me too," Lupin said, a half grin on his face.

"Watch it, Teddy. You do have a girlfriend, remember? Victoire? Or Vic as you call her?" James teased.

"Ok! That's it! James, stop calling me Teddy! And I'm here to scold and lecture the two of you so stop taunting and complimenting me!" Lupin snapped, humour in his eyes. "But seriously. That was awful what you two did to each other back there. I never want to see or hear of you two being mean to each other again."

'Mean to each other'? What are we, three?

James snorted. "Good luck with that. I hate Maddie's guts. Of course, the feeling isn't mutual for she is insanely crushing on me. I mean, who could blame her?" James smirked as he leaned back in his chair and winked at me.

"Ugh. You wish. I do not, under _any_ circumstances, like you! Not in any kind of way! I wouldn't like you if my life depended on it," I said in disgust. God, he's awful.

"Well, I wouldn't like you if you were the only girl left in the entire world," James retorted.

I snorted. "How original."

James raised one eyebrow. Dammit, how come only the most arrogant and selfish and most awful people can ever do that? It's not fair! "You said it first. Besides, I won't ever like you in any way. You're an arrogant, selfish and awful person." Funny, I used those exact words to describe him in my head.

"Oh, but of course Willow is _so_ amazing. And Alexia. And that girl you were with yesterday, and the other you were with the day before," I trailed off, smirking. It's no secret that he's a player.

"Jealous, are we?" Oh no. He had gone way too far.

My eyes blazed and just as I opened my mouth to say something else, Lupin intercepted.

"So you guys are sure you don't like each other? Like, at all?" Lupin asked, obviously amused.

"We don't like each other!" we both said at exactly the same time in exactly the same way – pissed and confused.

"Well then," Lupin continued. "Even though I'm shocked and disappointed in the two of you for your display, I'm also impressed you two picked up the concept of the non-verbal spell so easily and quickly. So, why I am reprimanding you, I'm also commending you. As your punishment, you'll be writing a thousand word paper on what you did wrong and why you will never do it again," we both groaned, "Plus! Plus, an after school detention session with me, after school today. Meet me here at 4pm sharp and I will let you know what you'll be doing then. Are we clear?" Lupin's voice held no room for discussion or negotiation.

"Yes, Professor."

"Yeah yeah, Teddy."

Guess which person said which?

"Well then. Have a good lunch!" Lupin said brightly as he stood up and walked out. I turned around and glared at Potter.

"Why are _you_ glaring at _me_? You're the one that threw the first spell," Potter said bitterly and smugly. I bristled, whipped my head around and stalked out the room.

* * *

It was last period, and we had charms with Professor Gerard. We had charms with the Ravenclaws today.

"Ok! So today, you'll be doing a quick, purely in class project about a certain charm. I'll give you a charm to research and you will make a poster showing the research you found. Mainly, you'll be researching the properties of the particular charm, who created it, why it was created, when it was created and how useful you think it is. You'll be working in groups of four – two Slytherin's and two Ravenclaw's per group. And no, you will not be choosing. I will!" Gerard said mock evilly. We all laughed. I loved this guy! He was funny and cool but still taught us something. Plus, he was in Slytherin which was even better!

As he read out the groups, I had my fingers crossed that I didn't get Enrico in my group. Ever since that first day when he dissed me, I've avoided him like the plague. He's a bit of a loner and no one but this guy who's nickname for some reason was Cheeseburger was his friend.

"Ok, group four. Uh, Macy and Quinn from Ravenclaw and Enrico and… sorry, I can't read my own writing! Ah… Maddie…? Wait no! Magnus from Slytherin."

I breathed a sigh of relief. For a moment, I thought I was actually going to be in a group with Enrico! Unlucky Magnus.

Wait.

Who was Magnus?

"Group 5! Wendy and Henry from Ravenclaw and Roy and Maddie from Slytherin. Um, work at that table please."

I was pretty happy. I hadn't really talked much to Roy, but he seemed pretty cool. He was really good friends with Xavier, the really hot guy who is also Quidditch captain.

QUIDDITCH! I totally forgot! I've already signed up and tryouts are in two days! Oh man, this just brightened my day!

I grabbed my things and moved to the designated table. When Roy sat down I grabbed his arm and shook it.

"Quidditch tryouts are tomorrow! EEEEP!" I squealed. Roy chuckled and 'eeep'ed along with me. The two Ravenclaws looked at us funny. I coughed and shared 'the look' with Roy. He stifled back laughter.

"Anyways," the girl said, obviously a little annoyed. She had really nice eyes, big and luminous like the moon, but a melty, chocolate brown colour. Her hair was white blonde but super straight. She looked a lot like – exactly like – Ellie Lovegood, a member of the exclusive Potter Posse. Besides the fact that this girl had straight hair and the other didn't, they could be related. The boy had an Asian sort of look to him. His eyes were really alluring and his skin was like porcelain. He had a nice smile.

"I'm Henry," he said in a kind, soft voice. The other girl sighed and flipped her long hair which was in a perfect headband with a perfect black bow.

"Anyways," she repeated, " _I'm_ Wendy _Lovegood_. And I can tell by the way you're looking at me that you must know of my twin, Ellie. She's _much_ more free spirited, like mother. _I'm_ more like father," Wendy said in a mean tone, a smug look on her face.

Lovegood. That name has been ringing a bell the entire time I've been here. I can't seem to get it.

"I can tell you know who I am. I mean, I'm famous! _Luna Lovegood_ is my mother's name. My father is Frederick, the famous banker? You must know him and if not, research it, kay? He's very smart and sophisticated, quite like me even though he took mother's idiotic last name, Lovegood. Mother is more… eccentric. She fought in the great Battle of Hogwarts. You know, we have famous friends! We're family friends with the _Potters_ and the _Weasleys_ , kay?" Wendy said in a very fake posh English accent. Like, you're English. You don't need to put on a fake, posh English accent. Why does she say 'kay'? It doesn't even make sense when she says it. I already don't really like her. Roy and I shared a look.

Henry scowled. "Wendy, enough about your 'famous friends'. They all hate you, you know that?" Wendy acted as if she didn't even hear Henry.

"The charm we got is _Bombarda Maxima_. It's stronger than just the _Bombarda_ charm, obviously, kay? It's used to explode large objects and or walls, kay? I'll dally out the research questions and what not, kay? I'll do the heavy lifting for it's obvious I am the most capable in this group. You, Slytherin boy," Wendy pointed to Roy who was looking amused and offended at the same time, "You can find me some books and you, exchange student who's dating James Potter… well, if you're dating _him_ than obviously you aren't too smart," Wendy shrugged smugly.

I grinned. "Of course. I completely understand. I'll just do whatever, kay?" I did in my best impression of Wendy. Roy and Henry both snorted.

Wendy scowled. "Fine. You can answer the how, why, when and who questions, kay?"

Maybe Enrico would've been better after all.

LINE BREAK

After the torturous period with Wendy the Freak, I finally escaped to detention. Wow. Did I just say that?

I walked into the classroom to find Lupin and James waiting.

"Ok, great. Maddie's here! Now, you'll be cleaning the broom shed near the Quidditch courts. All the supplies are down there and what not. When I come back to the shed at 7pm, I expect it to be spotless. Also, I won't be there for supervision because I have a staff meeting. In fact, I must be off. Have fun!" Lupin smiled weirdly as he quickly left the classroom, looking at his watch.

That was odd. He's acting kinda strange. I turned to ask James if he knew what was going on, but I saw something else entirely.

Something that scared me.

 _James Potter_ was _blushing_ and looking at the ground.

Do you want me to repeat that?

 _The_ James Potter who was a player, a ladies man, never embarrassed, an arrogant, popular _superstar_ (by Hogwarts standards) was _blushing._

I mean, talk about cray cray.

I just sorta stared at him for a while, marvelling in the rare occasion of which James Potter was _embarrassed_ about something!

No idea what, but I'll find out, in a very non-suspicious and sneaky way.

"Are _you blushing_? Are you _embarrassed_?" the words just came out of my stupid, big mouth. Mentally hitting myself, I waited for his reply.

His head shot up and his eyes narrowed to slits.

"No."

"Oh."

About two minutes of awkward silence. The tension was so thick, it was like my mums homemade icing on her homemade birthday cakes.

"So… where's the broom shed?" I asked, trying to break the silence. James just looked at me, as if to say 'you're a complete dumbass for not knowing where the broom shed is. Why must I do all the work around here?'. He sighed and motioned for me to follow him.

After walking through the maze of corridors, laneways, gardens, rooms and secret tunnels known as Hogwarts, James finally made it to the shed.

It was… big. Very big. The size of three classrooms put together. It was outside, near the Quidditch courts and looked very old, kind of like a barn.

I stepped forward and heaved the massive, rusty door open. Inside was just rows upon rows upon shelves upon shelves of brooms, quaffles, bludgers, bats, whistles, old snitches and safety pads. All covered in dust.

James sighed. "Great. It hasn't been cleaned yet. Have you ever cleaned a giant broom shed?" James asked.

"Uh, no. But I have cleaned a lot of other… stuff…" I finished lamely. James smirked and walked around for a bit.

How were we supposed to clean this? And more importantly, why am I _alone_ with James Potter? I don't like it. He makes me feel uncomfortable and I sure as hell don't like feeling uncomfortable. Awkwardly coughing, I picked up a discarded rag and started dusting the closest shelf.

James snorted. "Do you know what the broom shed symbolises? What it _is_ to Hogwarts?"

I turned to look at his disbelieving expression. "Nope," I said, not getting what he was saying, even after he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Man, I hate him.

"This is hilarious. Just wait till word gets out that we were in the broom shed together," James muttered, obviously amused.

"Are you going to tell me what it means?"

"Nope," James said, grinning devilishly.

After a couple of minutes of awkward silence, I attempted to break it.

"Mmm. This is a very nice… shed," I said, trying to start a conversation. When James didn't reply, I turned around to see what he was doing.

Great. He's not even helping! He's just riffling through some box.

"Can you please help? What are you even doing?" I asked, exasperated.

"Uh, looking for the Golden Snitch. Duh."

"Uh, why? And why would the Golden Snitch be in a dusty old box?"

James looked up, dust and spider webs covering his face. "Not the Golden Snitch we use in games. This shed is for practise and spare equipment only. All the real balls and bats and stuff are in Madame Hootch's office. I'm looking for the practise snitch," James said, clearly annoyed at my little knowledge of where the real 'balls and bats and stuff' are. Well, excuse me.

"The practise snitches are on display over there," I said, pointing to a shelf further along that had not-so Golden Snitches on it.

James sighed again. "I have a lucky one. I always practise with it before a tryout or a big game. I don't like other people using it, so I hide it in this box. And don't ask me another question. It's annoying. Like you! So just shut up and butt out of my business," James said, pissed. Well ok then, Mr Cranky Pants. I huffed and turned back to my shelf. I didn't really know wat to do.

So I just went back to dusting.

After James found his 'lucky snitch', he helped me dust too. Now, don't go thinking we had this amazing 'bonding time and moment' or that 'we had a companionable silence'. Oh no. It was awkward as it gets. We didn't say a single word. No complaining, no questions, no small talk, no nothing.

But I was perfectly ok with that. Because I hate James Potter and I certainly do NOT fancy him.

After about two hours of dusting, cleaning, sweeping, wiping and polishing, we were done.

So we stood in the middle of the room and stared at each other, not knowing what to do. I mean, we still had about an hour until Lupin dismissed us.

It was by far the worst detention ever. And the weirdest. I was still so annoyed that I had another hour with James Potter but we had nothing to do.

But, oh wait.

We're in a _broom shed._

"Ok, well I need some Quidditch practise. I mean, tryouts are in two days and I haven't practised since I arrived here," I said, kind of asking him to join me. I mean, hey! I'm a beater – I need target practise. And I know, I know – he's a Gryffindor. Slytherin's worst enemy. But… what's the harm of practising together?

James looked at me like I was an idiot. "And…?"

I sighed. He was being difficult. "I need target practise. Wanna practise with me?"

James grinned. "Practise what exactly? I mean, I knew you fancied me but I didn't think you'd admit it so soon. Well, I'm open to ideas if you-"

"No!" My god! He's an idiot. "I'm a beater! I need target practise! I'm guessing you're a Seeker?"

"Yeah. Like my dad and granddad. It's kinda expected for me to get it every year. I mean, sometimes this really annoying guy goes for it, Robbie Krum. His dad is Viktor Krum – the famous Seeker who played for the Bulgarians. There's like this unspoken, friendly rivalry between us because his dad was in the Tri Wizard Tournament with dad and he also dated Aunty Hermione before Uncle Ron and he's-"

I rolled my eyes. Was he really that much of an idiot? "No offence, but we don't have that long. Talk while we walk?" I suggested. James nodded and before you know it, we're off.

Who knew I'd be getting kind-of along with James Potter?

* * *

"Ok… so you hate Bertie Bots – what about liquorice wands?" I asked playfully. James and I had been practising for a while and I gotta admit, he's good – really good. But hey, I've hit him plenty of times. It felt so good to be up in the air again. I still love the feeling of being in the air, in control and just truly and utterly free.

"Nah, I hate liquorice. It's like eating solid tar," James shouted as he dipped into another dive. We've been practising diving, dodging and what-not.

I was just casually flying around, getting a feel of the court. "You know, one time," I shouted loudly so he could hear me, even though he was flying extremely fats, "I fell into a pool of tar. It was awful. I don't really know how it happened but I smelt like fumes and tyres for a year!"

I saw rather than heard James laugh. His shoulders shook and this really cute grin was on his face. He was flying vertical at a high speed, straight towards the ground. At the last second, he swooped up and dodged the ground by a hair. I couldn't help myself – I clapped.

"Thank you! Thank you," he said, bowing. "You know," James started as he flew towards me, "I would've loved to see you covered in tar. I mean, I think you would've made a very ugly and funny tar-popsicle," James smirked. I threw the bludger I held at him, but I was giggling.

"Stop it! You're so mean, Potter," I said, smiling. It'd been kinda fun, just flying and practising with James. "And, by the way, I was a smoking hot tar-popsicle. Wait, why'd you call me a tar- _popsicle_? I wasn't cold," I asked, tilting my head. He just shrugged.

"Meh. I do what I like," James grinned evilly. "Ok, now it's time to see your speed skills. Let's have a race!" James clapped his hands together. "Ok, first person to lap the whole Quidditch court and to fly threw the tallest hoop," he pointed to one of the tall hoops, "Is the winner."

"Hey! No fair! I only have a Firebolt! Those brooms suck. You have a Rocket 360! They're way cooler than Firebolt's," I whined. I mock pouted and James snorted.

"My dad still uses his Firebolt. It's more for sentimental reasons, but it's still pretty wicked," James said.

"I want to get another broom," I mock whined.

"Oh, you would," James scoffed. We laughed, and before he had anything to say, I sped off.

"The race has started, tosser. Wanna join me?" I shouted while I was starting the race.

"Why you little-" James's words were cut off in the wind. I edged my broom to go faster and faster, and leaned right forward.

We raced the course, sometimes me in front, sometimes James. By the time we had to fly through the hoops, James shot forward and beat me to it.

"Hey! That's unfair! You cheated!" I said to a laughing James after we were hovering next to each other.

"How?" he held his arms out wide, grinning. "Besides, you had the head start!" James teased.

"Fine then. Rematch because _I_ had a head start and _you_ cheated," I said, pointing at him, mock scowling.

"How did I cheat?" James joked, looking confused.

I started laughing. "Oh shut up. It doesn't matter! Just… on three!"

And we raced around the court until it was curfew, laughing and joking, completely missing Lupin when he came at 7pm to collect us.

We also missed him watching us for a while, smiling to himself.

* * *

"Why were you practising Quidditch with James Potter?" Rachel asked the minute I walked into the common room. Startled, I just looked at her. Hope, Maria, Eva, Emma and Jo all crowded around me in the doorway.

"Now he knows if you're a good beater or not! And your strategies!" Hope chimed in.

"It was just for fun guys," I reassured them. "Besides, we had time to kill after we finished cleaning the broom shed." Gasps followed that comment. Now I was really confused. "What?"

"The… the _broom shed_?" Maria gasp-whispered.

I nodded.

Hope burst into tears.

"Oh for the love of…" Jo muttered as she rubbed Hope's back.

"What's so bad about the broom shed?"

"It's the most iconic and famous make-out spot in all of Hogwarts! That's where couples go to go at it!" Emma blurted out. Oh. My. God.

James totally knew! And he didn't tell me! I was so mortified. I mean, if word got out that I was in a make-out spot with James Potter… I mean, Wendy the Freak already thought we were dating for some reason but now? The whole school will think that!

"Oh," I said, blushing furiously.

Jo snorted as Rachel sneered in disgust.

"He's James Potter. He's an arrogant, selfish, devil-may-care player who's in Gryffindor! We get it – you weren't sorted into Slytherin so you don't get how deep the hatred for Gryffindor goes. But _we_ were sorted into this house. And you're stuck with us! So you better start acting like a Slytherin, and quick smart!" Rachel yelled, shocking everyone.

This girl had anger issues.

"Ummm… can I just say that-" Eva began in a calming voice.

"No! You may not!" Rachel sneered at Eva. Everyone gaped at her. We had this… unspoken pact kind of thing. You _never_ tell Eva to be quiet because everyone wanted to hear what she had to say.

Awkward silence.

Jo coughed.

"Shut up Jo!" Rachel shrieked.

Jo covered her mouth to keep from laughing. Maria placed both of her hands on Rachel's shoulders.

"Are you ok?" Maria said, articulately. Rachel shoved her off and stormed away.

Hope was still blubbering and crying like an idiot.

"Look, nothing happened. We were just racing and practising! I mean, tryouts are in two days. I wanted to be prepared," I said, trying to defend myself. "Should I go apologise to Rach or…?"

"Nah," Jo drawled. Nothing really fazed Jo.

"She'll cool off. She's been so on edge lately. I mean, Colleen, her best friend in the whole entire world – sorry Jo and Eva – is gone. And Colleen hasn't even sent one letter! Or tried to contact any of us…" Emma trailed off, her forehead scrunching up. I didn't even notice how big her forehead was anymore. All I saw was my pretty, funny and smart friend.

I sympathised all of my newest girl friends.

"Hey! Think of the bright side! When Colleen comes back you'll be able to…" I said, in a bright and happy voice until I realised there wasn't _really_ a bright side.

"Yeah. Exactly," Hope cried.

I mean, Sadie, Able and Max wrote all the time. They told me how Colleen was a bit of neat freak and how, yeah, she was nice and funny but really into Ancient Runes. Like, obsessed. And they told me how my little sister, Lucy, was making clothes for everyone and was becoming a bit of a school superstar. I mean, my mum, dad, older brothers Adrian and Jeremy, Lucy and my little brother Ollie also wrote but it was nice hearing different sides of each story from my different friends and family members.

"Do your friends and family write?" Maria asked, breaking the heavy silence.

"Me?" I asked, surprised. We haven't really talked much about me and where I came from and yadda yadda. Maria nodded, knocking her glasses askew.

I smiled. "Get Scorp, Al, Xavier, Dimitri, Sean, Peter, Oscar, Lesley and Frank. Oh, an tell Roy to fetch Rach," I asked.

 **(AU - For those of you who have forgotten some of the character intros, here's the paragraph that introduced Maddie's friendship group:** **Emma – the girl with the big forehead, Peter – the boy with the big ears, Xavier – the really hot boy, Hope – the girl with the really long white hair, Sean – the boy with the cool hair, Maria – the girl with the huge glasses, Oscar – the big and buff boy, Dimitri – the scrawny boy carrying loads of books and the twins, Lesley and Frank. Roy is Colleen's ex-boyfriend and Rachel is crushing on him.)**

Soon, our whole friendship group (minus Rach and Roy) was sitting around the common rooms' fire, stuffed into chairs and eating smuggled-in marshmallows that Sean had.

I told them about my family, friends, school, Australia and everything. Soon, we were all telling stories and sharing snippets of our lives with each other. We were up way past curfew, but we didn't care.

I Found Out That…

Hope has a really cool older sister, Maria's mother died of a brain tumour when Maria was young, Peter loves his dad more than anything, Sean is a Hogwart's smuggler and can get you anything you want (and no, he doesn't smuggle drugs… but alcohol…), Lesley feels she fits in better with the boys rather than the girls (no thanks to Colleen who told her she couldn't hang with them anymore in Fourth Year), Frank loves pizza, Xavier is basically the typical Golden Boy who talks non-stop and is the sweetest – and hottest – guy in Slytherin, Oscar hates horses, Emma is insecure of her nose (even though it's fine), Jo wants to own a shop when she's older (what type, she doesn't know and doesn't care), Dimitri hates it when people chew loudly, Eva once got shoved down a well, Al lives for Bertie Bots Every Flavour and Scorp hates scorpions.

We were all laughing when Oscar looked around and frowned.

"Where's Rach?"

Xavier laughed. "Just admit you've been crushing on her since forever!" Sean and Peter hooted while Scorp and all the other boys laughed. Oscar flushed.

"This is the first I've heard of Oscar, our gentle giant, crushing on Rachel, our lioness with sharp claws!" Jo exclaimed, obviously happy. We all laughed as Oscar and Xavier bickered about Rach until she walked past us, linked arms with Roy.

Everyone stopped.

I smiled and opened my arms.

"Took ya long enough!" I drawled in my Bogan accent. "Join us!"

Rach shrugged and sat down in between Oscar and Eva. Oscar blushed as everyone howled with laughter. Rach grinned and smiled flirtatiously at Roy and yanked him between her and Oscar.

Xavier 'oohhh'ed whilst Scorp, Sean and Peter all yelled:

"BURN!"

Oscar flushed angrily as Rach and Roy looked around in confusion.

We spent the rest of the night playing my game suggestion, 'Truth or Truth' (Truth or Dare without the dare part).

Yeah, I missed my family and closest friends.

But these new friends were now my second family.

 **Hey guys! Thanks again for reading! Quidditch tryouts and the teams will be revealed next chapter… and maybe the Pure's stage another attack…?**

 **Kat xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! It's not a very long chapter but it's very juicy! Quidditch teams are revealed and so is a secret of Teddy Lupin's…**

 **Thanks for the reviews! Here's a little message for those who reviewed:**

 **Buford the Table:** **Thank you so much! I love all of Uncle Rick's stories too (I assume you like them from your username)! I'm sort of winging the plot and all so thanks for the support!**

 **RainyDaysAndGoodBooks:** **thanks for reviewing! I thought the lists would add a nice tough too ;)**

 **Cap92A:** **I love when Maddie and James get along too! I'm not sure about Lupin's fate (I love him too) but I don't think anything too bad will happen! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **I love getting reviews so please keep doing it!**

 **Here's the story:**

Chapter 8: The Quidditch Teams

I was so nervous, I thought my head would explode. I mean, I had just come back from Quidditch tryouts, I was covered in grease and mud, I was sweaty and exhausted and I had to study for a Transfiguration test.

But I couldn't concentrate because all I knew was that the Quidditch team will be posted tomorrow and the first game (Huff vs Gryff) is in four days!

I was totally freaking. I mean, it didn't help that Al and Scorp kept on bugging me whilst I was trying to study for the test.

"C'mon Maddie! Hogsmeade weekends are coming up and you don't wanna go?" Al whined.

"Maddie, it's the best part of school! Going to the Three Broomsticks for Butterbeer and buying lollies from Zonkos – it's the best!" Scorp said, trying to convince me to go. Hogsmeade weekends start in two weeks.

"Plus, Uncle George and Aunty Angelina opened up a new joke shop! It's supposed to be awesome," Al said.

I just shook my head. "Guys, my parents didn't sign the form! Plus, I don't really want to go," I mumbled. It was so annoying. My stupid parents didn't sign the form saying I was allowed to go so now all my friends are gonna leave me on basically every weekend. They're gonna be having fun and I'll be all alone, having to talk to Moaning Myrtle. Or worse, Cheeseburger and Enrico.

"Well… I could try and forge a signature! I'm pretty damn go-" Scorp wondered until a loud shriek cut him off.

Startled, we looked up to see what was going on. I saw Emma, crying her eyes out whilst Hope and Maria were trying to comfort her.

Murmurs and whispered filled the room.

"What happened?" I whispered to Al and Scorp. We all walked over to her to see what was going on.

"Shhh, its ok, Em," Maria whispered."

"Everything's alright," Hope soothed.

Xavier was holding the Daily Prophet, his face white. I gave him a questioning look. Xavier grabbed my arm and yanked me away.

"What happened?" I asked in a hushed voice. Xavier's normally tanned skin was pale and his eyes were a bit dazed.

"Her mum was murdered. It was another attack on half-breeds – her mum is half elf. She was murdered in her sleep, her throat cut. Her dad awoke to find her dead. She was among 50 half-elves and full-blood elves killed that same night, all across the nation," Xavier whispered.

My gut clenched.

"The Pure's did this?" I asked, my voice hard.

Xavier shrugged. "I've heard of the rumours but it hasn't been confirmed. All I know is they – whoever 'they' is - left a message this time. 'They' vandalised the Ministry of Magic. A message was written in black graffiti. It says 'Giants – you're next'."

"As in full blooded giants or half-giants, like Hagrid and Jonny?" I asked, wringing my (now, since I moved to dreary England) pale hands.

Xavier shrugged again. "Who knows? Maybe both."

Well, now I sure as hell couldn't concentrate.

* * *

The night was torture. Emma was a mess. Jo, Rach, Eva and I could hear her crying and sobbing all through the night. The muffled sound of Maria, Hope and Lesley (that shy twin that I haven't even talked too), her roommates, comforting her stopped around 3am.

But the crying didn't.

Now, don't get me wrong. It's not like I'm mad at Emma or anything – I mean, her mother was murdered and I'm not an emotionless sociopath – but, around 4:30am, I was seriously thinking of knocking myself out from all her sobbing. Jo and I even had a delusional, sleep-deprived conversation about if we both punched each other at exactly the same time, was it possible for both of us to get knocked out?

But then I fell asleep around 5am, which meant getting up for school was a bitch.

"Get up," Rach said tiredly, stifling a yawn. I mumbled something on the lines of 'no, I only got two hours of sleep' but it came out as 'I got hours sleep'. Groaning, I sat up and hauled myself out of bed. Getting dressed in this zombie/ Kristen Stuart daze, I slumped down to the common room. Everyone was all a buzzed and excited and chatting nervously and it pissed me off. Why are they so cheerful in the morning? Everything pisses me off in the morning. Especially when I only get like, two hours of sleep!

Xavier, in all his golden glory/ hotness/ annoying cheerfulness practically skipped over to me.

"Are you excited?" he asked me, jumping out of his skin. I looked at him, my expression blank.

"For what?" I mumbled, tiredly. I pushed my matted, messy blonde hair out of my face and rubbed my eyes.

"Uh, I put the Quidditch team on the Hogwarts Notice Board, outside the Dining Hall!" Xavier gushed. My tired eyes flew to his and I squealed. I grabbed his shoulders and shook him in a moment of pure excitement.

I can't believe I forgot about Quidditch! All of the teams will be up today so everyone knows who's on every team. I jumped up and down and ran over to Scorp and Al who were chattering excitedly.

"Quidditch!" I sighed.

Everyone was excited. Even Emma had a small smile on her face.

LINE BREAK

The crowd around the entrance of the dining hall was huge. I mean, it was like the crowd at the Quidditch World Cup. You couldn't even breathe. Everyone was elbowing and hustling and shoving and pushing and-

"EVERYONE! JAMES POTTER COMING THROUGH!" Adam Lester yelled, his hands covering his mouth to make his voice echo. That girl, Ellie Lovegood, the one with the weird twin, was waving her arms around, making a path for Adam and James. James was waving as if the crowd were his adoring fans. They probably were, but still.

He's so insufferable.

"I KNOW HE'S GORGEOUS AND YOU LOVE HIM BUT PEOPLE, MAKE SOME ROOM!" Adam yelled, grinning. James, their red-head friend Rose and the really pretty one, with the dark skin and hair, Miranda, trailed behind Adam.

And, of course, the crowd moved for them, making a pathway. I still hadn't seen the Slytherin Team list but I was so close.

I scowled as the crowd pushed me back.

Scorp, who was beside me, muttered something that sounded like 'insufferable baboon. Of course they move for _him_.'

I snorted. Baboon. But then I scowled again, for good measure.

James's head moved from side to side, his eyes searching. Wonder who is lady-of-the-week is. His sapphire eyes locked on mine. His face lit up and he grinned from ear to ear.

Scorp nudged me. "Ok, either James has had a change of sexuality and he's checking me out or he doesn't hate you anymore."

I snorted and elbowed Scorp.

"Please. We still hate each other," I reasoned. And I mean, it was true. It's not like one training session of Quidditch suddenly made us best friends.

"Come on! He's ogling you! I mean, good thing your hair looks _ok_ today," Scorp said, playfully.

"And what? It looks _less_ than 'ok' on other days?" I asked, a little incredulous. Scorp laughed as I mock glared and punched him in the shoulder.

I was about to say something else, when a shout across the room startled me.

"Hey, Maddie! Have you seen the Quidditch teams yet?" James's voice echoed through the now silent corridor. Oh great. He's created a scene in front of everyone. Again.

"Ah, no," I yelled back. What the hell was he doing? We aren't friends.

James grinned. "Why don't you come up here with me?" He held his arms wide as if he were irresistible. He grinned cockily.

I shook my head. "Nah, I'm good." Getting involved with anything James Potter does would be bad. I mean, I don't want all of that attention. Which reminded me, I needed to prank him again.

James pouted and held a hand to his chest. "You wound me. Are you sure you don't want the Potter Treatment?"

James always does this thing where he jokes that he gets the 'Potter Treatment' which basically means people treat him better because his dad saved the world and all.

I have made it my mission to never encourage and/ or participate in the 'Potter Treatment'. Ever. Under any circumstances.

I shook my head and gave him a sweet, patronizing smile.

"Really James, there's only room for you and your 'Potter Posse' up there. I'm fine waiting. Like everyone else," I said sweetly. The room laughed at my Potter Posse comment – including the Potter Posse themselves. James just smiled, shook his head and made his way up to the board.

Chatter filled the room again as Scorp and I waited to get to the team list.

I wondered who was going to get everything. Lesley and Frank were really good at everything, Xavier was the best Chaser by far, plus he's the fricking captain so of course he's in! Jo, Maria and Dimitri tried out for Chaser too so I wonder who's gonna get it? Peter, Roy, Frank and I tried out for Beater. I really hope Frank and I get it because I don't really know him that well and I would really like to. Eva tried out just in general and Emma is about as coordinated as a dying fish out of water. And, Scorp is definitely Seeker and Al is obviously Keeper. They're both the best.

Scorp and I were discussing the advantages of a smaller quaffle when James's voice startled me.

"Hey Maddie! Guess who got Seeker for Gryffindor? Me! No surprise! And guess who's Beater for the Slytherin team? You! Would you like some help practising to hit the bludger? I mean, only the strong with good stamina can hit them and well, you're a girl. But, I can think of some ways we could improve your stamina, if you know what I mean!" James yelled as Adam, Ellie, Rose and Miranda cackled. The whole room erupted with laughter.

Did James Potter just suggest-joke that we… that me and him…? And that I wasn't a good beater because I was a girl?

Eh, I just ignored it, only because I was so excited because I GOT BEATER!

I snapped my gaze around the room until it was locked on his. I narrowed my eyes, trying to hide my joy. He shrugged, smiled and swaggered away, the crowd graciously moving out of his way to let him pass.

I looked over at Scorp who was smiling. I grinned and started jumping up and down.

"I got Beater!" I squealed. Scorp laughed as we both pushed through the crowd to the notice board. The teams were all posted.

House Quidditch Teams:

Gryffindor:

Chasers: James Potter, Miranda Weasley and Hugo Weasley

Beaters: Adam Lester and Quinn Poll

Seeker: Alexia McCartney

Keeper: Ellie Lovegood

Backup Players: Rose Weasley and Gary Oldman **(did anyone get what I did there with the name?)**

Ravenclaw:

Chasers: Wendy Lovegood (maybe if I hit her hard enough with a bludger, she'll die. Just kidding! Ha, not really), Roger Trye and Una Bakersbury

Beaters: Wally Cart and Frey Cart

Seeker: Finn Black

Keeper: Jon Thorne

Backup players: Rachael White and Kelly Tino

Hufflepuff:

Chasers: Andy Longbottom, Yen Chu and Iris Fitzwalger

Beaters: Lachie Walter and Travis Yohanna

Seeker: Rye Bates

Keeper: Sun Lee

Backup players: Leo Walkermann and Freya Quint

Slytherin:

Chasers: Xavier Dale, Jo Evergreen and Maria Whitmore

Beaters: Madison Taylor (THAT'S ME OMIGOSH I CAN'T BELIEVE IT AHHHHH I'M THE ONLY GIRL BEATER AT THE SCHOOL WTF AAAHHHHHH!) and Roy Ramone (I was a little disappointed it wasn't Frank but hey, Roy's ok too)

Seeker: Scorpius Malfoy

Keeper: Albus Potter

Backup players: Oscar Ray and Frank Heroe

I was so happy with the teams! Some people were disappointed but in the end, no one was too upset. It was one of the best days! I was so happy. Xavier, Al, Scorp, Jo and I discussed our best strategies all morning.

* * *

I trudged down the hallway, finding the Potions classroom. My excitement from finding out the Quidditch teams wore off when I realised I had Potions with the loony Professor Skye that day. I walked into the classroom, took my seat beside Scorp and Rachel and we talked until Skye came in. She entered in a swirl of colours, robes, hair and singing. I sighed, plonked my head on the table and told Scorp to wake me when she finished her lecturing.

I had the weirdest dream. I was back at home, at the Australian Institute of Magic. I walked down the super-clean hallways with glass walls that looked over the glittering sea. The Institute was in Sydney, which was also where my family lived. I saw a girl of Asian heritage. She had inky black hair that was cut straight across at shoulder length. She was very severe-looking yet very striking. She was walking next to my best friends, Able, Sadie and Max. She was chatting their ears off and I could tell that they didn't like it. The three of them shared looks of annoyance. The other girl I didn't know looked exasperated until my older brother, Jeremy came around the corner. She smiled hugely and waved him over. He sighed and was roped into a conversation with her. My three friends sprinted away, leaving Jeremy alone with the girl. It was obvious the girl liked him which wasn't strange, seeing as how Jeremy was 'quite a catch' according to all my girl friends. They had an animated conversation about god knows what until massive figures came up at the glass walls. They were outside, on the rocks that led to the ocean. They were all hugely built, wearing clothes that were scratched, ripped and torn. Holding up their wands, they all did the same spell and shattered the glass. My brother swung the girl back to shield her from the glass. He grabbed her hand and they both ran down the hall, away from the people that were now climbing into the now broken walls. I could hear screams and shouts. It was terrifying. One of the persons that had broken in pulled out his wand and stalked over to the solid wall, opposite the now shattered glass walls. He lit a fire spell and wrote something on the wall. I couldn't see what he was writing but I knew for certain – somehow - what the word was:

Pure's

I woke with a shriek. Scorp snorted as Rachel jumped in surprise. Skye didn't even notice.

I was dazed. What the hell was that? It had felt so real, like I was watching the events unfold. If that had been real…

But no. I wouldn't think about it. It was just a dream.

Then why did it feel so real?

* * *

The rest of the day I was on edge. I was a little off so when I walked into the DA DA classroom, I walked right past the Potter Posse, ignoring the jabs and jaunts that came from them. Jo, looking concerned, came over to me. She opened her mouth, about to say something when Lupin staggered into the classroom. His usually short cropped hair was wild and shoulder-length. His eyes were bloodshot and a little darker than usual. He had a thin layer of dark hair on his chin and stubble around his face. He looked taller and scrawnier plus his clothes looked very ragged and worn. It was so unlike what Lupin usually looked like, everyone in the room stopped and stared.

Lupin shrugged. "I'm not 100% at the moment. Excuse my appearance." He staggered over to his desk and fell into his chair. I was alarmed. What the hell was wrong? This day kept getting weirder. Maybe this was because of that thing I'd overheard between him and James. Where he was a target for the Pure's because he was a metamorphagus plus something else of which he needed a special potion for? Curious, I decided in that moment that I'd find out what was happening to him.

I spent the whole class wondering what he could have that was so bad that made him a target for the Pure's. I decided he must also be a half-breed of some type. I went through a mental list of what he could be, but came up with nothing.

The rest of the day, the same question bugged me: what is Lupin? It killed me. I just couldn't work it out.

I was sitting at the window ledge in my dorm room, waiting for the bathroom to be free. I was staring at the stars and the moon. The moon was pretty that night – luminous, big, round, white, glowing, full-

I shot up. It was a full moon. A full freaking moon. I connected the dots that were now oh so obvious to see.

Lupin was fine almost every day when it's not a full moon. When it's a full moon, he grows his hair out and looks all tired and ragged. It was so obvious.

"Werewolf," I muttered, my eyes wide.

"What was that?" Rachel asked, her head down, looking at her toes that she was painting.

"Nothing," I muttered quietly. I couldn't believe it! Teddy Lupin was a werewolf!

Or, part werewolf, I didn't really know. Maybe one of his parents was one or something or maybe he was bitten. The potion he needed was obviously the one that made you yourself when you turn – if he was running out and if the supply was running dry, what would it mean if he didn't take it? Would he fully turn or half turn or go mad or something? I had no idea. But of course the Pure's would want him dead if it was public knowledge. I decided I'd ask Al about it tomorrow.

I tried to sleep but all I could think was that Teddy Freaking Lupin was a werewolf!

 **Thanks guys! Byeeee!**

 **Kat xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, a nice long chapter for you! No James and Maddie moments in this one but a serious James and Maddie moment next chapter!**

 **To:**

 **Cap92A: I was mostly sticking to canon, but I really wanted him to be like half-werewolf so that he'd be a target in the future! Thanks for reviewing again!**

 **PremierGoldPinapple: It's my pet hate when Americans are the only ones that get the spotlight in movies and books, especially in apocalyptic ones where only America is affected by the end of the world! I really like that idea about the whole spider thing where she's not fazed by anything in the forest and all! I'll be sure to mention you when I write about her in the Forest! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Remember, review! I love getting reviews so any suggestions or feedback, just review it!**

Chapter 9: Another Attack on Half-Breeds

"Is Teddy Lupin a werewolf?" I whispered to Al. It was just us in the common room – it was a Saturday which meant everyone else was at Hogsmeade. Al had graciously decided to stay and keep me company. It was just us, the first and second years plus Cheeseburger.

Al jumped and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Wh- what?" he asked, completely shocked. I guess it was a bit random. I mean, we were just discussing some cool pranks to play on James when I just sort of blurted it out.

"Is he? A Werewolf? And don't even think about lying because I already know he's half a metamorphagus plus half of something else," I said quickly before Al could say anything else.

Al sighed and looked down. He rubbed his forehead, muttering something incomprehensible. "Look, he's a bit… odd. As in, he's had a strange life. Basically, Remus Lupin was a werewolf. He was my grandfathers, James Potter's, best friend. Remus kind of helped to raise my dad when he was growing up. Remus then married Nymphadora Tonks who was a metamorphmagus. They gave birth to Edward Remus Lupin, aka Teddy Lupin and made Harry his godfather. But at the Battle of Hogwarts, they both were killed leaving an eighteen year old Harry to raise him. So, he's a metamorphmagus and half-werewolf. It's a weird mix. He doesn't really turn into a full werewolf but on the full moon, his hair grows and his personality changes," Al explained. Poor Lupin. What a horrible thing to never know your parents.

"How so?" I asked, trying to learn as much as possible.

"He gets angry, impulsive, rabid, wild, rude, temperamental, crazy and animal-like – the whole lot. Plus, he picks fights and usually wins – he gets stronger and faster and gets better reflexes when it's around the full moon," Al said. I was amazed. I'd actually figured it out. He was half-werewolf! I'm must be a detective who solves crime and shit!

"If the Pure's found out he was a metamorphmagus plus half werewolf, they'd go crazy. I mean, he's a huge target," I said to a grim looking Al.

"I know. And it's awful because he usually takes this potion to keep from changing physically and emtionally. If he takes it, his personality is stable and he doesn't change too much physically. But his supplier is running out. It'll become way obvious to everyone that he's part werewolf if he doesn't take the potion. I mean, you saw him yesterday in class! He was a mess," Al said looking stressed out.

"It's ok. Lupin isn't an idiot – he'll make sure he doesn't get exposed. What I'm wondering is what exactly the Pure's are after – just half breeds, full blooded magical creatures or what. It'd be better if we knew. And remember that message they wrote on the Ministry a while ago. It said 'Giants – you're next'. What could they possibly want?" I wondered. No one knew exactly what the Pure's even wanted. No one knew if they even existed – well, it hadn't been confirmed. It was so vague. They only thing that was known for certain was that something or someone was targeting magical creatures/half-breeds. But what did they want to achieve by this?

Al and I had a nice, long discussion for the rest of the day. It was cool to hang out with him more – he's a year younger so I don't see him in class. I felt a lot closer to him and he continued to stay with me at school when everyone else left for Hogsmeade.

* * *

"Ok people! That was an awesome practise! I'll see you all at the big Huff vs Gryff game tomorrow!" Xavier yelled to the team. We'd been practising for the last two hours, just getting to know each others strengths and weaknesses as well practising some game strategies. It felt so cool to be back up in the sky. It's like all my worries just flew away. Plus, I got to know Frank and Roy a lot better. It was the same day of when I asked Al about Lupin, only later in the evening when everyone was back from Hogsmeade.

"I'm so exhausted. And dirty," I groaned to a grinning Roy. His black hair had grass all up in it and his pale skin was red from exhaustion.

"Nah, I'm great. I could fly for another hour if I wanted too," Roy said a little breathlessly, totally contradicting the fact that he said he wasn't tired.

I laughed. "But you _don't_ want to. Cause you're tired and exhausted and you smell bad," I smirked. Roy looked mock offended as he chased me back to the change rooms. I was laughing and breathless by the time we made it to the entryway for the Girls' Change Room. I giggled once more as I made my way into the room as Roy ran off to the boys' one.

I sat down on the bench, a silly smile on my face.

Why was I even smiling? Nothing amazing had happened – it was just Quidditch practise. With the really hot Roy…

Whoa, _hold up._ When did I start thinking of Roy as 'hot'? My smile disappeared.

I did _not_ like Roy. At all. One bit. Not a sliver. Not even a slice. But then I remembered him chasing me to the change rooms and I smiled all goofy again.

The door banged open and Maria and Jo walked him, both of them sweaty and covered in grass.

Jo smiled slyly. "Looks like you and Roy are all buddy-buddy."

Maria frowned. "I thought he liked Rachel."

My smile dropped. Rachel. Shit. I forgot she was like, in love with him. And that he was the perfect Colleen's ex boyfriend. What did this Colleen chick look like? Was she prettier than me? Was she striking and gorgeous? Was she smarter and better than me? I bet all she does is fluff her hair and study. I bet, she's a social loser. No, she can't be. All my friends were her friends.

"What does Colleen look like?" I wondered aloud before I could stop myself.

Jo looked surprised. "Umm, she's pretty, I guess. She has long, black hair that she straightens with a hair taming spell so it's like, always perfect. She has pale skin that doesn't have a single blemish, she's got firm brown eyes, she's short and slim, her dads Asian… Perfect is how I'd describe her. A little _too_ perfect looking to be honest…" Jo trailed off, looking at my face. "Why do you look so… sick?"

It was true. I felt like I was going to be sick. She sounded exactly like the girl that was in that weird dream I had. I mean, it had to be her. But… why and how did I dream of her? I don't even know her let alone knew what she looked like. What if… what if the Pure's did break into the Australian Institute? Did it already happen? Is it _going_ to happen?

I was so confused. I just had a dream about a girl that I didn't even know. I realised that Jo and Maria were saying my name.

"Huh?" I said, snapping out of my thoughts.

"Are you ok?" Maria asked, concerned.

"I think I had a dream… and Colleen was in it…" I said, taking in the surprised looks on Jo and Maria's faces.

* * *

I was explaining my dream to the whole group. We were all sitting around the fire in the common room. Looks of surprise, worry and shock were plastered on the faces of my friends around me.

"Maybe… maybe you should tell a Professor. Maybe Lupin or Gerard. Gerard is head of Slytherin," Oscar reasoned.

I felt uncomfortable when everyone started suggesting what I should do. I was just so weirded out by the whole 'having a dream about the girl you replaced at Hogwarts even though you've never met her or seen a picture yet she looked like herself in your dream'.

"Headmistress McGonagall deserves to know. Plus, she could help you," Hope pointed out. I shook my head to every suggestion. Al caught my eye and tilted his head to the back of the room. Getting the gist, I nodded.

"Umm, I need to talk to Maddie. Give us a minute," Al said whilst standing up. Following his lead, he led me to the back of the room. He faced me, his face open and sweet-looking. He really was adorable and cute. I don't care how many people say James Potter is hot, I'll always think Albus Potter is cuter and way more approachable.

"What do you think you should do?" Al asked, his tone reasonable yet firm at the same time.

I shrugged, stressing out for some reason. "I don't know. It's not just the dream I'm worried about – it's everything that's going on with the Pure's and stuff. I mean, they've killed over a hundred people. And I just can't help but get this… this feeling in my stomach, you know? It's like… I'm standing next to a massive hole of bad things. And I just know I'm going to get thrown right in there and the further I go down, the longer and harder it takes for things to get better again. But the worst part is that I think I'm going to be involved somehow with what happens to the Pure's. That there's something coming up I need to face but I don't know what. Help me, Al," I said desperately. All of what I said was true. I just knew that somehow, I was going to have to work out what was going on the Pure's but I didn't know why.

"I think that's called being a part of something bigger than yourself. I'm feeling exactly the same way. That there's going to be war and we're gonna be stuck right in the middle of it, for some odd reason," Al said reassuringly.

I smiled. "You know, if you weren't gay, I'd seriously consider kissing you," I teased. Al laughed, a nice, easy going sound.

"If I weren't gay, I would've let you," Al retorted. I sighed in relief. Now all that feelings shit was out of the way, it was time to decide what to do about the dream.

"I think I should tell Lupin. I mean, he seems to know what he's doing. Should we go down and find him? Maybe take Scorp and Jo?" I suggested. Al nodded.

"Good idea."

* * *

The four of us went in search of Lupin. We looked in his office and classroom, the Quidditch field, the hallways, the staff rooms – it was like looking for a ghost.

"Where the hell is he?" I asked no one in particular. I looked at the sky. It was almost curfew so we needed to find him fast otherwise the ancient Filch would find us first.

"Wait," Al said, pausing. "What day is it?"

"Sunday because the Huff vs Gryff match is tomorrow – they're holding off school for a day!" I said, excited to see the match and because school was off.

Al cursed. "Of course. Stupid, stupid, stupid," he muttered. Suddenly, he raced off through the hallway. The three of us scrambled after him. We ran out into the field that edged the Forbidden Forest. A little house stood right next to the forest. It looked tall, for a house, and the main building was blackened, as if it had been burned. There was a little extension and all the lights were on, blazing in the dark night. A little further away was a giant tree, huge and bare because winter was on its way.

Al kept on running straight towards the house. I bounded after him, the crisp air making me shiver. Finally, the four of us reached the house. The doorway was huge – much bigger than your average doorway. I wondered who could possibly live here. Al stood on his tiptoes, reached the doorknocker (just) and banged loudly.

Scorp winced from the sound. "Blimey, keep it down, would ya? Maybe you should just wake the whole neighbourhood," Scorp said sarcastically. Al shot him a look and they both laughed.

Couples were so weird.

The massive door swung open and there, on the threshold stood a very, very, very big man. He was practically a giant. He had big, frizzy hair and a matching beard that was black turning grey. His face was weathered and lined from the sun and his eyes were bright yet tired. He also looked like an older version of Jonny, the part-giant in Hufflepuff. Obviously, I knew who the giant man was.

Rubeus Hagrid.

Hagrid smiled down at Al. "What are ya doin' 'ere?" He asked, his voice deep and hoarse.

"Teddy's here, right?" Al asked, stepping into the house. Scorp, Jo and I followed.

"Hey Hagrid! Nice to see you again!" Jo said, punching him on the shoulder making Hagrid chuckle.

"You too, Jo. Hey Scorpius! Nice ta see ya!" Hagrid said while slapping Scorp on the back.

I walked into the house. It was so cute and adorable. It was one of those houses where the floorboards creek, everything is wooden and it smells like pine trees and fire. Everything was just a little bit bigger in size. There was a nice warm fire, cozy and worn looking couches, a rough wooden table and a small kitchen. The roof was decorated with various knick-knacks – pots and pans, pictures, shrunken heads, sculptures – everything. It had so much personality and you could tell that whoever lived here loved it.

There was a door leading to what I thinks an extension.

"And who's the pretty blonde 'ne?" Hagrid asked Al. I turned to face Hagrid, blushing a bit.

"Sorry, I just walked right in with no introduction or hi. I'm Maddie, the exchange student from Australia," I smiled and held my hand out to Hagrid. We shook, his large and calloused hand enveloping mine completely.

"So… Teddy's here?" Al asked, again.

Hagrid sighed. "Always in a rush, aren't we, Albus? He's with Olympe, in our room," Hagrid motioned for us to follow him. He led us to the door that led to the extension. It was a small hallway, with three doors. One was open, and showed an empty bedroom. It had pictures, books and personal belongings all over the place so I assumed that was Jonny's room. One door was closed and the other was open, looking into a magnificent master suite. It had a wooden floor, cream walls and a massive cream, four poster bed. It looked a little… French inspired. Pretty patterns and delicate pillows scattered the bed and matching cream couch that Lupin and a seriously large lady sat on.

No, not large as in fat. Large as in… she was just the biggest woman I've ever seen. She was bigger than Hagrid and was very striking. Her black hair was twisted into a delicate knot on the top of her head. Her thin lips were painted a ghastly orange and her large eyes were lined with think, brown eyeliner. She had on a silk robe with French words and Eiffel Towers on it. She must be Jonny's mum, Hagrid's wife. Taking a wild guess, I think she's French.

Lupin and Hagrid's French wife (Olympe, was it?) looked up, startled to see us.

"You four. Why aren't you in your common room? It's nearly curfew! The whole lot of you could be in trouble," Lupin said, surprised.

"Eet ees alright. They are 'ery welcome to stay. Je m'appelle Olympe, former 'Eadmistress of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic," Olympe said, her French accent making it seriously hard to work out what she was saying.

"Uh, Teddy? Something weird happened. We've been looking for you for ages and then I remembered you come here for dinner every Sunday with Hagrid and Olympe. Maddie had a dream about the Australian Institute of Magic being under attack from the Pure's. Tell him what happened," Al said, looking at me.

I cleared my throat awkwardly. "Uh… well… there was an Asian girl walking with my three best friends down a corridor. My brother came and started talking to the girl whilst my three friends ran off. Then, the Pure's broke in through the glass wall. They shattered it, broke in and vandalised the school. They burned the word 'Pure' on the wall," I explained, my voice a little off. Something about telling Lupin made me feel uncomfortable. The more I thought about it, the more the dream seemed insignificant and feeble. It wasn't a big deal at all.

"Yeah, but the Asian girl was Colleen! She had a dream about a girl of whom she's never met or seen before!" Scorp exclaimed. I shook my head.

"It doesn't matter. Probably wasn't her-"

"They broke into AIM (Australian Institute of Magic)?" Lupin cut me off, his voice steely.

"Yeah. I don't know if it was real or just my imagination-" I said before Lupin cut me off again.

"Maddie, I'm pretty sure it was real. If the girl was Colleen then… You are certain it was Colleen?" Lupin asked.

Jo nodded. "I showed her a picture and she said it was the same girl. Is it possible to have dreams of something that actually happened?"

"It is. But the thing is, AIM hasn't reported anything like that happening. If the Pure's did break in and vandalise the school with a word like 'Pure', that means we have actual proof that they exist. It means we can tell Hermione and get her to convince the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, that they're a threat the public needs to know about," Lupin reasoned.

"What if it was just a dream?" Hagrid suggested. I personally agreed with Hagrid.

"You say zat AIM 'as not reported an attack?" I nodded to Olympe. "Zen vat eef eet 'as not 'appened yet?" Olympe suggested.

I completely froze. Did she just suggest that I saw… _the future?_

"Say what now?" I said, breaking the stunned silence. Lupin jumped out his chair, his hair turning a dark blue.

"Oh no. His hair's dark blue. That's bad. Means he's distressed. He's usually very good about controlling his hair colour," Al explained quietly.

Lupin grabbed my arm and snapped at Scorp, Jo and Al to follow him. He ran out the door, dragging me along. We ran all the way up the field, through the school, around the hallways until we made it to a corridor. It was stone, with a statue of a gargoyle against one wall.

"Blimey. Why we in Gargoyle Corridor? This the entrance to Headmaster's Tower," Jo said, her voice uncertain.

Oh god. He's gonna expel me! I'm so much of a freak that he doesn't want me to stay at Hogwarts! He's gonna expel me because I had a weird dream!

Lupin walked up to the gargoyle.

"Dumbledore," he said clearly. The gargoyle started turning around and twisting up. A stair case appeared – it was kind of like a spiral escalator made of stone. Lupin hopped on and motioned for us to do the same. The stairs came to a stop when they reached a platform with a large, wooden door on it.

We all gathered on the platform as Lupin knocked loudly on the door. The door swung open, leading into a strange circular room. The wall were lined with paintings of tons of old people. The room was full of books and parchment sheets and on the shelves were photographs and other personal items. A black cat was also strolling around the place. Sitting at a large desk covered in quills, ink bottles, parchment and books was Headmistress McGonagall. Her grey hair was in a bun as per usual and she wore the same emerald robes she always does. Tiny glasses sat on her nose, which I now know are called spectacles.

Yet, the whole time I was completely freaking out! I mean, I thought for sure I was gonna be expelled. What happened next was much, much worse though.

McGonagall looked up, surprised to see us. Then she frowned.

"Did these four finally get into a lot of trouble? I was waiting for this," McGonagall sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"Sorry, ma'am, but this is actually a lot… weirder. Do you still have Dumbledore's pensieve?" Lupin asked. I had no idea what the _actual hell_ a pensieve was but all I could think was that they were going to torcher me before they expelled me. Great. How flipping great!

McGonagall stood up. "Of course, Edward. Right over here." She walked over to a stone basin holding white fluid. "Why do you want to know, Edward?"

"Because we need to see Maddie's dream," Lupin replied. I was really confused now. Why would they want to see my dream? And how?

McGonagall nodded, looking surprised. "So, Miss Taylor has something of interest to us?"

"About the Pure's," Lupin stated. McGonagall looked shocked.

"There are only rumours about such things. God knows we don't need another psychotic group of witches and wizards trying to change things in the most barbaric way," McGonagall shook her head. "Alas, if the rumours about the Pure's are true, we must notify Kingsley immediately. What does Miss Taylor's dream have anything to do with the Pure's?"

"She dreamed about them. And Colleen, at AIM. I just want to see it before we jump to any conclusions. Do you think we could extract it from her mind and watch it?" Lupin asked. Now I was worried. They wanted to extract something from my mind? Ah, no thanks.

"Ok. I'll try but only if it's ok with Miss Taylor. But Edward, why did you bring the other students?" McGonagall asked, shaking her head with amusment.

Lupin turned red, his dark blue hair turning a bubble gum shade of pink. "Sorry, ma'am. They already knew about it," Lupin argued, his hair still pink.

Jo raised her hand. "Ah, quick question: why does Lupin's hair keep changing colours?"

* * *

After having the memory of the dream extracted and diving into the pensieve to see it, McGonagall ordered us to go back to our dorms, a grave look on her face. The four of us left, leaving Lupin to talk to McGonagall.

"That was creepy. You're dream… we watched it! How weird?" Scorp muttered to us as we walked down to the dungeons.

"Plus, your brother is totally hot. Is that Jeremy?" Jo asked, smiling. I laughed and kicked her legs as we walked.

By the time we made it back to the common room, we'd discussed every possible outcome to this situation with my dream, the Pure's and McGonagall. We walked up the staircases and parted at the entrance to the Girls' Dorm. The second we opened the door, I knew something bad had happened. The newspaper was being passed along and all the girls were talking in hushed tones and grave voices. Jo and I shared a look. We walked over to Rachel and Hope.

"What's going on?" Jo asked, her face serious. Rachel shoved the newspaper at us.

 _ANOTHER ATTACK ON HALF-BREEDS AND MAGICAL CREATURES_

 _Yet another attack has been made on half-breeds and magical creatures. The victims this time, as guessed, were giants. Twenty half-giants and thirty full giants were murdered in what was a surprising and brutal attack._

" _It came as a shock. One moment, me and me wife were having dinner and the next, I'm waking up with her dead body lying next to me," Tyler Jonston, husband to the late half-giant, Jackie Jonston, says._

" _The Ministry has suspects of what is behind these attacks on innocent half-breeds, but no suspects on the 'who' list. While it is known that an organisation with no name has been attacking half-breeds, we don't have the name of who is behind it. We encourage you to not listen to any rumours going around," Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic, says._

 _The Ministry is warning any person that is a half-breed to take extra caution._

 _Helen Thomson, Director of Civilian Safety_

"This is shit. Horse shit! Another attack that left fifty dead? That's the third one! And bullshit on the whole 'we don't know who's behind this'. It's obviously the Pure's! It isn't just rumours going around, it's definitely them!" Jo cried, outraged.

I felt a little weak at the knees. Are the Ministry seriously saying that they know a group is behind the attacks but they don't know who the group is or what they're called? It's the Pure's!

I couldn't sleep that night. All I could think was that another fifty people are gonna die soon – all because they're half-breeds.

But then I got thinking. Centaurs weren't half breeds. And full-blooded giants weren't half-breeds either. The Pure's aren't just targeting half-breeds – they're targeting different species.

Do they want to kill off the entire species of magical creatures so it's only witches, wizards and muggles left?

Oh shit. This is so much worse than I thought.

 **Thanks for reading! Love you all : ) : ) : ) : )**

 **REMEMBER: Review and follow if you like! And I have replied to all my reviews in previous chapters and I will continue to do so!**

 **And sorry, no list this time : (**

 **Thanks,**

 **Kat xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Sorry for the short chaper, just wanted to get this out before school starts! I probs won't be updating as regularly because of school, but I'll see what I can do. Thanks for all the follows and reviews guys! WHOO!**

 **Here are my replies to my reviews!**

 **Buford The Table: thanks for reviewing, I love hearing from you! Thanks for the support! I'm glad you like the characters. Are any too cliché? Please, be honest!**

 **Norissa910: I'm glad you think my story's cool! And, I promise, I won't break Victoire and Teddy up – you'll meet her soon too!**

 **Cap92A: Lots of James in this chapter for you! Don't worry, I'm not gonna kill off Hagrid!**

 **TypewriterGirl13: ha love you! Thanks for reviewing! And I know you love Teddy Lupin!**

 **So guys, keep reviewing and reading! Love you all! Enjoy!**

Chapter 10: Reasons I Certainly Do Not Like James Potter

So, there I was, just sitting in the common room, thinking about the Pure's and the Huff vs Gryff game that day (Gryffindor won and I hate to say it, but James is an awesome seeker), when BAM. A bomb explodes.

Not literally.

But close enough.

The door banged open and Professor Gerard called everyone to the common room from years 4-7. The bomb hasn't exploded yet, but you'll know when it does.

"What's going on?" I whispered to Al who just shrugged in return.

"Listen up people! Now, Christmas is fast approaching and so are the holidays, but you all know what happens around this time of year – that's right, the Diggory Yule Ball in honour of Cedric Diggory, founded by Harry Potter around twenty years ago! You are all expected to find dates and attend the ball. I hope you all brought your formal gear, because it is a black-tie event! Same-sex dates are allowed but no dates from the first and second years. Third years are acceptable. Any questions?" Professor Gerard announced. Yep, you guessed it – _that_ was the bomb.

A freaking Christmas ball! I hate dressing up, dancing and all that shit but the worst part – I was expected to find a date.

Umm, excuse me, but I don't have someone I could take and I bet you, no one is thinking of taking me!

People were chatting excitedly and clapping and dancing and jumping around and laughing while I sat there, an awful look of disgust on my face. I know, because that's what Jo told me I looked like later.

A Christmas ball? What kind of school even has those?

And more importantly, I have _more important_ things to think about like my studies (ha, just kidding, I don't study that hard), Quidditch and oh, I don't know, THE FREAKING PURE'S AND THE FACT THAT I MIGHT HAVE DREAMED THE FURTURE!

"Whoa, what's up, Maddie? You look a little… sick," Roy asked. I snapped my head up.

"Just thinking about how I probably won't go to the dance. I mean, who would ask me?" I said, in a joking way, trying to get him off my back. The last thing I needed was for Roy to come and jumble my thoughts up even more.

Roy looked a little hurt. "I would. Ask you, I mean," he said, staring at me. Shit. What do I do?

Uh, ok then.

I cleared my throat. "Umm, right then! I need to ask Al something," I said, bolting off. Did he just ask me to the dance? Am I over thinking it? Why didn't I say yes? I felt a little sick, excited and warm at the thought of Roy asking me to the dance. But why am I such an awkward person when it comes to romance? Why did I run off? Well, I can't go back now.

"What's with the goofy smile? Roy ask you to the dance?" Jo teased. I blushed and mumbled something along the lines of 'no way, he did not, why would you think that? You're weird, he didn't ask me', but it jumbled together a bit.

"Uh, ok then," Jo said, side stepping me, looking at me funny.

Great, now she _and_ Roy thought I was acting weird.

Luckily, Scorp and Al walked up to me, smiling wickedly.

"What now?" I eyed them suspiciously.

"Well, we just thought of an awesome prank to play on James Sirius Potter!" Scorp said excitedly. Now, that perked my mood up!

"Ooh! What is it? Should we ruin his dress clothes for the dance? Or-" I started when Al cut me off.

"We're gonna get someone to ask him to the ball as a joke! Then, after he says no, you'll say it was all a prank!" Al said excitedly.

Now I was confused. That was an awful prank. It was mean to do that to someone. Who would we even get to do that? Then, of course, it clicked.

"No. No way in hell am I asking James to the ball and then saying it was a prank! That's just mean and weird and not even funny! I don't find it funny and neither would James!" I said, a little miffed.

"Since when do you care about what James would find funny?" Scorp asked, confused.

Oh my god. I _did_ say he wouldn't find it funny. Why would I say that?

My words got all jumbled and I fumbled along a weird sentence. "Wh-what, no. I just… I don't want to ask him!"

Al sighed. "See, Scorp? I told you Maddie would fall in love with James eventually. Oh well. Looks like she's like every other girl in the school…" Al baited me, looking disappointed in me.

He was good. If I didn't ask him, they'd think I like him but if I did ask him, they'd think I don't.

Wow. I just confused myself. Well, I don't like him, in any way. Not a single bit! In fact, I'm gonna make a list!

Why I Certainly Do **Not** Like James Potter:

He's mean. He teases us all the time

Arrogance isn't attractive on anyone (except him, but let's just skip over that)

He's far too cocky for his own damn good (even though he's extremely funny when he his)

He's… temperamental? Is he?

He has an annoying smirk (that's kind of attractive. Kind of)

I hate his swagger (even though he looks confident when he swaggers)

He thinks everyone loves him and he needs to be put in his damn place

He gets special treatment for having the last name Potter (but that's not his fault. Besides, Al doesn't get special treatment for some reason)

He's over-confident (but I like over-confident and it suits him)

And many more reasons that I can't be bothered thinking of!

"It's just… not a very good prank," I said, trying to sound reasonable.

"Please? How about you hint to him that you want him to ask you and when he does, say no!" Al pleaded, his eyes wide. "Just think that he teases all of us every lesson in DA DA."

True, he did tease us. But not about anything important.

Looking into his bright, grass-green eyes, I melted. Frustrated, I sighed. "Fine. But I'm not happy about this," I said pointedly. I couldn't help but smile when they did a little victory dance.

* * *

"Ok, he's alone, studying in the library. Just go and get him to ask you and then say no," Al whispered in my ear as he shoved me into the library.

"Wait!" But he was already gone. Sighing, I walked further into the library. I looked at some books on the shelves and tried to look for James without being obvious.

Finally, his mess of black hair popped up from a shelf a couple shelves over. Being discreet, I wondered over there, taking my time.

I tried to look really focused on the book titles in front of me, but it was hard when I was trying to look at where James was.

He was further along down the shelf and I don't think he'd seen me.

I trailed my fingers across the tops of the books and 'accidentally' pushed them all off. I squealed as about twenty all came flying off and landing at my feet in a heap of dust and old parchment pages.

Coughing, I bent down to pick them up, praying James heard my squeal and the books.

"Wow Maddie. You're such a klutz, it's not even funny," James drawled from behind me. Still on my knees, I whirled my head around and craned my neck, looking up at him.

"Thanks James. Your help has been much appreciated," I said sarcastically. James sighed and bent down.

He started picking up the books with me, humming the tune of SexyBack by Justin Timberlake.

I snorted. "Really, that song? Cocky much," I told him as he started full on belting the lyrics in an awful voice.

I burst out laughing at his ridiculous singing.

"Potter! Shush! This is a library, not a concert!" Madame Pince, the librarian shushed us from another shelf. She stalked out to glare at us. James held his arms up in defence.

"Sorry, Madame, but it wasn't me! It was her, Maddie. She was the one singing, I swear," James said sincerely. I snorted. There was no way she'd believe him – it was obviously a male voice.

"Well, Maddie. I suggest you take up singing lessons – your voice is a little out of practise. 5 points from…?" Madame Pince said stiffly.

"Gryffindor," I supplied. No way was Slytherin losing points for something I didn't do.

"Hm. Well, shush from now on!" And with that, Pince disappeared.

I looked at James and burst out into silent laughter.

"Why'd you lie to Pince about your house?" James whispered, smiling.

"Wanted you to get punished. Did you hear her? 'Get singing lessons, you suck'," I whispered as James stifled back laughter.

After we'd picked up and put away all the books, he asked me why I was in the library.

"Just looking for a good book. Maybe get some study in? Think about the Diggory Yule Ball? I can't believe I have to get dressed up for a ball. It sucks. And I bet you no one will ask me!" I pointed out as James nodded.

"True. No one would ask you. You're awful," James said, a look of disgust on his face.

"Ha ha, very funny. Well, maybe I should ask someone. Give me some examples of people I should ask," I challenged him as we sat down on one of the couches.

"Well, ask Al. He'd say no, for obvious reasons, but he'd let you down easy!" James said cheerfully.

I sighed. "No, seriously. Who do you think would say yes?"

"Umm… That funny looking guy that you hang out with. Pale skin, weird eyes, black hair… umm… he's beater I think on your team," James suggested.

I laughed. "Roy. Why do you think he would say yes?"

James shrugged. "No one else would want to go with him."

I frowned, comfused. Roy's nice and funny – why would no one else want to go with him? "Why would no one else want to go with him?"

"Well, he and Colleen dated since they were in Third Year. And Colleen… she's scary. Like, she'd kill you in your sleep if you weren't careful which was why it sucked when we pranked her. If she found out that someone went with her ex to the ball, she'd be super pissed," James explained.

I looked at him in surprise. "That's not very encouraging. Why are all my new friends friends with her? She sounds… awful. Truthfully, I've heard all these rumours about her but I didn't want to say anything to my friends because they liked her. I mean, she sounds like a tyrant."

"A cunning, ruthless, awful, mean, snarky tyrant. Hate her guts. I was so thankful when they called her name out to be the exchange student. I mean, I was disappointed I didn't get it, but I wasn't surprised. Like they'd send trouble-maker James Potter," James joked but his words shocked me.

"You wanted to be an exchange student? Why?" I asked, genuinely curious.

James shrugged. "Australia sounds scary. With all the kangaroos and spiders and crocodiles, I thought it'd be awesome!"

I couldn't help it – I laughed.

James frowned. "What?"

"It's just… Australia is scary, yes, but like, only in the outback! And AIM is in Sydney!" I said whilst laughing.

James looked a little upset. "Oh. That sucks. I still want to visit there, though," James pointed out.

"I bet you wouldn't be able to handle the spiders. Or any of the bugs. I swear, it's like there are no bugs in England anywhere! I see spider webs, but no spiders!" I complained to a smiling James.

"No spiders? _No spiders?_ Ok, I'm gonna show you something. Tonight, I'll meet you at Hagrid's hut, got it? If you sneak out in between 12:37 and 1:08, you won't be seen – Slughorn goes on lookout then and he always falls asleep. What do you say? Unless you're scared of a little spider?" James teased, smirking his trademark smirk.

I held my head up. "I'm in."

* * *

It was almost time to go. When I told Al what had happened, he'd been super excited.

"He'll ask you to the dance tonight! Yay! I'll do a spell on your hair to make it look nice and we'll dress you in pretty clothes!" he'd said.

So, there I was, in the common room dressed in nice jeans and a nice sweater with nice gloves with my hair all curled and looking nice which was ridiculous because I'd probably be getting dirty.

When I told Al that, he'd just waggled his eyebrows and said: "Not too dirty, Mads."

I've come to the conclusion that Albus Potter is an idiot.

Finally, I snuck out of the dungeons and through the castle. I made sure I was quiet but I needn't worry – no one was around. Although, Filch almost caught me a couple times.

Finally, I snuck out into the back fields of Hogwarts – where Hagrid's house and the Forbidden Forest that didn't look all that bad was.

The cold hit me like a whip. Shivering, I raced down to Hagrid's house, keeping low so he wouldn't accidentally see me. I slowed to a walk and crept through Hagrid's veggie garden, looking for James.

After a couple minutes of waiting, I grew impatient.

"James," I hissed. I searched the garden, waiting for him to reveal himself or for him to yell BOO at me or something immature. Instead, a stumbling figure staggered out of the forest, clothes torn and covered in mud. Knowing exactly who that was, I sighed and trudged over to him.

"Really James? What in the name of Quidditch are you doing in there?" I asked, shaking my head. He was panting and lying on his back, a huge grin on his face.

"Making sure the plan is a go tonight. Still not afraid of spiders?" James asked, sitting up, a sly grin on his face. I placed my hands on my hips and stared him down.

"Spiders live in my bathroom and backyard. I think I can handle whatever your definition of a bug is," I scoffed. James raised an eyebrow.

"Ok then. Follow me," he stood up and led me into the forest.

* * *

James and I were bantering the whole time we were walking. We kept each other laughing and smiling while being completely at ease. For him being an enemy, he was easy to talk to.

The forest was dark and gloomy, with giant, twisted trees and prickly bushes. The air was thick with a pale fog and it was hard to breath.

"Ok, here we are. Now, keep quiet and don't say a word," James whispered to me as we came to a sudden stop. He led me down a crack in between two tree stumps. It was like a slide, except less smooth and harder to climb down. After doing some serious gymnastics, we made it out the other side. The exit of the weird tunnel/ slide opened into a large cavern. Dead, black leaves piled on the floor as well as thick spider webs.

James turned around to face me. "They don't like newbies. Just don't be scared, ok?" James smiled wickedly at me as he turned around and walked straight into a spider web. He screamed and flailed his arms trying to get it off. I snorted and stood there, not offering help.

Finally, James composed himself.

"Not a word about that to anyone," he warned, his eyes angry and embarrassed.

I smiled. "Whatever you say, Spider-Web Man!"

James sneered as I grinned. Suddenly, a fast, click-clack sound filled the cavern. The clicking became faster and faster and soon, more clicking noises joined in. I felt a brush of legs against my feet. I looked down to see a sea of tarantula-sized, black, hairy spiders running over my feet. The sound of massive legs scuttling towards me startled me. I heard the click-clack of giant pincers. I looked up to see a giant, huge, massive and ginormous spider, about ten feet tall looking down at me with eight, beady eyes the size of dinner plates.

Wow.

I looked at James, who was looking at me expectedly. "How come she's so small?"

* * *

"How come you weren't even scared?" James whispered to me as we snuck back to Hogwarts. "You had a conversation with her! It's a talking, giant, female spider for Gods' sake!"

I shrugged. "We have giant spiders all over the place in Australia."

James looked intrigued. "Really?"

I stared at him, shocked he believed me. "No."

We were talking about the Christmas ball again because I remembered the prank I agreed to do.

"So… who are you taking to the ball?" I asked very subtly (NOT). James looked at me funny.

"Why are you so obsessed with it?" James asked. Flustered, I choked under the pressure.

"I'm not! I… I mean I'm not… because that's weird and it's not like I wanna be asked…" I winced, trailing off. Real smooth.

"Wow," James said, his voice and face full of cockiness.

"What?"

"Knew you liked me! Do you want me to ask you to the dance?" James asked, his face all-knowing and arrogant. Great, I'm just boosting his confidence by doing this prank.

"Umm…" I said, not knowing what to say. My face was flushed and I was stuttering. For some reason, I was nervous.

James Potter stopped walking, grabbed my shoulders and turned me to face him.

For the first time, James Potter had a look of pure seriousness on his face without a hint of arrogance, cockiness, amusement or ridicule.

"Madison Taylor, will you go to the Diggory Yule Ball with me?" James asked, his sapphire-blue eyes locked on mine.

Yes.

Surprisingly, that's what I wanted to say. I liked this James, the one who laughed and teased me good-heartedly and the one who risked getting in trouble just to try and prove me wrong. This wasn't the James I saw around his friends or my friends – he wasn't arrogant, rude or mean. I wanted to say yes to the new James so, _so_ bad.

Instead, I closed my eyes and scrunched my face up. "Uh… no…?" I can't believe I just did that. My gut clenched and I felt sick to my stomach.

I felt James remove his arms from his shoulders. I opened my eyes to find him glaring at me. "Is this a joke? Get me to ask you so you would say no? Did you think that was funny? Well, jokes on you – I'm asking Alexia and I know for a fact she'll say yes," James sneered as he swaggered off.

And suddenly, the old James was back – the one from class, the one I hated.

Sighing, I trudged along to the dungeons.

Why did I say no? I could've said yes. Should've said yes. But he hates me now.

Which is good, because I still hate him, right? He's my enemy, right?

I didn't even know anymore.

* * *

School was torture that day. James was sneering and teasing me and my friends more than ever. I didn't tell Al and Scorp what happened between us that night, only that is was ugly. I didn't tell them I wanted to say yes, either.

The worst part of the day by far, however, was when I got back to the common room after Quidditch practise. I was studying (shocker, I know!) in an armchair by the fire when Roy came up to me, his expression a little unsure.

"Hey Roy. Nice Quidditch practise today, wasn't it?" I asked, my tone light. Truth be told, I was reliving the events of the past night, over and over. Every joke, every laugh, every question. One specific question, actually.

"I have a question," Roy stuttered. Confused, I looked up from my book at his nervous face. I didn't understand at first what he said next. It was kind of a jumble of words. But they scared me ever the same. "I was wondering… doyouwanttogototheDiggoryYuleBallwithmemaybeifyouwant?"

 _Shit._

 **So guys, sorry for the crap chapter but I really wanted a cliff-hanger even though they're cliché!**

 **Please review because I love you guys for reading! Comment anything you want to say but please, no hate!**

 **I know you know this, but I don't own anything that is JK Rowlings, kay?**

 **Love you and I'll update when I can!**

 **Kat xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, Kat here! Thanks so much for the reviews and all the follows and favourites I appreciate it! This chapter is pretty damn full but it's a little short :(**

 **Sorry bout that but I really wanted to get this out tonight! It's got some jealous James and mean Maddie as well as some dressing up due to a certain ball… ( :**

 **Replies to my reviewers:**

 **Cap92A: don't worry, James and Maddie get pretty jealous even though Maddie denies it at all costs! I love hearing from you so please keep reviewing! And I was pissed at Maddie too last chapter when she said no!**

 **Buford The Table: I'm glad it's still going good! I love hearing from you so if you have anything to say, review or PM me! I might not be updating as constantly but I will try ( :**

 **norissa910: Yay I love Victoire and Teddy together! Please keep reviewing some ideas or whatever I love hearing from you!**

 **Ok guys, please review what you think! Any cool ideas for the Yule Ball scene would be fabbo! Love you!**

Chapter 11: Reasons James and I Can't and Aren't Friends

"Well I'm going to the Bahama's to visit my grandparents – they retired there," Maria explained. Maria, Al, Scorp, Dimitri, Peter, Emma and I were talking about our plans for the Christmas holidays. So far, I had none. Going back to see my family wasn't happening for some reason – apparently I was doomed to stay at Hogwarts while all my friends toured the world. Lucky me.

"Do you know if _anyone_ is staying at Hogwarts these holidays?" I moaned as everyone laughed.

Emma pouted, her face scrunching up. "I'd invite you to stay with me at my house but my parents said no friends allowed over the holidays anymore. Ever since I invited Hope for the summer holidays two years ago, my parents have never been the same," Emma said dejectedly, her eyes distant.

Dimitri nodded. "My parents don't want girls over, sorry Mads."

"Same," Peter said. I felt good that all my friends were trying to make me feel better.

Maria smiled. "I can ask my parents to buy another plane ticket to the Bahama's if you want?" I was shocked by the offer. I didn't even know Maria that well she was suggesting we go to the _Bahama's_ together?

"No! I couldn't let you pay for that! Plus, you're seeing family. But thanks a lot for the offer!" I said, shocked.

"We're going to Paris for a while, so you can't come stay with us," Scorp said, looking sad.

"I'll ask my mum if you can stay," Al suggested. I completely brightened at the idea of me and Al hanging out every day of the holidays! I'll get to meet his parents and maybe some of his other friends and his little sister Lily whom I've seen around but never spoken to. It'd be great!

"Really Al? Don't feel like you have to, you know, invite me or anything," I stuttered. Al smiled a genuine smile.

"I'd love to have you for Christmas! It'll be so much fun!" Al said excitedly. Now my mood had been lifted. Getting to spend the entire winter holidays with him? Awesome!

"Speaking of fun, who's going with who to the ball? And what is everyone wearing? I brought three dresses, just in case!" Maria beamed, clapping.

My mood soured a bit. The ball. Anytime someone said that, all I could think of James Potter. He'd been studiously ignoring me for two weeks now. It's been three weeks since the failed attempt at that prank. The first week, he was sending rude jabs and jaunts at me and my friends and being even more insufferable than he usually was. At a Raven vs Slyth Quidditch match two weeks ago **(AN – sorry, I hate writing Quidditch games I promise I'll write the final or whatever)** , her made a sign that said some pretty explicit things on it about me. Of course, he got a week's detention. Plus, Slytherin won! Whoo!

Even though I kept telling myself that I hated James and that we only got along when we had to, I couldn't help but feel like I'd made a mistake when I declined his serious offer to the dance. I mean, it was a silly thing to think about non-stop, but it's like he won't get out of my head.

But I still don't like him. We're still enemies. Not friends. Not anything.

Reasons James and I Can't and Aren't Friends:

I'm in Slytherin and he's in Gryffindor – we were made to hate each other

I hate him, he hates me. Most of the time.

I would kill him if we were friends because he annoys me so much!

He's far too arrogant and cocky

He's a player and I don't think I'd want to keep track of all his girlfriends

We just… don't work well, I suppose

Thinking of James asking me to the dance then led to me thinking about Roy asking me to the dance. I flashed back to what had happened:

" _I have a question," Roy stuttered. Confused, I looked up from my book at his nervous face. I didn't understand at first what he said next. It was kind of a jumble of words. But they scared me ever the same. "I was wondering… doyouwanttogototheDiggoryYuleBallwithmemaybeifyouwant?"_

 _Shit._

 _What do I do what do I do what do I do what do I do what do I do?_

 _Stunningly, thinking of going with him to the dance made me calm. Made me feel safe and sure that he would be a perfect gentleman, make me laugh and dance with me all night. That I would have a nice time. A nice, calm and sure time._

 _Of course, then I realised with a sudden jolt, I liked Roy. And I mean,_ like _like Roy. As in, 'want to go to the dance with him' like._

 _So, deciding to take a chance, I smiled and looked at his nervous face. It kind of annoyed me how he wasn't confident and serious about asking me but then I thought his moon-like eyes looked really cute looking all tremble-y. "Yes, Roy. I would absolutely freaking love to go with you to the dance!"_

 _Of course, Rachel chose that exact moment to walk into the common room. She obviously head what I'd said and I immediately felt guilty for not thinking of her. Her doe eyes turned to stone and she glared at me with all her might._

 _Later that night, as I'd just finished getting dressed, Rachel stalked into the room and yanked me around to face her._

 _She looked pissed off as hell._

" _Why did Roy ask_ you _to the dance?" Rachel sneered, her mouth in a disgusted sneer and her eyes slitted in anger._

" _Look, he asked me and I said yes. I know it was stupid of me to say yes but it slipped my mind that you liked him! If you want, I'll go down and tell him I'm not going with him," I pleaded, trying to get her to listen. She just glared even harder, her pimple-y face turning even redder._

" _Yeah right."_

" _I'm serious, Rach! I didn't mean to hurt you, I swear!"_

 _Rachel stepped forward and pointed her finger at, looking angry-calm._

" _My supposed best friend, Colleen, asked Roy out the day I told her I liked him. He said yes and they were the happy, perfect couple of Third Year. The next day I told her I was over Roy so I wouldn't be 'angering' her by liking him. My god, she's such a bitch and it took her leaving for me to realise it! She hasn't even sent me a fucking letter! But that's beside the point. When she leaves and breaks Roy's heart, I see my chance. He'll finally see_ me _instead of Colleen's perfect, little head. Then, of course, when you first meet him you just have to fall right on top of him and get him under your little spell. And then the next couple of weeks you're here but you don't really talk and he's nicer and more talkative to_ me _. And I thought I had a chance! But then, seeing you guys on the Quidditch team and becoming friendlier, I felt jealousy in the pit of my stomach. I wanted so bad to hurt you and make you pay – let's just say, I'm basically your typical Slytherin – ruthless, jealous and cunning but hey, I sucked it up and thought, 'it's ok. Maddie's nice. She won't screw you over like Colleen did!'. Well, looks like I'm the idiot now," and with that bombshell, she turned around and hopped straight into bed. I stood there, stunned until Jo came in. Snapping back to life, I quickly scrambled into bed thinking about what a bitch I was to Rachel. Her old best friend did the exact same thing I just did. And if Colleen turned out to be a bitch, what did that make me?_

I shuddered just thinking about Rachel. She hadn't spoken to me _once_ since that night. I tried apologising but Eva was always with her and I could never get her alone.

Sighing, I joined into the conversation about the ball, not even half as enthusiastic as Maria.

* * *

I was walking back from the library after having a seriously long study session with Scorp (he's one smart cookie) for the upcoming tests. The Diggory Yule Ball was only a couple of days away and the rumour mill was milling.

Some of the rumours were hilarious.

Anyways, I was walking down the hall when Headmistress McGonagall came out of nowhere. She didn't look happy (when did she?) so I immediately thought:

I'm in trouble.

For what? I hadn't done anything! Except be a little 'disruptive' in class, but hey! I love being a troublemaker!

"Come with me, Miss Taylor. We have the matter of your Christmas Holidays to discuss," she said sternly, her steely eyes sharp.

Following her to Gargoyle Corridor and up to her office, I was freaking. What did she mean? Was I going home? Staying here?

"Sit, please," McGonagall motioned for me to sit across from her at her desk. Sitting, I crossed and uncrossed my legs, my fingers fidgeting.

"Now, Mr Harry Potter has notified me that Albus has invited you to stay with them for Christmas break. Now, I am about to notify your parents to see if it is ok. Normally, I don't interfere with the students' holiday plans, but I need to make sure your parents know your every move and where you are. Are you ok with spending the holidays with the Potters? I can assure you, they will be most welcoming and Mr Harry Potter himself is excited to meet one of Albus' friends," McGonagall smiled warmly at me, reminding me of my grandmother. She looked a whole less severe when she smiled like that.

Don't stress, I'm not crushing on McGonagall.

I smiled. "If the Potters and my parents are ok with it, I'd love to spend the holidays with the Potters!" I said excitedly. McGonagall pointed to her fireplace.

"Well, use the Floo Network to contact your parents," McGonagall said, handing a pouch of powder.

Squatting next to the fire place, I threw the powder in.

"Mr and Mrs Taylor, 133 Raymond Rd, Sydney, Australia," I said clearly. Suddenly, my parents' faces popped out of the fire, smiling and waving.

"Hey, Mads! So good to see your pretty face!" mum squealed, wiping her eyes.

"And great to hear your Australian accent! Mum, are you seriously crying?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Leave your mother alone," dad scolded playfully. "I believe your principal wanted to talk to us about you spending the holidays with your friend, Albus?" dad asked. Mum elbowed him out of the image of them in the fire, a concerned look on her face. I heard dad grunting and cursing in the background.

"Is Albus your boyfriend? I don't want you spending the summer with his family if he is," mum warned, her forehead scrunched up.

I blushed, embarrassed my mum would think that Al was my boyfriend. "Mu-um! He's not my boyfriend! He has one himself! And mum, it's winter over here. I'm actually going to die from the cold. It never gets this cold over there!" I whined, my face still flushed.

"Oh right, silly me! Well, if Headmistress McGonagall can talk to me and your dad for a minute, I'd feel much better. What's Albus's last name again?" mum said, her face curious.

"Ah… Potter?" I said, waiting for their reactions.

Mums eyes bulged out of her head she choked on… I don't even know what. Dad started coughing and spluttering.

"As in… Harry Potter?" my mum asked, her mouth open and eyes wide.

"Yes, the very one. I'll explain the situation to them for a minute, my dear," McGonagall interrupted, looking at me. I nodded and waved goodbye.

"Love you! Miss you!" I called out to them and heard the same thing from them back. Smiling, I sat back down in the chair thinking about the wonderful winter and Christmas I'll have. Al and me, chilling, talking, ice skating, cooking – whatever we wanted!

And I mean, getting to meet Harry Potter is a bonus but I'm not going just to see him because-

Suddenly, the door banged open. Professor Gerard was dragging someone in by the ear, cursing angrily at him.

"Headmistress! I can't take his nonsense anymore! Please, put him in his place!" Gerard screamed, his face contorted in anger. I looked at the student he was dragging in and my stomach dropped completely.

How could I forget? How could I forget that where Al went, he went also?

I glared at him furiously and James Potter smiled sickeningly and gave a little wave.

"Give me a moment!" McGonagall called out as I heard her say goodbye to my parents. She stood up and walked over to her desk.

She looked at James and her expression darkened, her eyes turning to slits.

"What have you done this time, Potter? What must I tell your parents that will disappoint them yet again?" McGonagall sighed, yet her tone was sharp and stern.

"Caught him in the Slytherin common room, planting a special kind of Weasley made bomb that only goes off when the target walks directly over it. He is a disgrace!" Gerard snarled, glaring at James with fire in his eyes.

"And who was his target?" McGonagall asked, her tone stiff.

"Tell the Headmistress, Potter, who you were aiming for. And it was two targets, Headmistress," Gerard sneered.

James, an amused smirk on his face looked over at me. "Her. And Roy Ramone. But, come on. It was only an innocent prank! Ya see, me and Maddie over have a little… war going on. All fun and games, Headmistress, I swear," James said mock sincerely, smiling smugly.

"Why was Roy Ramone a target?" McGonagall asked sternly, her lined face creasing even more.

"Well, I just wanted to wish the happy couple my well wishes for the Diggory Yule Ball. Besides, Maddie pulled a joke on me about the ball so it was only fair I pull on her. And her date," James added, smiling at me. What a douche! But I have to give it to him, his prank was way better than mine.

McGonagall sighed. "Potter, Taylor – you are free to leave. Professor Gerard wait a moment please. Mr Potter, I expect to see you tomorrow evening, nine o'clock, here, understood?" McGonagall asked as James saluted. McGonagall's expression darkened. "Out. Both of you. And I suggest you put your little 'war' on hold while Miss Taylor is staying with you for the winter holidays."

I quietly walked out with a swaggering James Potter following me.

I can't believe I'm spending the whole winter break with him! Ugh. So unfair.

* * *

James and I were on the cool escalator stairs leading down back to Gargoyles Corridor when he broke the heavy silence.

"Staying with me for the winter holidays," James repeated, looking straight ahead and not at me.

"Uh, yeah. Al invited me. I… hope you don't mind…" I muttered, trailing off.

James looked at me his expression blank. "Spending the whole holidays with you? Oh, I don't mind at all," James shrugged as if it didn't faze him.

Amazed, I stared at him. Was he being mature about it? Was he mocking me or faking it? Did he really not care I was staying with?

James smirked. "I asked Alexia to the ball. She said yes, obviously. You know, can you imagine if she had said no? How awkward would that be?" James laughed, a mean and twisted laugh.

Well, looks like he's not being mature at all. Rubbing that Alexia said yes in my face, bah! What a douche.

I smiled sweetly. "Oh, yes. Did you hear? Roy Ramone asked me to the dance a couple of weeks ago. I said yes, of course. I mean, I could only ever say yes to the _perfect_ gentleman who's funny, kind, caring and sweet. But, can you imagine if I had said no? How awkward would that be?" I said, a bemused expression on my face.

James's face hardened until no emotion was seen at all. A flicker of jealousy crossed over his features.

"Well, you two have fun," he said, an edge to his voice. I needed to know what he was thinking! Was he jealous of Roy because he was taking me? What was he thinking?

I smiled wide and broad. "Oh, we will! He's amazing! Hey, why were you targeting him with a bomb? He would never do that to you because he always acts _so_ mature when he doesn't get his way," I said, baiting James to show me what he was thinking.

His eyes flashed with rage, jealousy and anger, and his mouth twitched, but that was it.

"You know, I'm happy Alexia said yes! I don't want to go with anyone else!" James said levelly but it all went to shouting from there.

"Well, I'm happy I said yes to the right person! I have _never_ wanted to go with anyone else!"

"Oh really?"

"Uh, yeah really!"

"Well, I didn't even mean it when I asked you!"

"Bullshit. Admit it, you're just jealous someone could say no to the 'amazing James Potter'!"

"Jealous of Ramone? As if, Taylor!"

"You are so jealous!"

"If that's how you want to play it, fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

We were both breathing hard and panting. His eyes were angry and mine were frustrated. We stood barely inches apart and I could feel his ragged breathing messing up the stray hairs from my ponytail.

Suddenly, the escalator came to a stop and we went our separate ways, each of us walking away quickly. James was cursing and muttering as he walked away.

I felt guilty and confused because I knew I had lied on that staircase when I had told him I'd never wanted to go with anyone else.

Because even though we were yelling and mad at each other, I felt so much more… more _me_ than I ever felt like when I was with Roy.

But it didn't mean anything. At all. It meant that… that we were _meant_ to be enemies!

Oh god, even I didn't believe myself.

* * *

End of term tests were all over and it was such a relief. Of course, it didn't last for long. The whole castle was a buzzed because tonight was _the_ Diggory Yule Ball.

Yes, you've waited long enough.

And I was freaking. That meant tomorrow I would be off to the Potters with Al… and James.

But I wouldn't think about that today, because tonight was gonna be so cool!

And by cool, I mean every girl running around the common room like mad. It was so crazy and hot in there, I couldn't even breathe. I put on some exercise gear and went for a quick run in the Forbidden Forest (chill, no one saw me go in and out, plus, I made friends with some awesome centaurs and saw Holly – the giant female spider James showed me – again. It was great!). After sprinting back to the common room I entered to find the room in even more chaos than before. I squeezed through masses of people and ran to my dorm room.

I burst in to find Rachel looking a tad skanky in a slinky, red satin dress with an extremely low neck and extremely high slit running down the front of her dress. Her makeup was very heavy and she had on tacky jewellery. Her usually ragged and knotty hair was ironed straight and her nails were large and acrylic silver claws. Jo looked stunning in a green dress that was tight and went to her mid-shin. Her makeup looked sleek and her black hair was stunning in a sleek, high bun. She had on massive silver heels that looked killer. Eva had on a cute pink dress that was fit and flair with pretty flowers all over it. Her hair was done in a delicate side plait. She looked like a ballerina – gorgeous and graceful.

They all looked at me in my sweaty training clothes and sighed.

"Knew she wouldn't be ready. Come on, we'll all help you," Jo sighed as she yanked my arm and shoved me in the bathroom. After a quick shower, I slipped into my dress as Eva did my makeup and Jo did my hair.

I don't usually dress up but it felt nice getting pampered by my friends (excluding Rach who sat on her bed glaring at me).

After they were finished, they revealed the finished product as they pushed me in front of a mirror.

I was stunned. Usually, I was average-looking. You know, a little cute, a little hot, a little pretty – nothing about me stood out.

But not tonight. My dress was a sapphire blue, deep and dark. The top part of the dress was beaded in silver and sparkled in the light. The beading also covered the halter neck strap that wrapped around my neck. The silver beading stopped at my waist and the dress continued down in multiple layers of sheer, sapphire blue material. The dress was backless which made it a bit more dramatic. I liked how it wasn't showy like Rachel's or completely breathtaking like Jo's or cute and sweet like Eva's – it was different, much simpler and it suited me better. My usually dead straight blonde hair was curled loosely and it hung down my shoulders. My makeup was simple with a nude lip and a sparkly, blue and silver eye.

I looked pretty awesome, if I say so myself.

"Wow. Roy is gonna eat you up!" Jo squealed as she looked at me appreciatively. Eva clapped and smiled, which was a big deal coming from the silent Eva.

Rachel said nothing but meh. I was cool with it. If she wanted to treat me badly because I was going to the dance with her crush, so be it. I knew for a fact I wouldn't let it ruin my night.

Now, off to the Diggory Yule Ball!

 **Thanks for reading! Remember, review! I love getting emails and finding out that I have some more people following and reviewing my story! Next chapter is the ball! Any ideas about what could happen at the ball, please PM and review!**

 **Ok, thanks guys!**

 **Kat xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**This one's alternating between James and Maddie's POV! If you want some more James POV, leave a review and I'll see what I can do!**

 **To:**

 **Tigs0701: Hope this meets your expectations! There's also a part two so hang in there! Roy and Maddie have a little moment here so hope this satisfies your need for Roy and Maddie! Also thanks for the reviews!**

 **Guestyyy: I don't really have an update schedule. Usually it's around 1-4 days at the latest unless I'm really busy. Thanks for reviewing! Keep reading and I'll keep posting!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! I love getting emails saying that someone has reviewed and followed my story!**

 **Here's chapter 12…**

Chapter 12: THE YULE BALL PART 1

 _James POV_ **(AU - I know, I'm probably not going to do his POV very often but I really wanted to write from his perspective! I'll be switching James POV and Maddie's POV in this chapter)**

Breathe, just breathe. It's all good! Alexia is nice and sweet and safe – you'll have a great time with her. Just relax.

That was my mantra the day of then ball. Adam, Ellie and Rose tried calming me down but I was on edge with nerves – for what, I had no clue.

So, there I was, tying my tie on my dress robes – they were a deep, dark blue with a crisp white shirt and a matching blue tie. Lacing up my shoes, I turned to the mirror, running my fingers through my already messy hair.

"Nice, Potter. Look like the most responsible man I know," Adam, my bestest friend and roommate, called out from across the room. I heard the mockery from here. I smirked and walked over to him.

"You know, at least I got a date way in advance. Plus, I can be responsible," I said to him as Adam snorted.

He slapped me on the back. "Yeah, your responsible and I'm a brunette, not a blond," Adam teased. I was about to do a smart retort when an orange fuzz ball bolted through the door.

Hugo Weasley was panting in our doorway. "Something happened! Lily's super pissed at you, James," he warned, his orange-haired head shaking, looking grim.

Muttering a curse, I stormed out of the room. Lily was giving me a lot of grief lately! She was so consumed with dating Quinn Poll, a beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team that was a year older than me, that she'd drove everyone crazy with her creepy stalking.

Running down to the common room (winking at some giggling girls on the staircase), I ran over to a very angry looking Lily. Man, she looked like mum when her face scrunched up like that. Although, she looked cute in her pale green dress – mum said she wore it to her only Yule Ball. And her hair was-

"You!" she yelled, pointing at me and drawing attention. Uh oh. She's gonna cause a scene. I mentally prepared myself for a GB – Girl Breakdown.

Confused, I made my face look innocent. "What?"

"You bloody well know what! You threatened all of the Fourth Years that if any of them asked me to the ball, you'd beat them up! How could you do that? My date, Trent Finkle, just walked out on me saying you ambushed him earlier this morning when you found out he was taking me! You are a god-awful git! I hate you James Potter!" Lily screamed, tears pooling in her amber eyes.

I couldn't help it – I snorted. "Trent _Finkle_? I'm sorry, but _Finkle_? You really wanna be Mrs Lily _Finkle_?" I said, bursting into laughter.

She screamed in frustration, her eyes blazing with a fire.

She was really upset. I winced and tried to sell my pathetic case. Really, I don't see what the big deal was. So what if I threatened them? I'd know for sure if the guy really liked her if he asked her anyway. Most of all, I just don't want some prick taking advantage of Lily! She's too young to date. Far too young.

"Hey! I was protecting you! None of them are good enough for my little Lily! And plus, I was doing you a favour – do you know how many weirdos you would have had to decline? I saved you a whole lot of time," I reasoned. Wrong thing to say. Her glare turned fiercer and she turned red with anger.

Bollocks. I cringed internally. Can't a guy ever know exactly what to say?

"Just… just don't do it again, got it?" Lily warned, an edge to her voice.

Trying for a joke, I smiled. "You'll be rid of me year after next!"

She glared and walked away, her circle of friends circling her and comforting her. Sighing, I turned and ran smack bang into Reyna Darren, Adam's date. Apologising and swiftly moving on, I ran up to the boys' dorms.

"How bad was it?" Justin Sadden, a good mate of mine who also roomed with me, asked.

I sighed and pulled at my. "Awful, man. She fucking hates me right now. But meh, she'll get over it," I sighed, looking at the clock. I groaned. "Time to meet Alexia. Let's just get this stupid thing over with."

Justin stared at me in shock. "You mean you aren't even a _little_ excited to see your date? I'm out of my mind! I can't wait to see Emily!" Justin said, beaming. Emily was his long-time girlfriend. She was nice enough but a little bland, to me at least.

I shrugged. "Alexia… she's cool, I guess. But, I'm meeting her, like, now. So, I'm off! Adam!" I yelled, looking for his blond mop of hair.

"Coming! For Quidditch's sake, can't I have a minute?" Adam yelled back, annoyed. A minute later he appeared, all dressed up and ready to go.

We walked down to the Great Hall, laughing and joking the whole time even though a feeling of dread weighed my down the entire time.

"Man, your date looks nice tonight! Reyna looks fucking hot compared to her usual attire of mid-shin skirts and shirts buttoned all the way to the top," I said to a smiling Adam.

"Really? That's a relief. She's actually kind of nice. And pretty, I guess. She's a little severe looking to me. I mean, Ellie _did_ dare me to ask her. She's like, the most serious Gryffindor ever. Can't believe she said yes to me!" Adam laughed. I joined in until we turned a corner and I _saw_ her. I completely froze in my tracks.

I was standing at the top of the stairs, looking down at her. She was standing in the centre of the wide corridor that had students milling around, to and fro. Behind her, the massive doors to the Great Hall were closed. I mean, it was another half hour before the ball actually started.

I forgot she said and did awful things to me. I forgot I was supposed to be mad at her. I forgot we hated each other.

Her blond hair was loosely curled and her makeup was subtle yet gorgeous. Her usually grey-blue eyes looked really aquamarine tonight, probably the amazing dress's doing. It was simple, dark blue (my favourite colour), it sparkled and it made her look regal. She was biting her bottom lip and wringing her hands, meaning she was nervous. My eyes flowed over her in absolute awe. I mean, she was pretty average looking usually and wasn't stereotype pretty but she was adorable and cute in her own way.

But tonight… she looked better than anyone in the room even though I'd only seen her. I just knew no one could compare to her simple and classy look. I only had eyes for her in that moment.

Her eyes looked up and her gaze locked into mine. I had the urge to run down the steps, take her arm and lead her into the ball. A glittering smile moved onto her face. I took in a sharp breath. She was absolutely, without a doubt, in that moment, the most beautiful person I'd ever seen. Suddenly, her gaze looked to someone standing a few feet in front of her. She blushed and her smile disappeared. Turning around, she quickly walked the opposite direction, near the doors to the Great Hall. I watched her leave, her silver heels clacking on the floor.

Suddenly, an elbow hit me in the ribs. Grunting, I shot a look at Adam.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked, incredulous.

"You were just burning holes into a girl who most definitely _wasn't_ your date. Of course, Alexia happens to think you were staring at _her_ dumbfounded and in awe. Just… go to Alexia," Adam insisted, pushing me down the stairs.

Stumbling a bit, I walked down the stairs, searching the room. It took me ages to find Alexia because my gaze always led me back to Maddie.

Finally, I saw her standing a few feet ahead of where Maddie was standing. Alexia looked… ok. Her cute brown bob was slick and straight and she had on a yellow dress. That's all I really took in.

She was absolutely beaming, though. I walked up to her and took her arm.

The feeling of dread came back to me. Startled, I realised it had gone away for a few moments back on the stairs when I saw-

NO!

She's awful. A bitch. A mean, cruel, awful bitch who tricked me into asking her to the ball so she could say no. I only told Adam about _that_ epic fail. I didn't feel better when I saw Maddie Taylor. Absolutely not.

Bringing my attention back to my grinning date I mustered a smile. "Hey Alexia. You look really nice," I said, trying to sound enthused. She smiled even harder and gently nudged me.

"I saw you staring at me a few moments ago. You looked… you _never_ look like that. I've seen you make that expression. I mean, the James Potter, lost for words and staring at a girl in utter adoration," she said, staring into my eyes intensely, a gentle smile on her face. A little thrown, I jerked away. Staring at her? I was not staring at her. I was staring at-

Shite. _Shite_. She thought I was staring at her… oh _fuck_. She thought I was staring at her.

She must've seen the alarmed expression on my face because she tilted her head and frowned.

"Sorry. That was intense. You just looked… so in awe. I'm so happy you think I look good tonight!" Alexia said excitedly, blushing, her eyes shining with hope.

I mustered a fake smile. "You look…" I trailed off because Maddie had just come into view again. She was laughing and talking to Al, her face alive and mischievous. I smiled brightly just as she looked my way. She smiled thinly as I waved to her. She nodded at me and went back to her conversation. Still staring at her, I drank her in. Jealousy sparked in my stomach when I saw her dismiss me for Al.

Alexia yanked on my arm, her expression cold. "Come on, James. Listen! Ellie and her date just called us over," she said sharply as she hauled me away. What was her problem? One second she was gentle and sweet, the next she was demanding and controlling.

"Ow," I said, stumbling as she walked away with crazy speed.

After having a chat with Ellie and her date (Roger or something), the Great Hall doors opened in a swoosh of light and snowflakes falling the ground. Alexia was chatting to me about something but I was staring, jaw clenched in the direction of a smiling, happy Maddie.

With an even happier looking Roy Ramone holding her.

Man, I could just snap his neck then and there for being able to touch her like that.

Wait, WHAT? Why am I having these morbid thoughts?

* * *

 _Maddie POV (around half an hour before James' POV finishes)_

I started pacing, waiting nervously for Roy. He was meant to be here in around five minutes and I was freaking. I was all alone with no one to talk to. Jo and her date (David from Ravenclaw) were making out in a corner, Rachel and her date, Dimitri, were talking whilst Rach sent me evil looks every now and then and Eva was listening to her date ramble on and didn't say a thing. But… her date was Xavier of all people. I mean, Xavier's the Golden Boy! He's talkative, everyone loves him, he's Quidditch Captain, funny, kind, friendly, amazingly good looking and just about every Slytherin girl is crushing on him madly.

To see him with quiet, reserved and responsible Eva threw me. I felt awful for thinking it but… he could have anyone and he wants the _least_ talkative, confident and fun girl?

But they did look cute together, even if he was the only one talking. Although, I saw Eva giggle a bit which was a good sign.

When I was just about to go and talk to Hope and Peter, I felt someone staring at me. I looked straight up at the staircase and saw James Potter staring at me, open mouthed and wide eyed. He was staring at me, awestruck. He looked extremely hot, handsome, dashing, amazing, charming and above all, devil-may-care with the mussed up hair. His royal blue dress robes fit him like a glove.

I forgot we were fighting and that he was mad at me for a second and felt my chest swell.

For some reason, I smiled big and bright at him. I saw him take in a sharp breath and I had the urge to just run up the stairs and fall into his arms and not Roy's. Which was weird, seeing as how I _liked_ liked Roy and I hated James.

But it was like I was drawn to him – I could feel this pull of wanting to be near him and to be consumed by him. I'd _never_ felt like that before and it scared the crap out of me. I was just about to start walking to him when I heard a whisper and a giggle. My eyes flickered over to Alexia, James's date and Rose Weasley.

"Omigosh! Look Rose! James has been staring at me for ages! He's at the top of the staircase, smiling so brightly at me! Isn't he handsome? I can't believe he's looking at me like that!" Alexia gushed to a giggling Rose.

Oh. My. God.

My face dropped.

How humiliating. Of course James wasn't staring at me like that – he was staring at his date, Alexia, like he had won the lottery. In that moment, I could have killed Alexia for being so pretty and so perfect and so amazing. Her shoulder length brown hair was curled to utter perfection and put mine to shame. Her yellow dress looked ten times more designer and expensive and better than mine. It hugged all her rather large curves and made me uncomfortable because I had absolutely none! Her makeup was done exquisitely and covered all her cute freckles so she looked really pretty and sophisticated. I hated Alexia so much in that moment, I could have killed her with the killing curse right there. Most of all, I hated her for being the one James looked at like that. My stomach knotted and something hardened in my chest, something ugly and poisonous –

Jealousy.

Embarrassed, my face stern and emotionless (yet red with embarrassment) I turned sharply on my heel and walked away, towards the doors to the Great Hall, trying to shake my sudden urge to wring Alexia's neck.

Thankfully, Al came to my rescue. He walked over to me in emerald green dress robes, looking fabulous.

"Hey Maddie! Why do you look so… angry?" he asked, his happy face laced with concern.

I brushed him off, embarrassed at my silly thoughts. To think I thought the James Potter, my arch enemy and the boy who hated me would look at _me_ like that. "Nothing. So, are you excited?"

Al beamed. "Scorp and I are so happy to be going together. It's actually so much fun!"

I laughed and we continued some light banter until I felt someone staring at me again. Looking around, I spotted James beaming at me.

I smiled thinly, trying to mask my embarrassment. He waved at me and I saw Alexia's eyes narrow as she realised he wasn't listening to her anymore.

I nodded in acknowledgment and went back to joking with Al.

I heard a faint 'ow' and stumbling footsteps in the background and I smiled, knowing that that could've only been James Potter.

* * *

Emma, Scorp, Al and I were all talking outside the doors when I heard Roy call my name.

Turning around, I saw him a few meters behind me, waving his arms and looking dashing, his black hair slicked back and his pale eyes wide. I smiled and walked over to him.

Tackling him in a hug, I squeezed him tight as he laughed.

"Wow, you're pretty strong," he commented as I pulled away.

Smiling, I felt a little disappointed he didn't look at me the way James had looked at Alexia. Shoving that thought out of my mind, I answered with something witty and funny. Unfortunately, I can't remember what I said because I saw Alexia clinging to James' side and his arm slung casually over her shoulder at that exact moment. Willing to show James that my date and I were having tons of fun like him and Alexia, I turned around and leaned into Roys chest as he wrapped his arms around me from behind.

It was a very couple-y thing to do but it made me feel better.

We chatted about aimless things until the doors suddenly opened in a swirl of glitter and Christmas songs.

Excited, I craned by neck to look at Roy when I spotted James staring at us. He didn't look happy at all. He looked murderous.

Ignoring it, I grabbed Roys and hand and pulled him along as the crowd of students all filed into the hall.

LINE BREAK

After a heartfelt speech about the importance of this ball because it was dedicated to Cedric Diggory, the soft, ballroom music started.

As couples filed onto the dance floor, I smiled at Roy, giving him the hint that I wanted him to ask me to dance.

Roy smiled. "Oh right! How could I be so rude! You want to get some drinks! I'll go and get you one!" Roy scampered off to find me a drink.

Annoyed, I frowned and looked for someone who didn't have a dance partner.

Sighing, I sat done at a nearby chair, waiting for someone to ask me to waltz.

Look at me, already having so much fun at the Diggory Yule Ball.

Whoop di do.

 _James POV_

"Alexia, would you care to dance?" I asked, bowing and holding my hand out with a flourish.

She giggled but sighed and I looked up to see her frowning. "Sorry, my friend, Ella, needs me. She gave me the signal that means it's urgent. Raincheck on that dance though, kay?" she asked, looking genuinely sad as she walked away to Ella who was crying with other Gryffindor girls, including Rose and Ellie, huddling around her.

Sighing, I looked around for my friends, dejected to see them all dancing with their dates. I smiled and waved at Scorp and Al who were dancing in the centre. Al smiled at me and Scorp nodded.

Satisfied, I walked over to a chair, waiting for Alexia or one of my friends to resurface.

About twelve girls came up and asked me if I wanted to dance with them in two minutes. I refused each one but grew impatient when the thirteenth girl made a beeline for me. I stood up and quickly walked to the other side of the hall. Seeing more empty seats, I went and sat down in one, satisfied that I lost the girl.

I heard a strange noise, kind of like a whisper/ mutter. Looking around, I tried to see where it was coming from.

I looked to my right and saw that a girl was sitting alone, her face hidden by blonde curls. The sound was emitting from her. Curious, I walked over to her. As I got closer I realised she was muttering dance moves to herself that went with this particular song. The closer I got I realised with a start the mysterious blonde girl was Maddie.

"And step, 2, 3 and dip and up and spin, spin, spin and step, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3 and –" she muutered, her face bored.

"Maddie?" I asked as her head shot up. Up close, she looked even more beautiful. She turned beet-red and looked at the floor.

"Uh, hey James," she muttered.

Confused as to why she was being so closed off and embarrased, I decided to compliment her.

"You look… really wow tonight. The blue dress and the silver shoes and the curled hair – it's so… wow," I said, wincing at my choice of words. Wow? What kind of dumb idiot says 'wow' twice?

She looked up, less red. "Thanks. You look 'wow' too. Alexia looked really pretty tonight as well. I didn't get a good look at her shoes though. What colour were they again?" she asked, tilting her head. Racking my brain, I realised I couldn't even remember what she was wearing.

"Uh… I think they were… green?" I said as Maddie laughed.

"You think she wore a _yellow_ dress with _green_ shoes? Do you think she'd be committing fashion suicide?" Maddie asked sarcastically, looking at me as if to say 'you're an idiot'.

I smiled and sat down next to her. "You know, if it were to get someone's attention, I think she'd do anything." I couldn't believe I wasn't mad at Maddie anymore. It's like… it just disappeared. And here we were, having a civil conversation as if the events in the Gargoyle escalator didn't happen. I internally cringed when I remembered how jealous I'd been that Maddie had said yes to Roy and not to me...

 _Maddie POV_

"Really? Anything? _Even_ fashion suicide? Ok, I bet you 10 galleons that she's wearing extremely fashionable shoes that _aren't_ by any chance green," I challenged to a smirking James.

"I accept that challenge!" James said as we shook hands.

He didn't release my hand straight away. He was holding it for way too long and it was just about to get awkward when he stood up abruptly, still holding my hand, and bowed deeply.

"Miss Taylor, would you do me the greatest pleasure in sharing this dance with me?" James asked, his voice mock-posh and his eyes sparkling with humour.

Smiling, I stood up and curtsied. "Why, I would love to, Mr Potter," I said in my best English accent. James snorted at the accent and led me to the dance floor.

 _James POV_

Dancing with Maddie was amazing. We were laughing and joking for the entire song (which lasted like, ten more minutes. It was an insanely long song) and there was never a lull in our conversation or an awkward moment.

As we twirled around the dance floor, I didn't even notice an angry looking Roy glaring at us or the pissed of Alexia who had come back from the 'emergency'.

"You know, I didn't think Professor Skye would have a date – and a hot one at that! Look at him, by the refreshment table," Maddie said appreciatively.

Craning my neck, I saw a tall man holding hands with Skye. Shocked, I looked at Maddie. "She has a boyfriend?"

Maddie threw her head back and laughed. "I know! It's a ridiculous thought!" she said, her eyes shining with amusement.

Just then, the song came to a close. Even though we'd been dancing for ages, all I wanted was for the music to pick up so we could dance again.

Continuing our posh act, I bowed as she curtsied and blinked fast, tears pooling in her eyes.

Concerned, I reached for her. "Why are you crying? Is there something in your eye?"

Scowling at me, she slapped my reaching hand away. "I was battering my eyes at you, you idiot!"

Laughing, I took her arm and led her to a group of her friends (plus a few of mine which was weird) which included Al, Scorp, Jo and her date, Ellie and her date, Roy (ugh), Alexia (here we go) and Adam.

"Hey guys! What's up?" I asked casually.

"Just talking about how cute you guys looked together dancing!" Jo said cheerfully. Alexia choked on her drink, Roy's eyes widened and Adam, Al and Scorp burst out laughing.

Maddie laughed nervously. "What?"

"I mean, you guys are matching! Was that coordinated?" Jo asked, oblivious to Alexia's glares.

Glancing at Maddie, I realised we did match – we were both wearing exactly the same colour blue, royal blue. Our clothes actually went really well together. I also saw Maddie glance at me at the same time. I looked away quickly and laughed shakily.

"Ha, that's funny! We didn't plan it!" Awkward silence followed my comment.

"James! Maddie! How are you guys? I saw you two dancing out there – you are just too cute! And you're matching!" Teddy said from behind me. Thankful for the intrusion, I turned around quickly and hugged him quickly.

"Good to see ya, Teddy! And you brought Vic!" I said, as I tightly hugged Victoire, my cousin/ adopted brothers' girlfriend. She looked as pretty as always with white blonde hair, perfect skin and perfect smile. But she was the most amazing person as well and was so sweet.

"Hello James! And who's your date?" Victoire asked as she looked at Maddie, a pretty smile on her pale face.

Maddie spluttered and stared at Vic. Stunned, I blushed and tried to stammer something.

"James and I aren't… he's not… I mean we aren't… he's with the really pretty one!" Maddie stuttered nervously. She backed away and pointed to an annoyed looking Alexia. Alexia stood forward and shook Vic's hand.

"Nice to meet you! I'm James's date," she said smoothly and coldly.

Vic's eyes narrowed. "Oh. Right. Well, I'll be off then! Teddy and I have to go and sit with _the_ Angie if you can believe it!" Vic said, her tone annoyed.

"That's Professor Skye. She was two years ahead of us at school," Teddy explained.

Vic laughed. "Of course! You know her as Professor Skye! I hate her guts. Boyfriend stealing git," Vic muttered as she burned holes into Skye's date.

Teddy frowned. "You're over Alastair though, right?" he asked uncertainly. I realised that Skye's supposedly 'hot' date was Alastair, Vic's ex-boyfriend, the one she talked about nonstop for years.

Vic giggled, leaning into Teddy. "Duh! I'm here with you, aren't I?" she said dreamily. The two of them walked off in their own little world.

I always looked up to Teddy when we were growing up. He was tough, funny, smart and everybody loved him. I was so happy when he and Vic finally made it official.

Alexia cleared her throat. "So that's the girl who ruined every female students dream," she joked. No one laughed. "Uh, James? I'll find us a table, ok?" Alexia smiled sweetly as she walked off, her green heels clicking.

Stepping towards Maddie, I leant down and whispered in her ear. "Looks like you owe me 10 galleons. She committed fashion suicide. I'll collect my payment in coins or in gifts. Whatever suits you," I smirked.

Maddie snorted and started giggling uncontrollably.

"James!" Alexia shouted from across the room, waving her arms about like a lunatic. Usually, she's sweet and nice and funny to be around but tonight… it was like she was a control freak. I like Alexia – she's cool most of the time. But I just didn't want to deal with her tonight.

Sighing, I trudged off. "That's ma cue," I muttered as I brushed past Maddie and walked away.

 _Maddie POV_

Let's just say I was questioned relentlessly about James and I being 'buddy-buddy' now.

Everyone seemed to come up to me and ask me random questions about me and James. It was weird. I mean, we were just dancing. When I told Jo this when we sitting alone at our table after dinner had been served, she stared at me in shock.

"Look, that was not _just_ a dance. You two looked so… natural, you know? It just… didn't seem like you were enemies or that you hated each other," Jo said, shrugging.

"We do hate each other," I insisted automatically. I mean, we share a dance and suddenly everyone thinks I'm head over heels. I didn't feel any 'butterflies' and my heart sure as hell didn't 'race when he was near' and his smell sure didn't 'occupy my senses, making me feel like I could do anything'. None of that romance novel crap.

Jo stared at me, rolling her eyes. " _Sure_ you do. Well, I'm gonna go dance with David! I think you might wanna talk to Roy one-on-one about what happened with James. He was civil and nice at dinner but he was so sending you 'I'm pissed off' vibes," Jo stated as she sauntered away.

I knew she was right. Roy was pissed at me for dancing with James. He and Alexia were _both_ pissed. Standing up, I walked around trying to find Roy to wipe up a mess that wasn't even made in the first place.

Spotting him by the drinks table, I made a quick beeline.

Walking up to him, I put on a smile. "Hey."

He didn't turn around. "Oh, so now you want a drink now that James isn't here to sweep you off your feet?" he said, sneering.

I was shocked. He was really _that_ pissed?

Confused, I walked in front of him so I faced him. His face was stony and I couldn't help but smile when I saw his face scrunch up – he looked so damn cute!

"Why are you upset with that? We wanted to dance and both of our dates weren't there. I mean, we practised in class for that very dance and I knew all the steps and I really wanted you to twirl me around the room. But you left and you didn't show signs of coming back. When James asked if I wanted to dance, of course I said yes. We're… acquaintances you could say. I mean, we get along but we hate each other. It's weird," I said, shaking my head.

Roy looked at me, his ice-blue eyes uncertain. "I mean, I know you guys hate each other and all but you looked so natural and perfect together while you were dancing – you even colour coordinated!" Roy said, flailing his arms about. He tends to do that when he's upset.

"Hey! We didn't plan the colour thing, ok? It was a coincidence, alright? Now, there is a lovely song playing and I really feel like dancing because after I eat dessert, I won't be able to move I'll be so fat!" I joked as I grabbed his hand and hauled him to the dance floor.

I knew he was still mad at me but it was nice, just dancing to the song quietly, just content with each other's company. I really liked Roy. A lot, I realised as his arms circled my waist.

I laced my hands around his neck and played with his hair at the back of his head.

He leant down and I could feel his breath on my neck. "I forgive you. About dancing with James," he whispered. Smiling, I felt my chest swell. He was the best. I was super lucky to have him.

I felt my eyes being drawn to his. When I looked up, he was inches away. I stopped breathing, stopped moving, stopped everything. He leant down slowly, nervously and uncertainly. Wishing he would just do it already, I waited patiently for his lips to meet mine.

And then it happened. He kissed me softly and innocently. It lasted only a couple of seconds because the next thing I know, I heard a loud shattering sound and everything in the room comes to a halt. I looked at the source of the sound and saw James Potter standing over a broken dinner plate, his face shocked and devoid of emotion.

 _James POV_

"Let's get some more food. They have a buffet thing over there. I'm starving over here," Adam groaned as he dragged me from my seat next to Rose and Alexia to the food buffet table.

"They didn't serve much dinner. I'm going to have to tell Teddy to suggest more food for next year's ball. That's our last one… blimey, that's crazy," I said to Adam who wasn't really listening. He was hungry and was thinking only of mashed potatoes and gravy.

Teddy and Vic were at the buffet table too. As my mood brightened at seeing them, I walked with new purpose and heard Adam making a sound of appreciation at my new speed.

"Hey James, Adam. The peas here are just divine. Did you hear? Skye and Alastair, her date, are fighting!" Vic said excitedly, a wicked gleam in her crystal blue eyes.

Adam frowned. "Why-"

"Why am I happy, you ask?" Vic interrupted, her pretty face filled with joy. "Because they might break up!" Vic clapped, her perfect nails catching the light.

Teddy frowned and put an arm over her shoulder. "But you won't leave your boyfriend for him, will you?" he asked, genuine concern on his face.

Vic shook her head. "My boyfriend is great even though he doesn't change his hair colour whilst he's at school. I like it blue! It's so… imperfect that way. That's how I like it!" Vic declared as the tips of Teddy's hair turned bright blue. She ran her hands through his hair as he laughed softly.

"Not allowed coloured hair on the job. I need to keep it under control when I'm on school grounds," Teddy murmured to Vic.

"I was actually gonna ask 'Why have peas when there's mashed potato and gravy?'" Adam continued his sentence from ages ago.

Laughing at Adam, I squeezed past the happy couple and piled a plate full of meat, potatoes, gravy and carrots.

Vic blushed and giggled. "Sorry Adam. I quite happen to like peas, thank you very much!" Vic said, her voice turning defiant.

I turned around and looked at the dance floor, trying to find Lily. Did she end up going with a date? Or someone at all? Suddenly, my gaze fell onto two figures in a close and intimate embrace. The boy looked like he was just about to kiss her.

Squinting, I tried to make out their expressions. Then I realised the girl was Maddie.

And the boy was Roy. And suddenly, his lips were on hers.

He _kissed_ her. On the _lips._

How _dare_ he?

Wait, what? Why was _that_ my first thought when he kissed her?

All I knew was that I was overcome with so many different emotions. Shock, fear, anger, protective, jealousy and the sudden urge to run across the room and kill Roy with my bare hands.

Stunned, I dropped my plate. It shattered into a million tiny pieces on the floor.

Everyone turned and stared at me but it was like I couldn't see clearly. I could only see Maddie looking surprised and concerned and Roy looking angry with his jaw tight. I stared at Maddie for what seemed like days, my eyes locked on her lips that were now tainted with Roy Ramone germs.

"James!" Alexia said, rushing over. Her sweet voice seemed to shake me from my daze. I snapped my gaze to her concerned, pretty face. "What happened? Why aren't you responding to Adam? He's been calling your name," Alexia said as she reached for my shoulder.

Oh man. I was staring at Maddie. Again, thinking quick, I decided to distract her.

Smiling my famous James Potter smile that has melted the hearts of many, I saw her eyes go from concerned to dreamy in a second.

Always too easy to distract girls.

"Well, I spotted you from across the room and was so stunned by your ability to wear yellow and green and look hot doing it, I seemed to have dropped my place," I said, smirking and smiling at her. She literally melted.

Giggling, she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. I could hear gagging noises from behind me. "Wow. Um, thanks James. I thought the shoes would grab attention. Was I right?" she asked, her expression happy again. Smiling, I laced my fingers through hers and led her back to our table.

"You certainly were."

 **And that concludes Part 1! Tune in for part 2! Review any ideas please! Or just review if you liked!**

 **Thanks for reading, love you all,**

 **Kat xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, it's me! So thanks for all the follows, favourites and reviews, I really appreciate it! I hope you like this new chapter!**

 **To:**

 **Cap92A: love hearing from you so keep reviewing! I think you'll like this chapter because James and Maddie get a little close…**

 **Tigs0701: thanks for reviewing! I'm all for jealousy and madness and dramatic stuff too! This chapter's a little more nice and sweet but there'll be lots of drama when Maddie stays with the Potters for Christmas!**

 **Guest: Thanks for the Ship name, I like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **I'm hoping that you'll get to meet Maddie's Australian friends and family soon so keep reading! Please keep reviewing, love you all!**

 **THE OFFICIAL SHIP NAME OF JAMES AND MADDIE IS _JADDIE_ COURTESY OF GUEST!**

Chapter 13: Diggory Yule Ball Part 2

 _Maddie POV_

What was James's problem? What happened? Why did he drop his plate? Concerned, I started to walk over when Roy's hand snaked around my wrist.

"No. Don't go," he asked, his voice hard.

Turning around, I gave him a reassuring smile. "I just want to make sure he's ok. Maybe something happened to Lupin or something," I said, shrugging.

Roy's grip on my wrist tightened. "Of course Maddie. A guy waits ages to kiss you and the moment he does, you want to run to the most popular guy in school, because he dropped something. That's what a guy wants," Roy sneered, his pale eyes dark with anger.

What the hell was he implying? That I would rather be with James than him because James was popular? Didn't he know I liked him and hated James?

Staring at him, I jerked my wrist free. "Yeah, well I like you Roy, not James, ok? Look, I just thought maybe something had happened. Sue me for having a freaking heart! What were you implying anyway? That I supposedly 'like' James because he's popular? Do you actually think I'm that shallow?" I said, completely offended he'd thought I would kiss him and ditch him, plus like someone just because of their status.

Roy shook his head. "You don't get it, do you? It's so obvious to everyone but you two!" Roy sighed as he walked away, leaving me stunned. Why would he just leave me like that? What had I done to him to offend him?

Now he was the one kissing and ditching.

But, what just happened? What did he mean it's so obvious to everyone but 'you two'? Me and who?

Hurt that he left me in the middle of the dance floor, I walked away, my hands clasped together and my eyes on the floor. Walking to an empty chair at an empty table, I sat and started humming 'Empty Chairs at Empty Tables' from Les Mis under my breath, thinking through the events that took place only minutes ago. My lips could still feel his on mine – and I wanted them back. No doubt about it, I liked him and I wanted for us to be… something. Should I apologise? But for _what_?

"What just happened? I see you and Roy sharing a sweet kiss and then I see fighting. Wanna fill me in?" Jo asked as she sat down next to me, her eyes wide with confusion.

I sighed. "Let's just say, I ask for Roy to forgive me about me dancing with James earlier. He doesn't, so I drag him to the dance floor. We dance and he tells me I'm forgiven. He kisses me and we break apart when we hear a clattering sound. I see it's James and I think something's wrong so I start to go over to him when Roy tells me not too. I ask why and he gets all weird. I tell him I like him and not James, as if that wasn't obvious enough, but he says 'It's so obvious to everyone but you two'. What the hell does that mean?" I asked Jo, bewildered.

Jo stifles a laugh. "Wow. It really _is_ obvious to everyone but you two. Ok, well I think Roy's being a wuss and you're being clueless," Jo said, her face filled with amusement.

I groaned. "Am I supposed to apologise for being clueless? Look, I really like Roy and I don't understand where he's coming from! I mean, I let him kiss me. If anyone else had tried that, I would've kneed them in the nuts," I said. It was true.

"I think you would've let a certain someone kiss you other than Roy," Jo said in a sing-song voice as she got up and walked away, a knowing look in her eyes.

"Who? And why'd you leave?" I called out to her back as she walked away.

Now what do I do?

 _James POV_

He kissed her. He kissed her. He kissed her. He kissed her. He kissed her. He kissed her.

A tap shook me from my thoughts and I jerked my eyes away from Roy and Maddie fighting on the dance floor long enough to look at Alexia's annoyed ones.

"Huh?" I said. I'd completely blanked out and wasn't even paying attention to what she was saying. All my brain had capacity for was:

He kissed her. He kissed her. He kissed her.

Alexia sighed, exasperated. "Fine, I'll repeat what I said: Look, I really, really like you, James. And I was so excited when you asked me to the dance. It was like my wildest dream came true! You've no idea how long I've wanted to tell you this," her voice dripped sweetness and kindness and her eyes oozed need.

Wow. Intense. I missed all _that_? Any chance I can miss it again?

"Uh, that's cool," I said, my focus snapping back to Maddie and Roy. Roy just walked away looking pissed as Maddie stood there, her eyes down at the floor and her hands clasped together tightly.

I stood up. I needed to go to her. What if he'd hurt her? What if something had just happened and I needed to know?

"James!" Alexia screeched, her sharp voice cutting like glass. "Would you just listen to me for once? I really, really like you and you're off staring of into space! You know, I thought you were nice and friendly, but all night you've been the biggest arsehole!" Alexia choked as she ran off in a huff.

Oh man. Now _she's_ angry at me.

I sat down, dejected, not knowing what to do.

Finally making up my mind, I was about to run to Maddie when I realised Jo had beat me to it.

Sighing, I looked around for Adam, needing to be cheered up. Spotting him, I made a beeline for him, pushing past people and shoving the dancing crowd away.

"Adam!" I called out as I walked up to him. His hair was mussed and he looked dazed. "Adam? You right?" I asked, frowning.

Adam grinned. "Yeah man! Never guess who just snogged me – _Reyna Darren_ , the most serious Gryffindor, aka, my date!" Adam smiled, obviously proud of himself.

"Wait – _Reyna_ kissed you? I thought the dare was to go with her to the ball, not snog her! Plus, you hate everything about her – especially her mouth, if I recall correctly," I said, disbelief lacing my voice. One day in charms, Reyna made a snide comment to Adam and Adam went on and on about how her mouth was 'her worst feature'.

"I only hate it when it's not on mine! How's Alexia going? Has she jumped your bones yet?" Adam joked.

Sighing, I shook my head. "She's pissed. She poured her heart out to me but I was… a bit, uh, distracted," I said, muttering the last part. Adam grinned slyly.

"By 'distracted' you mean staring at Maddie?" he asked. Scowling, I nodded. Adam laughed and patted me on the back.

"Oh man, you're covered in shite. Just try not to get any of it on me," Adam joked as he walked off.

Well that was helpful.

Not.

Now I was in a foul mood.

 _Maddie POV_

"Roy!" I called out. After looking for him for ages, I'd finally found him sitting on the steps that led to the Great Hall.

He looked up, scowling. Running over to him, I felt a little bit of hope fire up in me. Maybe he'd forgive me… maybe we could be more than just friends.

"Roy please, listen to me! I don't know what you think but I'm here to tell you that I really, really like and I have for a while now and I was so excited when you asked me to the ball. Tell me what I did wrong so I can make up for it. And just so you know, I don't grovel to a lot of people," I added, smiling mischievously.

Roy hung his head and patted beside him. Sitting down next to him, I waited for him to say something.

"I honestly don't know why I'm so… I don't even know at the moment. Like, I kissed you and first thing you want is to run and help James. What am I supposed to think? I'm not an idiot, Maddie," Roy stated, his voice tired.

"Look, it's not like that. I wanted to kiss you and I wanted you to kiss me… and I wanted to help someone who might've needed it, ok? If it were anyone who'd dropped that plate, I would've done the same thing. James gets no special treatment, ok?" I insisted, trying to get him to understand.

"Ok, I get that. It's just… I really like you too, Maddie. But I feel like… I shouldn't be with you. At least for the moment. I mean, holidays start tomorrow and starting a relationship now is crappy timing. Plus, you're spending the whole holidays with the Potters. If you still 'really, really like me' after that, then I'd be way open to us," he said, his voice reasonable.

I hate reasonable. What is this shit? I want to live in the moment and grab every opportunity I can! I like Roy now and I want to act on it – that's who I am.

Trying to respect his decision, I nodded. "Ok."

"Well, I'm going to head to bed. It's getting late and I want to pack before I leave tomorrow," Roy said as he stood up and walked off, not waiting for a reply.

Sighing, I stood up and walked back to the ball. Music was playing, everyone was dancing and having fun. Hogwarts was pretty awesome. I'd hated it here when I first arrived and I desperately wanted to go home. But now… it felt like a home away from home.

A sniffle and a choked back sob startled me. Looking around, I saw Alexia huddling in a corner, crying, by herself. Not one of her friends was with her and she looked miserable.

I'm not an awful person. She looked like she needed someone. I didn't hate her, I didn't like her, but I went over anyway.

Walking over to her tentatively, I crouched next to her.

She looked up, her eyes swollen, makeup running and her cheeks red and puffy. She smiled faintly and wiped her hands with her arm.

"Hey. Look at me. I'm a mess," she said, laughing/ crying. Sitting down next to her on the floor, I leant my back against the cool, stone wall.

"What happened?" I asked, making my tone soft.

"James happened," surprised at her words, I looked at her sharply.

"What did he do?" Suddenly, I was a lot more interested in why she was crying.

"He's being a complete arse. He's ignoring me and spacing out and he's thinking of another girl, I know he is. He's always looking at her and I… I don't know what to do," she replied, her tone desperate.

Now I was confused. "Ok, I'm all for James Potter being an arse but him looking at another girl? I saw his face when he first saw you – trust me, he looked like he would've done anything for you. He's probably just nervous about being around someone he really likes," I reasoned. She looked at me, her eyes sad. I found myself jealous that James had looked at her like he'd die for her and Roy hadn't really said or done anything.

"I don't think he was looking at me."

My heart stopped. I completely froze. If he wasn't looking at her, who was he looking at?

Was it…

Nope. Don't even go there. You'll just torture yourself thinking about it.

"Maddie? You ok?" Alexia asked, her voice concerned. She really was nice even if she was a bit bland and boring.

"Yeah, I'm cool. Maybe you should… talk to him? Look, I just messed up things with Roy so don't believe anything I say," I joked. Alexia giggled and stood up.

"I better go and, you know, talk to him. I do really like him and not because of his name," Alexia told me as she walked away.

Sighing, I slipped my heels off. You know how sore your feet get after around two hours in those things? I leaned back against the wall and stretched my legs out in front of me.

Who was James looking at if not Alexia?

I groaned.

I wished this thing would just end.

 _James POV_

"Hey James," Alexia said softly as she walked up to me.

"Hey," I said, surprised she was even talking to me.

"Look, I just want to say that I probably overreacted earlier. I mean… I was getting off vibes. It was like you didn't really want to go to this ball with me," she said, quietly, her face soft and unsure.

Shite. What do I say? That I only asked her because I told Maddie I would? Because Maddie told me no and I didn't want to be rejected again so I asked her, knowing she'd say yes?

"Uh… I just… it's that I only… well…" sighing, I decided to just tell her the truth. "Look, I asked someone and they said no. At the time, when I asked you… well, I liked you… but only as a friend. Sorry I kinda led you on," I said awkwardly. I hate having awkward conversations with girls. It's so… awkward.

Alexia nodded, smiley softly. "I got that impression. Well… maybe… if you give us a chance...?" Alexia asked, her face hopeful.

I shook my head. "Holidays start tomorrow. I can't… start something when I'm just about to leave. Maybe after the holidays. I'll think about us over break," I said, being as gentle as possible.

Alexia nodded quickly and looked at the floor. My chest ached a bit – I was hurting her. "Sure. I'll write to you over Christmas, kay?" she said as she quickly turned around and walked away.

Shite. What the hell did I just do? Did I just… break her heart?

Don't get me wrong, I've done that a lot of times before but I actually think Alexia's a decent person. I felt guilty. That wasn't an emotion I usually felt. I break hearts left and right, new girl every new week and I didn't think twice.

But now I was. Thinking twice, I mean.

Shaking my head, I spun around and planned to walk out of the Great Hall when I spotted Maddie sitting alone, her back against the wall, in a dark corner.

Without thinking, I started walking towards her.

She looked up, her eyes wary. She smiled faintly. "Hey James. I talked to Alexia – did you at least let her down easy?" Maddie joked.

Laughing, I sat down next to her, sitting the same way.

"How do you know I let her down at all?" I joked back, smiling.

"Oh come on!" she said, scoffing. "I saw the whole exchange! She ran off and you didn't run after her. It's pretty obvious, if I say so myself. Plus, same thing basically just happened to me and Roy. But he was the one running. And I mean, who could blame him?" Maddie joked but she looked upset.

I was worried for Maddie – she doesn't really let things get to her but this Roy situation had her freaking.

As well as worried, I felt like I could rip Roy's head off. He kisses her and then he leaves her?"

"What happened? Did he hurt you or anything because if he did, I'll make sure-"

Maddie laughed, cutting off my threat. "Only yesterday you were hating me more than usual and now you're willing to defend me," she said, smiling. Looking at her, I grinned too.

She was right. I'd been really mad at her yesterday but now… I'd just moved on, I guess.

"Eh, I moved on," I said, recalling the reason why'd I'd been so mad at her. I guess it still stung, but it wasn't all consuming, like it'd been the past few weeks.

"Ok, I have something to get off my chest – I hate you, but I like talking to you. Plus, I'll be staying with you for the holidays so I think we should be friendly," she proposed, grinning from ear to ear.

Sounded good to me.

"You wanna be friends?"

"Don't get too excited! I hate you, remember? We're being friend-ly," she emphasised the 'ly' as I nodded.

"Right, of course. Completely my mistake," I said seriously as I held a hand to my chest.

Maddie laughed and soon, I joined in.

For a while, we just sat and talked about nothing and everything. Family, friends, experiences, funny stories, hardships and dreams.

"Did Roy really just walk away?" I asked, incredulous as I listened to Maddie's Roy situation. She nodded grimly.

"At least you didn't break his heart. Trust me, that sucked," I told her, thinking of Alexia.

We stayed talking until the Diggory Yule Ball was officially over. In other words, we stayed until Filch kicked us out.

"Did you see his face?" Maddie giggled as I imitated Filch's face as he told us to go bed. We were walking down a corridor, slowly, just taking our time.

Maddie's hair had gone flat, her makeup was a bit smudged, her bare feet padded on the cool, stone floor and she held her heels in one hand.

She looked even better than when I'd first spotted her on the staircase.

She looked over at me funny. "You right there?" she asked, her Australian accent so prominent and cute. I love her accent – it's so cool. It makes her so different and makes her stand out from the crowd.

Realising I was still staring, I nodded my head sharply. "Yeah, I'm cool."

We stayed in a comfortable, easy silence.

When we'd reached the corridor that led to the dungeons, we came to a stop.

"Look, I had a really, really great time tonight, James. I thought it was gonna end crappy because of Rot, but it didn't. My first and last Diggoy Yule Ball was pretty amazing, thanks to you," Maddie smiled.

I smiled back. "It was pretty memorable for me too."

Her expression turned mischievous. "Now, we go back to hating each other and being at each other's throats tomorrow, got it? We have a reputation to uphold," she said smugly.

"Can't it wait til after the holidays? I don't think I could handle ignoring you when you're living with me," I joked, smiling.

Maddie pretended to think. She sighed heavily and dramatically. "Fine, if we must."

Silence followed.

It was like neither of us wanted our night of talking and friendship to end.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Maddie asked as she started to walk away. Disappointed she was leaving, I took a step forward. At her questioning look, I walked even closer to her until we were inches apart. Her forehead made it to the top of my nose – I realised she was pretty tall for a girl.

"James," Maddie whispered as she looked at me with those bright, blue/grey eyes.

"Mm," I sighed as I played with loose strands of her hair.

She smiled at me. "What are you doing?" she asked. Good question – what was I doing? It was like someone else was controlling my actions.

I shrugged and tilted my head. "Who knows? Just roll with it," I whispered playfully as I dropped my hand and walked backwards, her eyes never leaving mine. "See ya tomorrow," I said as I smiled, turned around and walked towards the Gryffindor dorms.

What the fuck did I just do? Why did I do that? I was blurring the lines between us hating each other and being friends.

 _Maddie POV_

Oh. My. God.

What just happened? I had the best night ever with James! It was so natural and fun to just… talk, you know? And then that thing where he played with my hair? My heart's still racing.

Ok, I don't wanna admit it, but… I think, I _think_ , my heart stopped when he was that close to me but _only_ for a few seconds! I swear, no tingly, butterfly, romance novel crap, I swear!

Ok… maybe, maybe, some tingling and shivers running through my arms… but it was cold back in that corridor. I was not shivering from being in close proximity to James Potter.

Just thinking about him made my head hurt.

It wasn't the same shivers I got with Roy, though.

It was hard to explain because with Roy it's fun and friendly and with James it's natural and tingly. But… why am I comparing James to Roy?

I mean, it's not like I like James… do I?

Hahaha, I don't like James! What a silly thought! I like Roy and when I get back from the holidays, I'm telling him.

Now, what to wear tomorrow? I am meeting the most famous, amazing, legendary, heroic, brave and courageous wizard of all freaking time who saved the world multiple times for _the first time_. And, oh yeah!

I'm living with him.

And his son, my best friend.

And his other son, my best enemy.

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading! Please review and I might be able to get it up in the next 3-4 days! (I'm super busy for a few days)**

 **Lots of love,**

 **Kat xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites! Please keep doing them because they really motivate me to write quickly!**

 **To:**

 **Obsessedteenagefangirl: hahahaha that's so funny! Thanks for the ship name, Jaddie! Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint! And thanks for the review please keep doing it!**

 **k. c. parlor : That's the nicest thing ever! I'm really glad you like my writing and I hope you keep reading and reviewing : )**

 **Tigs0701: Made sure I got a chapter in for the weekend just for you!**

 **Cap92A: yeah I don't really like Roy either. He's very slow and all. But I'm glad you're liking the story far! Always great hearing from you so please keep reviewing! Plus, this chapter has some James and Maddie flirting/ clashing so I hope you likey!**

 **Thanks everyone for reading, love you all! Remember, review!**

Chapter 14:

"I'm gonna miss you so much! I'll send you letters and I'll make sure I'll tell you all about the Potters' place, kay?" I said as I squeezed Jo.

We'd decided to say our big goodbye before the Hogwarts Express, seeing as how Platform 9 ¾ would be so busy and all. We were standing at the school platform, students milling onto the train. I was so excited to be going on the Hogwarts Express! I mean, the train is legendary!

Legendary Things I've Wanted To Do:

Go on the Hogwarts Express!

Go to Hogwarts

Meet the Potters and the Weasleys!

Go to Athens to see the cool ancient stuff

Become a legend myself! (This one might take some work but meh)

"I'll write too! And I'll try and convince Rach that you didn't mean to hurt her," Jo said as she hugged me back. I glanced at Rachel who was glaring daggers at me.

We broke apart and I moved onto Scorp. I opened my arms as he folded himself into my arms – he was so much taller than me! "I'm gonan miss you sooooooo much! I'll write all the time!" I said as Scorp laughed and patted my back.

"I'm going to miss my mad Maddie too! I don't think I'll be able to adjust to life without your sassy humour!" Scorp laughed as he hugged me tightly.

Laughing, we broke apart. "Is your family going to visit the Potters for dinner or something?" I asked, hopeful.

"Maybe. My dad's fine I'm gay but he's a little miffed I'm dating Harry's son. They were arch nemesis's at school," Scorp shrugged.

I grabbed his shoulders. "I'm going to miss you."

Scorp smiled as he grabbed his trunks and hauled them onto the train. Grabbing my trunk, I pulled it onto the bright red train.

Jo and Al followed and we chatted about silly things until Scorp found a compartment.

"Got one!" he said he opened it and led us through.

We all piled in, sat down and joked the whole time. Dimitri, Peter, Oscar, Xavier, Hope, Maria and Emma all visited and talked with us for a while but Rachel didn't come once.

Nothing really happened on the train, but my anticipation and excitement for staying with the Potters and Al turned to nervousness and fear.

What if they didn't like me? Would they send me back to Hogwarts? Would I have to hang around Enrico and Cheeseburger? And then there was James…

I hadn't seen him since last night, the night of the ball.

My thoughts turned to downright fear as the train came to a stop at the station. Families, friends and students flooded the platform.

I was jittering and shaking. I grabbed my trunk and started to walk out of the compartment when a hand grabbed my wrist.

I turned around to find Al's sympathetic face.

"They're going to love you."

His words calmed me a bit. I took some deep breaths and walked out of the train. Everyone was hugging their families and friends and I felt myself feeling sorry for myself – my family wasn't here. They were on the other side of the world. I missed them desperately, more than ever. We wrote all the time but writing and seeing them in person was way different.

Suddenly, I heard a voice shouting. "Albus! James! Lily! Rose! Hugo! Over here!" a loud, mans' voice carried through the platform. I looked over to see a tall-ish man waving his arms. I could tell that was Harry Potter because he looked like an older version of James except he had glasses whereas James didn't.

His lightning scar stood out on his forehead and his green eyes were the same as Albus's.

This man was Harry Potter.

"Dad!" Al yelled, his voice full of excitement as he raced over to his dad and hugged him tightly. I saw a little girl of about fourteen run over, her red hair like flames as she ran. She was laughing as she hurled herself at Al and Harry.

The next Potter kid made me heart stop. He too ran over and gave his family a big hug, wrapping his arms around them all. He was much taller than the rest of them.

I stood, watching them and smiled. They were such a perfect family.

A woman came up to them, tall with bright orange-red hair. She was smiling and was very beautiful, her face soft and warm with laugh lines creasing her eyes and mouth. James looked at her, and yanked her in to the hug, much to her dismay as she batted his arms and squealed. Soon, they were all laughing and chatting.

"Maddie!" one of them yelled, though it was hard to tell who. I walked over to them nervously, dragging my trunk with them.

Al was waving me over, a big smile on his cute face. Laughing, I walked a little faster.

"Your family is adorable. All of you are so cute!" I told him, smiling.

Al smiled and pulled me over to his parents and siblings.

"Mum, aka Ginny, dad aka Harry and Lily – this is Maddie, my newest best friend!" he told them as I laughed.

I took them all in. His mum, Ginny, was smiling warmly at me, her gorgeous brown eyes like chocolate. Lily, his sister was looking at me calculatingly, her eyes the same colour as Ginny's, her features like Harry's and her hair a bright red than anyone's I'd ever seen. Harry smiled big at me, his glasses askew and mess of unruly, black hair reminding me of James.

It was clear Al had Harry's eyes and Ginny's facial features.

Lily frowned. "Why didn't you introduce her to Jamie?" Lily asked, her voice suspicious as she glared at James.

James came up, his hair messier than usual. "I know her Lily – she's madly in love with me," he told his family as if it was a normal fact about me.

I punched him – hard – on the shoulder, scowling. A blush crept onto my face. "I am _not!_ Seriously, not everyone is in love with you!" I told him, exasperated as he rubbed his shoulder, scowling.

"You know you love me!" he sang, still scowling.

"Not with that ugly face," I said. Laughing, I turned to Harry and Ginny who were looking at us in amusement.

"I was worried for a second about having a very pretty teenage girl living with us. I wasn't sure James would be able to control himself around a girl 24/7, but you can handle his cra- I mean, _nonsense_ perfectly fine!" Harry said, grinning.

Ginny frowned. "Language, Harry," she said as she smacked him on the shoulder lightly.

Harry leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "Sorry, honey."

"Hi, Mr Potter. Nice to meet you! And thank you so much for letting me stay with you," I told him as he shook my hand. I turned to a smiling Ginny.

"Hello darling! It's our pleasure having you stay with us! Al has told us a lot about you so it feels like I already know you!" Ginny laughed as she hugged me. Smiling, I hugged her back.

I stepped back and looked at Lily, who was smiling at me. "I like you because you don't like James. He's so mean! He threatened all of the fourth years saying that if they asked me, he'd do bad things to them!" Lily said, glaring at James.

That sounds like a James thing to do, although, it was kind of cute how he protects his little sister like that…

NO! What are you doing? James isn't cute! You don't like James!

"Good on you, son!" Harry praised as Ginny scolded him.

"Lily deserves to have a date to the ball, James," Ginny frowned. She then turned and smacked Harry again. "Don't encourage him!"

"Hey, Potters. Your life is great now that I'm here," a red haired man said, his arm around a very pretty lady. Her brown eyes were warm and intelligent and her mousy-brown hair was styled in a neat bun. Beside them, James's friend Rose and a younger boy walked next to them.

"Oh, Ronald, please. They're lives were much less smelly without you," the pretty woman scolded as Ron scowled.

"Hermione, you're my wife! You're meant to stick up for me!" the man, Ronald, whined.

They must be the Weasley's.

We all introduced ourselves and the younger boy revealed himself to be in fourth year with Lily, his name Hugo.

All of us left, me and Al talking excitedly about what we'd do this summer, Hugo and Lily were chatting and Rose and James were laughing about some joke. The four adults were joking and talking ahead of us, obviously good friends.

They were all so inviting. I felt like a part of their family already.

* * *

The Potters house was super nice. It was in a place called Godric's Hollow. Next to their massive house was the ruins of a smaller house. A sign out the front told everyone that this was the house James Potter and Lily Potter died in to save Harry.

As the Potters and I walked into the house, they showed me to my room which was opposite James's and next to Al's.

The room was really nice with varnished wood floors and white wooden walls. A flowery rug and a double bed with a matching flowery duvet were in the middle of the room. There was a desk, a vanity table and a massive wardrobe. The room was white with accents of pink and green with flowers everywhere.

Even though their house was big and obviously expensive, it didn't feel like those unliveable houses where you can't go into certain rooms or can't where shoes in the house or where everything is designer.

It was a home.

There were nooks and secret hiding places, worn floors, scratched walls and mis-matching furniture that was worn and looked very comfy. The dining table had mis-matching chairs but it all seemed to work. Every wall was covered in moving pictures of young James, Lily and Al. My favourite picture though was on a coffee table – it had a man with round glasses dancing with a beautiful woman with bright, orange hair. Even though it sounds like it was Harry and Ginny, it was obvious they weren't the dancing couple.

I'm guessing they're James and Lily, the original Potters from years ago. There was a picture next to that one though – a young and handsome Harry was dancing a stunning Ginny. They looked to be in their early twenties. She had a gorgeous, emerald ring on her finger and they both looked absolutely in love and they wore those same expressions today.

Suddenly, I bustled into the living room with the rest of the Potters. Sitting down next to Al, I made sure to distance myself from James – I didn't really want to be near him for some reason. I don't know. I had a feeling I wouldn't be friendly with him for long.

"Ok! House rules!" Ginny clapped as all the kids groaned. "No firewhisky – I'm looking at you, James – no friends unless you tell us first or they're the Weasley kids, clean up the mess you make and absolutely no cussing, ok?" Ginny told everyone. I nodded as Harry gently moved Ginny out of the way. "Ok, now that the boring part's out of the way, let's play our annual Quidditch Game!" everyone cheered, even Ginny. "Maddie, what do you play?" Harry asked, smiling.

"She's a beater and pretty good one, too," James said, smiling at me.

"I'm not that good," I said modestly, surprised James would say that. Apparently, from everyone's shocked expressions, I wasn't the only one.

Al scoffed. "She's the only girl beater at Hogwarts and is the best beater I've ever seen!"

I blushed and looked at the floor. "Well, I'm ok."

Harry cheered. "Fantastic! Ok, so it's me, Lily and Al vs James, mum and Maddie. Finally, we have even teams!"

Everyone cheered as we all raced to the backyard. I hung back a bit. I felt like I was intruding on their family. They felt exactly like my family – they were mad about Quidditch, had pictures everywhere and were a little strict except… they weren't.

"You ok, dear?" Ginny asked, concerned.

"I feel like I'm intruding a bit," I confessed. Ginny nodded sympathetically.

"I understand where you're coming from. Just know that the whole family is excited about having you here, ok? Especially Harry. But, to be honest, I think me and Lily are the happiest because it'll be awesome having another girl around! Plus, James seems happy you're here. I was a little worried about that but it seems you're friends which is great! You're the first girl that's been over besides family or family friends. Just be yourself and let loose," Ginny said as she grabbed my arm and we walked out to the yard together.

* * *

"Ok everyone! Here are the rules! One keeper and two chaser's per team. Whoever gets the highest score in an hour wins, got it?" Harry explained, his face serious. "Team meetings!" he yelled as James, Ginny and I all huddled.

"Ok, mum – you're a chaser. You played chaser for the Hollyhead Harpies for years. Maddie, do you play keeper or chaser better?" James asked me, his face serious. It felt like a real Quidditch game.

"I think Keeper," I said as James nodded.

"I'll be chaser. Remember, they'll put Al as keeper so we need to be on our game, got it?" we all nodded as we ran off to our positions.

"Brooms!" Ginny yelled as we all mounted and flew into our positions. "And… Play!"

* * *

"No!" I laughed as Al told the story of me falling asleep in the middle of breakfast because Maria had dared me to steal from Filch's storage cupboard. "Al, the last bit's so embarrassing!"

Al was pissing himself laughing he told the last bit. "McGonagall comes just… as Maddie falls… asleep… in her cereal… so she goes… and she… pulls Maddie out of her cereal… by her ponytail and drags her to Filch's cupboard!" Al cracked up before he sobered a bit. "Maddie then had to clean the whole cupboard… using the tin of toothbrushes she stole!"

Everyone cracked up and I laughed too, my face red.

"Ok, I have an embarrassing story," James said, his face red from laughing. "One time, I pranked Maddie so good! I put all these puking pastilles in her food and she vomited all over Professor Skye in the hallway!" everyone laughed as I glared at James, my eyebrows raised.

"You really wanna go there? Ok! One time, me and Al snuck into James's dorm room at school. We were going to plant bombs in his bag but instead, we found love letters from… Willow Vain!" I said, laughing.

Harry cracked up, slapping the table whilst Ginny glared at James. "I thought I told you never get involved with Ramilda Vain's girl. They're both bad news," Ginny scolded. That made the story even funnier.

"Is that why you wrote those love letters to Willow? It was _forbidden_?" I teased James, his face turning even redder.

"Not funny. That was an awful prank," James whined.

"Aw, poor Jamie," I said in a baby voice as he glared at me.

"Watch it."

"Or what?" I cracked up at his outraged expression. "Admit James – you can't beat me!"

Ginny, Harry, Al and Lily all laughed as James sulked and slumped in his chair.

We'd been sharing funny and embarrassing stories all through dinner. We'd all been exhausted from all the Quidditch games we'd played that afternoon.

"Ok! Let's watch a movie now!" Ginny exclaimed as she waved her wand and the dishes all flew over to the sink and washed themselves. "To the living room!"

We all rushed to the living room as Ginny put on a wizard world movie – it was about a Quidditch player who fell off his broom and didn't want to fly ever again. In the end, he had to fly to save the pretty witch from the evil guy. It's a classic movie.

* * *

That night I couldn't sleep. Whether the bed was too soft or the ceiling to high or the room too light, I just couldn't. It was too silent – I couldn't hear anyone else's breathing, just my own. I missed Rachel and Eva's presences but I missed Jo's especially – all our midnight chats and our whispered jokes when someone was snoring too loud and the fits of giggles that we tried and failed to stifle. I wanted my roommates – all of them, including quiet Eva and obnoxious and temperamental Rachel.

I tossed and turned but it was no use – I couldn't find a comfy position and fall asleep. Finally, I decided a walk outside would be the best thing.

I slipped out of bed, pulled my heavy parker on (it's freezing outside in the winter of there) and put my snow boots on. I crept quietly down the stairs, trying not to make a sound.

I walked through the living room and out the door, into Godric's Hollow. I looked around the cold, empty street and plodded along, in my strawberry PJs.

I saw a big tree with two simple, wooden swings hanging from one of the branches.

I jogged over, my breath coming out in little clouds.

I sat on the frost covered wooden plank and held the thick ropes in my hands as I swung myself, higher and higher.

I thought about my family, the Christmas's we'd shared and giggled to myself at the funny memories.

My thoughts jarred when I heard the crunching sound of someone walking towards me. I froze, panic rising up in me.

I didn't yell 'who's there' because that'd be idiotic. That would only alert the person I was there and I didn't want that. I held my breath and prayed to every single god that it wasn't the Pure's or a werewolf coming for me.

If I'm not scaring you, than this ought to do it – it was worse than any of the scenarios I was imagining in my head – and I was thinking an axe murder was going to chop my limbs off and cook me alive. Instead, an uncertain voice that made my heart stop echoed through my ears.

"Maddie…?" James Potter asked as he stepped into the light, in all his manly gloriousness. Hey, I don't like the guy but I can appreciate his looks. His black hair was even messier than usual and he wore bright orange PJs with suns on them.

I couldn't help it – I laughed. "Hey James… nice PJs," I said in between fits of laughter. James scowled as he stood in front of me, close enough for me to see him but far away enough so I wouldn't hit him from the swing.

"Touche," he said, sneering at my strawberry PJs. I laughed until I realised he wasn't even smiling.

I stopped swinging and laughing abruptly. "What's wrong?"

He kicked the ground sending gravel and dirt flying. "Nothing."

Curious as to why he was out here, I asked him.

He looked up at me, his dark blue eyes clear. "I heard you leave and wanted to make sure you weren't running away so I could stop you or something like that."

I smiled playfully. "Who's to say you'd be able to stop me?" I teased as James smirked.

"I would've found a way," he shrugged as he sat down on the other swing. He wasn't acting normal, I could tell. His expression was far away and he felt distant.

"Seriously, what's wrong?" I asked again, making my voice sound serious.

James sighed. "Don't know. Just… been thinking."

"That's dangerous," I said, trying to lighten the mood.

James looked at me, one eyebrow raised. "Original. Nah, I'm good. Just… distracted by something. Thoughts in my head that I don't wanna confront and all that other shite," James said, his face scrunched up.

"Mm," I said, just to reassure him I understood what he was saying and that I was listening. "So… the Weasley's, the Lovegood's and the Longbottom's are coming over tomorrow for dinner?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

James nodded. "You're gonna love everyone… well, besides Ellie's twin sister, Wendy. She's in Ravenclaw and a right pain in the arse," James scowled.

I laughed at his expression. "I've met her. Me and Roy did a charms project with her and this other guy from Ravenclaw. All I know is that she's a controlling psycho who doesn't listen to anyone else's ideas," I said, frowning at the memory of her making me study this particular charm but then didn't use any of my research.

"Well, it's our tradition to have them all over a couple of nights before Christmas. On Christmas Eve we'll have a quiet family dinner and then on Christmas Day, we'll have a massive Christmas Party with all our family – grandparents, uncles, aunties, cousins – everyone," James said.

"That sounds crazy. Christmas for us is usually waking up in the morning, staying in our PJs as we open presents, we play with our presents until our aunties and uncles and cousins arrive. We get all dressed up, have a massive outdoor lunch of pork with crackling and roast veggies with thick gravy and light side salads. Then, we all change into our swimmers and all the kids play in the pool. Then we have dessert which is usually something cold to cool us down – like a trifle or an ice cream cake or a parfait. Then, all the adults jump in the pool and we all sunbake and talk. Then everyone leaves and no one has dinner because we're all stuffed from lunch. That's _my_ usual Christmas. Oh, and it's usually like _a billion_ _degrees_ ," I added. James' face was awed.

"That sounds awesome. We usually have ice skating competitions or snow ball fights but swimming on Christmas! That sounds so cool!" James said excitedly.

I laughed at his reaction. "Well, ice skating and having snow ball fights sounds good to me," I said, smiling at James.

"What's even the time?" James yawned as he swung low on his swing.

I shrugged. "Who cares?" James laughed at that and nodded.

"True."

We spent the next few minutes in silence. Just as I was about to say something, a rustling sound came from the bushes behind.

James and I looked at each other. Immediately, our wands were drawn.

We both got of the swings in unison and walked around the tree, looking for the source of the sound.

James bent down near the bush and gently stuck his hand in, feeling around.

 _Find anything?_ I mouthed as he shook his head.

Suddenly, a skinny greyhound bounded out of bush, scaring me and James. I screamed and fell backwards and landed on a winded James with a very attractive 'oof' noise.

I watched as the greyhound turned mid-stride into a running man. _Animagus_. He looked back, his face covered in darkness but I could see a small pink flower pinned on the front of his jacket. He turned around and morphed back into a greyhound. The greyhound ran on top of a muggle car setting off the alarm and ran off into the darkness.

My heart was pounding and my fingers were white from the cold and from gripping onto my wand so tight.

Suddenly, the Potters' door banged open and Harry, Ginny, Lily and Albus all ran out, wands in hand and PJs on bodies. They ran over to me and James, their looks of concern turning into looks of confusion.

"Uh… what happened?" Harry asked, waving his hand at me.

That was when I realised my back was pressed up against James's. James was flat on the floor and I was lying flatly on top, my back on his torso, our legs tangled up. I was lying on top of James. James was lying underneath me.

No matter how many different ways you say it, it still sounds weird.

Face burning, I sat up quickly. "Uh… a greyhound jumped out as us." I said at the exact same time James said "Told you Maddie's madly in love with me,".

My blush deepened as I scowled. I elbowed James sharply under the ribcage as he sat up and gasped for breath.

"Idiot," I muttered as I stood up, brushing myself off.

"Ow… that… hurt," James whined, winded, as he glared at me.

"I'm not in love with you!" I said, incredulous.

Harry snorted. "Right."

Ginny smacked him on the arm, glaring at him fiercely.

Al walked over to me and muttered under his breath, "Do I even want to know?"

I nodded and told them what happened.

Harry frowned, his forehead wrinkling. "There's no registered animagus for a greyhound. There's McGonagall, some other people, an elephant and even an ant but no greyhound. You're sure it was an animagus who was in the bushes?" Harry asked.

I nodded. "What else could it be?"

"Harry, I have three words – Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. If high schoolers could do it, others can too," Ginny said reasonably.

What? What the hell did that mean? James, Al and Lily all nodded as Harry kissed Ginny on the cheek.

"Right, of course. I hate when illegal things happen," Harry muttered to a smiling Ginny. "Well, let's all get inside. And James – I hope you didn't do anything to Maddie, ok?" Harry warned as he winked at me.

"Didn't do a thing," James said as he made a move to stand up.

"Oh, no you don't," I said to James as I stomped on his stomach and he gasped again. Lily and Al giggled as Harry full on laughed. Ginny just gave me a look as if to say 'go girl'.

"What… did I do… now?" James whined, gasping for breath as he curled into a ball, cradling his stomach.

I shrugged. "Just felt like it."

 **That's it for now, folks! Hope you guys enjoyed.**

 **I'll update ASAP!**

 **Remember, review!**

 **Thanks for reading, love you all,**

 **Kat xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! sorry for such a late update, I've been realllly busy! Like, I just got all these captaincy positions and I'm doing this musical and all this other stuff.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has been patiently wating for this chapter!**

 **To:**

 **k. c. parlor: I really wanted the Potter's to be family goals – Ginny is a protective mum but not too much, Harry wants his kids to be safe but isn't too strict and all the kids fight good-naturedly regularly! Keep reading!**

 **WishIWasAMarauder07: thanks for the support! Keep reviewing and reading!**

 **Tigs0701: aww, shucks**

 **Cap92A: not too much is revealed this chapter about the Pure's, it's mostly Jaddie fluff! Keep reading and reviewing!**

 **Patronusquill: can't remember if I've replied to you, but I thought, what the hell! Just reply again! I know the feeling of getting a new chapter email and I'm so happy you really like my story! Keep reading!**

 **Lots of Jaddie fluff in this chapter! Plus, I'll try update ASAP, I promise! Please review if you like!**

Chapter 15: What We Know About The Pure's

I slept much easier after my talk with James and the other events of that night. I got up nice and early and took a morning run to clear my head. I ran down Godric's Hollow when the sun was just coming up, making the street glow orange and pink. I ran up to the house and shuffled my feet at the door, getting rid of the snow. I ran in, shivering and sweating at the same time.

"Hi Ginny!" I said to the working mother who was frying multiple eggs at the stove whilst a spoon was stirring pancake batter by itself. Looking at the calm mum, I wondered how she catered for three growing boys (including Harry) plus a growing girl.

"Want some help?" I said, glancing at the clock that read 6:30am. Even though I was a shit cook, I thought it'd be nice to get to know her better and help her out a bit.

Ginny smile and pointed to some herbs that were yet to be chopped. "Those herbs could use some cutting! Most of the vegetables, fruits and herbs you'll find are from our garden. Your professor, Neville Longbottom, set it up for us and Harry absolutely _loves_ it. The garden really helps with his very stressful job," Ginny said, flipping the fried eggs and taking them off the heat.

I chopped and diced some herbs and vegetables and placed them in a bowl with scrambled eggs mixture.

"I could never look after a garden – too impatient! I'd plant them and pull them out the next day!" I said as Ginny laughed and smiled at me.

"James would say the same thing," she said, her chocolate eyes glinting.

I flushed and looked down, flustered at what she was getting at. "Ha, yeah I can imagine," I said, my voice surprisingly holding and not cracking from embarrassment.

"Well, Al on the other hand would love it! He's a very patient boy, isn't he?" Ginny said, her voice filled with pride.

I smiled. "He's pretty amazing."

"You know, it's great he found some good friends, like you. He used to hang around with a different crowd of friends – Enrico and… oh, his name was a type of food but I can't remember it…" Ginny trailed off as I snorted.

"Cheeseburger?" I supplied.

"Ah, that's it. Odd name, isn't it?" Ginny giggled as I looked at her in surprise.

"He really hung around Enrico? He's an insufferable git! Tried to befriend me but when I told him I wasn't too smart, he totally dissed me," I told Ginny as she nodded.

"Sounds like him. Well, after Al came out as being gay, Enrico ditched him with the burger guy following. Al was devastated – I mean, all his 'friends' left him. So, when Scorpius, one of the most popular guys in Slytherin asked him to sit with him and his friends, Al was beyond excited. Pardon my language, but he's gotten some real shite from being gay and it's not fair. But, Scorp and Al are happy with lots of great friends and where's Enrico now?" Ginny grinned smugly as I laughed.

"Trust me, Al and Scorp are just the cutest. I think it's also so cool that Harry and Draco were nemeses at school!" I said as Ginny giggled.

"Harry was mortified when he found out! Oh, and my brother, Ronald, was beyond furious that he had to spend Christmas last year with them! Draco… he's quite strange. I mean, he's not too fond of Ron and Harry still, after all these years, but he's coming around," Ginny told me as she moved on to slicing fresh bread and putting them in the toaster.

I stirred the veggies and herbs in the scrambled eggs mixture and went over to the stove and cooked the massive batch.

Ginny and I made a whole feast – toast, fried eggs, scrambled eggs, poached eggs, pancakes, fruit salads, yoghurt, waffles and cute Danishes.

By the end, Ginny and I were both covered in sweat and grinning from ear to ear at our breakfast feast.

"Do you usually make all this?" I asked, gesturing to the feast that was laid out on the table.

Ginny giggled. "God, no. Usually it's toast with spreads and eggs if you're lucky. But this is special! Its first morning of holidays tradition! I'll whip up a batch of brownies quickly if you want to shower and then wake everyone up? I put a spell on the food to preserve it and keep it a desired temperature so take all the time you need," Ginny said as she started humming and flicked her wand. Ingredients flew down from the shelf and onto the bench as Ginny started full on singing.

Giggling, I turned and walked up the stairs to 'my' room. I pulled some warm clothes from my trunk – black jeans, white long sleeve t and a dark blue cardigan. Satisfied, I grabbed some shampoo and conditioner and walked to the bathroom Lily and I shared.

After showing, I walked out of the bathroom to find Lily sitting on the floor, scribbling in a diary.

Stunned, I stopped walking. "Sorry, did you want the bathroom?" I asked, pointing to the steaming bathroom.

Lily looked up, startled. "Hm? Oh, no, I just like sitting here. The window has the best view that I always look out when the sun's just come up," she said, pointing out a long and thin window that did have the best view.

I nodded, appreciatively. "Nice. Well, let's wake the boys – breakie's ready," I said as Lily smiled at me.

"Your accent's cool," she said quickly as she fled into Al's room. I laughed quietly.

Looks like that left me waking up James and something told me he wasn't a morning person. Well, I wasn't a morning person when school's on but when it's holidays, I can't get enough of early mornings.

How do you wake up James Potter? I pondered this for a few moments before thinking, screw it.

I barged in to find him spread out of his tummy like a starfish, his mouth open with drool lying on his cheek.

Laughing, I took a mental picture – sleeping James is very cute.

He snored loudly and unattractively, making the drool spread across his face. I snorted. Trust.

I went over to him and pulled my wand out of my jeans pocket.

Pointing it at him, I chanted the words _aquata_ in my head, hoping for a jet of freezing water to shoot him.

A long stream caught him right in the mouth. He woke with a start, stumbling and flailing on his bed, spluttering water everywhere. He sat up, the sheets falling to his hips…

Oh. My. Mother. Fricking. God.

Do guys _always_ sleep shirtless?

Because James sure was. He glared at me, one eyebrow raised with anger in his eyes.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" he asked incredulous. My eyes were still on his very toned and very, _very_ muscled chest and stomach. Like, I'm talking six pack, pecs, defined biceps – the whole shebang. Of course, to make matters worse, the water had made his hair fall in dark blue eyes and I think I just melted – I should be waking James Potter up every morning.

I think I was the one drooling now.

He stood up, groaning, stretching his arms out.

Thank the _lord_ he was wearing track suit pants.

"Breakfast," I said, clearing my throat. James looked startled, as if he'd forgotten I was there. Then he glanced down at his bare chest and then back at my burning face.

James smiled slyly at me. "I know you woke me up - you just wanted to see me shirtless. I mean, you do fancy me," he said matter-of-a-fact-ly as he walked out his room, throwing a singlet on.

I stared at him as he left until I realised what he'd said.

"I do _not_ fancy you!" I yelled to the now empty doorway. I quickly ran out of the room and into mine, seeing what I looked like.

My cheeks were red – but, from the cold, not from seeing James shirtless. My hair was curling slightly at its wetness. My clothes were ordinary – at least I wasn't in my PJs this time. I stood up straight and fluffed my hair a bit, pinched my cheeks and started fiddling with my clothes. It was then that I realised something-

Since when did I care what _James Potter_ saw me in? I like _Roy_ , not James. I care what Roy thinks, not James. I want to go to dances and on dates with Roy, not James.

It's always Roy.

Roy.

Roy.

Roy.

Roy.

Not James.

Roy.

Sighing, I ran down the stairs and took a seat at the dining table next to Al and Ginny.

We chatted over the feast and everyone complimented the cooking (though everyone only took small servings of the scrambled eggs that I accidentally over cooked).

We talked about the news, upcoming events, what we wanted for Christmas and the latest broomstick on the market, Hunter 360. Apparently, it's the fastest model ever that was light weight and lithe, yet was still able to carry larger flyers.

"You know, the Firebolt is still my favourite broom. I still can't believe they went out of fashion. You know, I still don't know how your 'Uncle' Sirius got it for me… you all know the story! How the day after Hermione and I had just saved his life from the evil and diabolical Peter Pettigrew, I go to breakfast to find a Firebolt waiting for me with a Hippogriff feather with it – Buckbeak's feather," Harry said, an excited smile on his face but his green eyes were sad.

"'Uncle' Sirius was James Potter the First's best friend and was also Harry's godfather. He was like a dad to Harry but his own cousin murdered him. Bellatrix… what a nut job," Ginny trailed off, her voice bitter.

I couldn't imagine my cousin ever killing me. I also couldn't imagine every single father and mother figure being murdered before my eyes.

Suddenly, the door banged open and everyone's forks clattered to the table.

Lupin and Victoire rushed in and slammed the front door, their faces scared and worried.

Lupin faced us, his expression grave. "A greyhound has been following me."

* * *

Lupin and Vic were now sitting in the living room with us, holding hands tightly.

"Something's been watching me for days – it was unfamiliar because my werewolf gene isn't used to be the one hunted. The full moon is in a couple of days and my sense of smell's heightened. I could smell it following me everywhere I went although I didn't recognise the smell from anywhere. I grabbed Vic, some essentials and we apparated here as fast as we could but not before a greyhound started chasing us. That was when I knew that he was the one watching me," Lupin said, his face grave as he held Vic's hand.

"It was awful. I hate dogs," Vic declared, her pretty eyes uncharacteristically sad.

An animagus greyhound following Lupin and also spying on us? This had the Pure's written all over it.

"Well, it was obviously the Pure's," I said, breaking the silence. It was like I'd said what no one else had wanted to – that's usually my forte.

Harry nodded. "Everyone's coming for dinner tonight – we'll talk about it then."

The signal was clear – end of discussion.

Of course, that didn't stop me and Al for talking about it in his room later…

"It doesn't add up! Any of it! The Pure's - Why are they doing it, who is doing it and again, why!" I exclaimed to Al as he nodded.

"I mean, it's obvious the Pure's hate half-breeds and other magical creatures – but why?" Al asked rhetorically.

Suddenly, James' voice filled the air. "Couldn't help but over hear you. May I join in in this super-secret conversation?" James mocked as he leaned in the open doorway.

My heart flopped. He was _so_ hot when he leaned in open doorways.

"Sure. Come on in," Al said as I drooled at James.

James looked at me funny. "You right?" he asked, snapping me out of my daydream of walking in on James shirtless.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, fine," I said, waving a hand.

We discussed theories about the Pure's, went over facts and drilled concepts into our minds but came up with nothing.

Only this:

What We Know About The Pure's:

They're a rebel group of witches/ wizards led by an unknown person who hates half-breeds and magical creatures

They have been around for a couple of years but only started attacking now

They attack in specific numbers: 50

They're ruthless and heartless if they can kill _that many_ innocent creatures

They're random and sometimes leave messages

They're everywhere

And the most important thing of all: no one knows if the Pure's even exist. There's only whispers and rumours

It didn't exactly settle us.

By the time we'd gone down every road, Lily walked in to find us all spread out on Al's single bed, groaning and complaining, our limbs all intertwined with one another's.

"What are you doing? And don't bother answering with nothing – the walls are thin, and I heard the word 'pure' quite a bit," Lily stated as she crossed her arms.

I waved her in as James groaned. "Go away, Lily!"

Lily scowled. "No, James, I will not 'go away'. Maddie invited me in!" she said, her eyes blazing.

Before anyone could answer, the doorbell rang and Lily's face lit up.

"Hugo! He's here!" she said as she raced out of the room and sprinted down the stairs.

"I swear, if the guy wasn't related to us, she'd have jumped his bones already," James drawled as I smacked him.

"That's disgusting."

"That's James."

"That's me."

The three of us stayed like that on the bed until Rose and Hugo Weasley walked in with Lily chattering away behind them.

"Hey guys. Um, you guys look really… comfortable up there," Rose said as she pointed to us on the bed.

Snorting, I nodded. "It's actually better than you think," I said, snuggling closer to Al's leg.

"Let's play a game!" Hugo said, his voice cheery. Lily nodded, her face lighting up.

I looked at Al, James and Rose whose faces were bright and smiling wickedly.

"The Obstacle Game." They all said at the same time.

"Huh?" I said as Hugo and Lily cheered and clapped.

James sat up, his face soft and full of humour. "Well, we make an obstacle course and you have to go through it blindfolded while people throw things at you! But, your leg is tied to your partners so it's really hard but super fun!" he said, his face aglow with excitement.

I smiled big. "Sounds awesome!"

And so, we pulled out chairs, mattresses, beds, lamps, tables and other odd household items and hauled them into the upstairs living room. We rearranged the couches with flicks of our wands and we were set up in no time.

"Buzz Lily!" Hugo said as Lily grabbed Hugo's arm possessively at the same time. They laughed and started chatting – they were as close as cousins could get.

Rose sighed. "They're always together," she explained. Her mouth opened to say something but James quickly yelled something.

"Buzz Maddie!" he said as he ran over to me and smiled.

My smile faltered when I saw Lily's jaw drop. Awkward silence prevailed as Roses' face fell. I realised that she and James must always be partners. Awkward silence followed.

I mean, it wasn't _that_ bad that James had chosen me instead of Rose.

"Um… Buzz Rose!" Al said after he'd gotten over the initial shock of James choosing me.

James cleared his throat. "Let the games, begin!"

* * *

"Ready?" James whispered as we faced the course in front of us. Our were legs tied together and out blindfolds were on.

"Born ready," I said. I knew James was smirking at this.

"And… GO!" Al screamed as James and I hobbled along the course, banging into furniture, stumbling and tripping on pillows as weird objects were thrown at us.

We twisted along the course, laughing our heads off the whole way. A massive pillow wacked me in the head and I tumbled down, crumpling on top of a warm blob.

"Ow," James moaned and it was then when I realised that the warm blob I fell on was James.

I snorted as James was moaning and laughing at the same time.

Soon, I heard footsteps running towards us and then we were being pelted by pillows.

Giggling, I flailed my arms around blindly.

"Dinner kids… what's going on in here?" I heard a reasonable voice yell.

My laughter stopped and I pulled my blindfold over my head. I blinked and almost jumped out of my skin when I realised where I was.

And how fricking close James and I were.

I was lying sideways across his torso (my mind would not stop flashing images of him shirtless) and my head was in the crook of his neck, between his head and shoulder.

I breathed deeply, his boyish smell enveloping my senses. It was like cold pine trees and warm beaches with a soft, musky smell underlining it.

How come guys smell so good?

It made me dizzy and frazzled and I had the sudden urge to wrap my arms around him and nuzzle closer to him. A hot blush crept up face and neck and my mouth formed into an embarrassed smile.

"How come I always find you two on top of each other?" Ginny asked, obviously humoured. It seemed that she'd walked up to us when I'd been smelling James.

James reached over his head and pulled his blindfold off, an innocent smirk on his face.

"I keep on telling you – she's madly in love with me! She literally just jumped on me,"  
James said, his face 'sincere'.

Scoffing, I sat up, my neck heating. "I fell on top of you – accidentally. Besides, I seem to recall you were positively _desperate_ to be my partner for this game!" I said, glaring and smirking at him.

His face turned a slight shade of red. "I was _not_ desperate!" he said, obviously annoyed.

Shocked at his blushing, I didn't react to his comment. I was marvelling at the fact that James Potter was blushing because me!

Me!

The thought seemed to make me really, really pleased.

Smiling, I smacked his cheek lightly. "Sure you weren't."

Ginny giggled as I followed her downstairs.

James was still lying on the floor, a weird smile on his red face.

* * *

The dinner table was positively full. I saw Lupin, Vic, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Professor Longbottom, a brown haired woman, a blonde woman and a dark haired man sitting at one end of the table. I saw James's friend Ellie, Ellie's annoying twin Wendy and a young boy with brown hair and bucked teeth sitting at the other end.

Al, Rose, Hugo, Lily, James and I all walked over to the table to take a seat as Ginny fluffed around the kitchen.

I saw an empty seat next to Wendy and I avoided that seat like the plague.

I chose one next to Lupin and Al took the seat next to me. I saw, with pleasure, that James was stuck next to Wendy and his sister, Lily, who was talking to Hugo and the other boy, ignoring James completely.

I giggled as James looked up at me and waved, his face sad.

I pouted and mouthed 'aww' as he scowled and made an incriminating gesture with his hand.

Wendy smacked him, a patronizing smile on her face. "James!" she scolded. "How rude and immature!"

I laughed at loud with Al at this and Wendy shot us dirty looks. James looked miffed.

"Well, introductions are in order!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I'm Hannah Longbottom," the brown haired woman said. She was obviously Professor Longbottom's wife. Her hair was shoulder length and curled to perfection. She had nice lips with a warm smile and her skin was pure white with rosy cheeks. "And that's our son, Andy," she said, pointing to the brown haired boy with bucked teeth.

"Hi," he said nervously.

"Frederick Lovegood. Pleased to meet you, Maddie," the dark haired man said. He was stiff and stern looking but was also kinda handsome for an old guy. He had light stubble on his chin and his dark, hazel eyes were calculating.

"Luna," the blonde lady said, her voice odd. It sounded like bells ringing with a faraway edge to it. Her blonde, frizzy hair went all the way down to her waist. She looked and sounded like an exotic wood nymph. Her moon like eyes shone and she grabbed her husbands' hand. Frederick smiled and his whole face changed – suddenly, he looked carefree and happy.

Wendy snickered at her parents, sending them glares. "I'm Wendy, although you should know that for I did a project with you, Madison," she said, her voice still the most annoying sound ever. I hated her even more for using my full name, Madison, like she had power over me.

"Ellie," Ellie said as she waved, her face open and smiling. I already liked her.

"Well, now that everyone has introduced themselves, I believe we can start!" Ron said, his face hungry.

Hermione slapped him. "Do you only ever think of food?"

Ron shrugged, not the least bit embarrassed or sheepish. "Sometimes I think of Hugo and Rose. Occasionally you."

Hermione scowled. "Oh, Ronald, you are such a child!"

And with that, we dug in. I talked with Lupin and noticed his hair and eyes changing colour depending on his mood. When I questioned him about it, he told me he wasn't allowed to do that at Hogwarts which meant he was constantly controlling it at the school. Personally, I liked his hair bright teal. He looked so mischievous with it.

Al, Ellie and I were having a lovely conversation, but I could feel my gaze shifting to James's every now and then.

Ok, maybe more than every now and then. More like constantly. I felt awful for him. Wendy was chatting his ear off, gripping his arm in a death grip with a flirty smile on her face. At least, I thought it was. Her face was scrunched up, her left eye was twitching and her mouth was in a weird squiggle line thing. Was she trying to flirt with him? The thought made me want to vomit. I mean, was she really like every other girl? Did she really like James Potter?

Every time I looked over at him, he'd mouth something hilarious to me.

For the twentieth time that night, I looked over at him to find him staring me.

 _Help me!_ he mouthed desperately. _Get me out of here!_

Knowing what he meant, I internally groaned. I'm always saving his sorry butt for something. Stifling a sigh, I got up suddenly, and flung my plate obviously right at James. My chicken with rice and a hot tomato sauce landed right on him, square in the chest. His eyes widened in confusion but he smiled gratefully. The whole room went silent when Wendy literally screamed.

Wendy screamed and jerked away, crying. Actually _crying_. Her shirt and face was splattered with tiny droplets of sauce but she was acting as if a horse had shitted on her and then someone had thrown her into a pool of mud and bugs.

"Oh my gosh, James! Are you ok? I'm so traumatized! I think I have third degree burns from the sauce! Maddie, you are such a klutz," she said, bawling her eyes out, looking around frantically whilst shooting me death glares. I'll give it to her – she's quite the multitasker.

Rolling my eyes so everyone could see, I looked at James. "Oh no. I'm such a klutz. Please, follow me to the other room so I can apologise and help you clean up," I said, my face and tone blank.

Al snorted when he realised what I'd done and soon, the whole table was stifling laughter when they caught on that I'd saved James from Wendy's endless chatter and 'flirting'. Ginny could barely contain herself whilst Harry was snorting into his glass of water as Ron was having a spontaneous 'coughing fit'. Lupin didn't even bother to hide his laughter. Wendy was still crying on Lily's shoulder, confused as to why Lily was shaking with muffled laughter.

"Thanks, Maddie. You're a lifesaver," James said sarcastically as he walked into the living room. I followed him and Al winked at me. I shot him a look.

We walked up the stairs in silence. When we reached the top, I couldn't help it – I burst out laughing.

"Was she… flirting with you?" I said, laughing, as James grinned at me.

"What can I say? Even to family friends I'm irresistible," James shrugged.

I scoffed and punched him in the shoulder. "What do you say to- ew!" I started to say when I realised my hand was covered in tomato sauce from his shoulder.

James looked at me, a glint in his eye. He smiled wickedly at me. "Look, I really owe you one. How about a hug?" he said as he held his arms out.

I took one look at his rice and tomato covered shirt and backed away. "Oh, nah. That's cool. You don't owe me one at all! No hug is necessary," I said as James still advanced, smiling.

It kinda hit me right then – he looked seriously hot covered in tomato sauce. His black hair was flecked with red and his perfect, perfect face was covered with pieces of rice. I think I stopped breathing. He was godlike in that moment. Which was weird seeing as how I don't think gods usually walk around covered in sauce.

He kept coming and I snapped out of my funk. Squealing, I ran away, saying 'no' over and over again. James laughed and ran after me. We weaved in and out of rooms, James laughing and me squealing.

Finally, he had me cornered. I made a last ditch effort and ran into his open bedroom. He laughed evilly and ran in. In three strides, he circled his arms around me. James picked me off the ground and swung me around his room.

I laughed and threw my head back. My head found its way to the crook of his neck and, once again, I lost all coherent thoughts when I breathed in the smell of him.

Suddenly, I was very aware of James. I could fell his warm chest against my back and his arms felt really, really nice around my waist. Not just nice, but _tingly_. A warmness spread through my body and I felt myself feel something I'd never really felt before. But, I don't get tingly and warm – I hate mushy romance and mushy stuff.

But…

I felt safe and excited and apprehensive and _real_ all at the same time.

James stopped laughing suddenly. He started breathing deeply, making my blonde hair fall everywhere.

Time seemed to slow as he let me back on the ground.

He didn't let go of me.

I was relieved he didn't. In fact, he tightened his grip on my waist and pulled me closer until every part of him was touching me. His legs touched mine, his head rested on top of mine and his whole body was wrapped around mine. I felt so small and safe with his perfect being wrapped around me.

I just wanted to stay like that forever, just in his arms.

Slowly, he turned me around so that I faced him. My head just reached his chin. His arms were wrapped around my waist, hugging me closer and closer. Our legs, torsos, chests – everything – was touching, sending mini shock waves and shivers through me. His arms flowed from my waist to my chin, his fingers leaving a trail that tingled where he'd touched and lingered for hours after. He cupped my face and tilted it towards his.

I froze. I looked at his beautiful face, splattered with red specks. His dark blue eyes were dead serious, all previous signs of laughter and fun gone. He breathed out, making my loose strands of hair dance around my face.

He paused, and a flicker of a question flew across his eyes.

Wondering what the question was, he kept on tilting my head up further.

I must be the biggest idiot because it was only when I was on my tiptoes, his face inches from mine, that I realised he was going to kiss me.

 _ **Kiss. Me.**_

Snog, lip lock, kiss, pass, make out – whatever you call it, he was going to do it.

And I realised, in that very same moment, I was going to let him. In a weird, deranged moment when I wasn't myself, I wanted to kiss him. Wanted _him_ to kiss _me._

I started to lower my lashes and tilt my head up further until we were a breadths apart.

He lowered his lips until they almost touched mine. I was just about to close the miniscule gap between us when-

"MADDIE! JAMES! COME BACK DOWN TO FINISH YOUR DINNER! YOU'VE BEEN UP THERE _WAY_ TOO LONG!" Ginny's yelling jarred me from my thoughts and pulled me back to reality. I jerked away from James the same moment he sprang halfway across the room. He cleared his throat and started pacing.

I breathed out deeply, my hand finding my forehead. How the hell did that almost happen? How the hell did me saving him from Wendy result in us almost kissing? HOW THE FRICKING HELL DID I ALMOST LET THE MOST ARROGANT AND INFRUIATING AND AWFUL PERSON KISS ME?

WHAT THE HELL WAS I DOING? I SHOULD NOT WANT TO KISS JAMES POTTER AT ALL!

And I don't want to kiss him. Because…

But I couldn't think of a reason not to kiss him besides the fact that if I did, I'd be like every foolish girl who fell for him.

Not that I'd fallen for him or anything like that. Oh god no! How silly would that be?

"Um… COMING!" he yelled. He looked at me, his eyes full of emotions, it was hard to tell exactly what he was feeling. I broke the eye contact almost immediately and basically sprinted out of the room, dodging past James.

I didn't look back once.

 **Hope you liked! Review any mistakes, suggestions or comments please, I love getting the review emails, they really make my day!**

 **Love you all,**

 **Kat xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok so I have been super busy at school and feel awful that my chapters aren't as long as they were before. I also feel bad I haven't been updating as regularly as before : (**

 **But, I have a cute chapter that basically sets up the next one that's going to be full of drama, scandals, pretty dresses and James Potter!**

 **To:**

 **Obsessedteenagefangirl: hahahaha I love your ship name! I hope you like this chapter (soz it's a bit crap) but the next one will be long and juicy! Keep reading and reviewing, I love getting review alert emails from you!  
Cap92A: I'm in love with writing James and Maddie fail at realising they like each other. Plus, I love writing failed kisses! I'm trying to make James more likeable for Maddie but am trying to keep his arrogance because that's what she really likes about him! Keep reading and reviewing!**

 **Tigs0701: I'm definitely writing a fight between Roy and James and Maddie and Alexia at some point! I love jealous guys fighting over a girl : ) keep reading and reviewing, always love hearing from you!**

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

Chapter 16: Some Confusing and Embarrassing Nights

I all but ran down the stairs. I could hear the heavy clomping of James walking behind me – but he kept his distance.

As I walked down the stairs, I was still so shocked as to what had just happened. I mean, we almost _kissed_. And I _hate_ the guy.

Wonder what I'll do to the guy I actually like.

I slowed my pace into a fast walk as I came down the stairs and steered myself into the dining room where everyone was still eating.

As I walked in, I took in the expressions of absolute shock and confusion pass over their faces. Then I looked down at my shirt.

I blushed the same colour as my now tomato sauce stained shirt.

James walked up next to me, fidgeting with nervous energy. He frowned.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" he asked, confusion and accusation lacing his voice.

I coughed, trying to signal him in. When he glanced as his dirty shirt and my dirty shirt, he blushed. He actually blushed. It was the second time I'd seen him blush.

"Why are you both still dirty? Why is Maddie also dirty? I thought you were going to get cleaned up!" Wendy asked, her voice grinding on my last nerves. I clenched my hands at my sides into fists.

Lupin snorted. "Seems to me they wanted to get a little dirty instead," he sang in a sing-song voice, his eyes mocking us.

Everyone suppressed laughter at the table except for Wendy who was glaring the bejesus out of me.

I stared at Lupin, my mouth open wide. I can't believe he just said that.

"Wh… _what_?" I finally managed as James went rigid beside me.

Then, he let out a shaky laugh that was obviously so fake. "Good one, Teddy. But nothing happened. As much as Miss Taylor over here wants it, she didn't get it," James said, as he casually dodged past me and slid into his seat. The moment he sat down, Wendy clung to him like a barnacle.

What the hell did he just say? He was the one who picked me up and almost kissed me! I did nothing to encourage him! I didn't even like it!

But…

NO! Don't finish that sentence. I won't.

I cleared my throat and sat down at my seat. "Yeah, in your dreams, Potter," I said, trying to make it look like normal banter.

But as I looked around the table and saw everyone's knowing glances, I knew that they knew something was up. And it was also a little obvious from the stains on my shirt…

* * *

I have to say, Ellie, Rose, Hugo and Andy were all really nice and friendly. Of course, they kept on giving me these knowing looks which made it extra awkward sometimes.

I think Ellie is my new favourite person. She's headstrong, weird, down to earth, stubborn, absolutely hilarious and very, very different. Of course, she looks just like her mum with the white hair but she has her dads chocolate-brown/ black eyes.

Rose was pretty cool. I think she takes after her mum, Hermione, although I imagine she looks like Ginny did when Ginny was her age. Her hair was bright orange and her eyes were a bright blue. She was super nice, if a bit stiff at some stages and liked to correct Hugo when he told stories wrong.

Hugo was a little scrawny kid who ate food like there was no tomorrow and says the first thing that comes to his mind. He and Lily were laughing the whole dinner, whispering and sharing inside jokes no one else got.

Andy was a little ball of sunshine. He was sweet, smiled a lot and was super neat and organised, I could tell. His sense of humour was lacking and his jokes were so cheesy, yet endearing.

And then there's Wendy…

Wendy was a right pain in the ass. She complained, whined and stressed the whole time, chiming into the conversation to either brag about her grades at school, complain, tell everyone how 'pretty' she was, flirt weirdly with James and to correct people's grammar errors. Like, who does that?

Overall, I had a pretty good time at dinner!

But… there was a like a massive block between me and James. It was as if a huge block of syrup was placed between us – we couldn't move forward without getting sticky and messy. Plus, it takes a lot of effort to walk through a whole block of syrup. We avoided eye contact, any contact and avoided conversation at all costs.

All the parents were cool (I especially appreciated Luna's weirdness) and dinner and dessert were awesome.

Eventually, the parents sent us away so they could talk about 'grown up things' – aka, the Pure's and the creepy, animagus greyhound.

All of us kids piled into Al's room and listened to the Weird Sisters on repeat.

It was a fun night…

If you overlook the fact that James Potter and I almost kissed. Trust me, a little (ok, massive and loud) voice was screaming inside my head 'WHAT THE HOLY HELL JUST HAPPENED WITH JAMES?' over and over. It took every ounce of my self-control to keep all that frustration and weird feelings at bay.

So, finally, when everyone left and we'd said our goodnights and goodbyes, I ran quickly to my room, locking myself in there, vowing to never leave. Ever.

It was the most confusing and embarrassing night of my life. And that says a lot!

Some Confusing and Embarrassing Nights:

The night I had that weird psychic dream about the Pure's breaking into the Australian Institute of Magic

The night I cried when we watched Marly and Me in the dorms back at AIM's and everyone called me a wuss

The night I kissed some random crush, thinking he liked me. Of course, he didn't

The night my mum would not stop telling her friends, family, my friends and school teachers that 'Maddie got her period' and that 'she was so proud'.

The night my brothers and their friends all barged in on me changing into a new bra

And… the night James Potter almost kissed me

So, the list is pretty long.

But the strange night wasn't over yet, apparently.

I threw myself into my bed and flicked the lights out with my wand.

I fell asleep easy that night, probably to lull me into a false sense of security.

" _Stop! Dad, please!" I yelled, my voice coarse and shaking as I yelled at my dad, tears streaking down my face, blurring my vision._

 _It appeared that me, my dad and some hunched over figure in the corner were locked in some room, grey in colour and grey in mood._

 _My dad just looked at me, his eyes completely white – no iris or pupil in sight. He smiled, and I gagged as I saw his teeth were gone, leaving only gaping gums, red with blood._

 _I cried out once more and he kicked the figure in the stomach. And again. And again. I tried to reach the man who looked my dad but wasn't acting like him to stop kicking the defenceless person, but I couldn't move. I looked down at my wrist to find a long, heavy chain keeping me rooted to one corner._

" _Dad," I said, my voice shaking, "Please, don't hurt him. I… I… Dad, this isn't you! Fight it, for me, please!" I said, my voice ragged and breaking with emotion._

 _Dad looked at me once more, his face emotionless as he kicked the figure one more time and a grunt that sounded so familiar filled my ears._

 _With a start, I suddenly noticed the messy, dirty black hair stained dark red and the grunts of pain._

" _James," I whispered, my heart breaking into a million pieces as I saw him groan one last time and then… nothing._

I woke with a start in a hot sweat, yet I was shivering, as if I'd felt the cold seeping in from the grey room into my bones.

I started shaking, as I recalled my dad's white eyes and toothless mouth. I recalled my wrists being bloody from pulling too hard on the chains but worst of all, I recalled seeing James, lifeless on the floor.

I tried to calm myself, to get back to sleep, but it was like every time I closed my eyes, I saw James on the floor, his back to me, bloody and beaten.

* * *

I told Al of the weird dream who immediately told Harry. I explained everything as Harry listened, attentively.

"And this has happened before?" Harry asked, his voice calm as I wrung my hands.

"Yeah. Well, I dreamed that AIM was under attack from the Pure's and this girl I'd never met was in it. I don't think it actually happened… but it was weird," I said as Harry's face grew darker.

"Well, there's nothing we can do except alert Professor McGonagall. I'll see what she has on the subject."

And that was that. The dream and its contents slowly faded from my mind as Al and I started doing some things – we made cookies that literally exploded in your mouth, we practised Quidditch techniques, went on runs and walks, studied and studied and studied for the upcoming N.E.W.T's and talked endlessly about endless things. James and I studiously avoided each other, though me and Lily became pretty close.

And then before, I knew it, Christmas had arrived.

* * *

"Get up!" Lily yelled as she ran into my room and jumped on my bed, hey eyes wide with excitement.

I groaned and rolled over. "What time is it?" I mumbled as Lily, with a flick of her wand, opened all the curtains, letting bright sunlight fall in.

She all but dragged me out of bed until I was sitting on the comfy couch next to her, opening presents with the rest of the Potter's.

My presents included some new clothes from Jo, a pretty butterfly hairclip that fluttered and flew away when it wanted (but it always came back) from Eva, a knitted jumper that had the letter 'M' sown on it in the colours gold and royal blue. That was from a Mrs Molly Weasley – apparently, she knew all about me. And, I was meeting her for the first time today along with the rest of the family.

I got piles of lollies from my school friends but nothing arrived from my family and friends back home. I missed them with a terrible ache that wouldn't go away and I wondered why I hadn't gotten anything from them.

Ginny, smiled as if sensing my thoughts. "Ok, we have a surprise for you! Well… So, the day after Christmas, Harry has arranged a portkey to take us from here… to Australia! We are going to be staying there for three days and are staying with your family!" Ginny said as I looked at her in disbelief.

What? I'm going to see my friends and family? Oh. My. Freaking. God.

"Seriously? We're going?" I asked, my voice disbelieving. I saw the looks on everyone's faces and that was when I knew it was for real. Harry looked excited, Ginny looked thrilled, Al was grinning madly at me, Lily was clapping and squealing and James… well, he had a small smile on his face.

It was the best news I'd heard ever.

I WAS GOING TO SEE MY FAMILY AND FRIENDS!

I jumped up down, screaming. Lily laughed and joined in as Al cheered and whooped.

James's face fell as he slumped lower in his chair, a troubled expression on his face.

But I didn't care about James or Al or the weird dream I had had all those nights ago – all I cared about was that I was seeing my family.

I was going home.

* * *

After we'd eaten breakfast and opened all our presents, we set to getting ready for the huge Christmas party the Potter's were throwing.

We emptied a massive living room of its furniture and dragged the table up against the wall. We decorated this room in gold – everything was gold. The Christmas tree was covered in gold ornaments, the table cloth was gold, the wood and fire in the fire place were gold (thanks to an awesome spell) and even the paintings on the wall had a golden tint to it. That was the official party room, where guests could have drinks and mingle before dinner and before the ball.

The ballroom (the Potter's _actually_ had a huge ballroom – I know, crazy) was decorated in white with snow falling from the roof but disappearing before it landed on anything. That was my favourite room, the white and silver glistening in the light of thousands of candles.

And finally, the dining room. That was where we'd all be sitting for lunch. It was green and red with festive wreaths and decorations crowding the room.

After the rooms were done, Ginny, Lily and I all cooked a massive dinner of… everything. Every food, meat, salad and vegetable were cooked, cleaned, cut and peeled that day.

After that tedious job, Ginny sent me and Lily away to get dressed whilst she made the final touches to lunch and made dessert.

"I can't believe all those jobs and cooking only took, like, three hours. It takes months back at my place," I joked to Lily as we walked up the stairs. It was only twelve and the guests were all arriving in an hour or so.

Realising she wasn't following me, I looked back to see her standing at the bottom of the stairs, hands on her hips.

"What?" I asked, acting innocent. I didn't know what she was doing and acting innocent is always the best option when you're uncertain of a situation.

She gave me a knowing look. "So… how'd your shirt get all dirty that night at dinner a few days back? I've been meaning to ask you but this was the only time that James, dad and Al were out of the house. They're buying last minute presents and goodie bags for the guests, mum's cooking dinner and no one is around to eavesdrop. Plus, I can tell from your blush that something went down," Lily stated as she crossed her arms, jutting her hip out.

Blushing, I glared at her. "Aren't you like, fourteen? Why do you wanna know what happened?" I asked, my voice sounding annoyed.

Lily scoffed. "Fourteen isn't really that young. Only two years younger than you, I might add!" Lily huffed as she climbed the stairs and pushed me back up to the top.

Lily spun me around and looked me in the eye.

"I know you like him. I know he likes you. Get it into your thick heads that you two are totally hot for each other!" Lily said as I turned even redder.

I brushed her arms away and scoffed. "Yeah right. We aren't 'hot' for each other, ok? Well, I have a party to get ready for," I said, practically sprinting to get away from Lily and her confusing accusations.

Because the thing was, I wasn't really sure whether she was wrong… or right.

 **Hope you liked! Remember, review! I'll try update ASAP and I'll see if I can get two chapters up in the weekend, maybe…**

 **Review review review! I always reply to them and love getting dem review emails : )**

 **Ok, thanks for reading and I love you all,**

 **Kat xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! I got a chapter out! This one is pretty steamy… this is for all the Jaddie shippers who want some Jaddie action!**

 **To:**

 **Morganna12: I'll try get another chapter up tomorrow! I'll try! Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **Obsessedteenagefangirl: this is super long and super, super, suuuuuper juicy! I'm in love with this chapter! Thanks for reviewing, I really do love getting your alert email : ) keep reading and reviewing!**

 **Cap92A: Teddy always makes me laugh too! Trust me this is going to have a very, very awkward moment that makes me cringe to read! But also a very good bit! Keep reading and reviewing, I love love love getting your reviews!**

 **Hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 17: Another Yule Ball… kinda…

"Oh, you look lovely! I wish I had blonde hair! I hate having red hair – it sucks," Lily whined as she stood in the doorway to my room. She looked really pretty – her dress was a deep green slip dress, silky and satiny in material. The dress came just above her knees and she had cute little gold studs in her ears for jewellery.

I looked at her, my expression fond. "I'll admit – I love my hair. But _yours_ … yours is so cool! Red hair is rare so it makes you stand out! Plus, with all this talk of hair, I have a serious question to ask – can you help me straighten my hair? My wand can't reach the back," I asked Lily who frowned at me.

"Your hair is dead straight usually and its straight now – why straighten it?" she asked, yet she still walked over to me and pulled out her wand.

"The straightening spell also smooths out any fuzzy bits. Do you know the spell?" I asked Lily as she rolled her eyes.

"Of course I know the spell – I'm fourteen, not four! I use it on really special occasions like weddings," she said she spun me around and with a flick of her wand, sectioned off parts of my hair and went to using the spell to straighten it.

"Well, I think your hair looks great how it is today," I said. It did. It was wavy and curly and looked darker today, more a cherry-red than the usual bright orange.

Lily scoffed. "Left it to dry after my shower. Can't be bothered doing anything to it," she said as she straightened the last bit. "There!" she said, as she stepped back.

I ran my hands through my hair that felt like silk, thanks to the spell. "Ooh! Thanks Lily!" I said as I gave her a quick hug. She laughed and sat down on my bed.

I walked over to the mirror, letting her idle chatter flow over me – she talks quite a lot. Looking in the mirror, I marvelled at my hair – that's my best feature. When you're super tall (like creepy tall), figure-less and have an average face that's kind of cute _only_ on good days, hair is all you got.

Doesn't help that my eyes are a dirty, dishwater brown.

I looked at my outfit of a plain, black dress and suddenly, I felt… dull. My makeup was the same (tiny bit of mascara and lip balm), my dress was boring (a long, black dress that went down to the floor in a heavy fabric) and my shoes were… not so hot (boring tan flats). I sighed and turned to Lily, my expression helpless.

"Help," I said abruptly. Lily looked at me, shocked.

"Um, with what?" she asked as I gestured to myself.

"This! I look dull and boring and the same-old same-old. And those words don't describe me at all! Just… make me look nice," I said as Lily giggled.

"I think you look fine," she said as she got up and threw open my trunk, scattering clothing to the floor.

"'Fine' is boring. 'Fine' is ok. 'Fine' is average. I wanna look… amazing. And trust me, this isn't like me to want to always look amazing," I reassured Lily, probably sounding like a vain little girl.

Lily laughed. "Well, it's like _me_ to want to look amazing! Perhaps I'm rubbing off on you… But seriously, I'll help you, ok? But you have, like, no clothes! Here, we'll raid mum's wardrobe – she never throws her clothes out," Lily said as she grabbed my hand and hauled me to the third floor – Harry and Ginny's floor.

It was their room and bathroom and was amazing. Gold and red accented the room and the bed was so massive, I'd need a step ladder to get up there.

Lily walked straight past all this and led me to the corner of the room. She reached up and opened a latch from the roof, the entrance to a secret room.

"Careful, the Ghost of Katerina haunts this place," Lily warned as she climbed up the ladder that just appeared out of nowhere.

Following her, I saw the room was about the size of my bedroom here, but full of racks and racks and racks of clothes. The smell was musty and like pine trees in the cold.

"Whoa," I said, as I took in the massive wardrobe.

Lily, wasting no time, dove into the masses of clothing, pulling out dresses at random. "What colour?" Lily asked, her voice echoing in the room.

"Ah… something festive?" I said, uncertain.

"Red! Yes, red! Oh, you'll look lovely in red!" Lily said as she reappeared and started looking through racks of dresses.

"Um, no. No red. I don't wear red," I said as Lily looked at me in shock.

"Why not?" she asked, her voice disbelieving.

"It always washes me out. I can only wear it if I have a tan, which I don't!" I said as Lily sighed.

She looked stumped as she stared intently at me. Suddenly, her face lit up. "I have the perfect dress!" she disappeared once again as I heard her muttering, clanging and then, her cursing.

"Got it!" she said as she popped up and struggled over mountains of clothes to get to me.

She shoved a dress into my hands, a pile of tulle, ruffles and silver glitter. I shook my head. "Oh no. No puff, no glitter, ok? What is this?" I asked as I held the dress by the straps. It was hideous – sparkly and silver and glitter and puff and tulle and… and I'd had enough.

I shook my head. "I'm wearing the black dress, thank you very much! This is way too… WHOOF!" I said as Lily shook her head, her expression panicked.

"Ok! Fine! I'll choose a dress that isn't glitter, puff, tulle, red, silver, sparkly or… whoof," she said as she dove back into the mountain of clothing again.

This time, it took a lot longer to find what she was looking for.

She walked slowly over to me, holding a sparkly pile of gold-pink fabric.

She gave it to me, the sequins feeling smooth and cool against my hands. I held it up, stunned. "It's… it's… it's a mini dress! That's made of sequins! Are you mad? This is what I said I didn't want!"

Lily snorted. "Well, you never said anything about mini dresses. Plus, the sequins aren't too shiny, ok? Only when they catch the light. And besides, it's rose gold! The colour will make you look tan and make your hair look like silver," Lily argued as she shoved me into the corner of the room, demanding I change into it.

Sighing, I slipped off the heavy, black dress and pulled on the sparkly mini one. Cursing Lily, I slithered into it, the fabric soft and cool even though sequins are usually scratchy.

I spun around, getting a feel for the dress when I spotted _it._

 _It_ being the most beautiful dress I'd ever seen. It was a ball gown made of a dark red, shiny, silky fabric. It had capped sleeves and looked fitting up the waist, where it then spilled out into a pool of silky fabric. The neck was a low V, but not too low. It was puffy, but not too puffy and it was shiny, but not sparkly. It was red… but not too red.

Enthralled, I stared at the dress until Lily barged through, demanding what was taking so long. Noticing what I was looking at, she smiled.

"Dad said he'd buy mum any dress for their first wedding anniversary – she chose that. Of course, she wore it once, to a fancy and private dinner with dad. She never got the chance to wear it again – she got pregnant and could never, no matter how hard she tried, fit into it again," Lily said as she ran her hand over the fabric. "Of course, I'll never wear it either. Way too small – I'm much… _curvier_ than mum, even at this age," Lily said as she looked down at herself. She was right – she would practically fall out of the top of the dress if she wore it.

Then, Lily did a double take as she looked at me. "Whoa. You're wearing that whether you like it or not. Now, let me do your makeup!" Lily ordered as we hurried down the stairs, the red dress forgotten.

For now.

* * *

I looked in the mirror and was like, what? That's me?

You see, I never wear mini dress with sequins. And… well, that's what I was wearing.

It went to my mid-thighs and the sleeves were three-quarter. The neckline was respectable and the dress made my thin, stick figure look willowy and graceful.

Seeing as how I hate high heels, Lily agreed to let me borrow her lowest heels that she changed to rose-gold with a simple flick of her wand. My makeup was simple, just mascara, eyeliner, pink lip gloss and gold eyeshadow – nothing too gauzy.

"What the?" I said as Lily clapped.

"Ok, getting ready didn't even take that long! We have ten mins until everyone-" Lily was cut off by the sound of an owl hooting.

Lily sighed. "Doorbell. Looks like someone's here. Let's go down."

Doorbell? An owl hooting was their doorbell? Cute!

We walked down the stairs, betting who it was.

We got to the ground floor and walked into the gold 'party room' that had appetizers we made and cute drinks (butterbeer for the kids though I have no doubts James will drink the Firewhisky) in cute glasses spread out on gold tables.

We heard people hugging and heard 'Merry Christmas's' through the wall.

An elderly couple walked in, the man with white hair and the lady with greying hair, though streaks of orange still dominated it. They looked happy, their warm faces red from the cold.

"Lily!" the lady chuckled as Lily gave her a long hug.

"Grandma! It's so nice to see you!" Lily said.

The man, obviously her grandpa, barrelled over to her and tackled her into a hug as well.

Laughing, I watched them. They seem so nice.

The grandma looked over at me, smiling. "And you must be Maddie!" she said as she walked forward and enveloped me in a hug.

She smelt like smoke – not the bad kind, but the good kind. The kind that smells like warmth and fire and fills you with a calmness.

"I'm Mrs Weasley, Ginny's mum! But, call me Molly," she said as she stepped back. "Why, Ginny never told me how nice your hair is! Is that natural?" she asked, fingering my silky hair.

I smiled at her. "The colour, yes. Usually it's more golden and a lot frizzier!" I said as Molly nodded.

"I used to get frizzy hair, too. But. As they all say - with great age comes great, smooth hair," Molly said as we laughed.

"You're Australian, aren't you?" I'm guessing Mr Weasley asked.

I nodded. "I am. I'm the exchange student," I explained as Mr Weasley held his hand out.

"Mr Weasley, Ginny's father," Mr Weasley said as I shook his hand.

"As well as Ron's, Charlie's, Bill's, Percy's and George's dad. And Fred's," Lily chimed in.

Molly smiled, her eyes sad. "I wish Fred could be here. But, he's in a better place."

It took me a moment to realise that this Fred person was dead. I looked down at my hands, not knowing what to say.

Thankfully, the doorbell rang again.

Lupin and Vic walked in, led by Ginny.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Vic said as she threw herself at Molly and Mr Wealsey.

The guests just kept on coming. Bill and Fleur, Vic's parent arrived, Fleur looking twenty rather than the early-forties she was.

Charlie Weasley arrived, looking handsome with orange hair and a weathered face. Percy and Audrey Wealsey arrived with their too kids, Molly and Lucy. Molly's a year older than me, as she's in her Seventh Year – but she studies at Beauxbatons. Lucy was in her Third Year at Beauxbatons also. They were super sweet and were very, very pretty.

Gabrielle (Fleur's younger sister) and her husband, Viktor Krum, arrived next, kissing Fleur the French way (on both cheeks twice). They had no children, though they were a striking couple. Gabrielle's pretty and delicate features with silvery-blonde hair contrasted to the strong and striking dark looks of Viktor. I was fangirling a bit because Viktor is like the best seeker ever! Even though he'd retired… but still!

The next family to come in was Ron and Hermione with Rose and Hugo. I greeted them all, hugging and chatting with them. Hermione looked polished in a skirt and blouse and Rose looked stunning in a purple blouse and a white skirt that was tight and went to her mid-shin. I could see Ron sizing Viktor up and thought, there's definitely a story behind that.

Hugo, Lily, Lucy, Rose, Molly and I chatted for a while when Rose squealed, running to the door.

There stood one of the prettiest girls ever – the same girl who's in the 'popular' group with James, Rose, Ellie and Adam. Miranda, her name was.

"Miranda!" Rose yelled as she threw herself at Miranda. They hugged and squealed. That's the reunion of girl best friends/ cousins, it seems.

An older girl walked in, as well as an older boy. The older girl had tan skin, the colour of a mocha with cream mixed through. She had bright green eyes and was laughing with the older boy. He had pale skin, freckles and a shock of auburn hair. They looked to be in their early twenties.

Behind them, a jovial couple walked in, smiling and laughing. The man had the Weasley's orange hair and was a little stocky. The lady had chocolate skin and amazing eyes, like pure gold. She was also amazingly pretty and they both had many, many, many laugh lines around their eyes and mouths.

"George! Angelina! Nice to see ya," Ron said as he enveloped them both in a hug. He then turned to the girl and boy. "Hey Roxy, Fred," he said as he gave them a hug.

Miranda broke free of Rose to give everyone hugs too. Rose pulled me over to the family.

"Ok, that's George, my uncle and that's Angelina, my aunty," she said as they both introduced themselves to me.

"Roxanne," Roxanne said as she gave me a once over. Immediately, I wanted to impress her. She seemed like one of those cool and carefree girls who did what they wanted and didn't care what anyone thought.

"Hey. I'm Maddie," I said as I smiled at her.

"And I'm Fred. And can I just say, I've been dying to meet you," Fred said as he gave me an obvious once-over.

"You have now, have you?" I asked, my eyebrows raised.

Fred laughed. "Oh, I like her. May I have the first dance with you after lunch?" he asked, grinning playfully. There was something about him – he just seemed to draw people in.

I laughed. "We'll see."

Roxanne leaned in close to me. "He's a massive flirt. Don't trust him," she 'whispered' in my ear. Actually, she shouted it so everyone could hear. Everyone laughed at Fred's expression.

"Oh, lay off, Roxy. He's like his father and his father's twin in that way. We named him Fred, after all," Angelina said lovingly.

George smiled. "Fred is like Fred, ain't he?"

We all went into the crowded party room. Rose pulled me over to Miranda, who was talking to Lily.

"Miranda, this is Maddie. You know her from school," Rose said as me and Miranda introduced ourselves. We all stayed talking and eating appetizers when the door banged open.

Al walked in, shaking his head free of snow.

I walked over to him and gave him a hug. "Merry Christmas!" I said as snow fell into my hair.

Al laughed. "You saw me this morning!"

"I know but now its official! Btw, your family has been super nice to me all day. I especially like George and Angelina – they've had me in stitches!" I said as I pulled back.

Al's eyes bugged out of his head. Looking around, I was alarmed. "What?" I asked, worried something bad happened.

"Jesus, show your legs more often! Plus, pink suites you," Al said as I laughed, blushing.

"Jeez, thanks Al. But… where are Harry and James?" I asked, just realising they weren't there.

Al motioned out the open doorway we were standing in. "Getting the last minute stuff mum wanted from the shop a few minutes away. They sent me back here," Al said, shivering. Noticing he was cold from the snow outside, I slammed the door shut.

"Here, I'll fetch a blanket. You say hi to your family," I said as I walked through the halls and upstairs. I walked his room and grabbed a really, really comfy looking blanket. Gathering it in my arms, I trudged down the stairs, almost falling in those darned heels.

After I was safely down, I walked into the party room. Searching for Al, I found him talking to Hugo. Nudging him, I saw his relief when he saw me.

"You're actually the best," he said as he grabbed the blanket, wrapping it around his shoulders.

Hugo looked up at me and smiled. "We were just talking about Care of Magical Creatures and how-"

"Maddie?" a shocked voice said rather loudly. James' voice rang out through the room as everyone halted their conversation and looked at him. And well, me too.

I must say, the cold suits him. His jet black hair was wind swept with flecks of blinding-white snow flittered throughout the locks. His cheeks were rosy pink and he had an adorable sweater on.

And I know this sounds cheesy, but my heart stopped and started racing at the same time.

He was looking at me like I'd grown another pair of legs-

Legs.

Is James Potter startled because… of my legs? Or rather, my _bare_ legs?

The idea excited me a bit. Of course, my body thought that was embarrassing so I went bright red. And then I thought of our almost kiss and I turned even redder.

We just stared at each other whilst everyone else stared at us.

Thankfully, I have the bestest friend ever.

"Hey James! How was the shops?" Al asked as he walked over to James and that was that. Everyone went back to conversations and I was still standing there, gaping like a fish.

"He's totally hot for you. I mean, he at least _thinks_ you're hot," Roxanne said as she came up to me. She gave Hugo a look and he scampered off.

"Um, no. I'm not hot," I said, still blushing.

"Well, no. Not when you're gaping like a fish and bright red. Calm down. Look at me," she said as I calmed down a bit. I looked at her and I could feel the blush seeping from my face.

"What just happened?" I asked and suddenly, me and Roxanne (or Rocky, as she wanted me to call her – apparently, only weirdos called her Roxanne and only her family can call her Roxy) were friends.

I told her about everything with James and she listened attentively, her face serious.

When I told her about the almost-kiss, she squealed.

"Man, your life is like a soap-opera!" Rocky exclaimed as I slapped her lightly.

"Yes, and that's a bad thing! I don't know what to do!" I said desperately as Rocky gave me her glass of Firewhisky.

"Drink. You'll need it to hear this news. Ready for this bombshell? You. Like. Him," she said, so seriously it was as if she was telling me the secret to destroying the world.

I jerked back. "No. No way! No freakin way! I hate him! He's so… arrogant and… rude and… disruptive," I said. There was no way I liked him.

Rocky looked at me. "Um, those are the best reasons to like someone! You _really_ want a modest, polite and mellow guy? Like Al? Ok, you and Al are great friends but together, you wouldn't work – you're too out there and willing to do random things. You're impulsive. So, you need someone who's also impulsive to keep up with you! And, correct me if I'm wrong, but James kinda seems perfect for you," Rocky shrugged as I shook my head.

"No. There is no way that James Potter is perfect for me!" I said just as Ginny burst in the room.

"Lunch has been served!" she said as everyone piled in the room.

"Ok, gotta go! Save me a dance!" Rocky said as she sauntered away. I walked with the crowd into the massive dining room.

Confused thoughts were swirling through my brain – I mean, did I like James? Did I not?

* * *

Lunch was great. The food and the people were all awesome – it was even better that I was sitting next to Al and Lily with Hugo, Rocky and Lucy around me.

Fred, James, Miranda and Molly were cackling at the other end of the table. Occasionally, Vic would chime into our conversation and give us the latest gossip.

It was so much fun but of course, the peace was ruined… by the Lovegoods.

The four of them bustled in and everyone clapped and cheered.

"Sorry we're late – lunch with the in laws!" Frederick said as everyone laughed. Luna and Frederick sat down whilst Ellie was hugging Miranda and Rose. Wendy was standing to the side, all alone. I saw Rose try to hug her but Ellie swerved in front and pushed Wendy back a bit. Wendy scowled and I felt a pang for her. None of these people were her friends. Maybe it was her fault, maybe not but some of the other kids should try and include her.

I stood up and walked over to them. Ellie obviously thought I was getting up to hug her because she gave a little squeal and opened her arms out.

"Maddie!" she said as she tackled me into a hug. I hugged her back, laughing.

"Hey Ellie! Nice to see you! Merry Christmas!" I said as I chatted with her for a bit.

"Um, excuse me," I said as I walked past her and looked at Wendy, smiling. "Hi Wendy! Merry Christmas!" I said as she scowled at me.

"Why are you saying hi to me?" she asked, her voice like nails on a chalkboard.

My smile faltered. "Just… being merry. Spreading the spirit!" I said as I felt a presence come up behind me. I knew who it was by Wendy's dazzling smile.

"James! Merry Christmas! Maddie looked all alone so I decided to wave her over and say hi! Just spreading the spirit!" she said. I almost scoffed. Yeah, and you have blonde hair and your name's Maddie. Like, what's her problem?

"Really?" James said, obviously amused. "Well, let me say hi to Maddie now. I think Molly wants to see you," he said, pointing to a waving Molly who was trying to look enthusiastic at seeing Wendy.

Wendy smiled tightly and walked away.

"Seriously, I try to be nice and she throws it in my face. Like, be nice to everyone or mean to everyone – don't be fake and two-faced!" I said frustratedly as James walked around so he faced me.

"Yeah," James said, smiling down at me, his face seriously hot. I know you know he's hot but he's like… hotter than hot.

"Well, thanks for saving me," I said as James smiled.

"It's ok. Seems like we're always saving each other from her in one way or another," he said, smirking.

I felt my face heat as I remembered our almost-kiss.

It seemed as if he only remembered the kiss at my blush. His face fell and he blushed right down his neck.

"Um," I said, coughing.

"Right," he said, also coughing.

"Look, we… are…?" I said.

"Yeah… so… we?" James said.

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

James looked _really_ hot when he was flustered.

I'm betting I looked awful, though. Except, I kept catching his eyes travelling to my bare legs.

I smirked at that.

"Well, save me a dance," James said as he walked over to his seat.

I took a deep breath and walked back to mine.

* * *

A full belly and a lot dizzier (from all the Firewhisky Rocky was giving me), dinner was over. We moved into the ball room, chatting and speaking loudly from all the alcohol.

Rose had had one sip and she was already smashed, wobbling around and yelling out random things.

Rocky and I were giggling about random things, me more so than Rocky.

We sent to a silver couch and gossiped and laughed at random things. A figure walked up to us, his hair glinting in the light.

"Ah, sister. You have kept this magical creature away from me too long! Another dance is starting now. Maddie, would you care to dance?" In the light, Fred looked amazingly hot, his face all angles and his hair actually looked black to me. Black hair made him more attractive somehow.

"Yeah, why not?" I said as I stood up and he led me to the silver dance floor.

We danced and he had me in stitches the whole time – Fred's hilarious! I had the best time, twirling and spinning to the music. We danced the next dance and the next one and the next one and the next one until I had to sit.

"Thanks for the dances!" I said as Fred whisked me to a silver couch that Rose and Al were at.

"My pleasure," Fred said as he walked off, smiling.

I looked at Al and Rose who were staring at me weirdly. "What?" I asked.

Al laughed softly. "I don't know. You and Fred just looked… funny out there. Fred really can't dance and you were laughing and it… it was just funny," Al said as Rose nodded, giggling.

"Plus, you made someone a little angry," she said, pointing to a scowling James who was snapping at Ellie.

"Huh? Why is he angry?" I asked, confused. We had a conversation today, were getting back to being friends and now he's angry at me? Again? For doing what?

Rose shrugged. "Go ask him," she said. I shook my head, not wanting that encounter to be in public.

"Nu-uh. He's the angry one – he's coming to me," I said, not realising he was doing just that. He left a hurt looking Ellie and stormed over to Al, Rose and me.

The three of us looked up at him. He grabbed my hand and yanked me out of my seat. "We need to talk," he said as I yelped in surprise.

"Ok," I said as he led me through the crowd. We walked around the corridors in silence, my confusion turning into anger.

He opened the door to a random study/ library room and slammed the door.

"What are you doing? What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked an enraged James.

His eyes were blazing and he was stiff and rigid. "What's wrong with me? More like what's wrong with you!" he yelled, his face scrunched up.

Now I was really confused. "What do you mean? What did I do?" I yelled.

James gave a frustrated groan and pulled at his hair. "Why are you making me crazy? We almost kiss, you totally ignore me and then… then we talked with Wendy and you said you'd dance with me and so I waited but you danced five dances in a row with my cousin, the 'ladies man', Fred! And you had to be wearing that goddamn dress that's so short and tight and I just don't what to think!" James yelled as he took three bounding steps towards me, stopping just in front of me.

There was an electric feeling in the room. I felt hot and cold and wanted to touch him and to push him away. Nothing made sense. He was far too close and all I could smell was his overwhelming scent of pine trees and cold, winter's air.

I was so, so mad at him. Why would he say those things? Why would he make me confused?

"Well, I'm sorry for dancing with a funny guy! I'm sorry I didn't dance with you immediately! I'm sorry you aren't constantly on my mind!" I yelled at him. I saw his dark blue eyes get smouldering.

"You don't sound too sorry," James said, his voice back to normal volume, but bitter in tone.

I scoffed. "It's called sarcasm. Look it up."

And then he kissed me.

His hands were cupping my face and hands were at my sides. I was so stunned. James… was kissing me… and it felt… not too good.

As in, I was freaking out, I couldn't relax. And James… his lips were hard against mine. It was like kissing a rock.

Part of me was relieved that James wasn't as good a kisser as what he was cracked up to be – made James seem human.

But… it was weird. It was like all the electricity from earlier just… vanished.

The weird and awkward kiss lasted for all of one second when a knock came at the door.

He pushed me away, his eyes bright and frenzied, his face red.

"Anyone in here?" the voice of Ellie rang loud and clear. She sounded a little upset and I was about to answer when James clamped his hand over my mouth, shutting me up.

"Um, yeah. Just… feeling ill," James answered, his voice breaking. His eyes were locked on mine and suddenly, boom, the electricity was back. His hand on my mouth felt like fire I wanted his hands all over me, not on my lips. I wanted his lips on mine instead.

"Oh, well do you want me to come in or find someone?" Ellie asked, concern lacing her voice.

James cleared his throat. "No. I need to be… alone."

"I'll go then," Ellie said as she left.

He lowered his hand, his eyes never leaving mine. I could literally feel the heat from his body washing over me.

Please kiss me again.

Instead, he broke my gaze and walked over to the other side of the room. Kill me now! Why won't he kiss me?!

Why do I want him to kiss me?

He cleared his throat. "Um… that shouldn't have happened," he said, his voice hoarse.

My stomach dropped. "Oh… uh, yeah. That was… wrong," I said, not knowing what else to say. He turned around to face me.

"It was… weird. And wrong," James agreed as he rubbed his neck with his hand.

I sighed. "Yeah."

"Yeah."

"…"

"…"

James looked at me and I could tell he wanted to kiss me again as much as I wanted him to kiss me.

"Fuck it," James said as he bounded towards me and kissed me, gathering me in his arms. His arms snaked around my waist and he pulled me closer. I twisted my hands in his hair, kissing him.

This wasn't like before. It was electric and frenzied and crazed. It was impulsive and daring and strong. We moved together, lips in synch. He was hot to touch and his smell of pine trees engulfed my senses, making me kiss him harder and faster.

Let me tell you – James Potter wasn't a good kisser.

He was more like the kissing god. I don't think kissing had ever felt so good. It was like the first kiss was a warm up, that awkward first time you try something. But now… I was relaxing into him and we bother weren't holding back.

Still kissing me, he gathered me in his arms and walked over to the wall. He pressed me against the wall and he started kissing my jawline, neck, shoulder, forehead – everywhere but my mouth. It drove me mad.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist. His hands immediately went to my legs as he held he up. My back pressed against the wall, he leaned down and kissed me again, faster and hotter than before.

There was a voice yelling at me to stop because this was James Potter, my enemy! I hated him!

But a bigger voice just told it to shut up, it was ruining the mood.

The room was hot and I was sweaty. I messed his hair up even more and he carried me to the table. He set me down on the table and his hands were everywhere – my face, arms, waist, hips.

I wrapped my legs tighter around his torso. My hands trailed to his jacket and he shrugged it off. I wanted him so much, it hurt.

He pulled away for a second. "Thought you said I was never on your mind," he asked, his face red, lips swollen and eyes full of mischief. He'd never looked hotter.

"I lied," I whispered as he smiled at me. He started leaning down when the door banged open.

"Shit," he said as he untangled himself from me and there stood Rose, her face shocked. I quickly slipped off the table and scrambled away from James.

"I… you two were taking too long… I didn't think that… oh god. Um, go back to… to what you were doing," Rose said as she took off, the door swinging shut behind her.

I was mortified. What the hell had just happened? Oh yeah, that's right – we were passionately making out.

Um. Awkward.

I slipped past James. "Um, bye," I said as I left him there, calling out my name. My head was fuzzy and I couldn't think straight, all because I'd never counted that kissing James Potter would be the best experience. Ever.

 **Well, there you have it. They kissed! Hope it didn't disappoint! But how awkward was the first kiss?**

 **If you want some more Jaddie kisses, just review and I'll weave some more into the story!**

 **Love you for reading, thanks!**

 **Please review!**

 **Kat xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! Sorry, I know I said I'd try to get one up on Sunday but turns out I had a family dinner ad am really sorry I couldn't get it up! But it's here now and it's filled with some drama, surprises and guys being idiots and jerks (mainly James).**

 **THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE FAVED/ FOLLOWED/ REVIEWED THS STORY**

 **To:**

 **Kattttiiieee: I'm sorry for ruining your life… in a good way… hahaha this has been one of my fav reviews! Hope you keep reading and reviewing!**

 **FanFicLover32: I'm very glad you like Jaddie! I like them too! Keep and reading and reviewing!**

 **Tigs0701: your review was pretty brilliant too xxxxxx thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **Guest: yes, she did just leave him there. I know, I had to make her at least a bit of an idiot so I could spin out some more drama! Keep reading and reviewing!**

 **Nina(Guest): wow thanks for reviewing! And I can't take credit for the ship name but I like Jaddie too! Plus, Roy will totes be mad**

 **Cap92A: hahaha the French cheek thing! My French teacher told me that so obviously she needs to brush up on her knowledge! And I really do love your reviews coz you've been reviewing since the very beginning so thanks for sticking with me!**

 **Obsessedteengaefangirl: I'm pretty sure that chapter with the kiss was my fave chapter too! Xx keep reading and reviewing!**

 **AGAIN – PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME ANYTHING YOU HAVE TO SAY I REALLY APPRECIATE! AND THANKS SOOOOOO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE! Now, onto the story:**

Chapter 18: To Get Over James Potter

Far. Out. I just made out with James and I ran away. What the hell? I acted like some total idiot who'd never kissed anyone before or something! And our parting words:

 _Um, bye_

UM BYE?

UM BYE?

WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL?

I raced back into the ball, fixing my hair (that James had had his fingers tangled in) and straightening my dress out (that James had been running his hands all over… and maybe under… maybe…).

The worst part of the situation wasn't the fact that we'd kissed. On no, the worst was much, much, much, much worse!

The worst part was that I _liked_ kissing James and I wanted to run back into that room and continue from where we'd left off, as much as it shames me to admit it.

But I didn't want to go back into that room with James and face utter humiliation. What the hell had even made him kiss me? I have to admit, he's a totally good kisser but that was beside the point – I was literally freaking out. Running to and fro, trying to find Rose or even just the ballroom.

There were about a million different voices screaming in my head a million different things. Like 'why'd you kiss him' and 'why'd you like it' and 'HOW THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO FACE HIM AGAIN'. It was very stressful.

Finally, I saw the entrance to the ballroom. I stormed inside, barging past guests and ignored people who were calling out my name. Instead, I walked towards Al (who was dancing with Hermione) and yanked him from the dance floor.

"Sorry Mrs Weasley! Crisis!" I called out as I left her standing in the middle of the dance floor with no partner. I didn't even care that I was being awfully rude by just taking Al away like that.

"What the hell?" Al asked, his voice shocked as I dragged him into an empty room just outside the ballroom.

I hauled him and slammed the door shut, leaning against the door, practically hyperventilating.

"What?" Al asked, obviously annoyed and concerned at the same time.

"I think I maybe kind of just made out with James. And I think I maybe kind of liked it," I rambled out. Al's face turned white.

"You're right – this is a crisis."

* * *

"Wait, did you kiss him or did he kiss you?" Al asked, his expression grave.

"Um… he kissed me first and it was really weird. And then Ellie knocked on the door and he made up some excuse. Then he said he shouldn't have kissed me for some reason. And then he said 'fuck it' and just full on attacked me," I explained, cringing at the thought of our first kiss.

"And… you said you liked it?" Al asked, trying not to laugh.

I glared at him, my face flushing. " _No_. Well, maybe a little. Stop laughing, Al! It's serious!" I yelled at him, hitting him repeatedly in the arm.

This made Al laugh even harder.

"Oh god! This is actually so good! Finally!" Al grinned, laughing hysterically.

I glared even fiercer at him. "What. Are. You. LAUGHING AT?"

He sobered up after that. But, he was still grinning like an idiot. "Seriously? He likes you, Mads. And you obviously like him. It's so obvious I'm surprised it took you this long to figure it out!"

I frowned at him, confused. "He doesn't like me, ok? He's… James Potter. Besides, he has Alexia. She's head over heels in love with him and she's super pretty and super amazing. He hasn't even looked at me when she's around," I said, dejectedly. It took me a moment to realise I hadn't contradicted him when he said I liked James.

Because… maybe I do. And, just thinking about it, the more I liked the idea. I'd never wanted to explore the idea of me and him being _something_ , never dared even thought about. I guess it's because I knew James. And I knew that eventually, he'd get bored of me. And he'd move on leaving me wanting him even more.

For some reason, I could feel, deep down inside some place in my mind, that if we ever got together, I wouldn't be the same after we broke apart.

Of course, that didn't keep from screaming in my mind:

OH FUCK I LIKE JAMES POTTER

Al scoffed. "Please. Did you see his face when he saw you in that dress? He basically told the whole party he likes you by his facial expression!" Al said, smiling.

I shook my head. "Look… if I did like him and I'm not saying I do… it wouldn't work, ok? He would just dump me in the pile of Girls James Has Used And Been With. And I don't want to be known as one of those girls," I said with distaste as Al looked at me funny.

"Ah, ok. Well, while I'll admit that he goes through a lot of girls and while he disregards their feelings a lot, I wouldn't be so sure he'd do the same to you," Al said, sighing.

I looked at my hands. "Well, we don't know that. And besides, I have a bad feeling about starting something with him. Like I'd end up getting hurt in the end. I don't know, I can feel it in my gut – as in my gut is literally telling me bad things will happen if we get togther," I said, my voice certain.

Al looked at me sharply. "Really? You're getting… bad vibes?" he asked, his voice strained.

What is he going on about? I had literally just said that. "Uh, yeah. Why?" I asked, my voice sounding weird.

Al looked as if he was about to say something but then thought the better of it. "Nothing," he said after a slight hesitation.

"Ok… if you're sure," I said, not convinced.

Al grinned slyly. "At least we know one thing for sure – you definitely like James," he said as I laughed and punched him on the shoulder.

"Shut up."

But I didn't say he was wrong.

BECAUSE HE WAS TOTALLY RIGHT.

* * *

Ok, now that I'd started thinking about liking James, the more I was convincing myself that I liked him. Maybe it was his arrogance. Maybe it was his habit to run his hands through his hair to make it even messier. Maybe it was his strong jaw and blue eyes. Maybe it was his hilarious sense of humour that always made me laugh – whatever it was, it was something, alright.

After me and Al had explained everything to a confused Rose, we'd gone back into the ballroom in search of James.

I was freaking out a little less by then. I'd calmed down and was trying to come up with what I'd say to James when I saw him.

Maybe I'd say 'Hey. I liked it when you were kissing me. Wanna try it again?' or maybe 'I think I like you. Wanna kiss again?' or maybe 'I'm pretty sure I kinda like you and I'm pretty sure I'm a little uncertain on that'.

Nothing seemed to fit. Rose and Al were giving me suggestions as we roamed the dance floor. We bumped into Hermione (I apologised profoundly) and Ginny (I blushed furiously when she asked where I'd disappeared off to earlier).

I was about to give up and just find him after everyone had gone home when Lily rushed up to us, her face stricken, with a humoured looking Rocky following slowly.

"Where's Ellie?" she asked, her expression frantic.

I shrugged and looked around the room for her bright white hair. "Dunno. Why?"

Rocky smirked. "She promised she'd braid Lily's hair and Lily really wants to impress Hugo and Andy with her 'cool braids that all her school friends are jealous of'."

Lily glared at Rocky. "Thanks for keeping my secret," she complained as Rocky gave her a look.

"Well, I can braid your hair!" Rose said. She's like that – always willing to help. She was growing on me – she became more laid-back as I'd talked to her more although there was still the Goody-Goody vibe coming off her. But, it was endearing on her because most of the time, I hated GG's.

Lily scowled. "Ellie does it in a nice way. Plus, she tells me all her secrets when she does it. God, I'm just going to have to braid it myself!" Lily huffed dramatically.

"Ooh, and what secrets does she tell you?" I teased, smiling.

Lily looked at me, her eyes wide. "You mean… you don't know?" she asked.

I frowned. "No. What? Tell me!" I demanded Lily. Al and Rose were backing me up as we egged her on.

Lily smiled. "She's totally head over heels for James." I'll admit, my stomach and smile dropped.

 _Of course_. How cliché? The best friend in love with the guy. Seriously? This just makes everything more confusing.

"And, apparently, they've hooked up like so many times but he's always saying he only does that with people he knows won't fall for him. Like he kisses her and then he says it's because he doesn't want to start something with her. I don't really know, you'll have to ask Ellie," Lily explained.

My face fell even more. He only did _what_?

"Apparently, he always says she's a great kisser. She thinks he likes her – she couldn't be more wrong! Of course, I had to tell her he always talks about her, because otherwise she would've gotten mad," Lily said as Al glared at her.

"Why'd you tell her that James likes her? Now she thinks he likes her when he obviously likes Maddie!" Al said as everyone nodded.

Lily gaped. "What? He likes _Maddie_? But… Ellie told me he likes her. Plus, I like Ellie. She and James would be super cute!" Lily whined.

Wow, she's being a little bitchy tonight. "Um, I'm right here. Plus, he probably doesn't like me – you heard her, guys. He kisses people he knows won't fall for him," I explained, feeling a little dirty. To think I thought it'd been different.

Al frowned. "That's bullshit. I know for a fact he's never kissed Ellie before! And I also know he only likes Ellie has a friend. And, I also know that sometimes Ellie can be a massive gossip to make herself sound better – especially to the naïve, younger ones," Al explained as Lily pouted.

"She does not! Ellie is awesome, ok? And she would never lie to me to my face. Plus, I'm not naïve. But, if I'm being honest, Ellie isn't so great. But she still wouldn't lie," Lily said, her voice sure.

Um, what? What exactly was Lily saying?

It didn't matter because I could believe that Ellie would do that – talk herself up. Only earlier that evening I'd saw her nudge her sister out of the way of Rose. I thought Ellie would be cooler than that and above all that crap.

"You know, I'm not even shocked she would say that! Ellie hasn't kissed James before, ok? I know because she told me at the Diggory Yule Ball all the guys she's kissed and James wasn't one of them," Rose said, her face pinched up, uncertain as to whether her friend was lying or not. I saw Lily's face fall and I instantly felt bad for her. I know what's it like to have a role model and then to find out she's not a very nice person sometimes.

"Well, that's ok. I mean, everyone has talked themselves up at least once. I mean, Ellie might just really good at hiding her feelings for James," I said, frowning. I hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary – everything seemed platonic between her and James. Besides, I didn't want to jump to conclusions about Ellie. She seemed decent (if a little petty sometimes) and I was going to think that until proven wrong

"Well, I want to ask Ellie myself. I know I won't be able to trust her again until I know. Can we go and find her?" Lily asked, her voice uncertain.

I looked around for a mop of black hair. "Maybe James knows where she is. I mean, they're friends," I said casually. Al and Rose both gave me looks. I glared at them until they backed off.

Rocky frowned. She'd been quiet this whole convo. "I think I saw him head into a room around the corner. Here, I'll show you."

So, we all followed Rocky.

Suddenly, I was a nervous wreck. I mean, what did I say? What would I do? Do I look at him? Do I bring it up or would he? Should I pretend it never happened? Should I just go up to him and kiss him?

All my thoughts vanished when we came to the room. Rocky stared at the locked door in confusion. "Um, James?" she called out. I heard a muffled voice and a giggle that sounded like Ellie.

I knew. In that instant, I knew what was going on in there. My gut had told me I'd get hurt if I started something with James and right now, it was telling me to not open the door unless you want to see for yourself whether your suspicions are true.

And yet, Rocky pulled out her wand and muttered _Alohomora_ , the unlocking spell. The door clicked open I heard stumbling and curses as Rocky barged through.

"Blimey," she muttered when she saw what was inside.

I pushed my way past her and saw them, together, doing things he'd been doing to me not only thirty minutes before.

His hands were still tangled in her blonde curls and her orange lip gloss was all over his face and neck. Her hands were clasped tightly around his waist and I felt my stomach drop to the floor.

I felt like I was going to be sick.

"M-Maddie," James stammered as he quickly shoved Ellie away, his face white, all emotion besides shock and regret gone from his face. Ellie straightened herself, a playful smile on her face.

"Um… sorry," I mumbled, my chest aching like someone had literally punched a hole through it and pulled the insides out.

Ellie giggled. I wanted to slap her. "Sorry. This is _totally_ inappropriate!" Ellie giggled as Al glared at her. "What?" she asked innocently, holding her hands up in surrender.

Silence followed. I looked James and his lipstick-smeared face. His expression was bewildered and his face turned bright red.

Third time I've seen him blush. Ever.

I cleared my throat. "Um, we'll go," I said. Miraculously, my voice didn't break but I could feel my eyes pooling with unshed tears.

I turned and fled. I didn't care that he called after me. I didn't care that Ellie might've kissed him – not the other way round. I didn't care that I looked like some lovesick idiot running out like that.

I cared that my heart was breaking into millions of pieces. I cared that I let myself admit that I liked him and that I foolishly thought he might just like me back. I mean, there wasn't anything special about me. I'm a sarcastic klutz who can't do magic for shit (except for DA DA) with ordinary looks.

Nothing special about me at all and there I was, racing through the halls, heart breaking because the most extraordinary guy ever kissed the most exotic, gorgeous and hilarious girl.

Why am I an idiot?

But the part that hurt the most was that I'd _finally_ realised I liked this guy and it was like the world was saying 'nu-uh, no happy ending for you! Move on, bitch' which really sucked.

And I can guarantee that moving on from liking James would be a lot longer and harder than realising I liked him in the first place.

To think - all because of that damned kiss!

I raced into the dining room of which no one was in. I slumped in the nearest chair and wiped my eyes angrily. I wasn't going to cry over him. Besides, he hadn't anything wrong except be a good-for-nothing jerk.

I cursed James very explicitly over and over in my head until tentative footsteps came into the room. I sat up straighter and wiped my face blank of emotion.

I looked up to see Rose standing there, her expression furious. She plonked down next to me.

"James is an idiot. He's a jerk and a player and an immature baby. Trust me, Al is having a go at him right now and Rocky is giving Ellie the cold shoulder. I didn't think anything could happen between James and Ellie – they're like brother and sister. Besides, I don't think James likes Ellie that way," Rose said, her voice turning sympathetic.

I snorted. "You sure 'bout that? They were all over each other back there," I said, my voice bitter.

Rose smiled. "You are _so_ the jealous type. Al owes me one – we had a bet going," she said smugly as I snorted.

"I _am_ the jealous type. I'll even admit it," I said, laughing a bit. Rose was really starting to grow on me. She smiled at me and I instantly felt better.

"I'm good, actually. No tears or sobbing or the sudden urge to listen to sad songs," I said as Rose giggled.

"Does that mean no ice cream and chocolate?" Rose teased as I hit her lightly.

"There's always ice cream and chocolate," I said seriously as I heard Al laughing. I turned in my seat to see him standing in the doorway, an amused expression on his face.

"Looks like Mads is ok if she's functioning enough to talk about food," Al joked as he came and sat down next to Rose.

I scowled. "And why wouldn't I be functioning properly?" I asked, a little offended he thought I was that hung up on James.

"Well, my brother's being a dick and Rose's best friend is being a bitch," Al stated as I snorted.

"What's new?" I asked rhetorically.

We chatted for a while about random things like our favourite flavour cookie and where we'd go if we could travel anywhere in the world (Mars Bar cookie and Brazil, Al likes peanut butter cookies and wants to go Africa and Rose lives for double-choc-chip cookies and the Greek Islands).

It really helped take my mind off the big, neon sign with flashing lights in my head that read 'JAMES POTTER KISSED A GIRL AND IT WASN'T YOU'.

It took quite an effort to ignore it, though.

* * *

"Write to me, ok? I can't wait to see you when school starts!" Rose's muffled voice said as she squeezed the life out of me.

"Will do! I can't wait either!" I said breathlessly – she gave huge hugs.

She pulled away and moved onto trapping Lily.

I turned around to find Ellie with her arms wide open, her expression hopeful.

Feeling fake and very bitchy, I plastered on a fake smile and stepped into her embrace. "I'll miss you! Write to me, ok?" I said, making my voice sound enthusiastic.

"Love you! Miss you! I'll write all the time and we'll catch up second day back, ok?" Ellie squealed as she pulled away, her eyes full of genuine sadness because she was saying goodbye. I immediately felt awful for hating her. But, it was only three hours after the whole 'Ellie/James Kiss Incident' and the wound was still raw.

Of course, she didn't know that.

After Al, Rose and I had had our chat, we'd come up with an elaborate story that seemed plausible as to why we'd all ran out in such a rush. Once we thought of the story, we had to set it in motion.

We went in search of Ellie and found her getting the silent treatment from Rocky and being comforted by Miranda.

As soon as we walked in, she stood up and rushed over to us, hugging all of us.

"Guys, that was absolutely not what it looked like, I swear. It-" Ellie started when Rose interrupted her with a confused look.

"What? Oh and you and James? I'll admit, I'm surprised and a little weirded out but it wasn't that bad," Rose said flippantly as Ellie pouted in confusion.

I wanted to deck her and her pretty face so bad.

"Then why'd you two chase after a distraught-looking Maddie?" Ellie asked as if I wasn't there.

"Nosebleed," I supplied drily. "I get 'em all the time. It's an Aussie thing," I said as if that explained the whole situation.

"Ah," Ellie said as if that explained everything. Idiot.

Back to the story.

"I'd love to catch up!" I said with a fake smile. She grinned and gave a wave as she walked out the door, following Wendy and her parents.

I hugged everyone else goodbye and when everyone was gone, I slumped against a wall and slipped my (mini) heels off.

Al grinned. "Was it hard to pretend to be cool with Ellie?" he asked, his voice sly.

I smiled a fake smile and looked at him innocently. "Pretending? I wasn't pretending," I said sweetly, twirling my hair.

"Really? Could've fooled me," Al tilted his head to the side and we both burst out laughing. Of course, James chose that exact moment to walk in, a tired expression on his face.

"Man, Aunty Hermione gives you the biggest hugs. I'm still sore," he joked as he rolled his shoulders and backs.

I gave him a little smile. "Sounds like Rose got that from her," I said, trying to sound casual.

James gave me a surprised look, his amazing blue eyes capturing mine and oh god, I could just look at them all day...

Al cleared his throat. Startled, I jumped a little, causing myself to blush.

Al looked back and forth between us and quickly exited, mumbling something like 'night, I'm tired', leaving us alone.

I was mentally thinking of all the best charms to put on him to make him seriously uncomfortable.

I was startled from my weird and disturbing thoughts when James coughed.

I jerked my head in surprise, cracking my neck and a sharp pain split through my neck and shoulders.

"Ow," I groaned, rubbing my sore neck as James laughed blatantly at me. He walked towards me and turned me around so my back was facing his front.

Then, he slowly lifted my hair away from my neck and piled it onto one side. Then, he started slowly massaging my neck and shoulders.

It felt like heaven. His fingers left trails all over my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

It felt nice to have his hands back on me as I felt the familiar rush of heat of being near him and felt the same electric jolts of his fingers grazing my bare skin.

"You're really good at this," I commented as I internally groaned. Man, he was _amazing at this_!

James chuckled. "I'm good at many things, Maddie. You should know that," James said softly, humour lacing his voice.

I giggled and sighed. "Next time I'm stressed and in need of a neck massage, I'm coming to you," I joked softly.

James didn't answer. It took me a moment to realise that my back was pressed right up against his front and that his hands had trailed down from my neck to my waist. His arms wrapped around my waist tighter until his hands were clasped. His head leaned into the crook of my neck and he took a deep breath, sighing.

Instinctively, I leaned into him and his pine tree scent wafted over me.

"You smell like sweet mint and vanilla," James murmured in my ear. The thought that he was thinking the exact same thing as me warmed me from the inside out.

I smiled. "You smell like pine trees and winter air."

I felt James laugh. "Is that good?" he asked uncertainly. I smiled.

"I guess you'll never know," I replied, full on grinning.

And then suddenly, he was kissing the side of my neck.

Oh god.

Do you know how hard it is to think when the guy you like who also happens to be amazingly hot kisses your neck?

Very hard.

I leaned into his kisses and for a split second I forgot about Ellie.

Of course, her name shot me like a bullet – I jerked away from James (much to my dismay) and I pushed him away.

"Why do you keep doing that?" I asked wearily to James, whose mouth was quirked up at the corners.

"The massages or the kisses?" he asked, his voice playful.

For some reason, that made me snap. "This isn't a joke! I mean, toying with me and Ellie? What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked angrily.

I stormed past a confused and shocked looking James and ran up the stairs, then into my room and then, finally, into my bed.

* * *

 _Knock knock_

I woke up with a pounding headache. Too much Firewhisky the night before obviously.

I rolled over and stumbled out of bed, yanking open the curtains. No light filled the room. Confused, I squinted to see that it was, in fact, still night. Or early morning.

Wondering how and why I'd woken up this early, I looked down at myself to see the shimmering party dress still on. Sighing, I stripped it off and hopped into my threadbare and worn PJ's with hearts on them.

Feeling better, I opened my door to find James standing there, a nervous expression on his face. I was confused as to why he was standing there.

Then I recalled the knocking on my door.

I pointed at him. "You woke me up," I stated.

James grinned. "Yup. And I can tell you didn't appreciate it," he said happily.

"What do you want?" I asked, tiredly, stifling a yawn.

James's face grew serious. "Ok, I wanted to talk to you. It's about Ellie. Look, she kissed me, ok? I didn't kiss her or anything like that. I mean she kissed me and I kissed her back but it felt wrong. I mean, she's basically my sister. It was weird. But I swear, I swear on my life, I'm not toying with you. I kissed you, ok? I chose that. It's messed up and weird and I liked it – a lot," James said without an ounce of sheepishness.

My heart and stomach did flip flops. I'll admit, I like him. I really, really do. Was he actually going to say what I thought he was going to?

"But… I mean, I have Alexia and you have Roy and… and I guess I'm just saying we wouldn't work. But, you could always wait – who knows who I'll be in the mood for next," James said, his face sympathetic.

Hold up. What did he just imply? That I'm some booty call? That his decision makes or breaks how I act? It's not like my whole life depends on whether or not he likes me or not. It's not like I'm going to wait around for him to decide when he's ready and when he wants to have a break. It's not like I'm going to be happy to just wait around for him.

Oh no. That was James's big mistake, thinking I was like Alexia – willing to throw my life away for a guy.

I looked at him nonchalant. "I was going to say the same thing – I mean, I have Roy. And, unlike some guys, he doesn't assume anything about me and doesn't treat me like some helpless idiot who's going to wait for him and be at his beck and call. So no one else better assume that, either," I said, making it perfectly clear I was talking about him.

James looked at me, confused. "Um, I don't want you to wait for me," he said, having no idea how much it stung me.

"Well, who ever said anything about you? The whole world doesn't revolve around you, you know. It might shock you, but other people live on this Earth too and they also have feelings. You might wanna be a little aware of that before you say the first rude comment that pops up in your head," I said as I slammed the door on his shocked face.

If James Potter was going to treat me like some pathetic and mindless girl, then he can go screw himself.

And I can set myself a goal –

To Get Over James Potter

Step 1. Curse him endlessly in mind

Step 2. Mentally burn the dress he had his hands all over

Step 3. Say nice things about myself

Step 4. Make a list of reasons to hate him (or update the list, in my case)

Step 5. Laugh at all of his embarrassing moments (not many but I'm making up some funny scenarios where he dies and falls off the astronomy tower)

Step 6. Kick and throw my pillow around the room pretending it's him

And that my friends, is how I started to get over James Potter.

Um, emphasis on started…

 **Well, until next chapter!**

 **Thanks for reading! And please please please review any idea and/ or comments!**

 **Kat xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! Sorry, been crazy busy lately but here is a cute little chapter – mostly fluff because we can't always have drama drama drama filled chapters!**

 **To:**

 **MissesE: thanks for reviewing and reading, I'm glad you like my work!**

 **NinaGuest: wow, thanks for reviewing again! I need to make some characters act a little 'cray cray' sometimes but I think you're so right – I would act so different in their shoes! Keep reading, hope you enjoy : )**

 **Kattttiiieee: glad you're still liking my work! Really happy you're enjoying it so much! Keep reading and reviewing!**

 **FanFicLover32: my heart breaks every time they act like idiots and don't realise they like each other! Keep and reading and reviewing, thanks so much!**

 **Cap92A: aww, thanks for your kind words! This chap is mostly fluff but it has some good Jaddie lines! I know, Ellie is a two-faced crazy bitch sometimes!**

 **THANKS SO MUCH TO ALL WHO ARE READING AND REVIEWING AND FOLLOWING AND FAVOURITING, I'M SO THANKFUL!**

Chapter 19: I Would've Pegged You For More Of A Granny Nickers Kinda Girl

HOME.

I was going home. And let me tell you that that was the only thought that kept me going through the most awkward breakfast of my life.

After I'd showered and quickly packed some things for going back to Australia, I went down the dining room to find that James and Harry were the only ones up.

Awkward.

So I made myself some toast and slathered it in butter, got myself some juice and sat down. I tried, I really did, to make conversation with Harry but James was interrupting me, saying snarky remarks and shooting Harry these looks. It made my stomach turn over.

Lily soon joined us but she wasn't much better than James – don't ask me why, I had no idea why. She was just in a mood.

When Al walked down to find us in awkward silence, he frowned and walked straight back out.

Trust me, I felt like punching him for leaving me alone. Of course, I also felt really bad because no one was talking and I knew it was because of me.

It was a relief when Ginny woke up.

Ginny was a ray of sunshine. She was chipper and getting everyone to pack and was brewing coffee.

"So, why's everyone so glum?" Ginny teased. "Any secrets anyone wants to share?"

I choked on my juice.

"You alright?" Harry asked, looking amused.

"Yeah," I spluttered out. I couldn't help but look at James when I said this. I was glad to see him avoiding eye contact with everyone.

The idiot.

I was still so mad at him for being such a jerk. I mean, could he actually be more stupid? I mean, I'm legitimately asking – could he?

Was he really that oblivious to how I was feeling towards him? But, I have to admit, even after last night, I felt tingles go through me whenever I caught him staring at me. I mentally slapped myself when that happened though, because I wanted to move on.

Al walked back in, smiling. "Well, I'm excited! I've never been to Sydney! Will I see a kangaroo?" he said brightly.

I sighed. Maybe the trip wouldn't be as good as I'd thought.

* * *

We all huddled to the fireplace carrying our luggage. Not knowing what the temperature would be in Sydney, I decided to wear jeans and t-shirt.

One at a time, we said the address and stepped into the fireplace.

Do you realise how much I wanted to go home? It was like the thought of seeing Able, Sadie and Max and my family was just too good to be true.

I was jittering and skittish and for once, James wasn't the only thing on my mind.

I was up first. I stepped into the fireplace with my small bag and grabbed a handful of Floo Powder.

"Sydney, Australia, 57 Sandy Cove street," I said clearly – don't wanna end up in some dodgy place like Knockturn Alley or anything like that.

I threw the powder in the coals and in a swirl of flames, I stumbled out of my fireplace at home.

Home.

The word was weird in my mouth – I hadn't used it in so long.

I stumbled around and I immediately knew I'd already been bitten by at least fourteen mozzies (mosquitos for you people who don't know the slang).

I cracked my eyes open and rubbed the soot off my face. I blinked a couple of times and I saw the figures of my family come into focus.

"Mum!" I screamed as I launched myself at her.

My mum. If you don't know her, Cathryn Taylor is the most annoying and the best person at the same time. She's one of those ladies who used to be fit and amazingly thin but with age, she went a little plump around the edges. Her eyes were the brightest blue and her tanned face was always covered in sun and laugh lines. Brown hair streaked blonde/ grey fell thickly to her shoulders. Her skin was dotted with faint freckles with the occasional mole. I hugged and smelt her fragrance – sweet mangoes and salt. She owns a really successful café – the Lagoon, the most popular café in all of Little Cove (the suburb I lived in). I should mention the suburb is popular among wizards but some pretty cool muggles live here too. It's your average beach town – cool beaches, hot summers, awesome boardwalk shops and cute cafes and joints. It's also super casual – if you wear shoes anywhere in summer, it's kinda weird. I love walking to the shops and getting fish and chips in just bathers and sunnies.

"Maddie! I've missed you so much!" mum said as she rocked back and forth, squeezing the life out of me.

I pulled away to see her blue eyes tearing – she cried at everything.

I ran over to my dad, grinning.

"Mad!" his deep voice said as he enveloped me in a giant hug. My dad was a pro surfer. Like, pro – as in, Stefan Taylor, Australia's best. Of course, when he met my mum and found out she was a witch, he gave it all up and decided to live off the money he earned from competitions. He's got my blonde hair, though his was more golden from the exposure to the sun – England has ruined my golden streaks. His eyes were like mine, brown, though his eyes were surrounded in thin lines from all the sun. He's tanned all year round and he always smells just like him. Just normal, with a hint of sun. You know how the sun smells warm and soft? He smells like that. Those two words, soft and warm describe dad. He never yells, never raises his voice and never so much as snaps. He's the biggest softie who goes great with my sarcastic and dry mum.

"Dad! You've no idea how much I've missed you and mum!" I squealed, squeezing him.

"What about me?" Adrian asked behind me. I whirled around and clung to him as he picked me up and swirled me around the room.

I giggled, hanging on for dear life. Adrian is a mix between mum and dad – he's warm and soft plus he is the funniest guy ever. He had dad's hair and skin and mums eyes. Adrian is awesome.

That is the only word to describe him. He travels all over the world, helping to raise awareness for endangered magical creatures.

"I haven't missed you too much," I teased as Adrian set me back down.

His eyes sparkled. "Must be opposite day," he said drily as the corners of his mouth quirked up.

I waved him off and hugged Ollie, the cutest guy ever. Aka, my youngest brother.

"Maddie! I missed you!" Ollie said as I squeezed him tight. Ollie is the split image of my mum but has a personality of his own. He's bright and always talking. He's optimistic and has the positivity of the sun.

Lucy came up behind me and hugged me super tight. I turned around so I faced her and hugged her even tighter. "I've missed my only sister," I said as Lucy giggled.

Lucy was… Lucy. She likes to sew but hates knitting. She hates sugar but loves cake. She loves to fly on a broomstick but she hates Quidditch. She hates short nails but she bites hers. She detests long hair but she insists on never cutting her own (it's almost at hr waist). She's kissed millions of boys but hasn't ever had a boyfriend. Her favourite colour is blue but she never wears it. She always wears a million layers of sunscreen but she always has the best tan. She's… Lucy.

She's also the split image of me. Except she's prettier and curvier, naturally.

I hugged my other brother, Jeremy with much force and he still literally crushed me! He's some hotshot Quidditch player, trying to get onto the Aussie team or something like that. He's always going about how he'd be the perfect candidate.

"Hey twinnie!" Jeremy said, his loud voice booming in my ears.

I shoved him away, grinning. "We're not twins – I'm way too pretty to be your twin," I said, laughing as Jeremy got ready to tackle me.

Time to explain: he calls me twinnie because everyone thinks we could be twins (he's a year older). We look exactly the same, have the same sense of humour, the same loud voice and big mouth with the same ambition to always be in trouble.

Which is exactly why we fought non-stop.

I was bracing myself for his 'attack' when Lily shrieked and stumbled out of the fireplace.

"Oof," she 'oofed' as she landed on her butt, covered in soot.

"Was wondering what took you so long," I said, shooting Jeremy a look that said 'later'.

Lily sighed and rolled her eyes. "Mum wanted to give you 'alone time' with your family. Of course, James just had to push me in. Tosser," she growled as I snorted.

Trust James.

"Well, you might wanna move from the fireplace. I have no doubts the rest of your family will be tumbling through any second," Adrian said as he walked over to Lily and helped her up. She took one look at his charming smile and was gone.

Lucy, Jeremy and I shared a look – Adrian always charmed the girls. Always.

"Oh, thanks. How kind," Lily said, playing her accent up and smiling slyly. She looked around the room slowly and jerked, as if remembering something.

"Oh! God, how silly of me! The name's Lily! Me family wouldn't be surprised I forgot to introduce me-self. I'm such a ditz sometimes," Lily said, sounding much more British and proper than usual.

I gave her a questioning look. "Yes, well, meet 'me family'. Jeremy, Lucy, Mum - Cathryn, Dad - Stefan and, well… you just met Adrian," I said drily as Lily glared at me for mocking her.

I knew mum was about to scold me so of course Al saved my skin from getting into trouble – as per usual. He stepped out, looking worried and concerned until he spotted Lily.

"Oh thank God!" and with that, he ran over and hugged her (much to her dismay). "Mum and dad were convinced you'd ended up in some dirty old alley with old hags," Al said as he stepped away and shook his sooty hair out.

He looked up and smiled. "Sorry about Lily just bursting in. I'm Albus, but you can call me Al," Al said as he stepped forward and shook my mum and dads hand.

Adrian looked at him with disapproval. "So… you seem a little scrawny to date my sister. I also heard she's an older woman to you. Should I be worried?" Adrian threatened Al as Al blinked in surprise.

I snorted. "Oh yes. We're madly in love, pan to elope and have wild sex in forests. He's gay, you idiot," I said, rolling my eyes as Al laughed. Adrian grinned and held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you!" Adrian smiled, all charm, once his protective side was gone.

"Nice to have another gay guy around. Oh, don't worry – I'm taken," Ollie said excitedly.

"Did I hear someone say 'wild sex in forests'? Because that's totally my thing," James said obnoxiously as he stepped out of the fireplace, ruffling his hair as soot and ash gathered around him on the floor.

I rolled my eyes. "Jeez, nice first impression."

James shrugged, grinning at me. "What can I say? I live to please," he said, bowing slightly.

"What were you thinking? Pushing Lily into the fireplace and sending her off? She could've gotten lost!" I accused as James looked at me innocently.

"What? I was helping her – I swear. Besides, you know you would've done the same if you were in my position. She was leaning in and actually asking what would happen if someone pushed her. She was asking for it! You would've pushed her too," James retorted, pointing at me.

I tried to hide my smile. "Maybe."

It was weird – It was as if coming to Australia had turned the clock back on James and I's friendship – back to when we acquaintances. The kiss, the conversation last night was forgotten.

Adrian looked back and forth between us and frowned.

"I take it it's _this_ guy I should be worried about."

My blush kind of confirmed it.

* * *

Once all the Potters were here, in my house, we all went and sat outside on the porch out in the backyard (James got a stern 'talking to' when they arrived – I couldn't stop giggling at it).

Do you want me to describe my house? Well, it's huge. I mean, six people living together, half boys and half girls? You'll need at least three bathrooms and seven bedrooms with multiple game rooms and lounge rooms and giant kitchens. We're not rich by any standards, of course.

It's just that our house… well, we call him Bob. And Bob has a personality of his own. Bob has white-weathered floorboards and wooden roofs. Rusty doors with miss-matched doorhandles. Paint-peeling walls with thousands of paintings and pictures stuck on them with blu-tac. Old cabinets, sandy couches and ancient fans – all the shebang. Basically, it's a beach house but bigger and lived in year-round.

I love Bob. Bob always smells like salt and sand. Like the sun and sunscreen. Like chlorine from the crystal pool and like crisp fruits. Like mud from the wet fields when it rains. Like brown grass in hot summers. Like wild flowers in the spring. Like warm cookies and roast veggies when it gets cold in the winters. Like dust, apples and rain in the autumn.

On that day, it smelt like all of the above.

Ok, first of all, I realised how stinking hot it was. Around 38 degrees Celsius (100 degrees Fahrenheit) and could feel my pale skin burning already – gotta love Australia.

Once we'd discussed the sleeping arrangements, I gathered everyone and showed them where everyone was sleeping (me, Lily and Lucy were sharing, Adrian and Jeremy, Al and James and then the parents had separate rooms). I raced Jeremy up the rickety flight of stairs and bounded on the second floor and flung open my room. I breathed in the coolness of it and felt myself familiarise with it once again.

The bright, blue walls, the yellow-green bedspread, the picture covered wall, the posters of the Weird Sisters, the magic lava lamp, the messy desk covered in school books and notes – all of it.

Al came up behind and shielded his eyes. "God, that's a bright yellow. And the blue! How do you sleep with all those weird glass pineapples staring at you?" he said, pointing to my 3 glass pineapples.

I huffed. "I like them. They help me think."

"Only giant pineapples could help _you_ think," Al retorted as I shoved him away, stepped inside and slammed the door. I immediately raced to my wardrobe and pulled out my favourite bikini (multi-coloured triangle ones) and slipped on my favourite large tank top that was like a baggy mini-dress. I grabbed my sunnies, pulled my hair into a messy bun and raced downstairs.

I sat down in the living room as everyone eventually found their way there.

Once everyone was seated, mum cleared her throat.

"Welcome to Bob! That's what we call our house, btw. So, I hope all of you are comfortable here. And now, I know you're all very responsible but I want no funny business in Bob whilst the Potters are here," mum said (the last bit was aimed at James).

"Now, we'll have a sausage sizzle for dinner and have a nice swim at the beach – it's just around the corner from here. I bet some mermaids might even be around, the weather's so nice!" dad said as Harry and Ginny both recoiled.

"Um, no mermaids for me," Harry said as I laughed.

"They aren't ugly like they are in the Black Lake. They're… very friendly. Like, extremely. You have to be careful otherwise they'll convince you to come to sea with them. Other than that, they're awesome!" I exclaimed as Harry turned green.

"Well, we thought, since it's around three in the afternoon, thought we'd go to the beach – prime tanning time!" Lucy exclaimed as she stood up and whipped her sundress off (don't worry, she had a blue one piece on underneath). "Plus, I think some people might be buying some ice cream at the boardwalk. I don't know, maybe," Lucy shrugged as she started walking towards the front door.

She paused and turned around, sighing. "Able, Sadie and Max are gonna be there. I was trying to give you a hint."

I jumped up, squealing. You have no idea how anxious I was to see them. I clapped and squealed and jumped around until James coughed. I stopped, glaring at him.

"Well? Get your bathers on! We're going to the beach!" I told Al, James and Lily. I hurried them upstairs and urged them to change quickly.

Adrian, Jeremy, Ollie, Lucy and I all caught up and chatted whilst we were waiting for them.

Finally, they came down. I did a double take.

"No. Nope. Nadda. Non. I'm not walking around with weirdos. I have street cred to uphold," Jeremy said as he took in Lily, Al and James.

"Seriously, what are you wearing?" Adrian asked, his voice filled with disbelief.

They looked ridiculous.

Al was wearing a long-sleeved rashi vest (a swimmer top if for some reason you don't what a rashi is) with khaki long pants and green runners. Lily was wearing an itsy-bitsy bikini with strappy high heels and a face full of makeup. James was wearing flowery purple board shorts with a white long sleeved shirt with thongs (flip flops, not the underwear).

Lucy burst out laughing. "Oh, sweetie, it isn't a fashion show! Lose the heels and makeup. And gain some modesty – you're basically falling out of the swimmers!" Lucy giggled as she walked over to Lily and tried to help her look more casual.

Ollie and Jeremy walked over to Al and pulled him up the stairs, presumably into their rooms to give him some appropriate beach clothes.

I set my jaw and walked over to James (Adrian didn't come).

"So, what's wrong with me?" James asked, holding his arms out.

"You're an obnoxious, self-righteous, jerk-face, selfish, girl-user dick who needs to see a guidance councillor about the whole arrogance and over-confidence issue," I stated. James glared at me. "Oh, you meant the clothes? Oops, my mistake!" I said sweetly.

James punched me on the arm. Scowling, I got on my tiptoes and grabbed the sleeves of his shirt. I pulled down, ripping the thin fabric so it was now a tank. I did the same on the other arm. Ignoring his protests, I pulled him into the drying room, where we hang our wet bathers. Pulling down a suitable pair of board shorts (that weren't purple and flowery – in fact, they were dark blue with white stitching), I gave them to him and walked out of the room, demanding he changes.

After a minute, he walked out looking beach ready. The white tank showed off really toned arms and his hair was dishevelled to perfection. Two words: Hot. Damn.

I tapped my finger on my chin, thinking if there was something wrong with the look.

"Do you approve?" he said mockingly as I shook my head.

"Lose the thongs – it's summer, you don't need shoes," I said, stalking off.

"Shouldn't you lose the thong? I mean, you're the girl here. Although, I would've pegged you for a granny nickers kinda girl," James yelled at me. I smiled grimly. Walked right into that one.

"You know, I'm actually more of a lacy underwear girl. But, I guess you'll never know."

"Oh, I'm not too sure about that. I have a feeling I'll know very soon."

Thank god he couldn't see me blushing.

 **Sorry for the short chapter ) : And for the grammar mistakes, my eyes are getting droopy from tiredness.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I'll try update on the weekend!**

 **Thanks for reading! Please review!**

 **Kat xx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, just been really busy! I promise to have a new chapter up by Sunday morning the latest!**

 **To:**

 **PremierGoldPineapple: I know! The weather down in Melbourne has been driving me nuts! It was like 30 degrees one day and the next was legitimately 21! Like what even? And yes, I intend on making them sit through storms and cold weather and heat waves (the usual weather for Aus, basically) ;) keep reading and reviewing!**

 **Nina Guest: yes, James is an idiot. I agree. Keep reading and reviewing!**

 **Kattttiiieee: yes, I am from Australia! It's actually why I made Maddie an Aussie because it was the easiest perspective to write from (an Australian teen). Glad you're enjoying and hope you like it!**

 **FanFicLover32: I try to make them cute, I really do! Keep reading and reviewing!**

 **Cap92A: I know that Maddie and James seemed to be acting normal it's just that I didn't want another drama filled chapter of angst like it was just getting to blah blah angst blah blah angst for me and I wanted to write a happy and warm chapter! But this chapter does help clear things up a little! And yes, I am Australian but I am totally making this town up! Keep reading and I really love getting your reviews!**

 **PLEASE KEEP REVIWING! IT'S ACTUALLY THE BEST WHEN I GET TO HEAR YOUR IDEAS AND FEELINGS TOWARDS THE STORY!**

 **And yes, I'm from Australia but I have completely made up this town. I smooshed Noosa Heads with Cowes with Byron Bay with a cute little place in Sydney all together! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 20: Types of Friends Everyone Has

Ok, so once we were all ready and looked normal, we set off. Outside was smoking. Our house was right near the ocean – you just walk along the street and turn right at the end. The houses on the other side of the street occupy mostly muggles. We walked to the pavement and I turned to look at Bob. On the outside, Bob was light blue wooden planks with white windows with a wooden porch. A lone, netted hammock hung on the porch. I breathed in the salty air and felt like jumping in the ocean then and there.

My skin felt like it was already peeling from sunburn. I looked at the sky and was stunned to see it was a brighter blue than I'd remembered.

"The sky is too blue," Al commented as he squinted in the sun, his pale skin glinting in the sun.

I laughed. "It's bluer than the permanent grey sky of England, that's for sure," I said as I flipped my sunglasses down.

We walked barefoot down the street, passing neighbours and friends of friends.

"Hey Maddie! Nice to see ya!" Harley yelled from her kitchen window, the crazy old lady who lived two houses down. I smiled and waved to everyone, feeling so comfortable to be back.

"Al, what are you wearing?" Lily asked suddenly, glaring at Al.

Al looked at his pants. "What? They're just swimmer-trousers!" Al said, his voice accusing.

Lily frowned. "They have flowers on them. You're wearing flower swim-trousers?"

I coughed. "Board shorts. They're called board shorts. Or boardies for short," I supplied, needing to stop them from say swim-trousers (who even says that?).

James grinned. "Sweet! I'm wearing boardies everyone!" he yelled, and a few passing girls waved and giggled.

Al rolled his eyes. "Yes, your boardies are so amazing, they make all the girls swoon."

James shook his head, his eyes the brightest blue in the sun. "Not just swoon. _Faint_."

I sighed. "Yes James. I'm just fainting at the sight of your boardies," I said sarcastically.

"Not appreciating the sarcasm," James drawled.

My feet were stinging from the burning ground, but I was tuning out the pain like I'd done for sixteen summers. It was awesome.

"This is not awesome," I heard Al mutter, hopping from one foot to the other, muttering 'hot' every so often. Lily wore a permanent scowl and was complaining about how she hadn't seen a koala yet and James was… being James.

He looked right at home, swaggering down the street, gathering attention from all the tweens that lived on my street.

It was funny, seeing the three of them like that. I remember thinking about Max, Sadie and Able non-stop and wondering if they'd look the same. I was fidgeting and making random conversation with Lily and Lucy when I smelt it. The sea. It doesn't smell like you'd probably think.

It smells like hot sand and blue salt and sunscreen and burnt skin.

Of course, then I heard it.

The rhythmic sound of waves crashing to the shore, the shrill cry of seagulls and wind rustling the dry grass.

I sped up and ran to the end of the street. I turned right and the black road turned to gravel mixed with sand, dry tufts of grass sticking out here and there. The path was surrounded with small and brown vegetation. The funny thing is, people might think Australia is always lush and green – well, it's not. The scorching heat of summer will turn everything brown and dry.

I looked at the ground and scanned it, seeing if it was safe. Al just trudged ahead.

My head shot up, alarmed. "No! Watch out for-"

"Ow! Ow ow ow ow! What is that?" Al screeched in pain as he hopped on one foot, squinting at a little thing sticking out from his foot.

"Bindis," I said, unhelpfully. "They're like little thorns or prickles that are in grass. They hurt like hell if you step on them," I said, just as Lily also stepped in one and started shrieking.

Lucy sighed. "You get used to it after a while. Oh, and watch out for bull ants. They're around here somewhere."

"And grass snakes. Not poisonous but kinda scary," Adrian commented as he shoved Jeremy and they raced down the path leading towards the beach.

"And the little holes in the beach contain hermit crabs so don't cover them up! You'll kill the crabs!" Ollie shouted over his shoulder as he chased after Jeremy and Adrian.

"Oh, and sometimes there are sharks but that's like, once in a blue moon. Oh, and watch for spiders!" Lucy said as she bounded off, yelling at Ollie to hurry up.

I turned to face a stunned looking Al, a disgusted looking Lily and a terrified looking James.

I burst out laughing. "All of that sounds scarier than it actually is. Come on, the beach is just down that path," and so, I led the three of them down the path and told them about the time Lucy picked up a pretty shell in the water when suddenly, these legs popped out and she dropped the shell and screamed at the top of her lungs 'IT HAS LEGS!'.

They all laughed but James, who had a weird expression on his face. All the weird things between us were kind of being held at bay. I was pushing all of the resentment and anger and bitterness and confusion to the side so I could enjoy the time with my friends.

About halfway down, the path changed to white, soft sand that burned to touch. I stopped walking and squeezed the sand between my toes, the little squeaky sound filling my ears. I sighed and started running down the path, Al, Lily and James far behind, who were slipping and stumbling, not used to running in the sand. I, on the other has, was a pro!

I turned the last corner and BAM. The beach was right there. The aqua water that turned dark blue in the deep patches, the white, foam waves and the families strewn on the sand.

I smiled and ran straight towards the surf. I yanked off my large T-shirt and sunglasses whilst running and threw them down somewhere and kept on running. I ran into the surf and dove in, the cool, salty water gliding over me. I kicked and spun and dove longer and harder and faster, my eyes closed so the salt water wouldn't sting them.

I rose to the surface and opened my eyes. It was so perfect. My feet just touched the ground and I felt the current pushing me to the left, so I made sure to dive to the right. I dove in again and splashed around.

"Maddie!" I heard someone call out. I lifted my head to find Rosie, a friend from school running towards me wildly. She threw her arms around me and squeezed the life out of me. She was a good friend of mine, and I hugged her back, laughing. We waded closer to the shore our knees were out of the water.

"Rosie! Oh my god, so good to see you!" I squealed as she giggled and pulled away. Her tan skin was a little bit tanner, her brown hair a little bit longer and her hips were a little bit skinnier. She looked awesome. Summer treated everyone well, it seems.

"So good to see you too! So Sadie, Able and Max are all dying to see you and I think they're at the arcade or something by the boardwalk with like Conner and Zara and some others. Oh, and that super annoying chick… ah… what's her name… oh! Colleen! The pretty one who thinks she's better than us," Rosie scowled. I laughed at her expression and led her out of the water.

"I think I needed that swim. Ok, can I just say that Hogwarts is literally the most medieval thing I've ever seen. You know how AIM tries to incorporate technology with magic? Well, Hogwarts doesn't even try! But the people are really awesome! In fact, I actually have some people I'd like you to meet. Just let me find them…" I scanned the beach and ocean as I waded out of the water, the small waves crashing against my back.

Then I saw who I was looking for. And actually froze.

Oh shit. He had his shirt off. _Again._

I blushed deep red and stared at him swimming and splashing Jeremy like they were old friends.

He must have sensed someone was looking because he caught my gaze. His expression ran over me and his face turned a bright red.

"Ok, that totally ripped guy is so checking you out. I mean, England has been good for getting your body bikini ready! Like, what do you eat over there that turns you that toned? And can I just say, those bathers are totally hot! And now – OH MY GOD HE'S COMING OVER WHAT DO WE SAY?" Rosie screeched in my ear but I paid no attention because she was right. He was coming over. He shook his black, wet hair out and walked over with Al and Lily following.

Oh, and btw, if you haven't already guessed, the totally 'ripped' guy was James.

His strides were long in the beach and he was over in a flash. "Hey. This beach is so awesome. And ah, who's this?" James asked, staring at me and barely looking at Rosie.

I cleared my dry throat. "Um, this is Rosie. Rosie, James. He's a friend of mine," I said, my face still flushed. "And this is Al and Lily," I said, after a slight pause. I pointed to them.

Rosie introduced herself and soon, Jeremy, Adrian, Ollie and Lucy found us.

"Ok, so we're actually gonna go to the boardwalk now because we don't want miss the gang," Lucy said as she spun and ran out of the beach and started walking left along the sand.

I hugged Rosie goodbye and we all followed suit.

I hung at the back of the group, wringing my hands and thinking about Max, Sadie and Able.

"Why are you nervous?" James's voice took me by surprise. I glanced up at his already drying hair. Man, I love his hair. Always so black and messy and shiny and ruffled.

"How can you tell?" I asked, my voice a little higher than usual.

James smiled. "You wring your hands. I don't know, guess I just noticed or something," James said as he stretched his neck back, rubbing it.

I was still wet from the ocean and didn't bother bringing a towel – I'd dry naturally fast enough in the heat anyways.

Awkward silence covered us for a while.

James cleared his throat. "Look, I just wanted to apologise for what happened with Ellie and what I said. Like, that wasn't cool. And I wanted to say sorry because I don't want things to be really weird between us… because, I liked being friends and because… I was… not- not very… not nice," James managed to get out. I smiled, despite myself.

"Yeah, I said some pretty mean things too. And, for the record, I liked being friends too. That was pretty cool. But I'm not forgiving you that easy for what you implied that night. Of course, I'll put it on hold until we get back to England because I don't to bring down my family or friends here," I said, rambling.

James nodded. "I completely understand. And I am sorry for what… I implied. That was uncalled for and I want you to know, I don't really think that," James said, his face awkward.

He's a pretty socially awkward guy when it comes to apologising, it seems.

I nodded and we walked in silence until the boardwalk came into view. The boardwalk is just that – a boardwalk with shops and cafes and street venders and buskers running along the left side of it. The beach was on the right, obviously.

We walked faster and faster until my bare feet felt the wooden and worn boardwalk under my feet.

I heard James curse under his breath. I looked his way and he smiled grimly. "Boardwalk is hotter than the sand. How is the ground so hot?" James asked, his expression half disgust and half impressed.

I stifled a laugh. "Well, you get used to it."

We walked a little farther in silence when the shops and cafes came into sight. I sped up almost into a run, anxious to see my best friends.

Before I knew it, I'd reached the shopping strip. I wove in between crowds of people clad in tiny bikinis and wet suits, looking for the little ice cream van that was always parked at the same place.

Finally, I spotted the creamy-yellow van and broke into a sprint.

Then, I spotted them. And I screamed. A full-on shriek. They all locked gazes with me and broke into massive grins.

"Maddie!" Able screamed as she carefully placed down her ice cream but then broke into a sprint, running straight to me.

She barrelled into me and I laughed, hugging my tiny friend. She's a little pocket-rocket, she is. Fiery red hair, freckle covered red skin, small, blue eyes with blonde eyelashes, chubby cheeks, round face, tiny frame, massive brown eyebrows – she's the weirdest looking person but her winning smile and cheery personality make it work. She always had a smile on her face and she always looked amazing in her wardrobe of large T-shirts and tight pants. She's awesome. I loved Able like a sister and I knew I always would. She chatters non-stop and always has some wise and powerful thing to say on world issues (how we should be protecting Thestrals because they are our future or something). She's the funniest and sweetest and most amazing person ever. But swears like a grown man! She laughs at everything and always seems to know exactly what to say, when to say it and when to stop talking. She's really into saving the environment and finding cures for mortal diseases. She's weird and strange and I'm still trying to figure her out.

Overall, she's awesome.

And I'd missed her so much!

"Able! I missed you so much! And you've grown!" I exclaimed as Able giggled. It was a little joke we had – she hasn't grown since first year so we all tease her about it (she's like the tiniest person ever).

"Ok, so we have so much to catch up on but first, I'd like to say that Max is. The. Best. Boyfriend. EVER!" Able exclaimed, her voice filled with love and her face in a big smile. I was always wondering if Max was being good to little Able – they'd only just started dating after years of people saying 'You guys are totally in love with each other!'. They're the cutest couple ever.

I laughed and wrapped an arm around her, leading her back to Sadie and Max, who were talking quietly.

Sadie gave a little squeal and ran over to us, wrapping her arms around both of us and gave a big sigh.

"It's nice to hug both of you again," Sadie sighed as she pulled us into her strong arms.

Sadie is a very straight forward person. She's also a flirting machine that never twirls her hair and pouts her lips. She's comforting and loud and funny and straight forward and blunt. She's also a massive flirt and has had so many serious boyfriends, it's funny. Each new boy, she swears up and down 'he's the one' and she 'loves them' but they always end up getting kicked to the curb when she gets bored. No one can keep up with Sadie. She's tall and strong from all the Quidditch and dragon-riding (her dad trains and rides dragons and so she learns to ride and tame them too which is awesome). Her hair is always cut raggedly at her shoulder (she cuts it herself) and is dyed this cool, grey-blue colour with braids crossing around her head. She has an angular face with big, brown, doe eyes. I love Sadie to bits because she is so intimidating but she's always there when you need to just rant or talk things out. She takes no bull-shit and defends her loved ones with all her being.

She squeezed us tighter and tighter and I pulled away, gasping.

"Jeez Sadie! Lighten up, would ya?" I said, punching her lightly in the shoulder. She just grinned and leaned into my ear.

"You've no idea how happy I am to see you – if I had to take another second of being the third wheel, I might've pitched myself off a roof," Sadie whispered. I giggled and she gave me a look to say she was serious.

Able frowned. "I heard that. You're a shit whisperer, you know that?" Able said, tilting her head patronizingly at Sadie who waved her off.

"Meh, I don't care. In fact, it's better you heard!" Sadie said as Max walked up to us.

"Heard what?" he asked, his innocent face a little confused. Bless Max. He's an innocent little cutie who is a whiz with spells but seriously oblivious – he hardly noticed Able's obvious flirting for years until she actually kissed him. He has square glasses that are always crooked and a mop of brown-black hair. Of course, despite being clueless most of the time, he has a quick wit and dry humour that keeps us all in stitches. He's a perfect gentleman and has the best manners – the cream to Able's oreo. He's super tall and super scrawny and can run super-fast. He's the exact opposite of Able. He's mellow and sweet and has the longest fuse I've ever seen.

He's perfect for Able and her short temper.

I gave him a bear hug and rocked back and forth. "I've missed you, Maxy!" I said, using his old nickname.

"Please, I've missed you way more. I mean, you left me alone with two crazy girls!" he said, earning three smacks – one from me, Able and Sadie.

"Hey! All three of us are crazy, dipshit," Able warned as Max laughed and planted a cute kiss on her forehead.

"Forgiven!" Able squealed, blushing bright red.

I laughed and noticed Conner by the van. I grinned and waved him over. Conner. How to explain him? He's Max's best guy friend because Sadie and I are his best friends (Able is his girlfriend so she doesn't count). Conner is inappropriate, loud, hilarious and did I mention inappropriate? He says the most awkward things at the worst time and has a mind as dirty as the Yarra River in Melbourne (that river is disgusting, btw. Search it up). He has sandy blonde hair and blue eyes and is a real hit with the girls. He's a pretty good friend of mine but I'd never even consider dating him.

I gave him a big hug and he squeezed me tight. "I've missed ma fav girl!" Conner drawled. He also has the biggest Bogan accent. Kind of like Steve Irwin (respect and RIP) mixed with the guy in Crocodile Dundee (search them both up – they basically have typical Aussie accents if you can't be stuffed searching it up).

"Missed you too, Conner," I laughed as I pulled away, searching for Zara. If Conner was here, she wouldn't be far behind. Zara is his little fangirl, though she'd never admit it. She's tough and hardcore but mostly full of it, to be honest. She gossips and talks crap but she's ok… sometimes. She's one of those friends. You know, the bitchy one?

You know what? I feel a list coming on:

Types of Friends Everyone Has:

The bitchy one. The one who talks crap about their 'best friends', gossips, treats some people like crap, has very loud opinions and a good friend to have when you need to rant. They usually act way worse than they actually are. They can cause havoc and usually work on your last nerve (pretty much Zara and kind of Hope and Maria).

The hyper-active one. The one that is always on a sugar-high and for some reason, doesn't know when to come back down. It's like they don't switch off! They're attention seeking and usually just yell random comments about themselves in conversations to try to get people to feel 'sorry' for them and to get their friends to fuss. They're immature and over-dramatic but can be sincere and normal when you get them one-on-one (aka Hope).

The laid-back friend. They just don't give a damn about anything. They're easy to chill with, usually don't involve themselves in petty fights and are quiet and calm in group outings. They're also hilarious and usually have a dry wit about them (THIS IS JO).

The joker. The joker jokes non-stop. They are the arrogant, funny ones who always know how to make you feel better (probs James… if we were even friends. Xavier maybe?)

The normal one. They're normal. They're nice and funny and usually please everyone. They're average at most things and they're friends with usually the hyper-active one or the joker – they keep those lunatics under control (pretty sure that's Al and Scorp).

The true friend. The one who knows every inch and scrap of you, the one who is always the first you go to. They can keep plenty of secrets and are super trustworthy. If you break their trust, you're on the outs for a while though (Jo, Al and Scorp. Love them).

I looked around to see her walking out of the arcade, fiddling with something in her hand. She looked up and caught my eye. She smiled and walked over, her arms reaching out slowly for a hug. I walk into her embrace and hugged her.

She pulled away casually and smiled. "Hey! Haven't seen your face 'round here in a while," Zara said, looking casual. Her hair is the perfect beach-hair (blonde/ brown waves), her tan is killer and her body was bikini ready. Her high-waisted shorts showed off her butt (obviously she wanted them to) and her crochet bra-top looked boho and cool. Her nails were long and filed to perfection (matte black as always) and her face was caked with makeup (per usual). Her ear had a billion piercings more than they did last time I saw I'd seen her and her nose had a little gold stud.

"Hey! Good to see you!" I said, smiling as she smiled again and walked around me to talk to Conner. Her smile broadened.

"Good news! I found my bracelet! The arcade said that one of the attendants found it and gave it in! I think it was Beck. You know, the one with the weird side-burns?" Zara motioned side-burns with her hands. I smiled. Same old Zara.

Sadie gave me a look and walked over to me. "Zara has gotten even worse. She keeps telling everyone that she and Conner hooked up, like, thirty times over the summer but that's just bullshit. I mean, it's Conner. And Conner always says he doesn't like her but it's so obvious he loves having her as a little pet," Sadie whispered in my ear. AIM gossip is actually the best.

I giggled. "Sounds like Conner."

"What cha talking 'bout?" Lucy said loudly from behind us. I shrieked and turned around to see her standing there with hands on her hips. I tilted my head to the side. She was pissed, I could tell that much.

"Why are you so angry?" I asked a glaring Lucy.

"Because you just ran off on your guests! Poor Al and Lily," Lucy said, pouting and hitting me on the arm.

Wincing, I rubbed my arm. "What about James?" I asked.

Lucy scowled. "He either likes you or he doesn't – he needs to decide," Lucy said, her eyes narrowed.

I snorted and was about to say something else when Jeremy bounded up with the rest of the gang in tow (besides James who was petting a cute puppy. Aww, hot guy with cute dog).

"Wanna introduce your new friends to your old friends?" Jeremy said, a disgusted eyebrow raised in Zara's direction.

I smacked him. "Be nice. She's not that bad!" I said to a shuddering Jeremy.

"I still have nightmares of her freaky nails." Jeremy hates Zara. Always has, always will. Don't even know why he hates her so much.

I motioned for Able, Max, Conner and Zara to join me and Sadie and the rest of us.

They walked over, weary expressions on their faces.

"Ok, so here we have Able, Sadie, Max, Conner and Zara," I said to Al and Lily who had walked over. I motioned to my friends as I said their names. They all nodded besides Zara who narrowed her eyes at Al.

James then jogged up to us, shaking his hair out. He looked at Zara looking at Al and grinned. Zara then smiled at Al. "I'm Zara! Welcome to Australia!" she said, looking at Al like he was lunch.

He looked up at her and frowned. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" Al asked politely, his expression blank. Max, Sadie, Able, Jeremy and I all snorted and tried to hold back laughter.

Zara's face burned. She then smiled at an amused looking Al. "Nope, just trying to be friendly."

Al nodded. "Sorry that was rude." Al said 'earnestly' (he just liked being mean to her for some reason).

It was then that Zara saw James and the big grin on his face. She blushed and became a little flustered (Australia suited James so he looked, like, ten times hotter than usual). She smiled big and held her hand out to James. "I'm Zara and welcome to Sydney!" Zara said, a big smile on her face.

James kept on grinning, amused, and I internally groaned, wondering what rude thing he'd say to her. "Did you seriously just try that same pick-up line? I mean, it still doesn't work on me, and I'm not even gay!" James said, acting confused at her idiocy.

Zara blushed even redder and I felt awful. I mean, she had come to see me and was my friend. "Don't mind James – he's just being mean, as per usual," I said casually. Zara looked at me gratefully.

I cleared my throat. "And this is Al, Lily and James Potter everyone!" I told my old friends whose jaws literally dropped.

"What?" Sadie mustered, her expression bewildered. "You never mentioned in your letters that the James you pranked was James _Potter_! Or that Albus was Albus Potter! What?" Saide spluttered, looking back and forth between Al, Lily and James.

Lily frowned. "Am I not worth mentioning in your letters?"

Able frowned. "Wait, that's Lily _Potter_? The one who you're staying with for the winter break?" she asked, her eyes huge.

Lily grinned at that.

Max shrugged after a few seconds of silence. "No big deal. I mean, their last name is Potter, so what? I'm Max! Good to see you all," Max waved, smiling big.

Zara, being Zara, fainted.

"You see, I told you it was the boardies," was James's only reaction.

Naturally, I just face palmed.

 **So guys, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed and I'll try and get a new chapter up by Sunday morning! Love you all!**

 **Please review!**

 **Kat xx**


	21. Chapter 21

**I AM SO SORRY I ONLY UPDATED TODAY! IT'S BEEN SERIOSULY HECTIC FOR ME AND I WAS HAVING SOME WRITERS BLOCK BUT IM ALL GOOD NOW! SCHOOL WILL BE IN NEXT CHAPTER I SWEAR!**

 **To:**

 **Guest Nina: glad you're liking James! He's pretty fun to write! Love hearing from you so keep reading!**

 **Meagamer18: I hate Ellie and Rachel too but they're so fun to write about! There's some Colleen in this chapter too! The name Able sort of just came into my head – it fit really nicely with the name Sadie. I'd die to have a friend like Able! Keep reading and reviewing!**

 **Cap92A: really glad you like it so far! I love Australia and its so fun writing about it and all the bugs and the weird weather hahaha. And I made sure nothing happened between James and a friend just for you : ) keep reviewing, it's awesome hearing from you!**

 **Kattttiiieee: Australia is awesome. Its actually the best place I love it! and Zara is pretty weird, I'll admit hahahaha! Keep reading and reviewing!**

 **FanFicLover32: not much Jaddie in this one but I promise next chapter!**

 **PremierGoldPineapple:** **I might actually MURDER AUSTRALIA'S WEATHER! It's the worst! So today was like 30, yesterday was cold and raining and tomorrow is like 40? What even? And I love making James fail and stuff, its fun! (can't remember if I replied to you or not so I'm going to again just in case!) keep reading!**

 **So hope you like the chapter and I love all you guys sticking with it! _(shout out to Typewritergirl13 who is only reading because of lent hahahahaha!)_**

Chapter 21: James Is Eaten By Mozzies

After we'd revived Zara, all of us hung around and ate the best ice cream from the truck. Yeah, it was just your regular old Mr Whippy but here, on the boardwalk and sitting in the sand, it tasted like heaven.

Max and Conner left to the arcade with Jeremy and Ollie, leaving me, Sadie, Able, Zara, James, Al, Adrian, Lily and Lucy to wonder the boardwalk and sharing stories.

I told the stories of me pranking James, Al told Ollie about Scorp, Sadie told everyone about the time one of the teachers at AIM caught Able and Max making out in some cupboard (wish I'd been there for that). Zara became less annoying when Conner wasn't around so she was telling stories about her and Rosie playing jokes on some of the teachers and James was bragging about whatever came to mind to anyone who would listen.

It was all very relaxing and fun until Able's expression became worried.

"What?" I asked her, walking beside her. Able couldn't hide her emotions for shit.

"Well…" Able started, her eyes darting around.

Sadie sighed. "You're going to tell her?" she asked and I turned around.

"Tell me what?" I asked, confused and a little scared of what they'd say.

"Someone really wants to meet you… and she's kind of our new friend. She's at the pier," Sadie stated, her voice clear.

My tummy dropped. 'New friend'? 'She'? This could only be one person.

"Colleen," I said, the name sour in my mouth. The 'perfect' chick who's friends with all my friends and is super pretty and dated Roy and seems to me, from what I've heard, a massive, mega-bitch.

Sadie sighed. "She isn't that bad!"

Zara snorted. "Sure she isn't," she muttered, causing Sadie to glare at her.

"Look, she just doesn't seem very nice," I explained as Able giggled.

"You got that right," Able said, smiling.

Sadie rolled her eyes. "Look, she's… interesting. But I like her and I think she'd like you, Mads. Just come and see her. She's waiting at the pier," Sadie pleaded and I brightened.

"The pier? Hell yeah I'm coming!" I screamed.

Able laughed. "Whoo!" she yelled, racing off, her hair flying.

Sadie smiled and ran after her, towards the pier.

The pier is the best place in the whole world. I don't think you understand. It's the only place that's like a café, seating area, meeting place and a waterpark all in one. We usually eat our fish and chips on the pier, meet up with friends who live nearby and jumping off the pier is the best fun.

I explained all of this to Al, Lily and James who seemed to think a pier wasn't anything special.

Sadie and Able slowed down and we caught up to them. We all walked to the end of the boardwalk which led to the pier.

I looked at Sadie and Able, a knowing glint in all of our eyes.

"Race ya!" we all screamed at the same time as the three of us bolted, racing to the end of the pier. The wood felt smooth and worn under my feet and I could feel a tiny splinter on the ball of my foot. Oh well.

I laughed and threw my head back, still sprinting as hard as I could. As usual, I won with Sadie second and then Able.

I was laughing and grinning wildly, Sadie was shaking a smiling head muttering curses as to why she couldn't beat me and Able was winded, leaning down and catching her breath.

Sadie and I laughed at that.

The racing on the pier has always been a tradition and we always race whenever we come here.

Max was never allowed to race with us because he'd always push us in the water on the way up.

I breathed in the salty air and sighed. This was what home felt like. My hair was already beach-hair and hanging in stiff clumps at my back.

Beach hair is the most annoying thing. It's like… well, your hair turns stiff and straw-dry from being in the salty water and drying in the sun. It feels gross and like felt on your fingertips, but that day, my beach-hair felt wonderful.

I could feel my whole body burning from the harsh sun. I mean, I was only in my bikini, trying to soak up as much of a tan as I'll be getting for a while.

Soon, the others caught up to us.

James was shaking his head. "Why didn't you let anyone else race? Scared a boy would beat you?" he asked mockingly, his accent sounding so very hot.

Why do English accents make people swoon?

Not that I was swooning. I mean, I was still trying to get over… whatever had happened between us.

I tilted my head. "Race you on the way back," I challenged.

James grinned.

Al and Adrian were telling us about some random story (Al and Adrian got along pretty well) when I heard a very shrill and a very English accent.

"James Potter? Is that you?" the accent was very disgusted and disgruntled, to say the least. The voice came from behind me and I felt my insides turn cold.

It was her. I just knew it. I turned around to see a very pretty teenager of Asian heritage. Her face was in a snarl/ smirk and was absolutely disgusted. Her long, raven hair was shining in the sun and her skin glowed healthily from the sun. Plump lips, rosy cheeks, defined cheek bones – the lot. Eyes like amber, no blue, no green, no… eyes of every colour imaginable stared at James in utter shock. She was tall, willowy and looked very graceful. She was also-

NO. FRICKIN. WAY.

She was wearing the same triangle bikini as me.

And she rocked it way better than me. Stupid bitch.

Her mouth parted into a little 'o' when she saw me but her expression soon turned to a full-on smirk when she realised she looked way hotter than I did in the bikini.

Oh, by the way, I'm talking about Colleen.

Her rainbow eyes darted from me to James to Lily and then to Al. And her expression lit up.

"Albus Potter? Are you here too? What are the odds!" Colleen exclaimed, her voice surprisingly husky yet sweet. It was weird. She held her arms out and hugged a startled looking Al. She stepped back and looked at James and Lily, her lip curling. "James Potter. How… wonderful. Did you care to continue our prank war on my new home turf?" she asked, holding her arms out in a challenge.

Sadie giggled. Colleen turned to her and smiled. Sadie rushed over and gave her a hug as Able rolled her eyes.

Sadie stepped back and pointed to me. "And this is the girl who exchanged with you! She's awesome! The girl we all talk about. And she's-"

"I know who it is. I'm not a dumbass," she snapped at Sadie who laughed it off. How very un-Sadie-like. She then turned an icy gaze to me. "So you're the famous Maddie Taylor. You're prettier than I imagined."

"Touche," I retorted, my face blank. I bit my tongue and cursed myself mentally. I had to be nice, I kept telling myself. So I laughed and held my hand out. "Seriously, you rock that bikini way better than I do!" I smiled warmly at her.

Colleen smiled a very pretty smile and shook my hand (her nails were perfectly manicured, of course). "Nice to meet you, too," Colleen said, as if still evaluating me.

It was super awkward. I snatched my hand back and there were a few awkward seconds of silence.

Able clapped. "Great! Everyone's met! Now we can go swimming! Whoo!" Able rambled quickly as she raced to the very edge of the pier and bombed into the aquamarine water.

Lucy laughed and flung herself off too, screaming wildly as she went down. Sadie did a big Toyota jump and landed with a huge splash. Adrian did a front flip off, Zara elegantly dived off and I ran forward to jump as well.

I stopped suddenly. My head flew back and my eyes widened. A searing pain shot through my head and I caught a glimpse of the dream I had of AIM being broken into and Colleen's perfect face marred with blood. I saw flashes of weird things – velvet heels, golden necklaces, evil-looking kittens and a pile of broken bodies burning. That image seemed to zoom in and I saw that the bodies weren't human but beautiful, glittering mermaids, their once colourful tails grey and vibrant hair in rags. My back straightened and just like that, it was over.

All of that happened in a matter of milliseconds. I bent over and shoved my head in between my hands, trying to forget those awful images.

But… evil kittens?

I'll admit – I giggled at the thought. I felt cold hands on my back suddenly and I jerked upright.

I turned around and saw James's concerned face looming in on mine. "You ok? Looked like you tripped or something. You went a little… spastic," James said, the corners of his mouth quirking up.

"I had a spaz attack?" I blurted out, my eyes bulging.

James let out a loud bark of laughter. "A 'spaz attack'?"

Can I just say, that if you say spaz attack with an English accent, it sounds super cute? Well, it does.

I realised his hands were still on my back and were sending small tingles up my spine. He wrenched them away quickly. I smiled but sobered when I remembered I needed to tell him something. But I realised, I couldn't remember.

Only a voice in my head saying 'evil kittens' reminded me that something had happened.

I frowned. "What just happened to me back there?" I asked, confused.

James cleared his throat. "You ran and then stopped and then held your head in your hands as if you were in pain. What happened?"

I frowned and shook my head. "Can't remember. Evil kittens or something. Anyways, let's jump off the pier!" I said smiling.

Al and Lily walked over and I saw Colleen lie down on a towel she'd been sun baking on before we'd arrived. Trust.

"What's going on?" Al asked, concerned.

I shook my head. "Nothing. Well, let's jump!" I said and Al's face dropped.

Lily fidgeted with her hair and James coughed awkwardly.

I put my hands on my hips. "You three are jumping whether you like it or not! It's only like, three meters!" I reasoned.

James steeled himself. "Ok. I can jump. But… buzznotfirst!" he screamed.

"Buzznot!" Lily screamed right after and Al sighed.

"I never win buzz not. Well… here goes," and with that, he ran and leaped off the pier.

Lily pouted. "Way to make it look easy," and she walked tentatively over to the edge.

"Ok, on three… one… two… no, on the count of five… one… two…three… four… no, I'll jump on ten… one- Gaaah!" Lily screamed as James pushed her over the edge. Her arms flailed around she landed with a huge splash. I heard Al laughing in the water.

James steadied himself. "Ok, I'll run and jump. On three. One, two… THREE!" James raced to the edge of the pier but grabbed my forearm on the way. Not expecting that, I tumbled and stumbled right over the edge with him, James's hand still on my arm.

The water closed around me like a blanket and its coolness spread all over my body.

I drifted for a second, floating in the perfect ocean that was a dark green/ blue/ yellow. The water felt cool and refreshing on my skin and I felt my hair wave around my face. Getting an idea, I grabbed James's hand and dove head-first to the bottom of the ocean floor. I could feel James flailing around but I was a much stronger swimmer than he was. I pulled him further and further (it wasn't too deep guys, don't worry) and looked around, my eyes searching for what I was looking for.

Finally, I saw it. A lump of green. Like a giant slug. Smiling, I reached down and grabbed the slimy, green blob and kicked off the sea floor. My head broke the surface and I took a deep breath. James came up, gasping for air and glaring at me sullenly.

"Was your aim to drown me?" he asked, his wet hair sticking to his sunburned face. I smiled.

"Nope. This was," and I shoved the green blob on his head. He shrieked and wailed, swatting at the blob on his head.

"Don't smack it too hard – its guts'll spill out!" I said as James gave me a look of horror.

"What is on my very precious hair?" he asked calmly.

"Sea cucumber," I explained.

James frowned at me. "There's such thing as a sea cucumber?"

I laughed. "Yes, and it's currently sitting on your head," I giggled, pointing to the sea cucumber.

James looked startled. "Oh, right," and he gingerly took it off his head and threw it back in the water.

He turned his face towards me right as I had my hands ready to splash a major splash. I pushed a whole wave of water at his face and he blinked and spluttered. "Wha- what?" he managed to get out, spitting sea water everywhere and rubbing his eyes.

I laughed at his expression and quickly dove into the water and swam away as fast as I could.

I surfaced for air and got a whole dump of sea water in my mouth. I gagged and my eyes watered from the horrible salty taste.

I glared at his innocent face. I was mentally thinking another attack when I heard laughter and shouts

"James! Maddie! Come over here! We're playing a game!" Al called out from under the pier.

James and I looked at each other at exactly the same time. James smirked. "Race ya!" James screamed as he shoved me under the water and raced to the pier.

I smiled under the water and started kicking and paddling to catch up.

I won, of course.

* * *

Max, Conner, Ollie and Jeremy soon joined us in splashing around and playing Marco/Polo under the pier.

But, surprise surprise, Colleen didn't want to 'ruin her hair' and suntanned the whole time on the pier.

We had so much fun, splashing and playing around. After a while, we raced back to the shore (Jeremy won – he's an awesome swimmer). Zara lounged on the sand and Colleen joined her. The rest of us played a game of footy (after we taught James, Al and Lily the rules of AFL, a muggle sport that was super fun). After a while, Able and I lay down on the sand leaving the rest to play. We soaked up the sun and talked and talked and talked. She told me about the AIM drama and I told her about the Hogwarts drama.

We even had a long chat about the Pure's.

"Look, we're lucky. They haven't targeted us yet. I mean, we've had like, gangs of them vandalising the streets and stuff but that's it. No killings. At least, not yet," Able explained, her face worried.

"Complete opposite over in England. It's horrible. Messages in the paper about attacks and massacres – they've killed exactly 50 centaurs, 50 elves and 50 giants. It's so awful," I said as Able frowned. Her eyes narrowed and she had her thinking face on.

"Exactly fifty each time?" she asked, suspicion masking her voice.

I frowned at her and nodded slowly. "Yeah. Why?" Now that I thought about it, it did seem suspicious that it was exactly fifty each time.

"Well, if it's exactly fifty each time… well, I don't know. It just seems awfully specific," Able got a far away look on her face and her eyes looked dazed. I stared at her, confused as to what she was thinking. Suddenly, her eyes snapped to mine. "Sacrifice."

My stomach dropped to the floor. "What?" I said loudly, my voice echoing.

"Its… it's too neat to be any normal massacre. Maybe… maybe the Pure's are sacrificing the lives of magical creatures and half-breeds," Able explained, her voice low and eyes worried.

I stared at her numbly. "But why?"

Able shrugged. "Who knows?"

"But… would it be… like, dark magic? Are they trying to… to raise something or gain power or… or what?" I asked, trying to wrap my mind around the words 'sacrifice' and 'Pure's' and how they somehow could go together.

I was so stunned. If the Pure's were sacrificing half-breeds and magical creatures, then we needed to know. It changed the game.

Able looked around. "Look, I don't wanna talk about it now. I don't want to ruin having you here and meeting your friends. Later?" Able asked, her voice tinged with hope.

I sighed, nodded and lay back on the sand, soaking up the last drops of the setting sun. The sky was pink, purple, orange, blue, white and navy – typical beach sunset. But even a pretty sunset couldn't distract me from thinking non-stop about the Pure's and what they were actually doing.

LINE BREAK

"Ok, who wants a sausage?" dad yelled out from the smoking barbeque.

After the sun had set, Al, James, Lily, Adrian, Ollie, Jeremy, Lucy and I walked back to my house for dinner and promised to see everyone before we left.

Dad was cooking sausages, mum was making coleslaw and everyone was having a god time.

Even thoughts of the Pure's faded to the backs of mind. It was the best night. Everyone was swimming in the pool, lounging on the outside lounges and hanging out. It was pretty awesome.

Even James's inappropriate comments couldn't drag me down!

Of course, it was after midnight until we all finally went to bed. The next day I woke up to the sound of pouring rain on the roof. I frowned and groaned internally.

It was raining.

I jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs to find everyone up and lounging in the living room. I rubbed my eyes and plonked down on the couch, eating a bowl of pre-made cereal and watching TV. The TV was still a mystery to me. It was like a mirror that played pre-record images. Dad's a muggle so that was his only condition marrying a witch – that a TV would be allowed in the house. I was trying not to scratch the billions of mozzie bites on my legs and I could see, with a smile that others were trying not to itch too.

Crunching on my Weet-Bix, I looked at Al whose face was confused.

"What?" I asked Al, my mouth full of cereal and milk.

I saw James snort (he was sitting across from me). "That sounded gross."

I smiled at James, the cereal showing in my teeth. "Thanks, mate!"

James cringed, his sunburned face wrinkling.

Al sighed. "What are we gonna do today? I mean, it's raining for Merlin's sake! How is it raining? Yesterday there wasn't a cloud in the sky!" Al exclaimed.

Lucy pointed at him. "Ah, but that was yesterday. Today is a whole new day with a mind of its own. If it wants to rain, it'll rain. It does what it wants, even if it's inconvenient for everyone else."

"So… kind of like you then, huh Lucy?" Jeremy snipped at her.

Lucy smiled. "Exactly like me!"

Lily frowned. "Well, what will we do today? And I haven't even seen a kangaroo yet!"

This time, Adrian frowned. "What, did you expect that we had a kangaroo as a pet next to our… our pet crocodile? We aren't completely insane, you know," Adrian sighed.

James looked scared. "You have a pet crocodile running around?" he asked, incredulous.

Ollie slapped him on the shoulder. "No, idiot. We were joking! Having a kangaroo and a crocodile as pets would be suicide."

"Ok, that's enough! It seems as if the crappy day has put everyone a bit on edge. How about we… go to Willin!" mum suggested.

I instantly brightened. Ok, so Willin is like Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley mixed together. It's the best fun! Book stores, awesome clothes shops, Quidditch shops – there's everything. And, it's completely indoors. "Yes! I love Willin!"

"Correction, you like Will, the guy who works in that shop!" Lucy sang in a singsong voice.

I glared at her.

James frowned. "Will? Who's Will? Another friend?" James sneered. I felt a jolt go down my spine. Is he jealous of Will? A guy he doesn't know? The thought made me giddy. Which was bad seeing as how I was trying (and not very well) to get over James. So, I smashed the part of my brain that was happy at James's jealousy and convinced myself he was just annoyed I had so many friends.

"He isn't a friend! God, Lucy! He just works at the Quidditch shop," I explained, my face heating. Ok, so Will was gorgeous. And all my friends and I have named him Will From Willin. But we've never actually talked to him even though we've been in the shop about a billion times over four years. He's just so… perfect. He's Will From Willin. Nobody spoke to him, nobody dibs's him and nobody would ever flirt. He's sacred.

Does that make sense? So, we all gossip and fantasize about him with each other but we made a pact that no one would ever actually get Will From Willin because that would start too many fights. You know that book the Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants? Will From Willin are the pants for us.

"Well, Willin sounds wonderful! Where is Willin and when will we leave?" Al asked, eager to get out of the house.

James looked at him. "That was like, eight w's in that one sentence," he drawled, his eyes humorous.

"Let's go now," I said, standing up and racing upstairs, everyone hot on my heels.

And so, we got dressed and left for Willin (a magic Day Bus takes you there – it's pretty cool).

The day was awesome. We spent it prowling around stores and looking at different shops. I even got the nerve to ask Will From Willin where the bathrooms were (he said he didn't know because he doesn't know where the girls' ones are seeing as how he's a guy). There was an awkward moment where I tripped into James and his arms snaked around my waist. Let's just say, it was weird between us for the rest of the day. I avoided eye contact and didn't speak to him unless I had to.

It was tiring seeing as how I had all these little comments I was bursting to tell him. Each time one popped in my head, I had to tell myself he was a jerk and an ass-hole and wasn't worth my time.

Hard to do when he kept smiling at me.

Anyway, we got back home and had a nice roast dinner of lamb and veggies. I was loving being back in Australia, in my house with my family. Everyone was getting along really well.

The next day, it was burning hot again which meant… swimming at the pool! I was thrilled because I had a killer tan and my hair was turning blonder again. It was hilarious though when James came out without a shirt and he looked like a cooked lobster. Plus, the millions of bright red itchy bites that covered his chest were literally throbbing.

He was glaring and wincing from pain the whole day.

Don't you just love sunburn?

Anyway, we had a barbeque (this time we had steak and tomato salad) for dinner and celebrated a late Christmas. We had so much fun, opening presents and playing a game of Quidditch until twelve in the morning.

We had a blast.

The next day, however, we left.

My family and I were all crying when I left and Ollie even sang me a cute farewell song. Max, Sadie and Able came over and we had a teary goodbye. We used the Floo Network again and before I knew it, poof! I was back in dreary England, freezing my ass off.

Swearing, I stumbled out of the fireplace, ashes all over me. Puffing black soot from my mouth, I went and raced upstairs with Lily and Al. We played an intricate game of magic snap and were joking the whole time. Unexpectedly, there was a ring at the door.

"Who's that, Al?" Lily asked, her forehead scrunched up.

Al shrugged. "Beats me. I don't know everything," Al said, his dark hair still frizzy from the Australian weather.

A loud scream pieced my ears. Alarmed, I bolted up, grabbed my wand and raced downstairs, Al and Lily right behind me.

We ran into the living room where the front door was and my stomach flipped over.

Someone was fighting James. He was tall and blonde and was pushing James onto the floor, kicking and elbowing him as he went.

"Get off him!" I screamed, my wand ready.

Al looked baffled and leaned in closer. "Wait a second… Lester? That you?"

Lily turned beat-red. "As in Adam Lester?" she asked, playing with her hair and straightening her clothes.

My insides turned hard. There was one thing I hated more than Ellie Lovegood – Adam Lester. What an asshole.

I stalked over to the two boys and peered over them. From up close, I could hear muffles of laughter and could see small smirks and smiles. "Why are you two making out on the floor?" I asked coldly.

Adam fell beside James, lay on his back and smirked. "Why you watching?"

James cackled with laughter. "Oh god. That was hilarious! My god, Maddie. Who did you think Adam was? Ellie Lovegood? 'Get off him!'" James mimicked my voice horribly in the last part.

I bristled. He. Did. Not. Just. Mention. Ellie Lovegood.

I snarled. "Thought it was someone attacking you. And that was a horrible impersonation of me. And why would I care if it was Ellie Lovegood anyway?" I asked, bewildered.

James laughed. "You minded when she had her tongue down my throat." I'll admit, that stung. Throwing that whole situation-thing in my face like that. I mean, why was he even saying all of this? All that happened ages ago! And I looked back when we were in Australia and realised I'd basically forgiven him for treating me like shit on the night of the ball. It was like I couldn't be angry at him whilst I was in Australia or something. Which meant that all of my pent-up anger at him was starting to boil over.

I stiffened, my lips pinching together. I saw Adam high-fiving James and instantly knew James was saying all this to seem 'cool' in front of him. I guess it all made sense now.

"Ellie and you made out, huh? Want me to tell Alexia?" Adam said mockingly.

James attacked him and they started wrestling on the floor again.

"I wouldn't call it making out," James said whilst still wrestling Adam. "More like… just something to do to waste time."

My insides froze, defrosted and froze again when he said that. 'Waste time'? Did he not even realise how much Ellie liked him and how much of a jerk he was being? Now, I don't like Ellie that much but I don't like guys thinking they can screw over whoever they want even more.

I glanced at Al as if to say 'can you believe he's acting like this because of Adam?' but he only shrugged and mouthed 'I'm used to it'.

I sighed. Typical James.

"You're acting like a piece of shit, James," I said. I turned and walked away, disgusted. I heard scrambling noises.

"Where you going?" James called from behind me. I turned to find him in the process of standing up.

"Why do you care?" I asked, like, actually confused as to why he was standing up. He was acting so weird.

He glanced at Adam's face and back at me. "I'm looking to 'waste time' like the night of the ball. You in?" he jeered, smirking at me.

My face heated. What a slap in the face. "Excuse me? I seem to remember that you kissed me!" I screeched, so pissed at him for being so… so jerk-faced. I realised I hadn't felt this agitated with him since those first weeks at school where we hated each-others guts.

"Kissing? Oh no, I think you're game for a little more than that, Mads," James muttered loudly. Adam burst out laughing.

My eyes felt like they were going to start watering. I could literally feel the tears ready to spill over from what he'd just said. I was ready to cry angry tears.

Was he implying I was some sort of… slut or whore? That doesn't even make any sense! I narrowed my eyes, ready to hex him if he said one more thing wrong. "What are you implying?" I asked, my tone hard. I glared at him, so hard, he actually took a step back.

Adam looked back and forth between us. "Whoa, James. Looks like you've made her mad."

I turned on my heel and walked out of the room before I strangled the idiot. Both of them.

I heard muttering and feet running after me. I turned around and saw Al's smiling face.

"I hate Lester. He's a tosser. And so is James. Can we go back to our game?" Al rambled out, his face red.

"Why is Adam even here?" I asked loudly, ignoring Al for a second.

"Sometimes he just shows up. Mum, dad, James and Lily all worship him. They think he's all that. But he's just a rude and arrogant guy," Al said, shrugging.

"Well, he's just like James then!" I said defiantly, royally pissed at James.

Al laughed quietly. "James is… he's weird. Hot and cold, I guess," Al shrugged. "Don't worry, he only acts like that around Lester."

I shook my head. "Why are we still talking about them? I hate them both now," I said loudly, hoping they'd hear me.

Al threw his head back and laughed. "Always blunt," he said, shaking his head.

And with that, we went back to our game (Lily stayed with James to ogle at Adam). We played for hours and only came down for dinner, of which everyone was talking to Adam (apparently, he was staying for a couple of nights – kill me now) except for me and Al. We were playing a game of charades across the table. It was funny trying to stifle our laughter when we mimed something funny.

After a very long dinner, we all went up to bed.

And man, was I exhausted! I basically flopped into bed. I was out before I'd even hit the bed.

Of course, someone just had to knock on my door. Again.

Groaning, I rolled out of bed and rolled onto the floor.

Grumbling and muttering curses, I stood up and stumbled in the dark towards the door. I opened it, saw who it was and slammed it in his face.

Take a guess at who it was.

"Wait!" he whispered (loudly). He started banging on the door.

Groaning, I opened it again and glared at him.

"Ok, don't slam the door! I just wanna explain, ok?" James said, raising his hands in surrender.

I shook my head. "Why are you always knocking on my door in the dead of night? It's getting old," I said in a monotone voice.

James sighed. "Ok, I don't why I said and implied what I did. I don't know why and I'm sorry for bing such a jerk to you. Plus, I'm also really sorry about the ball and what happened and what I said," he rambled, looking at me nervously.

What a sorry excuse for an apology. That was literally the shittest apology I'd ever heard. He just shoved everything into one sentence!

So I reacted… a bit weirdly.

All I'm saying is that it was like 2am and I was way out of it.

"Whatever. I'm sleeping now," I mumbled, my eyes still half-closed.

James smiled. "Am I forgiven?" he asked hopefully, his black hair really sexy all ruffled up from sleep.

Sighing, I looked at him and smiled patronizingly. "Nope."

And I slammed the door in his surprised face.

 **sorry the chapter was a little rushed, i just needed to leave Australia! ok so next chapter will be much better... but it'll probs be like 3 weeks ish until i post again because i'm going on holidays and can't take my laptop ):**

 **but i will update ASAP!**

 **love you all,**

 **Kat xx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new tan and a new haircut! So I'm very sorry for being AWOL but I told you guys last chapter that I'd be going away and wouldn't be able to update ) :**

 **But now, I'm back and with a cute chapter that isn't very long of which I'm very sorry.**

 **I promise that next chapter will be long and juicy and filled of Hogwarts Drama! And Jaddie.**

 **TO:**

 **norrissa910: yes, hehe James! Keep reading and reviewing, I love the support!**

 **Cap92A: dw, James will not be forgiven easily after what he did to poor Maddie! Love hearing from you so please keep reading and reviewing!**

 **Kattttiiieee: trust me, James suffers a whole lot in this chapter : ) keep up the support, I really love hearing from you!**

 **taniiacooki (Guest): this is the fastest I could update and I made sure it was super quick just for you! welcome to the world of Jaddie and I hope you enjoy! Please keeping reviewing and reading!**

 **FanFicLover32: so sorry for being a little dull, I was having a serious case of writers block ) : but now I have them juices flowing and Hogwarts will be next chapter FOR SURE I PROMISE! Please please please keeping reading and reviewing, you're so awesome and I love hearing what you have to say (I love Jaddie so much too!)**

 **I LOVE ALL OF MY FANS AND I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS LITTLE CHAPTER!**

 **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW EVEN IF IT'S JUST A QUICK SENTENCE BECAUSE IT REALLY MAKES MY DAY!**

Chapter 22: New Year' Eve

Ok, look. I had a reason for slamming the door in his face. He was an utter jerk who was ruining my fun holiday with Al.

No, he was more than a jerk. He was a complete asshole who never took anyone else's feelings into account but his own. I was starting to hate him more and more and those feelings of resentment I felt when I first met him were coming back.

Grumbling and groaning, I fell back into bed and tried to go to sleep.

Yet, I couldn't sleep. A burning anger in the pit of my tummy kept me awake. Of course, the bubbling rage was only growing for James the more I stayed awake. So, I was basically up the whole night, cursing and killing him mentally in my mind.

It sounds a little gruesome, but we've all done it at some stage in our lives.

Finally, I fell asleep, the cold still creeping through the blankets and into my dreams (where I dreamt I was skiing and I pushed James done the slope – pretty awesome dream)

* * *

"GET UP!" Al yelled, banging and knocking on my door.

"Murahma," I mumbled, jerking awake. The blankets fell away and the cold pierced me like a bullet. Hissing, I pulled them up around my body like a cocoon, shivering.

"Get up!" Al yelled a bit quieter this time, banging on my door relentlessly.

Groaning, I stood up and pulled open the door. "What?" I asked, glaring at a very excited-looking Al who was already dressed, his hair combed perfectly and shoes shining. "And why are you so… chipper?" I hate chipper people in the morning. Ruins my morning vibe.

Al's smile brightened. "Scorp's coming to visit!" Al said, jumping up and down, his eyes practically glowing.

Suddenly, I felt very awake. "He is? Omg, when?" I asked excitedly. Scorp was coming! Scorp is such a little cutie. And he and Albus together are just the cutest. And they're always hugging and joking together – they're my couple goals.

Al shook his head, still smiling. "I don't know! But who cares? I'm just so excited to see him! Apparently, his parents wanted to meet up with mine again for dinner or something. How mortifying," Al said, blushing, looking at the floor.

I hit him on the shoulder, laughing. "Well, you're lucky you have someone, at least. All I have is Roy, who walked away from me," I said, joking.

Al looked at me, his eyes worried. "Oh, how is Roy?"

I shrugged. "He's been writing very platonic letters. I don't think he still… you know… likes me or anything," I said lightly, shrugging.

Al looked sympathetic. "No need to pretend to not be annoyed by his very platonic approach. I won't judge," Al reassured, his eyebrows raised.

I looked at him, confused. "I don't really mind. I mean, I miss him but it's not like… like a burning thing that keeps me up all night," I said, telling the truth. I did miss him but I missed Scorp and Jo and Xavier and Eva much more. Not really Rachel. I'm hoping she's coming around on me, though.

Al didn't look convinced. "Ok, then. Well, breakfast was ages ago so let's go make something for you," Al said, still excited from the good news. He turned and ran down the stairs, me chasing after him. When we got the bottom floor, we stopped in our tracks.

James and Adam were there, sitting on the couches and eating some weird lollies from Honeydukes or something.

They turned around. Adam smiled and waved whilst James physically paled.

Good. I smiled smugly in my head.

"Morning!" Adam greeted us cheerfully.

"Morning," I said in a monotone voice.

"Hey guys," James said, waving slightly at us.

I cocked my head to the side. "Do you hear something, Al?" I asked Al, acting confused.

James scowled. "Real mature, Maddie."

Al sighed and shook his head, frowning. "Nothing. I guess it was the wind."

And so, Al and I proceeded to walk into the kitchen and made pancakes (with some failed cooking spells and lots of food fights). We chatted about Scorp and many other things.

In fact, we spent the next few days ignoring James and Adam the whole time. We spent the time playing Quidditch, cooking, doing some holiday homework and study (gag) and helping Ginny and Harry with the household chores (gag).

But, I'll admit, the chores wasn't even that bad.

We had fun. Lots of fun. But it got even better when we realised that Scorp was coming for New Years Eve.

* * *

"Ok, does this sweater look ok?" Al asked nervously, showing me his outfit.

"Looks the same as the last one," I drawled, lounging on his bed, flipping the page to the Quibbler. It was a cool article about Thestrals or something like that.

Al scowled at me. "But… is the colour better?" he asked, biting his lip and surveying himself in his mirror. I'd never seen Al act so nervous before about his appearance. It was cute.

"Al, you look very cute. And that tan really makes the outfit," I commented, smiling.

Al beamed. "Really? Thanks!"

I sighed. "You know, you're making me feel bad for not getting dressed up. Should I change?" I asked, standing up and standing next to Al in the mirror.

(My tan looked killer, I'll admit.)

Al shook his head. "Nah. Jeans and a top is cool. I just want to impress Scorp and his family," Al said, smiling at me in the mirror. I saw his grimace and turned to face him.

"You'll be fine. They'll all love you because you're the sweetest and cutest and most amazing Potter I know. And that will never change, yeah?" I reassured Al.

Al let out a deep breath. "Thanks, Mads. You always seem to know what I'm thinking and it really-"

"Really? Al's the best Potter you know and that'll never change? You wound me, Mads. Right here," James moaned, clutching his chest as if he were in agony.

I rolled my eyes.

James jumped up and down, smiling wildly. "YOU ACTUALLY AKNOWLEDGED ME WHOO HOO!" James screamed happily.

Al frowned. "She didn't say a thing, bloody berk."

James pointed at Al. "An eye roll counts!" and he immediately went back to jumping and dancing.

What a jerk. I was still so angry about what happened. I mean… he couldn't just do that to someone he'd called a friend and if he could… then he wasn't worth my time.

I spun around and sank back onto Al's bed and started reading the Quibbler again.

James, being James, carried on whooping and cheering about me until Ginny rushed in.

"Lily is going over to the Weasley's and our guests will be here any minute! And…" she faltered and glanced at a still dancing James. She turned to Al and me. "Why is there an idiot dancing in your doorway?"

I snorted. "I eye rolled at him and he seems to think of that as a victory."

Ginny stared at me, puzzled. "Why'd you acknowledge him? He was a grade-A jerk to you!"

James stopped dancing to frown. "Why is my own mother against me?"

"Coz you're an arrogant dweeb of which no one likes in this house besides Adam," Al explained, as if it were obvious.

"Lily likes me," James protested.

"Correction: Lily thinks Adam is hot and is using you so she can talk to him. There's a difference, Potter. Don't get confused," I drawled, still flipping through my magazine.

James looked at me, expression blank. "Back to calling me Potter, then?"

I shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't know."

"Well, make up your goddamned mind so people don't get confused!" James nearly shouted in a serious outburst. What was that supposed to mean?

"I'm gonna go…" I heard Ginny mutter as she slinked out of the room.

Still not looking up, I smiled down at the Quibbler, still flipping the pages. "Sounds like you have some serious emotions to sort out. Need to write a love letter? I have Willow Vain's address if you need it…" I trailed off, smirking.

I felt no remorse from saying all of these things. Only a quiet, satisfaction.

I heard James sigh from across the room. "Guess I deserved that one."

"You don't deserve much else at the moment," I fired back, my tone bored. Man, I was on a roll!

"And that one, too."

I frowned, confused as to why he was letting me go at him.

I looked up and realised both Al and Ginny were gone and James was standing at the door, facing me. "Where…?"

James shrugged and walked a little closer. "Look, I know I messed up. I know I said some awful things but… I'm impulsive and seeing Adam… it made want to shove it right in his face that some of our best girl friends… like me and not him, I guess. He's super competitive with everything and I'll admit, I'm not the best guy when I'm around him but… why are you looking at me like that?" he asked suddenly, squinting his eyes at me.

I furrowed my eyes. "Like what? I'm not doing anything," I said in surrender.

"Well… anyway… look, I'm sorry, ok? And I know that what I did to Ellie was a complete arse move and I am going to fix it, I swear! And… and I'm gonna explain everything to Alexia and-"

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked loudly. I didn't want to know about Ellie and I most certainly did not want to hear about Alexia.

James looked at me in surprise. "Thought you'd want to know. I wanted to keep you in the loop. And also I'm trying to show you that… that the guy that danced with you and talked for hours with you at the Yule Ball… that's me."

I shook my head. "Ok, now I'm confused. You aren't making any sense!"

James made a frustrated noise and shook his head, muttering curses. "Ok! Here's the simple version. I'm sorry. I didn't 'waste time' with Ellie or Alexia or sure as hell not you! I was trying to sound cool in front of one of my best guy friends who was getting on my back for 'changing into a softie'. I know I was a jackass and I've made… a complete mess of things but I'm trying to work it out. Please… just, try and understand," James asked desperately.

Ok, so I'll admit I was still a whole lot confused about everything but I was certain of one thing – Adam Lester was officially an ass. Not an arse, an ass.

I raised my eyebrows at James. "You know, you shouldn't have to prove yourself that you're 'manly' to your best friends. I mean, Adam might be nicer when he's on his own-"

"He's not." James said bluntly.

I couldn't help it. I giggled. Shaking my head, smiling, I walked past him and started for the door.

"Where you going? We're not done here!" James asked, his voice loud.

"I'm leaving before I laugh at one of your ridiculous comments," I teased, smiling.

James laughed. "Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

I pursed my lips and shook my head. "Nope!" I said with a smile.

* * *

"So… you said 'nope'?" Al asked, an eyebrow raised.

"What?" I said indignantly.

Al shrugged. "Well… it's just… he implied some serious things."

"And I am still seriously offended!" I said loudly.

Al shook his head. "But he obviously likes you so you should-"

"WHAT?" I practically screamed, making the small bathroom shake.

"Well… maybe not obviously but he definitely likes you. I mean, he did make out with you," Al pointed out as he scrubbed the sink.

"Yes, but he also made out with another girl that night. Plus, he really likes Alexia," I argued, sitting cross legged on top of the basin Al was scrubbing.

Al flipped his hair out of his face and looked at me, annoyed. "Are you gonna help me clean the bathroom or are you gonna sit there?" he asked, scowling a bit.

"I'm fine right where I am. I cleaned the whole kitchen and dining room today!" I argued, laughing at Al's expression.

"But my boyfriend is coming over and I don't want to look like a soapy mess!" Al said, exasperated.

I giggled. "Fine. If you didn't want to clean, why'd you volunteer to scrub the bathroom? Scorp and his family will be here soon," I said while sliding off the basin and grabbing cleaning supplies. I started scrubbing as Al sighed.

"Cleaning helps me relax. I don't want to be edgy when they arrive," Al said, sighing. "I feel much better after all that scrubbing!"

I looked up and stared at him. "Um, hello! I'm the one scrubbing here!"

Al closed his eyes and held a soapy finger to my lips. "Hush…" Al whispered.

I stared at him like he was crazy. Sighing, I went back to cleaning. Cursing, I looked at Al who was smiling at me. "Why on Earth would you volunteer to clean the bathroom?" I asked again, sighing as I finished off.

Suddenly, the doorbell went off and Al, who was startled, yelped and fell off the basin and right onto me.

Grunting, I fell to the floor with an excited Al scrambling all over me. "He's here! He's here! He's here!" he gushed as he flailed around and stood up, his hair sticking out everywhere.

Groaning, I stood up slowly. "Al!" I called out as he rushed off. "Hair!"

I laughed when I heard curses and running footsteps as Al sprinted to his room.

I walked out of the bathroom as Lily rushed out of her room wearing a slinky, silver dress and her hair curled all prettily. She didn't stumble once in her heels and her eyes were a smoaky silver.

"Lily! I thought you were going to the Weasley's?" I asked as she halted and looked at me.

"I… I am. I just… I'm… well it's only a little make up!" she gushed as she ran like an expert in those heels over to me. "Look, we're going to this party, ok? And Rose is taking us and she said it's for upperclassmen only. She also said that we had to look like we were at least sixteen and not our real age. Please don't tell mum or Al or dad or James. They'd all kill me if they knew I was leaving the house looking like this!" Lily pleaded. I looked at her desperate eyes and realised she looked a lot older than sixteen.

"Where'd you get that dress?" I asked suspiciously.

"My allowance. Bought it at a muggle shop with a half-blood friend a couple days ago."

"And… you will not drink one drop of alcohol at this party?"

"None."

"And Rose will be there?"

"Yes." A blush crept up her face, making her look fourteen again. "And Adam said he might go later on tonight with James if they can convince my parents."

I smiled. Finally, I'd found the real reason she was sneaking off dressed like an eighteen-year-old.

"Well… have fun! And I promise my lips are sealed! What is the party anyway?" I asked, wondering what kind of New Years' Eve parties England has.

"Hogwarts, Bauxbatons and Durmstrang students organised it. It's gonna be a blast!" Lily squealed quietly as she snuck off, wrapping herself in a silvery cape. She disappeared from sight and realised she had the invisibility cloak to help her sneak out.

She would be trouble, Lily Potter, when she got older. I could already tell.

Sighing, I walked downstairs and out into the living room.

In the very corner of the room, I saw him. His white-blond hair and emerald green eyes. I squealed and raced over to him. I threw my arms around him and he grunted.

"Whoa, Mads!" Scorp said while laughing.

Grinning, I stepped back and punched him lightly on the arm. "It's good to see you too!" I teased to a smiling Scorp.

"I missed your little blonde head so much! And… wow, you look tanner. And blonder. Australia looks pretty good on you," Scorp said, fingering my hair.

A light tap tapped me on the shoulder and I turned to find a taller and older version of Scorp looking at me.

"Good to meet you! I'm Draco Malfoy, Scorpius's father," Draco introduced himself and shook my hand.

I smiled. "Likewise! I'm Maddie, the exchange student."

"And aren't you a pretty little thing!" a tall, slim and beautiful woman commented as she shook my hand. "Astoria Malfoy, Scorpius's mother," she said in a smooth, velvety voice.

"Lovely to meet both of you."

"AL!" Scorp yelled in my ear and I winced at the volume. I saw Scorp rush over to Al and crush him in a bear hug even though Al was so much taller than Scorp. They had a little moment of murmured hellos and sweet kisses and I almost 'aw'ed out loud.

They're so adorable.

Everyone introduced themselves and even James slunk down from upstairs to say hi.

We had a great feast for dinner and the conversation was riveting at the table. Draco and Harry retold stories from when they were children and we all laughed at the rivalry.

It was great fun. We watched the wizard fireworks over the ministry that were donated from George Weasley. It was a fun and late night that came to an end all too soon (the end being me, James, Al and Scorp crashed out on the couches).

* * *

"Wake up! Come on, Scorp's leaving," Al whispered. I groaned and rolled over, stretching and wincing at the light. I always hate being woken up.

"Yeah. I'm up," I mumbled as I stood and stumbled over to a tired looking Scorp. I gave him a crushing hug goodbye and promised to write, even though there were only two more days left of holidays until we had to go back to school.

After the Malfoy's left, I started to retreat back to my room when someone grabbed my wrist and twisted me around.

"Wanna go to that New Years' Eve party everyone's at?" James asked in a low voice.

I shrugged. "Not really. Sounds fun but it's like 3am and I can barely keep my eyes open," I mumbled, my voice scratchy.

James shrugged. "Alright. We'll stay here."

I frowned. "Aren't you gonna go?"

James looked at me like I was crazy. "Why? If you're not there, it wouldn't be much fun."

I smiled wanly. "Ha ha, very funny."

"I'm serious."

I looked at his serious face and frowned. "Can you be straight with me for a sec?"

"Well, I'm not Al or Scorp, so sure," James said as he started cracking up at his own joke.

I frowned. "Anyway. Can you please tell me why you kissed me at your family's ball?"

I knew asking this was a very bad question but I was tired and that was the only question that was ever on my mind these days.

James stopped laughing, caught off guard. He looked up and smiled. "Coz I wanted to."

I frowned. "Yeah… but why? Why can't you just tell me?"

James shook his head. "Now this is the part where I leave you with a very cryptic 'nope'."

 **Sooooo… what did you think? Loved it? hated it?**

 **Please give a review and tell me!**

 **I KNOW IT WAS PRETTY CRAPPY BUT I ONLY GOT BACK A COUPLE DAYS AGO AND SCHOOL STARTED TODAY SO I'VE BEEN PRETTY BUSY! NOT MAKING EXCUSES BUT I PROMISE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONG AND JUICY AND DRAMA-FILLED!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Kat xx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys! So I wanted to get this chapter out nice and quick! It's pretty drama-filled with some good James and Maddie moments! YAY!**

 **To:**

 **FanFicLover32: I've been dealing with some writers block plus things have been busy and stuff with school BUT NO EXCUSES AND I'M SORRY FOR THE CRAP CHAPTERS! But I still love Jaddie and I really appreciate your honesty! I really love hearing what you have to say and I hope you keep reading and reviewing! And Maddie may be forgiving in this chapter…**

 **Readeverthing: Thanks for reviewing! And yes, I will work some Al and Scorp little bits in the story, I promise! Thanks for reading!**

 **Hp head: I'm so happy you really like my fanfic! Thanks so much for all the feedback and reviews, it was so awesome! And yes, James will be a dick and I really wanted a beach kiss too, dw, I'll probably add one in somehow! Thanks again and keep reading and reviewing! And Maddie is a half-blood, just letting you know!**

 **Cap92A: it feels good to be back! Scorp and Al are just too cute, aren't they? Thanks so much for saying all the nice things and I really love hearing your reviews! Keep reading! And sorry for James being a jerk, he's just so much fun to write as a jerk hahahhaa**

 **Kattttiiieee: Adams gonna get it one chapter, I promise you that… and thanks so much for reading and reviewing!**

 **So thanks again to all you story favourites, story followers, reviewers and anyone who's reading and sticking with my weird chapter update times! Love you guys so much and it feels good to be back!**

Chapter 23: Realizations and Denial

"Quick! You're gonna miss the train!" Al screamed at me as I ran wildly through the crowd, pushing and shoving my way onto the train.

I laughed at Al's serious expression and leaped on just as the train started moving.

Al frowned. "Where's your trunk?"

"Your dad put it on for me with Lily's. Quick! Jo said she and Scorp would be in compartment 12. Let's go," I said as we started happily chatting. I said some hellos to some people in the halls (like Dimitri and Oscar and Hope and Maria) but I knew I was in for it when I bumped into a mess of curly white hair. Luminous brown eyes stared at me that turned to delight when she saw me.

Ellie.

Hooray.

I plastered a smile on my face and waved. "Hi Ellie!"

Grunting, I took a step back as she threw her arms around me and hugged me fiercely.

"Ooohhh! It's so good to see you, Maddie! You hardly wrote!" she accused playfully as she stepped back.

I smiled wanly. "I've been busy."

"Hey, did uh… James say anything about me to you? I mean, you guys are friends so I assumed he might have told you something…" she asked me as she bit her lip.

Oh, sure he talked about you. He said you were a mistake and that you were only a waste of time and he only kissed you to prove something to Adam The Dick.

"Nope! Nothing at all!" I said quickly, smiling a fake smile and moving past her gently. "Gotta get to my compartment! See ya!" I called out quickly.

She frowned a bit. "Well, thanks for the help. Don't be a stranger at school, yeah? Come talk to me and Rose sometime!" she called.

I turned my back and waved to her to show I'd heard her.

Al sighed. "She did not say a word to me that whole time. We've been family friends for years and she says hello to you?" he muttered under his breath.

I laughed quietly. "Even to people I hate I'm irresistible," I commented. Al laughed and ran straight into Miranda Weasley.

"Hey Al!" Miranda laughed, shaking her head. "I'm a klutz, sorry!"

"Hey Miranda!" me and Al said as we waved and kept on walking. It was weird saying hi to people outside of my house and being friends with new people. I really liked Hogwarts and I found myself dreading the end of the school year. What was I going to do when I got home? Would I be different and would I miss Hogwarts terribly?

My thoughts were interrupted when we found our compartment. Because I wasn't concentrating, I banged into Al who had stopped dead in his tracks.

"What?" I asked, a little annoyed.

Al's face was a mask of confusion. He simply pointed to the window of the compartment. Shoving him over a bit, I peered in and choked on my own spit.

Xavier. He was in there. Fun, talkative, engaging, amazing, sweet, funny, loud, outgoing Xavier was full on making out with quiet, shy, reserved Eva.

They pulled apart and he smiled a dazzling smile at Eva. He leaned in close and whispered something to her of which she laughed a pure sound like ringing bells.

"What the actual hell?" I hissed to Al who was staring into the window dumbstruck.

He just shook his head.

I took a step closer to the door but slipped and fell into the door, creating a huge BANG.

I stumbled and fell to the floor and quickly tried to stand up. I looked into the window and saw Eva and Xavier looking at me like I was a freak.

Smiling tentatively, Al and I opened the door and walked in.

After hugging and greeting them both, we sat down and started chatting about our holidays.

To say it was awkward was an understatement. I was pretty certain they knew we were watching them earlier and I cursed myself internally for being such a klutz.

Suddenly, the compartment door banged open and an annoyed looking Jo stalked in with Scorp and Rachel hot on her tail.

I squealed, stood up and threw my arms around Jo.

"Hey!" I said excitedly. It was awesome seeing her after so long! She was my closest girl-friend at school and I'd missed her terribly.

"Hey. Sorry, I'm so pissed because that girl Miranda and her friend Ellie were blocking the hall and I couldn't get past," Jo said, obviously pissed.

I laughed at that and went to giving Scorp a light hug. "Good to see you again!" I released him and looked awkwardly at Rachel. She didn't smile but she didn't glare so I took that as a good sign.

"Hey," she said quietly. She moved past me and sat next to Eva, her eyes on the floor.

"She still isn't too keen on you but I got her to warm up a bit to you," Jo muttered quietly to me. I smiled in thanks and found myself looking out the compartment door to see if anyone else was coming.

Lily barrelled past me with all her friends with Hugo trailing behind like a puppy. I gave a little wave to them both and got a little wave back. Looking the other way, I saw Rose, Adam and James walking straight towards me.

I cursed under my breath at my stupidity. Now I couldn't avoid James and Adam without avoiding Rose.

"Rose!" I called out. I waved and she walked over to me and gave a big hug, leaving Adam and James out of ear shot.

"Hey! Somethings up with those two and you are going to explain everything to me tomorrow lunch, ok?" she said, giving me a pointed look that I couldn't argue with.

I laughed. "Sure. I'll see you at lunch tomorrow, then!" I said, smiling. Rose was pretty awesome.

"And also… I have some things to tell you about Ellie… and James," Rose said quietly as James and Adam walked up to us.

Adam grinned at me and held his arms out. "HEYO MADS! Good to see ya again!" he yelled, looking at me expectantly.

I ignored him and turned to James. A jolt shot through me seeing him looking all cute in his uniform. I tried desperately to kill that jolt so I looked at him and smiled tightly. "Still not forgiven. And you," I said, looking at Adam. He smiled even bigger. I left a dramatic pause before continuing. "You're an arse of a friend."

Adam's face fell and James stifled a laugh and held his hand out to high-five me. "Nah-uh, James. I'm not talking to you until you've sorted out Ellie and Alexia. Bye!" I said in a chipper manner and shut the door in their faces – Rose's amused, James's a little sad and Adam's disappointed.

I heard a loud whoop. I turned to see the whole compartment staring at me, looks of triumph and confusion on their faces.

"Since when are you and Rose friends?" Jo asked, her voice dripping contempt.

Al sighed. "She isn't that bad!"

Xavier grinned, as he wrapped an arm around Eva. "That was awesome how you just ignored Adam Lester. God, he's a douche."

I grinned, pleased with myself. The encounters I'd had in the hall weren't nearly as awkward as what I thought they would be.

Rach frowned. Here we go. "What did you mean by 'you aren't forgiven until to you talk to Ellie' or something like that? I thought you hated James," she asked, her voice actually quite civil.

I flushed. "I… I do but he just did something on break that I'm really mad at him about."

I really didn't want to tell them that I was mad because we'd kissed and that he'd implied and said some hurtful things. It was embarrassing and I just… didn't want them to know.

School was going to be stressful.

* * *

A week into school and I felt like I'd been there forever. I got so much homework from Professor Longbottom for herbology and I really didn't want to do any of it. DA DA was annoying because Professor Lupin kept on giving me weird looks for some reason. I had to study extra for every subject and classes were extra hard to prepare us for next years' exams, the N.E. . We were doing practise exams and it was the most exhausting week of school I'd ever done. And to think the rest of the year would be like that. The only free time I'd had all week was when Rose and I caught up for lunch the day after arriving to Hogwarts:

 _Finally, Professor Skye dismissed us from potions. Jo and I ran out, laughing when we tripped up Scorp. We ran and ran down the halls, laughing at the sensation of being back at school._

 _I slowed down and gasped for breath. "Gotta go. Meeting Rose. I'll fill you in later!" I called out to Jo as I set off in the other direction towards Hagrid's Hut where we'd decided to meet. Jo was still a little pissed about me being friends with Rose and Miranda but she wasn't so bad._

 _Yet, I still hadn't told her what happened over break and the whole… me-James-Alexia-Ellie thing. I was embarrassed and I didn't know where to start._

 _I saw her hair from a mile off and ran harder. I reached her and hugged her quickly._

" _Ok, straight down to business. What's going on?" I asked, not wanting to waste time._

 _Rose smiled, her face scrunching up. "Ok, well. Here's what I know – Ellie has only ever kissed James once and that was that time we walked in on. Apparently, she's been crushing on him for ages but never told anyone. So, she was at the family Christmas ball and saw you run out of a room in a tizzy. She was curious so she walked in and found James there, his hair mussed up and a look of shock on his face. They talked and eventually found their way into the room we found them in. He told her that he'd kissed her and being caught up in the moment, she just grabbed him and kissed him. Next thing, we stormed in and ruined the moment. That's it," Rose explained._

 _WHAT? SHE KISSED HIM AND FOR NOT EVEN THAT LONG?_

 _I felt kinda idiotic for worrying about it so much. "Well, Adam arrived at the house one day and James was telling him that he was only messing around with Ellie and was only 'wasting time with her'. It was awful and then he implied that he was better than me or something. I'm not really sure what he meant but it was rude, you know?" I explained._

 _Rose nodded. "Well, now that we're up to date, I just want to say that I know you like him-"_

" _Correction: I'm over him. I realised I liked him and then that died when I saw him kissing Ellie."_

" _Whatever. But… I'm pretty sure James still likes you," Rose said, her voice pretty certain._

 _I'll admit, my heart jumped a little and my eyes widened, but I shrugged it off, standing by what I thought. "Doesn't matter. He has to deal with Ellie and Alexia if he likes me. I don't wanna be used like… like a toothbrush or some shit," I said bitterly._

 _Rose looked sympathetic. "True. I'll give him a push to sort out who he likes and who he wants to be with because he's just screwed over all three of you," Rose said._

 _I stood up and gave her a quick hug. "Thanks for talking. Now I really need to do some extra Charms homework! See ya," I called out as I ran off._

That whole conversation with Rose had been really nice and I missed having her around. She was also right about James. He was leading on the three of us and I'd had enough. Well, I'd had enough when he'd said that stuff about Ellie to Adam, but now I was certain. He was immature and petty and I didn't _want_ to like him. So, I decided I didn't. Even if he came crawling back to me, I probably wouldn't take him seeing as how I was just sick of all the boy drama.

Plus, Roy. I hadn't had the chance to talk to him yet which sucked seeing as how I really wanted to tell him that I was completely over James and I didn't care in any way for him whatsoever.

* * *

Ok, so I was stalking Roy. I was trying to find a time when he was free. Finally, I saw him sitting under a tree reading after dinner. It was freezing, so I'd layered up and trekked outside.

"Hey," I waved to him. He looked up startled and made room for me to sit next to him.

"Hey," Roy said, his ink hair falling in his pale blue eyes.

I fidgeted with my sweaty hands (despite the cold) and was suddenly nervous about what I was about to do. I mean, I really liked Roy. He was stable and sweet and caring and modest and I found him attractive, which was a huge plus.

I looked at him and smiled nervously. He looked at me and laughed.

"Why are you so adorable when you're cold?" he said right as he leaned over and kissed me. I was completely taken by surprise. I was expecting having to apologise and grovel and have a massive talk before the kissing.

But no. He surprised me, in the best way.

Smiling under his lips, I kissed him back. It was soft, like fresh snow. His lips were always cool on mine and he tasted like warm chocolate and spicy lattes. It was odd but I found I liked it – quite a lot. It was then that my brain kicked in and push away lightly.

"I thought you didn't like me? And that you'd have to think about us over break?" I asked, a little stupidly.

Roy locked his eyes on mine and laughed a little. "Are you kidding? I thought about you a lot and decided that I really, really like you. I was just kind of hoping you liked me back?" Roy said like a question.

I smiled at him sweetly. "I really like you, too. I've thought about how I intend to give you my full attention! Ok, now that we know we both like each other, does this mean we can go back to kissing?" I asked, my eyebrows raised.

Roy bit his lip. He didn't even laugh at my comment. I knew that James would've.

WHOA. SLOW DOWN. ALERT. ALERT. DO NOT THINK ABOUT JAMES WHILE WITH ROY.

"One more thing… does this make you my girlfriend?" he asked nervously, as if he were afraid of the answer.

I internally cringed a little. It was weird when people just kind of… asked. Plus, he really needed to work on his confidence.

I ruffled his hair affectionately. "You need to work on your confidence! Of course I'm your girlfriend. That's how these things work," I explained mockingly.

Roy shook his head. "Shut up," he said, moving his lips back on mine.

I gave a little sigh. I could kiss Roy allllllll day!

* * *

A week after Roy and I had kissed, we'd soon become the 'it couple' of Slytherin. It was… nice. Comforting and warm and fun. I'd gotten to know Roy so much better. He was caring and considerate and we talked Quidditch for hours. Quidditch practise was pretty awesome and we made an amazing team as beaters.

In fact, we'd just finished Quidditch practise when everything turned to shit…

"Get off me!" I yelled, laughing as I flew over the ground like a blur, Roy hot on my tail, grinning like an idiot. His arm was stretched out and he was trying to grab onto the tail of my broom.

"Fat chance!" Roy screamed as he flew harder and faster towards. His hand clasped the broom and he yanked be backwards and I spun, flying through the air, screaming and laughing and yelling curses.

"ROY! MADDIE! WE HAVE A GAME AGAINST HUFFLEPUFF COMING UP SO PAY ATTENTION!" Xavier screamed at us, his face slightly humoured.

Giggling, we went back to practise, sharing looks every once and a while. Once practise was over, we landed on the ground and started walking to the change rooms when the Gryffindor team came out. James and Adam, swaggering at the front, Miranda, Rose and Ellie chatting in the middle, Hugo and Quinn racing to and fro. I couldn't see Alexia, which was weird, seeing as how she was the seeker. Finally, I saw her run out of the change rooms, her brown hair longer than before and tied in a perky ponytail. She looked as radiant as ever with her cheery face smiling brighter than I'd ever seen it.

"James! Adam! Wait up!" she called out as she ran to them. When she caught up to them, she clung to James's arm and started chatting excitedly.

My gut clenched and my stomach dropped.

Were James and Alexia… a thing?

I felt Roy tense up behind me and soon, his arm was around my waist which was a sigh that obviously meant 'she's mine, back off'.

I shifted uncomfortably but smiled like nothing was wrong.

"OMG! Maddie! Hey!" Ellie called out as she ran towards me and gave me a huge hug. In front of both teams. Soon enough, Rose and Miranda came over to and were talking my ears off.

They crowded around me which meant Roy was sort of pushed away, which was kind of good because he smelt funny after Quidditch practise.

"I haven't seen you in weeks! It's so good to catch up with you!"

"Have you heard? Quinn Poll on our team likes me!"

"There is so much I need to tell you!"

"Adam has been asking about you – does he like you?"

"Lily Potter got in sooo much trouble for sneaking to Hogsmeade last week!"

"Have you heard? Alexia is being such a bitch to me because I kissed James on winter break! I mean, they aren't even dating!"

Whoa.

Hold up.

Alexia and James aren't dating?

I swallowed nervously and stared at Ellie's face. "Well… are you and James together?" I asked, scared to find out the answer.

Ellie's eyes turned coy and she smirked. "He hasn't said anything, but he wants us to 'talk' tonight," she said, her face bright.

So. He hadn't talked to either Ellie or Alexia yet. I wonder if he's going to choose to date one of them or just let them both down.

He's just so confusing.

Did he like Alexia or Ellie or… me? Or what?

I just wish he'd make up his goddamned mind.

Rose, Miranda and Ellie must have seen my frustrated and nervous face, because they all leaned in, looks of concern written on theirs.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Rose asked, her tone soft and her eyes sympathetic.

"C'mon, can't be that bad!" Miranda said teasingly.

Ellie just stood there, her face scrunched up as she studied me critically. "You… do you… do you like him?" Ellie accused, her voice shocked.

My head snapped up and my eyes went wide.

Did she just… What did she just say?

"What?" I yelled loudly, my voice appalled and disgusted.

Miranda giggled. "I'm taking that as a no."

Ellie looked me, realisation dawning on her face. "No. No, you _do_ like him. I can see it all over your face!" Ellie accused again, her face bright red and stoic.

I noticed that now everyone was watching us and they were going to hear the next thing that came out of my mouth.

I couldn't deny – it would just look like I'm lying. I couldn't agree – I'd look like some lovesick Potter Fan. I couldn't tell the truth – I didn't even know what the truth was myself.

I only had one option left – lie my ass out of the situation.

An idea forming in my head, I gave a shaky laugh. Coughing, I laughed harder which sounded more believable. "Of course I like Roy! He's my boyfriend, silly!" I said, praying that no-one had heard James's name from the first part of our conversation.

When no one reacted or said anything, I gave a meaningful look to Rose, who nodded.

"We told you, Ellie! She really likes Roy! Stop being so protective," Rose said good-humouredly and started laughing along with me.

Miranda caught on and giggled. "Jeez, Ellie. Calm your farm! Roy's nice – no need to protect Maddie from him!" Miranda joked.

Ellie looked from me to Rose to Miranda. Her eyes squinted down and her lips turned into a straight line. "Right," she said, her voice cold. "Silly me for asking Maddie a question," she said pointedly.

Everyone around us shrugged and went back to their own conversations whilst Roy walked over to me, his face concerned.

"What's going on?" he asked, his black hair sticking to his forehead with sweat.

Before I could answer, Ellie cut in.

"She basically just admitted she's in love with James Potter. Just thought you should know before you get too close to her," Ellie snapped loudly as she turned on her heel and stormed onto the Quidditch court.

Stunned, I froze, my face heating up.

Roy, his face paler than usual, turned to me. "What?" he asked, his voice surprisingly calm.

"NO!" I shouted, snapping out of my reverie. "I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM!" I yelled and it was only then that I realised everyone probably heard me. Everyone's faces (Slytherin and Gryffindor people alike) turned to me, watching intently. Face burning, I looked at the ground.

"I always knew that you hating him was just a cover! I can't believe I was so stupid as to think that you really didn't like him! As if the Yule Ball wasn't evidence enough, now here you are, telling all your little Gryffindor friends that you're in love with him!" Roy yelled, his face as white as snow.

It was funny, because my insides didn't burn or boil or toil. My blood didn't bubble and I wasn't completely enraged at him. I always thought that's how I'd feel when someone I really liked was accusing me of things I didn't do or say.

Instead, I was cold. "You have no idea what you just heard. For some reason, Ellie thinks I'm going to steal James away from her which is ridiculous seeing as how A, I don't like him, B, he's not even hers and C, I'm pretty sure he likes Alexia!" I said, my voice low but loud.

I couldn't believe Ellie had told him that. Was she that convinced that I liked James? Was she that desperate to ruin my chances with anyone because she thought I liked James?

There was a sour taste in my mouth just thinking about Ellie.

I turned around looking for her when I caught James's eye.

I was definitely surprised with his expression.

He wasn't laughing, like I'd expected, but was absolutely glaring holes into Roy's head.

I was startled from my thoughts from Roy's voice. "Just… just let me think, ok? You always lie to me so I don't know what to believe," and with that, he turned and stalked off. Before he could go anywhere though, James ran up to him and yanked him around so he faced him. I could tell some serious shit was about to go down.

"What do you think you're doing?" Roy asked, his voice cold. He was leering over James because he was so tall, but James was a more intimidating person. I knew Roy would soon back down.

"Defending _your_ girlfriend, douche. I'm not sure if you know, but for some reason Maddie Taylor herself has chosen to date you, and you're willing to throw it all away because a bitter and temperamental teenage girl said something? Maddie says she doesn't like someone, you believe her, ok? Don't know if your Maddie is the same girl I know, but she doesn't lie. Ever," James said, his voice low but loud. His face was right up to Roy's and his eyes were blazing like blue fire.

I'd forgiven James then and there. I mean, how could I not? There he was, defending me to my own boyfriend.

Roy sneered. "What would you even know? You can't stand 'dirty little Slytherins'. Why is she any different?" Roy asked loudly in an accusatory tone.

James didn't even flinch. "She's my friend, you arse. Now you're gonna apologise to Maddie right now before I _make_ you, understand?" James threatened. The open threat obviously worked but Roy was far too stubborn for his own good.

"Screw you, Potter!" Roy yelled just as James reached up and grabbed his shirt collar.

James looked serious and dangerous and he opened his mouth to say something but then his face scrunched up and his nose started twitching. "You smell funny," he commented loudly.

Those were the exact words I'd used in my head and I couldn't help but giggle.

Roy's eyes flickered to mine and he looked completely betrayed and crushed. "Whatever," he said as he freed himself and stalked away, leaving a seething James.

I was mad at Roy. He didn't believe me and I was just pissed at him for being so… so Roy-like.

Rose and Miranda scurried over to me, but I wasn't listening. My head turned slightly and I was staring at the Slytherin's.

Al's mouth was hanging open, Scorp was glaring at Roy, Maria's eyes were alight with new gossip, Xavier looked completely shell-shocked and Jo… well Jo looked absolutely furious. At me.

She stormed over and flung my arm around so I faced her.

She got right up in my face and her voice was low and dangerous. "The fuck was that? You and Potter? In love? Why is Roy acting like some douche and why is Potter pretending to be a saint? And since when did you go to Potter Fan 1 and Potter Fan 2 for company?" she demanded, her voice carrying, pointing at Rose and Miranda accusingly.

Rose and Miranda looked shocked but Rose pulled Miranda away before any more damage could be done.

I looked at Jo and sneered. "Why do you care? And I didn't! I became friends with them over winter break and they're both really nice but I didn't… replace anyone! And I certainly do not love James Potter!" I screamed at her face. She flinched a little and then sighed.

"Ok. Sorry," she said blankly as she turned and walked over to the change rooms, Maria following.

Sighing, I started walking over to Al and Scorp when James ran over and intercepted me, surprising me, his face a wall of stone.

James's body was stiff and he looked like a rock statue about to explode. "Who the hell did Roy think he was, accusing you of all that shit? And Ellie? What was her problem?" he said, his voice rising, eyes flashing.

Stunned, I just looked at him. "You're forgiven," I said simply, after a few moments of silence.

James laughed breathlessly, like he couldn't believe what I was thinking about. "Just like that?" he asked, his smile lopsided.

I shook my head. "That was… thanks. For defending me and being so… nice to me," I explained, my cheeks turning rosy and my heart thundering in my chest.

James, looking shocked, stared at me. "Why wouldn't I be nice? You're my friend," James said, confused.

"I guess I am your friend," I said, smiling wryly.

After a few beats of silence, James smirked. "So… looks like you are in love with me."

I smacked him on the arm. "I do not! I don't even like you," I pointed out but something strange happened. I knew that what I'd just said was a lie. A complete and utter lie.

"Well, if Roy ever does anything like that ever again I'll punch his lights out, throw him in a sack and feed him to my dads' Hungarian Horntale that lives in Romania," James joked, his sapphire eyes glinting.

To be honest, I wanted to kiss him right there. I mean, there he was, being so perfect and nice and so… James-y.

His hair was messy, his eyes bright and he looked so like himself, I almost threw myself at him.

And I just couldn't deny it any longer. It was so tiring, always having to pretend or lie to myself or try to convince myself I didn't.

Because, truth was, I definitely, absolutely, 100 percent really, really, really liked James.

And no, not as a friend. Ever since that goddamn Yule Ball, I was a goner. I mean, I realised I was just an idiot for not seeing it before. I mean, it was so obvious now! All the…. The confusing signals and signs, all the kisses and tingles and all of the jokes… it all added up. I really liked him.

I liked James Potter. And, weirdly, I smiled. I smiled so huge and big and wide that my face hurt, but I couldn't care less. And I wanted to throw my arms around him and kiss the living daylights out of him. I wanted to run my fingers through that messy hair and just tell him I, one day, could even lov-

"Well, anyway, good thing you aren't in love with me because… well, I'm going to give Alexia a chance. I mean, I said I'd think about it and I realised I really did like Alexia," James explained, smiling happily, grinning at me like an idiot.

Kick in the face.

Punch to the gut.

Knife to the heart.

However you wanna put it, I felt like absolute crap.

I stumbled a little and my smile literally dropped. "Wow. That's… great," I lied, pasting a fake smile on at the last minute. "I mean… you and Alexia… and me and Roy… how… fun…"

James's face lit up. "I have the best idea! Why don't you, me, Alexia and Roy go out to Hogsmeade this weekend?" James asked, his smile so big it was like a watermelon or something.

I frowned. Why would James even suggest that? HE ALMOST MURDERED ROY JUST A SECOND AGO! That idea sucked. It sucked dogs' balls. Dirty, rolled in the mud, homeless dogs' balls. But, before I could say so, James continued, as if on a roll.

"That way, you can show Roy you like him and not me and me and Alexia can have a first date that wouldn't be completely awkward! Plus, I feel bad for maybe ruining you and Roy's relationship by… doing all that stuff to Roy. And I mean, it could be fun."

"No. That would end in disaster. I'd probably kick Alexia in the face." It was like he couldn't hear me.

"We'd go to the Three Broomsticks and me and Roy would pay and then we could go to Zonkos or something," James continued, a faraway look in his eyes.

"I really like you, not Roy," I said, trying desperately to get his attention.

Nope.

"Oh, yes! And then we can go to the Shrieking Shack and have some snowball fights – this is going to rock!" James yelled, laughing at his so called 'brilliance'.

Sighing, I put my head in my hands. I swear to god, James is bipolar. One minute, hating Roy. The next, he's going a date with him.

"Wouldn't that be fun?" James asked. "So… what do you say?" I looked up and wished I hadn't.

How could I say no to that adorable face and bright, blue eyes? Plus, I did owe him one for saying all that stuff to Roy for me.

"Great! It'd be fun…" I trailed off as an excited James bounded away to Alexia straight away. I watched them from afar and saw James ask Alexia something and heard her shriek with joy. He laughed and swung her around whilst she giggled and squealed.

It was then that I realised something that all girls realise at one point in their life:

Boys are stupid.

Sighing, I resigned myself to the fact that I'd try and get over James Potter – again.

How was I meant to do that? I mean… he was James Potter. And I was another idiotic girl that fell for him. I felt like shit and crap and like the littlest piece of dust. It was an awful feeling and I realised I never, ever wanted to feel this feeling again.

I never wanted to feel rejection again.

So… I guess that's why I told myself that Roy's awesome, he's there and available and he really likes you and you should at least try and like him. I think a little part of me knew that what I was doing was wrong, that I was using someone as a… safety cushion, I guess. I didn't wanna feel rejection and I knew that with Roy I wouldn't. You know… as soon as I explained what just happened with James back there was not my idea and that I didn't like James one bit.

Al and Scorp ran over and started fretting over me and massaging my shoulders.

"That looked stressful," Al soothed.

Scorp nodded. "You ok?"

I nodded for like a full minute. Then my face broke into a crazed, worried, freak-out expression. "I think I like James more than Roy. Like, way, way, way more," I said, cringing at my so-called life which was like a really bad book or TV show or something.

Al and Scorp didn't even flinch.

"Maddie, we know," Scorp said, his voice sad.

"But it's still bad," Al commented.

He had no idea.

* * *

Scorp, Al and I started walking back to Hogwarts after practise (and the big fight thing) but things were… different. People were staring and whispering and pointing at me.

I was just about to ask whether I looked funny when Lily Potter walked up to me, hands on hips, with her little group of friends following her.

"Is it true that my brother got you pregnant? And that he and Roy duelled over your hand after a Quidditch battle?" she asked, point blank.

What the fuck? Where did that come from? Did she think that me and James… did… what? NO! And that there was a battle and a duel? "Uh… no. Where'd you hear that?" I asked Lily who raised an eyebrow.

"Well, have you at least kissed him?" she asked, ignoring me.

Confused, my face heated up. "Wha… no!" I said indignantly, lying my ass off.

Lily sighed. "Why not? Alexia is a pain in the ass and I like you way better. I'm team Jaddie all the way! Jalexia and Raddie suck. C'mon guys, let's move," and with a flip of her bright hair, she swerved past us and sashayed down the hall.

"What just happened?" Al asked no one in particular, but I wasn't paying attention.

"Jaddie?" I asked randomly. "What the hell is that?"

"I think that's your couple name… with James," Scorp answered, containing his laughter.

My face heated and my pulse sped up. People were talking about me and James? As a couple? Together?

Oh god. Why? I mean, did Rose spill about me and James to Ellie or something like that? I was confused and extremely embarrassed.

"But… why are people talking about us as a couple?" I asked incredulously.

Al and Scorp snorted and shared a look.

Scorp rolled his eyes. "Gee, I dunno. Maybe it's because you two are obviously pining after each other! And maybe also because James just threatened to almost kill a guy because he didn't believe you! and maybe because you didn't defend your boyfriend… you thanked James!" Scorp said forcefully as he rounded on me.

Stunned, my mouth hung open. What a… what a ridiculous thing to say! It was not true! Any of it! "I… we're not pining for each other! Ok, so maybe I like him but he doesn't like me one bit! Plus, we're both dating someone!" I argued but Scorp and Al weren't listening.

Instead, they'd walked off holding hands, leaving me alone.

"Why did you leave?" I yelled out to their backs.

I heard Al and Scorp laugh. "Because we don't like to hang around ignorant idiots!" they yelled out.

My mouth opened and closed a couple times. So… first, Ellie made a big deal out of me liking James in front of James. Then, Roy and James have a huge smack down. Then, I have a big, earth shaking realisation that I like James way better than Roy. Then James comes along and tells me that he's asking Alexia out. Then, that date he was gonna ask her one turns to a double date with me and Roy… and then there are rumours going around that James got me pregnant or something.

What. A. Day.

 **So guys? what did you think? Tell me in the reviews! i know everything happened quickly but I had so much to fit in! Hopefully it wasn't too confusing ad dis-jointed! A very interesting chapter is coming up and some drama with the Pure's! Thanks for reading and please give me a review about your thoughts or maybe just rant about how much you hate Roy!**

 **Thanks again guys,**

 **Kat xx**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys! so I wanted to get this one out nice and quick PLUS with lots of Jaddie!**

 **To:**

 **Cap92A: thanks** **so much for your support, I really appreciate it! this one is really hilarious with the date thing and I hope you like it! keep reading and reviewing!**

 **Kattttiiieee: I think everyone agrees with Lily when she said that Jaddie should totally be a thing hahahaha! Keep reading and I hope you like this one! I love hearing from you so keep reviewing what you think!**

 **Hp head: thanks for being so enthusiastic and I'm glad you're liking my story! I think you'll adore this one because it's super cute and filled with lots of Jaddie! Keep reading and reviewing because you're so awesome!**

 **FanFicLover32: thanks so much for the kind words, it's always so great to hear from you! I know, I loved putting Lily in there saying 'team Jaddie' because I thought it was super cute! And trust me, you'll be loving James after this chapter hhahahaha! Keep reading and reviewing!**

 **THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE FOLLOWERS AND FAVOURITES, I LOVE ALL YOU READERS SO MUCH! Now, on to the chapter…**

 **(on a side note, I'm an Aussie so I may spell words differently, just letting you know in case you were a little confused : ))**

Chapter 24: Reasons Why I Like James Potter

The rumour mill was absolutely running. After Al and Scorp had ditched me, I went off in a huff to find Roy but I was stopped numerous times and asked numerous questions about Roy, Alexia and James. Apparently, the whole school thought the four of us had this weird love-square going on. It was ridiculous! I was even more confused as to how everyone found out about the big fight so quickly… but I had my suspicions (I was willing to bet that Ellie or Jo had started the rumours). I held my head high and tried to ignore the stares and whispers as best as I could.

Trying to banish all thoughts of rumours, I walked into the common room to find Roy sulking in an armchair by the fire.

Sighing, I trudged over to him, thinking of the stupid agreement I'd made with James – that James, Alexia, Roy and I would all go out to Hogsmeade on the weekend.

I didn't want to. I didn't even like Roy all that much. At least… not like I liked James.

I couldn't stop saying it in my head – that I liked James.

I even made a little list as to why:

Reasons Why I Like James Potter:

His arrogance is seriously hot. I mean, sometimes it's annoying but it looks good on him

He thinks he's above the rules which is cute because when he gets caught for breaking rules, it's hilarious!

He's such a people person and I like how he's so social (but I don't like it when they basically worship him)

He's disruptive in class… but so am I and I like how we have things in common

I think James Potter is the most good-looking person in the world. His perfect face with the slightly crooked nose, the messy hair and the eyes like cut sapphires… and then he has abs too…

I like most of his friends like Rose, Hugo and Miranda (not Adam)

He likes to tease me (which I find really attractive and endearing when he's not being an ass)

He has the same sense of humour as me

And basically… everything about him

And I know, I know – I sound like a middle-school girl but James Potter will do that to you.

Of course, I know I'm acting like a bitch asking Roy out but I'm only doing it because I promised James…

Which is as pathetic as it sounds. So, in that moment, I made a promise to myself that I'd never do something I didn't want to do just because a guy asked me to.

But I still had to get through that one date with Roy. But the worst part would be convincing him to come.

I stopped right in front of him and heard him sigh frustratedly. I suppressed an eye roll – he was being _such_ a drama queen.

I smiled sweetly and tried pleading. "Look, what happened out there… that was not what it looked like. I don't love James Potter! And what happened was that Ellie jumped to conclusions and then James was-"

Roy stood up and looked down at me, his eyes blazing. "You didn't even stick up for me when Potter was being ridiculous! You two 'can't stand each other' which is obviously an utter load of bollocks!" he shouted, his arms waving around and his face stoic. He was being ridiculous and stubborn and yet I only felt a cool annoyance – no burning, boiling or bubbling heat.

I shook my head and crossed my arms. "Look, you need to-"

Roy basically exploded. "No! I don't need to anything! Look, I really like you and you really liked me last term. But obviously that changed over winter break," Roy yelled, his pale blue eyes turning dark, blazing.

I sighed. Well, he got that right. "Ok! Fine! You're right! I really liked you and then over break that changed but not because of James!" Lie. "I just… I think going back to Australia may have disorientated me or something," lie. "And I'm trying! I'm trying with you because I want this to work between us!" Not a lie.

I really did want at least something to work between us, even if it was only friendship. I did actually enjoy his company… as a friend, that is. And as bad as it sounds, I was using Roy to try and get over James Potter – I knew I needed to at least _try_.

Roy shook his head. "You still didn't do anything when Potter was threatening-"

That was my que to explode. "That's because you were in the wrong!" I shouted, my eyes wide, finally getting really angry.

Roy's eyes widened in surprise and his mouth opened and closed a couple of times.

A minute of silence passed. He looked… like nothing I guess – I couldn't get a read on him.

He rubbed his hands together, his head down. "Oh. You were really mad at me for not believing you," he said finally. He looked up, pointing a finger at me. "But I was mad at you too!"

Just wanting this whole fight-thing to be over, I turned up the charm. "Our first fight," I said, my voice sweet. I giggled quietly, hoping he'd forget about the whole thing too. I felt completely awful about doing this to Roy.

Roy chuckled. "Only you could turn this whole mess into something good," he teased, his eyes returning to their normal calm and cool colour of pale blue.

"Well, I'm pretty special like that," I said, flipping my hair. Remembering the reason I'd come up to talk to him, I sobered up. "Does this mean that we both forgive each other?"

Roy cocked his head to the side. "Is that what just happened? Did we forgive each other that easily?"

I shrugged. "Are you still mad at me?" I asked, praying his answer was yes so that I could ask him to get that date over with.

Roy pondered this for a moment and then smiled. "Nah, I'm not mad," Roy said as he wrapped me in a huge hug and kissed the top of my head.

I snuggled into his open (and available) arms but I couldn't get comfortable. I mean, he was all skin and bone and he was too tall. I gave up trying to get comfy and pushed him away, smiling.

"Does this mean you'll go to Hogsmeade with me, James and Alexia this weekend?" I asked quickly and I smiled my best smile.

Roy's expression stayed the same happy and dazed expression. "Anything for you," he sighed happily.

I'll admit, I cringed a little at that statement but tried to hide it.

I'll admit, I was kind-of looking forward to the date because I had this weird vision of me seeing James and Alexia together that I'd have a realisation that I actually liked Roy and got over James. It was such a good thought that I actually fooled myself into thinking that would happen.

So, smiling, I didn't protest when he kissed me lightly on the lips.

But it wasn't exactly the pair of lips I wanted on mine…

* * *

"Hey guys," I said awkwardly as I waved to Alexia and James. After making the trek through the snow to the Three Broomsticks, Roy and I had finally found Alexia and James who were waiting for us, James looking a little uncomfortable and Alexia grinning like she'd won the lottery.

I nudged a seething Roy next to me who grunted and sighed.

"Hi Alexia," he said cheerfully. Turning to James, he scowled. "Potter."

Rolling my eyes I signalled to James to say something nice.

James sniffed like he smelt something bad. "Nice to see you, Roy," he said as if it physically pained him to say something civil to Roy.

Alexia shook her pretty head and beamed. "Boys," she said to me, laughing.

Joining in awkwardly, I smiled tightly.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Alexia broke it by clapping once loudly.

"Alrighty! Let's go inside! I'm freezing my buttocks out here!" she joked merrily. I glanced at James to see if he'd make some comment like 'your buttocks would still look adorable frozen' but he didn't say anything, which was unusual.

The four of us shuffled in and I was bombarded by the sudden noise and loud chatter.

We made our way slowly to our table and all piled in (it was a corner booth which sucked because they're usually best for the dates you wanna make out in).

It just so happened that Roy was on the end, I was next to him and squished up in the corner next to me was James. Alexia had snuggled in as much as she could next to James but he was slowly shuffling away, closer and closer to me until he was basically on my lap (not that I was complaining but still, it was weird).

All of us sat there, tapping our feet and picking at our nails and looking at the floor for what felt like forever.

James shifted in his seat and his hand brushed my arm and leg. Tingles and little shots sparked up my arm and suddenly, I was completely aware at how much we were touching. My arm, his arm. My leg, his leg. My shoulder, his shoulder. Our sides were pressing up against each other and I felt him stiffen. It was then that I knew he was suddenly very aware of me too.

I shifted. He coughed. I tried to fold myself in half. He tried to move farther away. I kept my gaze off his. He muttered something under his breath.

I 'accidently' brushed my hand past his. He leaned in closer to my ear to 'apologise'. I felt his leg start to move up and down. He felt my arm start to shiver.

It was both very awkward and liberating at the same time.

Finally, the waiter came over and asked for our orders.

"The waiter's here everyone!" Alexia chirped. James practically leaped onto Alexia and I slid right up next to Roy's side.

James coughed and sat up. "Uh, four butterbeers please," he said.

Roy frowned. "What if I wanted something else?" he challenged, his face defiant.

I groaned and looked at him with disbelief on my face. "Why are you being difficult?" I asked like I was talking to a misbehaving child.

Roy stuck his chin out. "I want Firewhisky."

The waiter looked him up and down. "How old are you? Fourteen?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.

Roy flushed while I had a giggling fit. "I'm sixteen."

"Well then. Four butterbears it is," the waiter said, walking off.

I was trying to keep my laughter in but I glanced at James pulling a funny face at me and burst out laughing. Soon, James joined in. It was like we couldn't stop and soon, I was in hysterics.

"Stop laughing. It's not funny!" Roy protested.

I nodded and made my face serious, though it was a struggle. "You're right. Sorry," I said in a formal and brisk manner.

When James said nothing, I turned to look at him and saw him silently cracking up, his mouth open in laughter and eyes closed.

My mouth shook and I trembled all over trying not to laugh at his ridiculous laugh. I thought I'd gotten it under control when James suddenly snorted and I just burst out laughing.

We were both shaking with silent fits of laughter and only stopped when Alexia slapped James on the arm.

"James," she hissed, her eyes wild. "What on Earth are you doing? You look like an idiot!"

So what if he looked like an idiot? We were just laughing!

"Who cares if I look like an idiot?" James drawled to an annoyed looking Alexia.

Alexia raised her eyebrows. "I do"

"Me too," Roy added randomly, his face cold.

"Same," I said, trying to keep a straight face.

James whirled on me. "Really? _You_ care?" he asked incredulously.

I snorted and started giggling. "God no! Can't believe you believed me!"

And we started cracking up all over again.

Alexia rolled her eyes and Roy muttered something under his breath that sounded like 'baboons'.

I didn't care. I just laughed along with James.

* * *

"How about Bertie's Bots? I love those!" Alexia clapped excitedly as she pointed to a whole shelf of them. After a strained conversation over butterbeer, we decided to head over to Honeydukes to buy some lollies.

I knew James hated Bertie's Bots.

James shook his head. "I hate them. I can never tell whether I'll get a caramel one or a vomit one," James commented. I was pleased to remember that he hated them. He told me a long time ago, when we had to clean that broom cupboard and practised some Quidditch together. I realised with a jolt that that was the first day we were kind of friends.

"Oh. That's cool. I don't really like them either. I mean, they aren't my favourites or anything," Alexia said casually as she wondered around.

"Oh. Right," James said, his face bored.

I didn't want to judge her but did she really just change her opinion based on what James thought?

"I love them. The surprise and suspense is the best bit!" I said loudly as James chuckled.

His eyes sparkled as he turned to me. "How did I know you were going to say that?"

I shrugged, smiling. "How do I know you hate liquorice wands?" I said mysteriously.

James smiled knowingly. "That day we cleaned the broom shed," James said proudly. I'll admit, I was impressed he'd remembered.

I laughed and walked around to the next shelf, James following me.

"Ok… you like chocolate frogs?" I asked, holding up some packets.

James nodded and smirked. "You know, I was asked to be on a chocolate frog card one time when I was little," he boasted, picking through a shelf of random lollies.

"You were not," I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

James turned to me, his face serious. "I was too! They even asked for a shirtless pic. It was going to be a collectable," he said, not even blinking at the obvious lie he was telling.

"That is the biggest load of crap I've ever heard," I told him, smiling to myself none other the less.

"Excuse me, I'm actually very important and very famous. Plus, I'd make a great choc frog pic!" he told me, 'offended'.

"Please, no one would collect that card!" I retorted, still flipping through different chocolate frogs.

"I'd make a better card than you! Your face would be all weird and like, twisted and you'd look like a troll. Someone would pick up your card and think it was legitimately a troll," James stated like it was an obvious fact.

I threw the pile of chocolate frogs I was holding at him in response.

James flinched and swore at the onslaught. I started laughing and soon, James joined in.

Roy and Alexia rounded the corner and found us like that. Alexia smiled lightly and Roy frowned.

"Sorry. I'll pick them up," I said, giggling as we picked the chocolate frogs up and put them back. James looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back but frowned when I saw James's expression light up.

"Uh oh," I said, in regards to his expression that meant he had an idea. He looked at me and smiled evilly. He grabbed my hand and yanked me around to a new shelf.

"Ok. Here's what we're gonna do. You're gonna pick five lollies. And you'll buy them. And I have to eat them all, ok? And you can buy any types of lollies you want," James said, his expression happy with a hint of mischievousness in his eyes.

I smiled, liking the sound of the game. "You do the same for me?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Obviously."

I ended up choosing Bertie's Bots, liquorice wands, a blood-flavoured lollypop, cauldron cakes and Honeyduke's salt water taffy (which tasted like the sea which tastes gross).

Gathering them up, I bought them and hurried to find James. I found him smiling on a seat by the door. I rushed over, sat down next to him and handed him the bag.

"Ok, lucky dip one out!" I said excitedly. James nodded. "One, two… three!" I said as I closed my eyes and grabbed a smooth lolly.

Pulling it out, I saw it was a Peppermint Toad. I scowled and almost dropped it. "Ewwww! I hate these! They jump around in your tummy after you eat them and are disgusting!"

James laughed at my expression but stopped when he saw he was holding a cauldron cake. "For some reason, I've always hated these."

I laughed at his disgusted expression. "That was my nice one! I thought you liked that one!" I giggled.

James sighed, but smiled. "Ok, on three we'll eat them. One, two, three!"

We both shoved the lollies in our mouths and both winced as we swallowed them down.

I felt the lolly go down my stomach and felt a jolt as it started hopping about. "Agh!" I screamed suddenly.

James didn't even laugh because he was gagging at his cake. I started laughing at his expression which was completely ridiculous! "If only that face could be your chocolate frog card…" I said wistfully.

James scowled and straightened up, wiping his face. "That was gross."

Once the hopping subsided, we pulled out the next lolly and the next. It was hilarious, but it was priceless when James pulled out the Bertie's Bots.

I laughed so hard, sherbet lemon flew out my nose. Soon, we were both cracking up. It was getting too warm in the crowded lollyshop, so we wondered outside and sat on a huge pile of snow. Together, we shared the Bertie's Bots.

"Ooohh! I got a lemon one!" I said, sighing into the sourness.

James popped one into his mouth and promptly spat it out. "Bogey one! It was a _bogey_ one!"

I snorted and ate another. "I think it's… butter flavoured?"

"Vomit!"

"Orange!"

"Ewww, it was earwax!"

"Pumpkin was quite nice."

"Parchment, blurgh!"

"Have you ever had the tea one? Tastes like sugar!"

"Dirty grass!"

"Ohhh! Caramel!"

"How come you always get the good ones?" James asked indignantly.

I smiled sweetly. "Good luck?" I answered, laughing when James scowled.

We continued until we'd promptly finished off the packet, when we heard trudging footsteps coming up to us.

I looked up and smiled. "Alexia! Roy! Where'd you guys disappear to?" I asked, my mood too good to be spoiled by them.

Alexia frowned. " _You_ guys ran off on _us_ and we couldn't find you!"

Roy sighed. "Are we going to the Shrieking Shack or…?"

James head snapped up and he smiled a fake smile. It was weird how I knew which ones were fake and which ones weren't. "Right! Off we go! And sorry for running off. We played the best game! Alexia, we should try it! It's where you eat lollies the other person bought for you," James explained as Alexia reached down to grab his hand.

"Yeah! It's super fun!" I told Roy and Alexia.

They both nodded but said nothing more. Confused, I gave James a questioning look. He just shrugged.

Wonder what was up with them?

* * *

After a super awkward walk to the shack, we finally arrived. We looked around and tried to keep the conversation flowing but Alexia and Roy weren't even trying. Ended up with me and James just sharing spooky stories.

"What do you mean your dad jumped at Lily? How is that even scary?" I asked James who shook his head.

"Trust me, it was! She screamed so hard, I bet she wet her pants," James teased.

"She did not," I scolded whilst rolling my eyes.

"Ok, ok… but I was still asked to pose for a chocolate frog pic!" James argued, smiling.

"For gods' sake, not this again!" I said frustratedly, rolling my eyes.

Alexia smiled. "I believe you, James. I mean, you are Harry Potter's son, of course they'd ask you," she said reasonably.

Aha! That was the word to describe Alexia – reasonable. She was sweet and kind and pretty and didn't rock the boat. She was reasonable and sensible. Nothing wrong with that, of course.

James looked at her like she was dumb. "I was joking."

"Aha!" I screamed, grinning wildly. "So you admit it!"

James looked at me and smiled. "I admit it. But I bet they totally will ask me to be on a card once I save the world."

I nodded like it all made sense. "Ahh, yes. _After_ you save the world."

"Don't believe me?" James asked, cocking his head to the side.

I shook my head. "Nope. Never have, never will!" I teased, smiling in his direction.

"Ok then. Calls for one thing… SNOWBALL FIGHT!" James screamed wildly as he bent down, gathered snow in his hands and threw it at me with perfect aim.

Of course, I'm a beater so I have some fast reflexes. I dodged and gathered my own snow and through it at him, knowing it would find its target.

The snowball flew into his chest and he smiled.

Soon, we had a full-on war going on. We were running around like crazy, laughing and yelling idiotic insults at each other. Snow was flying and I was having the best time of my life. I didn't even see Alexia roll her eyes, or Roy cross his arms. I didn't notice that Alexia had stiffened and that Roy was glaring fiercely. I didn't even hear them when they traded words about me and James.

I was too busy caring about hitting James with snow. I ran towards him but he surprised me by coming right at me and tackling me to the ground.

We went flying and landed in the snow, laughing and rolling around. We lay on our backs, next to each other, breathing deeply and laughing quietly.

"That was fun," James said after a while. And it was fun. It had been the best fun I'd had in ages.

"The sky is so blue today, isn't it?" I said randomly, staring at the bright blue sky that was speckled with little clouds.

I heard James sigh. "It's pretty. Kind of like the sky in Australia."

I giggled and spread my arms out. "Let's make snow angels!" I said happily, completely content with getting completely wet and cold.

I was waving my arms and legs in the snow and I could feel James doing it next to me.

After a while, we stood up and admired our artwork. James slung a casual arm over my shoulder and my head rested in the crook of his neck. He smelt the same, like pine trees and mint and musk – it somehow smelled so good and I was intoxicated by it.

James tilted his head to the side so it rested on mine. "Yours looks like a potato."

I elbowed him in the side and laughed. "It does not!" Even though it totally did. I pointed to his and smiled. "Yours looks like a fat fish."

James frowned. "Ok, I don't see that."

I shook my head. "You're just looking at it wrong. If you tilt your head another way, you'll see it differently," I explained, walking behind him, reaching over and grabbing his head lightly with my fingertips. "Like this," I said quietly, tilting his head slightly, his gorgeous black hair tickling my fingertips.

"I see it," he whispered, chucking quietly. I felt little tingles go down my spine and felt myself shiver at how close we were standing.

"Good," I whispered back, my hands dropping down slowly.

It was a moment.

A nice, amazing, tingling, romance novel-worthy moment… ruined by Roy.

"Ok, that's it. I have to say it," I heard him say. James and I turned around to find him and Alexia stalking over to us, obviously pissed.

Alexia looked… sad and a little disappointed. She turned to James and winced. "Look, I think it's not working between us James. You're obviously not feeling the same way towards me as I do you," she said sadly and I could tell it pained her to say that to her long-time crush.

Roy nodded. "And Maddie… same goes for you. I mean, I think we were both kidding ourselves when we decided to try and make things work," he explained, his voice steady and eyes clear.

Wait… what? Was Roy… breaking up with me?

But more importantly… was Alexia breaking up with James?

Where the hell had this come from?

James's smile faltered. "What… what do you mean?" he asked Alexia, confusion written all over his face.

Alexia smiled sadly. "Isn't it a bit obvious? You spent our whole first date avoiding me and hanging out with Maddie. And… you two are basically perfect for each other."

Mt stomach dropped. She thought we were _what?_ I didn't dare look at James, lest he see the utter mortification on my face.

Roy nodded. "And Maddie… I always knew you liked James way more than you liked me. And I think it's best – for all of us – if we break it off," Roy said kindly and softly.

Whoa. Alexia was right. Me and James were hanging out this whole date… and I didn't even notice until she pointed it out.

And Roy was right – I'd always liked James better than him. I realised I'd been an idiot – instead of getting over James, like I'd hoped, instead this 'date' had the exact opposite effect. I knew I liked James way more than I did before and I knew getting over him now was going to take a long time. And I knew I had to get over him. I mean, why would James Potter like me? I mean, he had Ellie, Alexia… and possibly me to choose from and he didn't even consider me. Plus, even if he did like me, would he just use me and toss me aside once he was done? Everything was just shit.

But, on top of all of that, this was going so horribly wrong because Roy said that I liked James better than him _in front of James_. What the hell was I supposed to do now?

Alexia smiled sweetly and gave James a quick hug. Roy looked at me and didn't do anything but neither did I. I was frozen, stuck into place. My brain was on lockdown which was not helpful. Roy smiled grimly and turned to James.

"Don't be an idiot, Potter. Wake up and realise what you've been too dumb to realise before," he said before he turned and trudged back down to Hogsmeade through the snow, Alexia quickly following him.

WHAT. THE. FUCK.

"What… what just happened?" I asked slowly, as if scared of the answer. I didn't dare look at James in case the words 'I LIKE JAMES POTTER' were written all over my face.

I could feel rather than see James shrug. "I dunno."

I coughed and laughed nervously. "We… we aren't perfect for each other," I said, my voice shaking.

James nodded. "Pft, yeah! And… we don't like each other in that way!" he said, laughing but it sounded a little nervous. I felt gutted by what he'd just said but hid it well by laughing too.

Awkward silence. I wanted so desperately to just jump into his arms and kiss him desperately like we kissed at his family's Christmas ball… but I didn't. I mean, what if he rejected me? That was my biggest concern. I think that's everyone's biggest concern. Being rejected by someone you desperately like.

James coughed and turned to face me, his face slightly red. "Ok, I need to say something," his face looked nervous but a little happy at the same time. Was he going to say that he…? "Look… uhh… the thing is… I mean, Alexia is great and all but she's…" C'mon James! Spit it out! "She's not… I mean she's like… no, what I'm trying to say is that she's not yo-"

"JAMES! MADDIE!"

I mentally cursed every god in the sky. I cursed them because if James was going to say what I thought he was going to say… well, my life would be pretty good.

I looked around wildly for whoever called our names out.

I saw a figure running towards us in the snow and saw his gangly figure and messy black hair.

"Al?" I asked, confused. "You know, you have awful timing because-" I stopped in my tracked when I saw his expression.

James, alarmed, rushed over to him, me hot on his heels. "What happened?" James asked, his voice serious and authoritive.

Al breathed deeply and looked at us in the eye. "Hogwarts was attacked by the Pure's. And Teddy's badly injured."

 **Did you like the cliffhnager?**

 **Well, review what you thought and I'll try and update sometime next week because I'm going away for the weekend.**

 **Thanks for reading and I love you all!**

 **Kat xx**


	25. Chapter 25

**I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING! It's just that time of year where I had to get assignments done plus I was just in my school musical and a close friend of mine had someone pass away in her family which has been really hard. I'm not making excuses I'm just trying to explain why I haven't had as much time BUT I will be updating at my usual rate hopefully because the term is nearly over! Yay!**

 **TO:**

 **Nina: sorry for the suspense but they will be together very VERY VERY VERY SOON I PROMISE! Thanks for the feedback! Keep reading and reviewing! T**

 **Percy-potter-pond: it's good to have a fellow Aussie around! Shrimp on the barby kills me too! I'm glad you're liking my story so far and I promise I update much more regularly than this! Keep reading and reviewing!**

 **Fanficlover32: I'm not stopping this story until it's done, don't worry! Jaddie will be a thing very soon, I promise! Keep reading!**

 **Hysterisch: glad you like my story! I really try to develop my characters so they aren't two-dimensional and I'm excited to hear you like them! Jaddie all the way too! Keep reading and reviewing!**

 **Hp head: I actually pissed myself laughing at your review! It was actually such a pisser! (some aussie humour there, 'pisser' means something was hilarious)! I also like that you think my aussie humour is funny because some people just don't get it : ) : ) you have no idea how thankful I am to have you as an avid fan seeing as how this is actually my first ever fanfic and first ever story written! I also promise a lot of Jaddie is coming up… keep reading and reviewing, I always love hearing from you!**

 **Cap92A: sorry about being a little MIA but I promise I'm updating regularly from now on! And trust me, Maddie has some bold actions coming up… keep reading and reviewing because you're always amazing to hear from!**

 **Tigs0701: thanks for the kind words : ) I promise I'll be updating normally again and I hope you like this chapter! Keep reading and reviewing!**

 **This chapter has some interesting bits so pay close attention… ;);)**

 **I LOVE YOU ALL FOR STICKING WITH ME THROUGH ALL OF THIS! AND I PROMISE JADDIE COMING UP!**

Chapter 25: Enrico's a dick.

My chest almost exploded. Lupin was… was injured? How badly?

James's face turned a sickly shade of grey and he looked ashen. "What? How badly is he hurt?" he asked, his voice trembling.

Al shook his head, his eyes glistening. "Badly. As in, he could possibly die. I found out from Rose and I just knew I had to find you, James," Al said desperately, looking at James.

James shook his head. "Let's go. We have to see him," he muttered to himself as he walked off, fast, Al running after him.

I didn't move – how could I? Teddy Lupin was basically his brother and he might not even be alive tomorrow. I didn't want to intrude or slow them down – I didn't want to distract him.

James must've noticed I hadn't moved because he stopped and turned around. "Why aren't you coming?" he asked, obviously confused.

I shook my head. "You're his family. He needs you two," I explained, staying put.

James frowned, even more confused. "But, _we_ need you," he said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. I'll admit, my heart jumped. "You mean a lot to me and Al and Teddy." Way to ruin it.

Not even missing a beat, I strode over to him, grabbed his hand and started pulling him along. "Why didn't you say so?" I asked quietly, smiling a small smile.

James nodded thanks and squeezed my hand, shooting tingles down my arm, which I reprimanded immediately. I mean, Teddy could be dying or something and there I was, worrying about tingles.

We sped-walked back to Hogwarts in silence, the three of us not saying a thing. Worry was gnawing at me as well as annoying thoughts that were along the lines of 'what was James going to say' and 'do you think he likes me' and 'do I still like him'.

When we reached the gates, we started running, our breaths all puffing in the cold air.

We raced through Hogwarts and other corridors until Al led us to the DA DA classroom. We slowed to a walk and pushed past the crowd of students and teachers alike.

I saw him sitting in a chair, nasty bruises on his face. James, still holding my hand, hauled me over to him. Teddy looked up, his now blue hair in his face.

James let out a breath. "What happened?" he asked, his voice surprisingly calm.

Lupin shook his head. "Not really sure exactly. One minute I'm cleaning the classroom and the next, someone has me on the ground, putting the most odd jinxes and charms on me. Obviously an amateur… whatever he was," Lupin said, his mouth twitching up slightly at the corners. "It was actually kinda funny."

"You say getting attacked was funny again and I'll knock you out, you hear me?" Al said, threateningly but smiling all the same.

"Why was it funny?" I asked, curious.

Lupin smiled. "Well… he was so dramatic. It was all 'The Pure's will destroy you for being such a dirty creature' and stuff like 'I will come back to destroy you if it's the last thing I do'. All that crap," Lupin said drily.

James gave a small snort. "Sounds like the most ridiculous assassin ever."

Lupin nodded. "I know! And I don't know why everyone is fussing over me – I wasn't even hurt that bad! Just a little scratch on my side," Lupin said, pulling his shirt up to show us a thin scratch across his torso.

Al tilted his head. "Why did Rose tell us you could possibly die then?"

Lupin ducked his head. "Well, the cut was serious but I heal pretty quickly."

James shook his head. "Always being over-dramatic about injuries, Rose is."

Lupin opened his mouth to reply but was cut short by a figure bursting in. Her blonde hair was messy, her perfect face lined with worry and her lips thinned in a line… until she saw Lupin.

"Vic," he said, standing abruptly. Victoire burst into tears and flung herself into his arms so hard, he staggered back.

"You absolute idiot, scaring me like that! For gods' sake, I thought you'd died! Everyone kept on telling me you could've died and that you were seriously injured!" she cried, her voice breaking.

Lupin wrapped his arms around her fiercely and I became envious. Relax, not crushing on Lupin. It was just… Vic and Teddy were so simple and relaxed and easy with each other. They laughed and smiled and loved each other so much, I felt like I was drowning in it by just standing near them.

And, of course, I wanted that. All of it.

"It's ok. The guy didn't even get close to besting me," Lupin soothed, smoothing her hair out repeatedly.

"But what if he did? What if he injured you seriously or killed you? What if you didn't heal?" Vic asked, pulling away only slightly so they were still embraced but face-to-face. She shook her head, a look of determination on her face. "Nope. I'm not going to think about that."

Lupin smiled.

Vic's face was still distraught and determined when she pushed him away suddenly and shook her head. "You're not ever going to put me through that again, ok? And for gods' sake just marry me already!" she yelled loudly in frustration.

I froze. James froze. Al froze. Teddy froze. The whole room froze.

Teddy's face went slack. "Are you… proposing to me?" he asked in disbelief, as if he were afraid of the answer.

Victoire shook her head, not showing any fear even though the room was watching. "I'm not proposing because I'm not giving you a choice! You're marrying me whether you like it or not," she said, her face stern like she scolding a child.

Lupin barked out a laugh. "My, you always surprise me." With one stride, she was in his arms and they were kissing. Lupin pulled away. "Looks like we're getting married."

* * *

After the whole proposal, all of the students were rushed away so Lupin could be questioned… but that never stopped us before.

Sneaking around, Al, James and I all peeped in through a window. "Isn't the window a bit obvious?" I whispered and as if on cue, the blind on the window snapped down. "See, there you go."

James sighed and cracked the window open slightly. From his pocket, he pulled an Extendable Ear from his pocket and shoved it through the crack.

Al, baffled, stared at him. "Do you just happen to have those lying around?"

"No, dimwit. We visited Zonkos today quickly so I bought a few."

And with that, we started listening.

The voices were muffled but we could make them out.

"Harry and Ron are coming as fast as they can and will be here by morning," McGonagall said.

We heard Lupin sigh. "Good. Look, I made it out to be much more minor than what the attack was."

"What do you mean?" Victoire asked seriously.

"I said it was the Pure's so-"

"How did the Pure's get into our walls?" McGonagall interrupted, her voice shaking slightly.

"No, no, no," Lupin rushed. "You cut me off. What I wanted to say was that the attacker was a complete amateur but did some serious damage. If I wasn't trained in Defence of the Dark Arts, the outcome may have been worse. Plus, he came at me with a knife."

"So what you're saying is that he was a skilled amateur?" Vic said, unconvinced.

"No. Professor Gerard, the charms teacher, was talking to me yesterday about the charms he was teaching Sixth Year. They were dangerous ones that could cause some serious damage if used in the wrong context. And the attacker attacked me with those very same charms!"

"So Gerard attacked you?" McGonagall asked, surprised.

"Not Gerard, but one of his students. A sixth year," Lupin explained.

My stomach dropped. I shared a look with James.

We were in Sixth Year. Which meant…

"There is a Pure inside our walls? And it's a student?" McGonagall asked, shocked. "Did you get a good look at him?"

"No. He was wearing a ridiculous ski mask, I don't know why. I could only tell he was a boy. As well as casting charms, he also tried to slice me open with a kitchen knife which was where the cut came from." Lupin's voice grew quiet and muffled after that.

Sighing, Al pulled the ear back in. "That's a bombshell. A traitorous student at Hogwarts? Who could it be?"

James shrugged. "Beats me. But we're gonna find out."

* * *

Al and I were walking back to the common room when we were ambushed by Jo. And I mean literally ambushed.

"Do you think she'll wear a white or cream wedding dress?" I asked Al when we both screamed, loudly. Jo jumped out at us, pointing.

"Where the hell have you guys been? I was so worried! I mean, Lupin was attacked and I couldn't find you guys and it was all really stressful…" she rambled, trailing off.

My eyes were wide. She was worried about us? I mean, the same person who'd full-on yelled at me at Quidditch practise a few days ago? The one who hated my guts because she thought I was closer to Rose and Miranda than to her? The one who hadn't spoken to me in weeks?

"Are you still mad at me?" I asked bluntly, getting right to the point.

She nodded vigorously. "Yeah. I am," her bright, blue eyes hard, her thick lips pined in a straight line.

But she stepped forward and hugged me anyway.

* * *

The next few days were rough. I spent most of my time updating Scorp and Jo with Al and I's theories and plans about the mystery traitor. When I wasn't doing that, I was avoiding James.

I mean, I ran into him in the hall once and he stopped and fumbled and it was SO AWKWARD. I can't even. So, I was avoiding him and he was avoiding me… until Al came up with a grand idea…

"We've got to tell James about all our speculations."

My head jerked up from my desk in Charms class. I shook my head. "No."

Al cocked his head to the side. "Yes. You know we've come up with so many new theories and you and I both know he probably has been thinking about the traitor too," he pointed out.

I grumbled and hunched down lower in my seat. Words could not begin to describe the fear and the cold lump in my stomach I got when I heard James's name. So I like him. And we both got dumped. And I think he might kind of like me.

But we haven't spoken in days.

Jo leaned over, her dark hair in her face. "I agree with Mads. We don't need to tell Potter anything," she whispered.

Scorp shook his head from in front of us. "No, we need to tell James. I think he could really help and- hey! What are you doing in here?" he asked Al incredulously.

Pausing, I turned to look at Al. "Why are you here? This is Sixth Year charms class," I said, narrowing my eyes.

Al shrugged. "I needed to tell you that we need to tell James. And you guys have DA DA after this with the Gryffindors so it's perfect timing."

"No, we mean why aren't you in Fifth Year divination?" Jo asked plainly.

Al shrugged again. "I wanted to speak to James with you in DA DA and my divination was a double. Couldn't sneak out during it. I just snuck in with you guys. And I knew we had to talk to him during class otherwise everyone would get suspicious. I mean, the whole of Slytherin hates James and the whole school knows that. Suddenly, we start talking and BAM! The whole school is talking."

It was good logic, I'll admit. After a moment of silence, I tilted my head. "How did no one even realise you snuck in?"

Al shook his head. "Doesn't matter! But we're going to tell James. You know it's a good idea, Mads. You just don't wanna talk to him," Al said pointedly.

I fumbled a bit, blushing. "That's not true!"

"You don't wanna talk to him because you _like_ him!" Jo teased, brushing her hair away.

Scorp and Jo laughed, wolf-whistling and whooping.

"I thought you judged me for 'liking' him?" I asked Jo teasingly.

Jo nodded. "Oh, I'm judging. But I'm also teasing!"

I just rolled my eyes.

* * *

DA DA was torture. We walked into the classroom, huddling around Al so Lupin wouldn't see him. We then hurriedly sat down, Scorp sitting right in front of Al so that you couldn't see him.

Al and I were having a whisper-fight which ended in us arm wrestling… which caused some attention.

"Miss Taylor," Lupin said sharply. I looked up, my arms tangled in weird angles. "Who're you wrestling today?" he asked.

"Uhhh…" I looked around, desperate for help. If Lupin caught us, the plan would be ruined. "Xavier," I said suddenly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Xavier look confused for about a second before Jo and Eva, who were next to him, shoved his head down below the table.

There was a small yelp and I stifled a giggle.

"Well, can you two please keep the wrestling to a minimum?"

I nodded quickly. After Lupin turned around, Al and I shared a relieved look.

"Close one," he whispered.

"Too close. Maybe we shouldn't go through with the plan after-" I mused before Al cut a look at me that could kill.

Sulking, I sunk back into my chair, muttering useless curses.

After a while of taking studious notes (more like worrying what was going to happen when we talked to James), Lupin finally asked us to make a group of four – two Slytherins and two Gryffindors. As usual, we got to pick the groups ourselves.

"So, who wants to be with who?" Lupin asked, smiling. He loved this part of class best because he loves watching everyone squirm. It usually took about five minutes before someone reluctantly asked to be paired with someone.

"Ok, put your hand up and ask to be with James," Al whispered. What a terrible idea! In front of the whole class? I don't think so.

"Nuh-uh. No way!" I hissed angrily.

"Do it. Otherwise someone else might choose him!" Al whispered back.

"I'm not going to do it."

"Well, I can't do it seeing as how I'm not meant to be here!"

"Please don't make me do it in front of everyone!"

"Just do it!"

"No!"

"Do you care more about finding the traitor or not having any contact with James?"

"I care more about not having any contact with James."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Just ask for James!"

"No!"

"Do it!"

"Fine! For gods' sake Al, I will."

"…"

"…"

"What the hell are you waiting for?"

"As in now? I ask _now_?"

"Well, um, yes! That's the plan!"

"Do I do it now?"

"Yes!"

"Or now?"

"You're being ridiculous!"

"I am not!"

"Just ask to be with goddamn James Potter!" And on that, Al pushed me out of my seat. I stumbled but remained upright, thank god. With the entire class looking at me, I closed my eyes and blurted as quickly as possible:

"I'll be with James!"

Shocked silence. My eyes were still closed and I could feel my face heating up. My nose was scrunched up when I opened one of my eyes slightly.

At the sight of everyone staring, open-mouthed, I quickly shut it again.

I heard a little giggle and I knew instantly it was Scorp.

"You can open your eyes now," Jo said loudly which caused the room to laugh.

Opening my eyes, I casually glared at Jo. I tried to act normal and like it wasn't such a big deal I wanted to be partners with Slytherins sworn enemy but on the inside I was freaking out.

"Ok then. With a surprise turn of events, James and Maddie are in a group with…" Lupin said a little hesitantly.

"Rose and my partner at my desk," I said instantly.

Lupin nodded, smiling. "Ok then. And I want to make sure you guys actually do the work. I'm talking to you, James and Maddie." I can't believe Lupin just said that in front of the entire class!

Blushing furiously, I gaped. I saw movement, from the Gryffindor side of the room out of the corner of my eye, a flash of black and red.

"Maddie?" a soft voice asked me, loud in the silent classroom.

I jerked my head and looked at Rose. "Hm?"

"You ok?"

I nodded, smiling. "Yeah, 'course I am!"

I glanced at James and quickly ducked my head and sat next to Al at our desk, James and Rose following. The moment the four of us were sitting, the whispering around the room started.

Al rolled his eyes. "Don't mind them."

Rose nodded. "Yeah. I don't even see the big deal and – hey! Al! What are you doing here?" she asked, confused.

James frowned. "What's going on?"

Al shook his head. "Doesn't matter. The thing is, Maddie, Scorp, Jo and I have been discussing the whole attack thing on Teddy. I mean, a student attacked him and nothing has been done to even start looking for the person responsible! It's crazy! Plus, we have solid evidence now that the Pure's were behind all of those massacres. And the Ministry still doesn't do anything!" Al stated clearly, a little outraged. His words were compelling and I found myself willing to do anything he said. "We've been discussing who it could be. The attacker, I mean. The student would have to know that Lupin is part-werewolf and also a metamorphmagus. That really narrows it down," Al explained.

"Yeah, it narrows it down to our closest family, you idiot. Unless you're saying a Potter or a Weasley or a Lovegood did it, then we're screwed," James cut in. I jumped on hearing his voice, not expecting it.

"Well, the attacker _had_ to know. They could have overheard something?" I offered, my idea hanging in the air.

Rose nodded, her red hair bouncing. "I think that's pretty plausible."

James shook his head. "Yeah, but who talks openly about Lupin being, you know, _part freaking werewolf_?"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, please. I bet you've talked about him being a werewolf before with someone," I said accusingly.

James arched an eyebrow. "Not in the open, I haven't. Have you?" he retorted.

Jutting my chin out, I replied. "Yes, I have actually."

James froze. "You have? Where? When?"

Finally realising what I'd just said, I paled. "But… but it was with Al! And it was near the very start of the year! And no one was there because it was a Hogsmeade weekend. Only first years and second years and they couldn't take down Lupin, right? And remember, Lupin said it had to have been a sixth year, right?" I asked desperately, my eyes wide. If it was my fault that Lupin was attacked…

I was freaking out, thinking over exactly what I'd said to Al that day. Al interrupted my chain of thoughts, his face grim.

"Do you remember why we were the only ones there? Because you didn't want to be alone with Enrico and his friend, Cheeseburger. That's why I was there because I offered to stay with you," Al said hesitantly, as if he didn't want to say it.

My stomach dropped. "Does that mean… do you think they heard?" I whispered, staring at the wall, my face still.

Rose flung her arm around me. "The probability of them hearing your conversation is quite low. I really think that theory is-"

"Is the best one we've heard all day," James cut in, his face serious.

Al leaned back in his seat, head in his hands. "Oh my god. Do you think it was Enrico and Cheeseburger?" Rose pulled away from me to hug Al.

I shook my head, hand to my mouth. "I can't believe it. I was so _stupid,_ " I hissed quietly, thinking no one heard me. A rough hand grabbed mine that was covering my mouth and held it. Tingles went through my hand and I shivered lightly.

"Hey," James said softly, forcing my eyes to his. His dark blue eyes were filled with sympathy and his mouth was curved in a soothing smile. "It's not your fault. And you're not stupid. And you know what? It might not have even been Enrico because he might not have heard you. We just don't know," James whispered gently.

I shook my head. "Don't lie. You said just before it was the best theory as to who attacked Lupin and how they found out about him."

James shook his head. "That was me being a loud idiot who doesn't know shit about what he's talking about," he said, smiling a little.

"But you're always a loud idiot who doesn't know shit about what he's talking about," I said, acting confused.

James gave a little laugh. "True. I'll admit it."

I giggled softly. "Glad to hear that you're honest about it."

"You know it. I'm actually a very honest person," James said mock-seriously.

I snorted, smiling. "Yeah, and I'm super sweet," I joked.

James frowned. "I am honest!"

"You are not! Need I remind you that you had a secret girlfriend at the start of last term! And it was Willow Vain!" I teased, glad to see him laughing. I realised I'd missed talking to him and teasing him and making him laugh. I looked down and saw he was still holding my hand and was tracing patterns with his thumb on my palm. I smiled and wrapped my other hand around our hands.

He jerked, wincing. My heart stuttered and I looked down, blushing. "Oh, sorry. I was… just, uh… I'll move it," I mumbled pulling both hands away. Looks like I read what he was doing completely wrong. Disappointment crashed into me. I thought we were friends and friends hold hands… right? And I liked him and I thought he liked me… Maybe I was acting weird putting my hand on his. The more I thought about it, the more I convinced myself he thought I was a weirdo who likes to touch people creepily.

"What? No!" James rushed loudly. He smiled bashfully and his eyes warmed. "Your hand was cold, is all," he laughed as he took my hands again.

I smiled and decided to act normal as I could. "They're always cold. And my feet. Always."

James smiled.

Rose cut me off just as I was about to say something. "Ok! We've come up with a very plausible theory as to how it wasn't Enrico or Cheeseburger and it wasn't Al and Maddie's fault. Ok, first of all, Al and Maddie were sitting alone at the couches in the Common room and were very careful about who was listening. Second, why wait all of this time to attack Lupin? Thirdly, Cheeseburger is horrible at spells and couldn't take a fully grown man! Plus, Cheeseburger is a weakling who couldn't cut Lupin with a knife!" Rose said, pleased with herself.

I frowned. "But Enrico is pretty decent at spells and kind-of strong," I stated, confused.

Rose waved her hand, dismissing the thought. "Doesn't matter, we just know it wasn't them because it wasn't your fault," she said forcefully.

I frowned skeptically. "Ok… if you're sure," and I decided to expel the thought that it could've been Enrico who attacked Lupin. The more I thought about it, the more ridiculous it seemed.

* * *

After class was lunch, thank the lord. The rumour mill was turning with some interesting stories about me and James which was just dandy. To make matters worse, James and Rose insisted that they eat lunch with me, Al, Scorp and our friends.

Why? Why would they torture us like that?

"Are you sure you wanna eat with us? At the Slytherin table?" Al asked, glancing at me worriedly. I shot him the same look back.

Rose nodded. "We're sure. We need to update Scorpius and Jo anyway."

Al frowned. "About what? All we did was decide it wasn't Enrico who attacked Lupin," Al argued.

James shot Al a look. "Careful! Enrico is coming up to us so shut your face," he said under his breath.

I looked up, startled. "He is? Where?" I looked around for his pimply face and carrot-hair. A strange feeling came over me. My eyes unfocused and refocused, honing in on Enrico immediately.

A jolt shot through my side and I yelped in surprise. The jolt continued through my head, piercing me over and over again.

I fell to the floor in what felt like slow-motion. I saw… weird things. Velvet heels, golden necklaces, evil-looking kittens and piles of broken bodies burning. That image seemed to zoom in and I saw that the bodies weren't human but beautiful, glittering mermaids, their once colourful tails grey and vibrant hair in rags. I felt like I'd seen those same images before but before I could think about it, my eyes flew open. All I saw was a blurry and hazy image. For some reason, I was in Lupin's office. I turned around and saw Enrico standing there, putting a black ski mask on. Confused, I looked down and saw my body as a hazy image, like a hologram. Turning back to Enrico, I saw him knock on the door.

"Come in," Lupin's voice rang loud and shot through my head like a bullet. I held my agonized head and could feel the image slipping away. I wrenched my eyes on the scene and tried to hold onto the scene longer.

"Is that you, Professor Gerard? Thanks for coming because I really need some help cleaning! The fourth years utterly destroyed my – hey!" Lupin screamed as Enrico barrelled into him. I could barely see, the image was so blurry. I walked closer, slowly and painfully. Every step seemed like an eternity. A very painful eternity. I could see Enrico's wand sparking and heard him yelling spells and curses. They were rolling around on the floor, Lupin struggling for his wand.

A sound from outside his office made me turn my head. "Hey, Ted. What did you need me for?" Professor Gerard's voice rang loudly. I turned to see Enrico scramble off Lupin.

"You are a disgusting creature and you will be eradicated! The Pure's will defeat you and the rest of your kind! And I will kill you if it's the last thing I do!" Enrico's nasally voice stabbed through my head. I stumbled, gasping. Everything was turning hazy and the room was tilting, but I could dimly see Enrico lunge at Lupin with a knife. I heard Lupin grunt in pain.

"What?" Lupin said incredulously. With that one word, I was flung back to reality.

I opened my eyes to see dark blue eyes staring at me.

"Maddie? Wake up! C'mon, you need to – hey! Her eyes opened! Someone get Madam Pomfrey for me!" James yelled.

My head was resting on the floor. Drips of sweat rolled off my head. I was hot. Too hot.

I knew I was on the floor and I could feel James kneeling over me like a shadow. And I was hot. So hot. I didn't know what had just happened. I was just so hot. Everything was a blur. Everything hurt. My head was killing me. Someone was stabbing my head over and over again.

"Why is someone stabbing my head? It hurts," I whispered, my voice whiny. Tears ran down my face and my lips thinned into a line.

James leaned closer until I could smell him. "No one's stabbing you, Maddie," James frowned.

"I'm… I'm hot. James, I'm hot," I mumbled, my eyes darting all over the room. James's hands cupped my face and he directed my eyes to his.

"Tell me what hurts again?" he asked calmly.

My body started shaking and shivering. My teeth chattered. I arched my back slightly, my back sticking to my clothes with sweat. Hot. Why was I so hot? "Hot. Hot. Enrico. It was him. I saw it. James, I'm so hot," I replied, my voice getting higher and louder as my head pounded louder.

James leaned over me even further, holding my body still, his face confused. "Enrico did what?" he asked, smoothing my hair back.

I shook my head, but it hurt to even do that. Wincing, I turned my head slightly so it rested on the cool tile floor, relief flooding through me. The floor felt like ice on my skin. "Hot. So… hot…"

And I blacked out.

* * *

My head hurt. Like hell. Like I'd just been slammed into about fifty walls, thrown into a slab of concrete, fallen off a building and been run over by a dragon.

It hurt that much.

My eyelids felt like sawdust. I can't really describe it but you know the feeling – they're all crusty and dusty and you just can't open them.

It annoyed me.

So I scrunched up my eyes and squinted them open. It was dark and I couldn't see much. I moved my stiff arms under me and lifted myself so my back was upright. Looking around, I saw I was in the infirmary.

Why was I in the infirmary?

I looked down and saw I was wrapped in pristine sheets and tucked into a hospital bed. Ugh, I hate those beds.

Grunting, I swung my legs over the side and stood up shakily. Black dots swirled around my eyes and it a while for me to be steady again. "Ugh, head rush," I muttered quietly. Taking a tentative step forward, I surveyed the room. It was just me in the room and I could hear a faint humming.

I stretched my sore limbs out and held my pounding head. I decided to wander off and look for Madam Pomfrey so she could give me some headache relief.

I stumbled slowly to the door and fumbled with the handle. I eased the door open but I couldn't push it all the way open – it was caught on something. Something soft.

"Ow!"

I jerked my head around the crack and saw a couple of bodies sprawled out next to the door.

"What the…?" I muttered, my voice ringing out. I held my head, the humming getting louder and louder.

Sighs of relief filled the halls and I saw the bodies all scramble up.

"We thought you were Madam Pomfrey coming out to yell at us for being in the halls at night!" I heard a rough, English accent exclaim. A tall figure rushed towards me and hugged me fiercely. "I'm so glad you're ok," the girl said.

"This is Jo, right?" I asked, my voice scratchy.

The girl laughed. "Yeah! It's me!" Jo said as she hugged me tighter. She quickly let me go and stared me down. "That's the only hug you'll ever get from me, understand?"

I smiled tightly, nodding. "Who else is down here? And why are you guys all sleeping outside the infirmary?" I asked, my voice still coarse. The humming had progressed into a wave of sound, crashing into me over and over. The humming was sickly sweet and it was bugging me.

A lanky boy stood up, his bright hair glowing in the dark. "So it's me, as in Scorp, Al, Jo, Hope, Maria, Xavier, Eva, Rose, Miranda and James," Scorp gushed as he pulled me into a hug. He stepped away, smiling. "You scared us to death! Don't do that again," he warned.

My smile faltered. "Do what?" I asked loudly over the humming, confused.

Al came forward, smiling. "Why are you yelling? Doesn't matter, I'm so happy you're ok!" he came forward to hug me but I took a step back, the humming so loud I could barely hear anything anymore.

"What the hell happened? Why am I in the infirmary?" I shouted, blocking my ears with my hands. "And would someone please stop humming!" My voice rang out loud, almost cutting through the humming. Groaning, I slid to the floor, holding my ears. "Make it stop! The humming! Make it stop!"

It kept on getting louder and louder until it filled my head completely, enveloping me in a cocoon of sound. I was getting more frantic and stressed, worried that the sound would continue forever.

I could faintly hear muffled voices around me and heard my name being shouted but the humming grew louder until all I could hear was that.

My eyes were scrunched shut and I started singing, humming, shouting – anything to block out the sound and the pain it was ripping through my ears and head.

The humming changed into a tune, like a bedtime story, sung in the same sickly voice that coated the insides of my head like honey. I couldn't focus on the words but I heard snippets of random phrases:

" _They're next."_

" _Be prepared."_

" _Do you doubt me?"_

" _It was a mistake! The boy was meant to kill him!"_

" _Make them all burn. Burn them all."_

" _What's next, madam?"_

" _Should we syphon the power now?"_

" _We're running out of time! We need to take action before it's too late."_

" _Rules are rules, Mr Potter."_

The words tore through my mind and I gasped for breath. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't breathe. I gasped and choked on unsaid words and thought 'I'm going to die'.

That was all I could think of…

Until the humming, the singing and the voices ceased at a final crescendo. It was like they'd been cut.

I opened my eyes, gasping and spluttering out water. Water?

My eyes searched the room and my quick breathing filled my ears. Water droplets dripped down my face and I started shivering. What just happened?

"Wh-wh-wh-why am I-I-I-I w-w-w-wet?" I chattered, rubbing my eyes free of water, confused as to why I was lying on the floor.

I heard a short bark of laughter. "You just had a massive seizure and went crazy for about two minutes and the question you're asking is 'why am I wet'? You're barking mad, you are," James quiet voice filled my head and I took a sigh of relief. I looked up to see him kneeling in front of me with an empty pitcher of water, a humorous look in his dark blue eyes.

I pointed at the pitcher. "You. You threw water at me. Why?" I asked simply.

James laughed again as if he couldn't believe what I was saying. "Because you went mad for a couple of minutes and no one knew what to do!" he said, laughing.

"Why the hell are you laughing? She went crazy and you're laughing?" Maria scolded as she adjusted her glasses.

I gave James a light smack. "Yeah, this is not a laughing matter," I teased, smiling.

James gave me a small smile. "But seriously, are you feeling… ah, better?" he asked quietly, his eyes soft.

I nodded. "I think so. What happened? As in, why was I in the infirmary and why am I now lying on the floor?" I asked, scrunching my nose up.

James frowned. "You mean… you don't remember?"

I smiled. "Remember what?" I asked, confused.

James rubbed his hands awkwardly and looked down. "Well, you were in the infirmary because… well, you, Rose, Al and I were walking and talking about… you know… Enrico?" he stated like a question.

The memories of us walking down the hall played like a movie in my head. And Enrico…

Oh shit.

Enrico. Now I remembered the theories and how he might've overheard me and Al talking about Lupin.

James must've seen my look of realisation because he leaned a little closer, shaking his head. "No, no, no, no. Remember we agreed that we didn't think it was Enrico because of what Rose said? About probability and stuff?" James said softly, as he took my hands. He gave a little wince. "Like ice, they are."

I smiled tentatively. "As usual."

James shook his head as if he were clearing it. "Anyway. Well, we said Enrico's name and you just… freaked out, I guess. Saying random things, muttering about being hot even though you were ice cold. It was a little creepy. You blacked out so we took you to the infirmary. All of us," James motioned to the group, "were there, waiting for you to wake up. When it was curfew, Madam Pomfrey kicked us all out. But we snuck back about two hours ago and decided to wait out here until you woke. Then you walked out and everything was normal but you looked a little greenish. Then you just started screaming about humming. You said 'make it stop' and 'everyone stop humming' and then you lay on the floor, jerking and screaming and groaning. We didn't know what to do so I ran and got some water and threw it on you. You stopped moving and opened your eyes. So yeah. That's what we know," James said calmly.

I was chilled to the bone. Memories were coming back in snippets. I remember the sickly sweet humming filling my head. I remember feeling like I was drowning in the sound. I remember feeling like I was being ripped apart as I stood in Lupin's office. I remember hearing strange things and weird voices and horrible words.

And I remember Enrico.

My face fell and I stilled. "He did it. He did," I muttered under my breath.

James looked at me, confused. "He did what? Who?" he asked softly.

"Enrico," I said in a daze and my eyes unfocused. A haze started to drip over me and I could feel myself falling into an abyss. "He attacked Lupin. In his office. With a mask. He did it. I was there. I saw it. I know it," I muttered, completely in a daze.

Al stepped forward. "Mads? You aren't making any sense?" his hand reached out but I jerked away.

"It was him. I saw it. Hot. It hurts. My head hurts. It was him," I rambled, my eyes not focusing properly. And I was hot. So goddamn hot!

"Maddie! What the hell?" James shouted. He let go of my hands and grabbed my shoulders, shaking me. "Snap out of it! What are you doing?"

And just like that, I was back to normal. "Hm?" I said, looking at James. What just happened?

Al backed away. "This is weird. I'm getting Madam Pomfrey. And Headmistress McGongall," Al said as he turned and sprinted off, Scorp following him.

James looked at me again, his eyes locking on mine. "Are you ok? What hurts?" he asked, his tone reasonable, something I'd never associated with James before.

"I'm fine. Nothing hurts. What happened?" I asked, confused.

Hope sighed. "Again? She doesn't remember _again_? This is getting crazy."

Xavier nodded. "Maybe we should put her to bed," he suggested.

I shook my head, memories slipping back to me slowly. "No! I remember!" I said desperately, trying to grasp any memory.

James nodded, prompting me. "Something about Enrico?"

My gut clenched, but I was determined not to black out or do… whatever it was that I did again. "It was him. Enrico. He attacked Lupin," I said with conviction.

James looked at me, puzzled. "How do you know?"

"I saw it. I think I did, at least," I replied, shaking my head. "Doesn't matter! I just know," I insisted.

Hope shook her head. "She's saying mumbo-jumbo now, which is a sign that she's probably going coo-coo! Let's get her to bed before she has another episode. They really creep me out! I mean, do you think she'll need to go to St Mungos? That'd be sad because-"

"Shut up, Hope," Eva said quietly.

Footsteps echoed down the hall. I looked up to see Al, Scorp, McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey heading towards us.

"What is the meaning of this?" McGonagall asked, her voice sharp.

James stood up, pulling me with him. "We don't know," he said worriedly, his forehead creased with concern.

McGonagall headed towards me, cupping my face in her thin hands. "What happened, dear?"

I shook my head. "Not too sure. I mean, there was this humming and it was just drowning me and I couldn't breath and then I went weird and-"

McGonagall cut me off with a wave of her hand. Her face was grim. "I think it is as I feared. I think we need to have a very serious talk, Miss Taylor."

 **DUN DUN DUUUUN! Sorry about the cliffhanger and creepy chapter but it's pretty important to the story! I promise Jaddie will be back NEXT CHAPTER so keep an eye out for updates!**

 **I will try and have it updated by the weekend!**

 **THANKS GUYS FOR READING! LOVE YOU ALL TO BITS!**

 **Kat xx**

 **P.S. just a reminder that i'm an Aussie so I spell some words differently like colour not color and etc. just letting you know in case you thought I just couldn't spell :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**HEYO GUYS! SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I KNOW I PROMISED WEEKEND BUT I PROMISE THIS CHAPTER IS SERIOSULY CUTE AND GOT SOME HUGE BOMBSHELLS TOO!**

 **To:**

 **Ellie (guest): I got the name Phillip Phillips from American Idol… plz don't tell anyone hahahaha! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **Hp head: hey Hp head! There is some cute Jaddie in this chapter and I PROMISE steamy Jaddie next chapter… ;) keep reading and reviewing, it's always so great to hear from you!**

 **Dreamy (guest): here you go!**

Kattttiiieee: **aww, you have no idea how great I feel that my story makes you feel better on crap days! You're such a great person and I always love getting your reviews! Keep reading!**

 **FanFiclover32: dw, all of the visions will be explained… keep reading and reviewing!**

nina98155: **hey nina! I'm so glad you're liking my story and how it's coming together! Keep on reading and reviewing coz you're fantastic!**

Cap92A: **thanks for the encouraging words, your reviews always motivate me to get writing! And I proooooomiiiiiise action between James and Maddie next chapter! Keep reading and revewing because it's always so great to hear your feedback!**

 **THANKS TO ALL OF YOU GUYS WHO'VE FOLLOWED AND FAVOURITED MY STORY, I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! IF ANY OF YOU GUYS HAVE QUESTIONS, SUPPORT, IDEAS OR FEEDBACK, FEEL FREE TO MESSAGE ME OR LEAVE A REVIEW!**

 **Now, on with the chapter…**

Chapter 26: Oh. Shit.

"Hold up. You think I'm a… a what?" I asked stupidly, my voice ringing out in the quiet room.

Headmistress McGonagall sighed. "A seer. A true seer, possibly," McGonagall explained, her voice calm. How was she so calm? She thinks I can see the future? She thinks I can tell prophecies? Nuh-uh. No way. It's too crazy. Too far-fetched. Too weird.

"No. I can't be a seer. It's… impossible! I mean, I can't see the future and see visions and… and weird things! I can't! I'm just Maddie. Normal old Maddie from Australia who, by the way, basically failed divination!" I said desperately. I didn't want to be a seer – they're creepy. I didn't want to know the future and see visions and create prophecies. I didn't want it, any of it.

Professor Trewlaney quivered slightly as she pushed her glasses up onto her nose. "It's possible that her powers only awakened now. As to why she failed divination… my guess is that she just didn't try," Trewlaney said with a shrug.

I threw my arms up. "Well, that's just great! So I'm a late-blooming seer who fails divination! What a joke," I cried sarcastically.

McGonagall shushed me. "Now, Miss Taylor. This is certainly not the time to get your knickers in a twist," she said pointedly. Turning to Trewlaney, her face turned hard. "How can we find out if she's a seer?"

Trewlaney shrugged. "Well, she's had some fits and some visions so I'm pretty certain she's a seer. Firenze should be able to tell. Shall I fetch him?" Trewlaney asked quietly, her voice shaking. I looked at her with… contempt. I mean, she was a quivering, quaking, shaking old lady. I did not want to end up like her. Not one bit. And yes, I felt bad for being so harsh but hey, it's the truth.

McGonagall shook her head. "I've already sent for him. Now, can Miss Taylor please tell us what she has… uh, seen?" McGonagall asked uncertainly.

I nodded and swallowed hard. I wrung my hands and tried my best to explain what I'd seen. "Well… there was the dream I had of the Pure's attacking AIM last term. And then when I was in Australia there was a time when I blacked out and I probably saw something but I can't remember. And then now, when I saw Enrico, I blacked out and saw… it's hard to describe," I explained as I started pacing. "You see, it was as if I was a ghost, watching from the sidelines. I can't really remember, but I know I saw Enrico rush Lupin and attack him, full on. Lupin was surprised and that's all I saw, I think. And then after that, when I woke in the infirmary, I heard this… this humming. It was sickly sweet and my head hurt from hearing it. When I walked outside and found the others, it got louder and louder. No one else could hear it. I also heard the same voice singing and then I heard snippets of conversations. Stuff like 'it's time' and 'what's next'. And then I was splashed with water and I couldn't remember immediately after what had happened. After that when James said Enrico's name, the vision from before came flooding back and I almost blacked out again. And I was hot. Every time, I was burning hot," I explained, the memories of the past day and night coming back to me. I sat down in the nearest chair, sagging with tiredness.

McGonagall strode over and sat next to me. "That sounds very traumatic. Does anything still hurt? Do you still feel hot?"

I shook my head. "I'm fine. My memory is still kind-of hazy about what I saw. I think I saw a pile of… mermaids? And high heels. Velvet high heels. But that's it," I said, sighing. Why couldn't I remember every detail? So now I was a crap seer with a shit-ass memory. Good one, Maddie. Good one.

Trewlaney nodded. "The more important the vision, the less you'll remember. When you start spouting prophecies, you won't remember them at all."

A sick feeling rose up in me. Prophecies? I didn't want to go around spouting prophecies! Besides, who 'spouts' anything these days?

The door opened and Firenze the centaur trotted in. His steady gaze swept the room and landed on me. Looking into those intelligent eyes, I felt energized all of a sudden and it was like I could really see. Everything was sharp. Everything was… better. My eyes had almost switched up to another lens, one that was more focused and stronger. Colours were brighter, everything was clearer and I felt so awake.

It's hard to explain if you haven't experienced it, I guess.

"I have foreseen it in the stars. I knew a true seer would be coming to Hogwarts soon. I was not certain who but I know it is she. She is a true seer. I can feel it," Firenze's voice rang like clear bells.

My body chilled. "You know just by looking at me?" What the shit? Will I be able to do that?

"I can sense it. Can you not feel it? The energy?" Firenze asked, his voice ancient.

I nodded, smiling faintly. "It feels… wonderful. I feel powerful and… and alive," I answered, looking around with new eyes.

Firenze's gaze held mine. "The energy you feel is something you will have in you forever. The Inner Eye, it is. You are blessed to have it within you," Firenze bowed his head slightly.

Feeling pretty damn cool, I gave a little laugh. "I'm not so sure if it's a blessing. I mean… what will happen to me now?" I asked uncertainly.

Firenze's face remained impassive. "You will go on as usual. You cannot control the power of the Inner Eye. It comes and goes as it pleases. Welcome it, and you will not be harmed. Shun it and… the consequences will be dire," Firenze warned.

Alarmed, I stared at him. "What do you mean 'shun it'?" 'Dire consequences?'. That sounds… bad.

Trewlaney stepped forward. "He just means that you must be welcome to the prophecies and visions. It will be painless and easy that way. It takes a while to get used to it, but when you start to feel the energy, it means somethings about to happen," Trewlaney explained.

I nodded, not too sure what she meant. The energy was draining from me again and my head started pounding with a regular headache. "Ok. Cool. So I'm a true seer… can I go to bed now?"

LINE BREAK

The news made it hard to sleep. Plus, Rachel was snoring her head off. Rach was still mad at me but she was getting pretty close to Roy so I think she may just forgive me.

But… a true seer? I still couldn't wrap my head around it. They're super rare and here I am, a true seer. It was exciting and weird and unsettling and frightening at the same time. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. I thought of happy days and the beach and laughter…

And I woke up with a start. Well, I woke up with Jo jumping on me.

"Get up! School today! Get up! Get up!" she screamed loudly. Jo was a morning person. I'm not.

Groaning, I sat up. "Why is school so sucky?" I whined.

Rachel grinned from across the room. "I don't know. Why do you smell bad in the morning?" she teased. Laughing, I threw a pillow at her.

LINE BREAK

Breakfast was interesting. I'd told my whole friendship group the news. It was all like 'hey guys! I'm a seer!' and then they were like 'Cool! Breakfast now!'. To be honest, I was glad no one made a big deal about it or asked me a million questions – I probably didn't even know the answer to them!

Ok but… you know that thing, where you tell someone a secret and suddenly EVERYONE KNOWS and you're like how? Well, that happened that day and breakfast.

It seemed as if everyone seemed to know about how I was a true seer. And that sucked.

My head down, I passed all the tables and their whispering and sat beside a smiling Scorp. He wrapped an arm around me and gave a kiss on the forehead.

"Always knew there was something off about you!" he teased, smiling.

I smiled and threw some toast at him. "Shut it!"

Al looked over, worried. "Are you ok? I mean, a bombshell just hit you!" he exclaimed, arms going everywhere.

"I'm fine. Shell-shocked, but fine," I said, smiling. Everyone around me grew hushed and the whole room went silent. Confused, I looked around. "What's going on?" I whispered to Scorp. Scorp pointed behind me. Turning, I saw Lily Potter and her little group standing there, hands on hips, hair shiny and eyes glittering.

"So it's true? You're a True Seer?" Lily asked, her voice ringing out in the silent hall.

"Uh, yeah. I guess," I replied, my voice scratchy.

Lily tilted her head to the side. "Cool. I always knew there was something about you. Anyways, I have a letter for you from my family. Here," she said, passing me a pale blue envelope. She smiled sweetly. "If you need anything, just ask me. Oh, and why haven't you made a move on James? He's killing me with all of his pining after you bullcrap," Lily rolled her eyes, flipped her hair and sauntered away. Shocked, I turned back around, face burning. All of Slytherin was glaring daggers at me.

"You… and Potter?" some random kid asked.

I shook my head vigorously. "Nope!"

I ducked my head, determined to distract myself from talk of James. I turned the envelope over. It read 'Maddison Taylor' on the front in pretty calligraphy. I opened the envelope and little bits of glitter fell out. "Ugh," I muttered, brushing the glitter off me.

Taking out the delicate, silver note, I turned it over and read it:

 _Dearest Maddie,_

 _You are invited to the wedding of Edward Lupin and Victoire Weasley._

It had the date and address information but I skipped that to the little note down the bottom in the same careful calligraphy that was on the envelope:

 _Hi Maddie! Vic here! Teddy and I really appreciate how much you've been there for James and Al when they needed it. We also heard the news that you're a True Seer! How exciting! Teddy and I are truly so happy for you and we know you'll be the best seer ever! Pretty please come to our wedding even though it's in a school week! We've arranged for the Potter's to take you if you're alright with missing out on some school. I know finals are coming up but I'd just love for you to be there! Also, can I ask a favour? I know Ginny has the most magnificent pair of blue, crystal shoes. Would you be an absolute darl and wear them for me? As a gift? I just know they were made for you! No other wedding gift is necessary, just come and wear the shoes!_

 _With lots and lots and lots and lots of hugs and kisses!_

 _Vic xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Wow. What a sweet note! I tucked it away in my pocket, noticing the wedding was only two weeks away. I nudged Scorp lightly and showed him the invite.

"Gotten yours yet?" I asked a frowning Scorp.

He shook his head. "Nope. Strange."

"Hm," I said, tilting my head. "Why do you think they're having the wedding so soon?" I asked quietly.

Scorp looked at me like I was crazy. "Well, Lupin did almost die so I'm pretty sure they're anxious to just get on with it."

I blushed a little. "Right. That's obvious," I said, shaking my head at myself.

After breakfast was over, we made our way to potions with Professor Skye… ugh. We were greeted by a sunny welcome followed by a scowl and a lecture about how we 'shouldn't roll our eyes at her, its disrespectful'. Blurgh.

I looked at Jo from across the room and made my eye-roll very, very big.

Giggling, I leaned back to see Professor Skye glaring at me with a raised eyebrow (ok, this is ridiculous! I swear everyone can raise one eyebrow but me! I must me some sort of mutant). I sunk lower into my seat, gaze in my lap. Good one, Maddie. Now you're in for it. Instead, she just turned around and went back to the lesson. I sat straight up, confused. Frowning, I leaned over to Hope who was sitting next to me.

"Did you see that?" I asked quietly.

Hope jumped in her seat, eyes wide. "What? See what? Are you having a vision?" she hissed frantically. Sighing, I covered her mouth with my hand.

"No. I'm not. But, Professor Skye just ignored my huge eye-roll. What's up with that?" I whispered. Hope back into her seat, a look of relief passing over her.

"Yeah, I did see that. I don't know, maybe she's trying something new? You know, I bet she's eating squash," Hope said, her eyes lit up. I scrunched my face up, confused. What one earth? "Squash is really good for your immune system and mental health so maybe she tried it to help her mental state. I love squash, it's actually the best thing ever besides the colour because it's like bright yellow! I like bright yellow but not squash bright yellow, if you know what I mean," Hope paused, going silent. I breathed a sigh of relief – she was shutting up! "You know, I mean that yellow is such a happy colour but because squashes are so yellow, they just ruin yellow, you know?" No, I didn't know. "Like, they're almost too yellow. Wait, what are we talking about?" she asked, tilting her head to the side, her forehwad creased.

"We weren't talking," I replied smoothly.

Hope frowned, then smiled brightly. "Oh, ok!"

I shook my head. What a weird girl.

LINE BREAK

"HEY MADDIE! CAN YOU TELL ME MY FUTURE?"

"Aw, come on! Just one little prophecy!

"Is it true you can see the entire future?"

"Is it true that you killed that guy when you went crazy?"

The rumours and questions people asked me baffled me. I mean, 'did I kill that guy'? Uh… NO! Of course I didn't kill someone! It was really getting on my nerves. It didn't help I was walking down the corridor alone. I knew being a seer would attract attention but… not this much!

"Hey Maddie! What's my future looking like?" some random asshole asked me, a playful smirk on his face.

I smiled sweetly. "You're futures looking pretty black and blue if you don't get out of my face," I snarled, still smiling. The asshole backed away, laughing with his friends. I rolled my eyes and kept on walking. I turned down some corridor to grab some books when a hand pulled my uniform from behind and dragged me into an empty classroom. I yelped in surprise but coughed from the splay of dust that went everywhere.

I whirled to see who'd pulled me in there, ready to give them a piece of my mind. If it was the Pure's, I was ready.

"You just made a huge mista – James?" I asked, frowning. My heart sped up and my palms started to sweat which was RIDICULOUS. Yeah, I like him. So? That doesn't mean I have to go all clammy and weird.

James smiled meekly, shrugging. God, what a cute shrug.

"Why'd you just pull me into a dusty classroom?" I asked bluntly, arms crossed over my chest – more to stop myself from shivering than to look angry. To be honest, I was excited. Why'd he pull me in here? Was he going to admit he liked me? The thought made me smile.

James's face turned serious. "Enrico is walking around. I've seen him everywhere today and it's taken everything in me not to do anything to him. But he's still walking around! McGonagall hasn't done anything else to try and capture him! I would've at least thought she'd tell Lupin and Harry who the attacker was but she hasn't! I don't know what's going on but we need to take down Enrico. You, me, Scorp, Al, Rose, Miranda, Jo and Adam," James explained, his eyes hiding a light of excitement. I'll admit, I was a little deflated that he hadn't dragged me in here to profess his undying love for me but meh. I'll take what I can get. Looks like we're taking down Enrico. Plus, Adam's name stirred up some weird and unsettling feelings.

"How are we going to take him down?" I asked.

James smiled. "I have a brilliant plan!" he said dramatically with a flourish of his hand. Naturally, I face palmed. Looks like we're going to attempt to take down Enrico with one of James's plans. Let's see how this turns out…

LINE BREAK

"Plan's shit," Jo whispered to me as we hid in the corridor.

I rolled my eyes. "I know! I tried to convince James out of it but he won't budge. He's going through with it, with or without us and I'd prefer that we all did it," I replied, keeping my tone hushed.

Rose, from across the Slytherin common room held up five fingers – the signal. _Go._ Jo and I waltzed into the common room and plonked into the couch opposite Enrico's. Just looking at his pimply face and carrot hair made my skin boil.

"How did you go?" Jo asked like we were talking about some test or assignment.

I nodded. "So-so. I did ok. I mean, I'm not too happy. You?" I replied, playing along.

Jo smirked. "I got an S for Stupendous. Top mark of the class, Professor said," Jo bragged.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Enrico's head pop up.

"Wow! Top mark of the whole class? As in, the whole of Sixth Year? Wow, Jo. I swear, you're the smartest person in the whole of Sixth Year!" I exclaimed, smiling broadly.

Jo waved me off. "Please. Don't say I'm the smartest! But… I'll admit… it's true!" she squealed, her voice so fake, I almost laughed.

I squealed with her until we heard a slight cough from Enrico. Plan was working.

"Umm, did you just say that Jo got the top mark in our whole year for something? As in, Jo?" Enrico asked in distaste.

Jo smiled sweetly, her pretty features popping. You know, she's actually so pretty when she's not scowling. "Why yes, as in me! I'm so proud!"

Enrico shook his head, smiling like someone who knew all of the answers. Dick. "No, no. You see, that's just not possible. You said you got an S for Stupendous? That isn't a grade mark. There must have been a mistake," Enrico tried to say charmingly but his lisp ruined the effect.

Jo's smile didn't waver and she didn't even blink. "McGonagall congratulated me myself on the grade…" Jo kept on babbling but I was getting nervous.

This was stage one of the plan and we'd already gone over by two minutes. We needed to get Enrico out of the common room as fast as possible.

I stood up abruptly, grabbed Enrico and hauled him up so he was standing.

"Uh…" Enrico said hesitantly.

I needed a plan and pronto so I decided on the easiest one – to try (emphasis on try) to seduce him. I smiled in what was my nicest smile. "Enrico, I really need to tell you something. Come with me," I tried to say sexily but it failed miserably – it ended up with me getting an eyelash in my eye and I was trying to get it out discreetly. I saw Jo face palm me from behind… but Enrico was enraptured. Not by me and my so-called 'sexiness', but of what he thought I wanted to ask him.

"Oh! Did you have a question about Charms? I saw you struggling in class the other day and I just love helping people with homework," Enrico rambled whilst I dragged him out of the common room. Physical contact with him almost made me gag.

I shook my head at him. "Nah, not quite what I wanted," I said as Jo followed behind us. I knew Rose, James, Scorp and Al were following us out with Jo right behind Enrico, gently moving him forward.

I knew Enrico was frowning. "Then what do you want?" he asked simply, his nasal voice grating on my nerves.

"You'll see," I muttered as I yanked him out of the common room. Enrico stumbled out, scowling.

"Careful!" he said, annoyed. "This jumper was expensive!"

I looked up at the clock discreetly. In exactly twenty-seven seconds, Adam and Miranda would come walking down the corridor. Phew, the plan is still on track.

"We have some… DA DA questions!" Jo improvised, "we really need some help," Jo explained to Enrico, smiling sweetly.

Enrico glanced at me suspiciously. "What do you want?"

Playing casual, I glanced over at him. I needed to improvise – and quick. The others were climbing out of the common room which means that Enrico might see them. I didn't have any ideas – seducing him didn't work, I can't pull the 'I have a question card' because I already told him I didn't have any questions… and that left one, terrible idea. Time to execute it…

I quickly grabbed his arm and walked him a couple of steps forward. "You see, I've always kind of had a crush on…" I sighed, and gave a little giggle to make the lie more believable. "It's actually so embarrassing! But um, I've always liked Cheeseburger," I blurted out, internally cringing at my choice of lie. I'll admit, it wasn't my best one.

Enrico looked shell-shocked. "Cheeseburger? Really?" Enrico asked incredulously. I glanced behind Enrico's shoulder to see Jo nearly pissing herself from laughing so hard.

"Yeah," she croaked out through the laughing. "She's been crushing on him for months!"

I could hear James, Al, Scorp and Rose all hiding their laughter. Internally, I was punching them all in the face. Externally, I was blushing and giggling like a ten year old with her first crush.

I ducked my head and tucked a stray bit of hair behind my ear. "It's… no big deal… but I was wondering if you could… I dunno…" I trailed off, stalling. Where the hell were Miranda and Adam? Trust Adam to be unreliable and to not show up on time. "Maybe you could just…" I started again, smiling shyly at him. "You know," I said knowingly. Good thinking, using the 'you know' plan to stall – works every time.

Enrico frowned. "Know what?"

I widened my eyes in 'shock' and subtly signalled to Jo with my eyebrows (I know that sounds weird, but I hope you know what I'm talking about). "You know… you know," I said knowingly, nodding.

Jo nodded and leaned closer. "It's… you know," she hinted, smiling.

Enrico looked to me and back to Jo. "I know… what?" he asked.

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "You know what we're talking about! It's… you know," I hinted suggestively again. I knew we were running out of time and I was praying like hell that Adam and Miranda were coming.

"You know," Jo added, widening her eyes to emphasis what she was saying.

Enrico shook his head frustratingly. "Know what? What am I meant to know, goddammit! Just tell me!" he yelled.

I planted a confused look on my face. "Wow. You mean, you… don't know?" I asked, sharing a look with Jo that read 'is he for real?'. Seeing my look, he flushed a little.

Jo sighed. "Guess he doesn't know… Trust…"

Enrico cleared his throat quietly. "Um, I mean… I think I know what you're talking about…?"

I looked at him eagerly. It was actually funny how easy it was to see Enrico squirm. "Really? That's great! So you'll do it?" WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU ADAM?

Enrico faltered. "Y-yeah sure!" he said brightly, obviously forced. Just when I was about to make up some other ridiculous lie, Adam and Miranda waltzed around the corner. About freaking time!

"Oh, hey! Mads, Jo! How are you guys?" Adam asked, 'surprised' to see us. I'll admit, he's a good actor. Miranda sucked shit, though. She stood there, a petrified look on her face. Internally, I face palmed. Externally, I smiled like seeing Adam was so cool even though still he pissed me off.

"Oh, hey Adam! Hey Miranda!" Jo chirped, smiling brightly.

Enrico frowned. He hated Adam just as much as I did. "Lester. What are you doing near the dungeons?" Enrico asked icily.

Adam pretended as if he hadn't heard Eniro's tone. "Oh, me and Miranda are just going for a stroll. You know how it is," Adam hinted.

Ok. This was it. My turn to pull of the plan. It was my cue. The plan was crazy and weird and manic but I put every bit of my soul when I said casually: "The sparrow flies south for winter." **(If you caught that reference, we can be friends)**

Enrico frowned. "What?"

Suddenly, James, Rose, Al and Scorp leaped out from where they were hiding (the entryway to the Slytherin common room). James and Rose tackled Enrico from behind and Scorp and Al pointed their wands at him. All four of them were wearing matching expressions of utter disgust and contempt. I could see Al barely containing himself from tackling Enrico too.

"What is this?" Enrico snarled, his face twisted from under Rose's boot. James had Enrico pinned on the floor, his hands encircling Enrico's wrists behind his back, his knees holding Enrico in place. Rose stood above Enrico, dignified, with one foot squashing his face down against the floor.

"We know you're the little traitor the Pure's have inside of Hogwarts. We know you tried to kill Teddy – tried to kill my brother," James sneered in a low voice in Enrico's ear.

Enrico looked up with shock.

Al smirked, his wand steady pointing at Enrico's face. "We'll let the authorities have a go at you," Al started before he was cut off by Enrico's cackling. That's right. _Cackling_.

I stared at Enrico who was on the floor, nearly crying of laughter. He sobered up for a minute to say something that turned our insides cold. "You think I'm the only snitch at Hogwarts? You think there aren't traitors in the Ministry itself? Do you honestly think you can take on us? The Pure's?" Enrico asked rhetorically, smiling like it was the funniest thing in the world. His face and voice turned cold when he all but yelled: "We are more powerful than you can imagine. We will be the death of all of you. We will return the world to its' rightful ways – with wizards on top and nothing else in our way. No giants. No goblins. No elves. No mermaids. No centaurs. No filthy half-breeds. No werewolves. No one," Enrico said sinisterly.

I just rolled my eyes. Lupin was right, this guy is full-on laughable. I mean, cut the crap. 'We will be the death of you' is so unoriginal. I mean, if you're going to be a villain, at least be a damn good one! Like, come on.

I looked around to see Rose horrified. "You mean… you plan to… oh, god," Rose stuttered, her face crumpling. Alarmed, I started to reach over to her when Adam pulled me back. Spinning on him, I glared. "What do you want?" I asked icily.

Adam shook his head. "The plan, Maddie. Stick to the plan," he said cryptically. I stared at him like he was crazy. Adam sighed, shaking his head. "Just get Enrico to Headmistress McGonagall. That's all that matters right now," Adam explained quietly.

Before I could do anything, I heard James cry out in pain. My heart stopped and my stomach plummeted. I whirled around to see him on the floor, cradling his left hand.

Enrico was in the process of standing up when Al shot random spells at him. Each spell, I saw him dodge. Yes, _dodge_. He was literally dodging these spells, as fast as lightening. I wanted to move, to help, to tackle Enrico but all I could do was stare in amazement. He didn't even have a wand and he was dodging spells. How was he that fast to move in time? Was dodging spells even possible?

I saw Al's face turn to horror as he realised no spell was working. I heard running footsteps coming from the hall which snapped me out of my reverie. I jerked my head to the corridor to see Xavier, Hope, Maria and Eva all running towards us looking confused.

"What the – Hope!" Maria cried just as Hope was hit with a spell from Al that Enrico had dodged. Al froze and stared at a crumpled Hope in horror. Taking his chance, Enrico literally launched himself at Al, his hands grabbing out for his neck. I didn't bother screaming – it would take too long. Instead, I pulled my wand out and yelled the first spell I could think of at Enrico. "Stupefy!" I screamed, the spell hitting Enrico right in the middle of the back, just when he was about to grab Al. Enrico flew on top of Al, sending them both sprawling on the ground. I heard the unmistakeable 'BANG' of a head smacking into the floor.

It was utter chaos. No time to relish in the fact that we'd caught Enrico and no time whatsoever to process the things Enrico had done and said. I looked around to see Maria, Xavier and Eva hovered over Hope; Scorp, Rose and Miranda rushing to Al and I saw Adam hunched over James's hand, a determined look on his face. I needed to go where I was needed most. I raced off to Hope just in time to see her eyelids fluttering, her skin a pale shade.

Maria gave a heart-wrenching sob. "Oh, thank god! I thought she'd died!" Maria cried, holding Hope's hand.

Hope let out a groan and a small 'ow' noise. Xavier pushed everyone aside and gathered Hope in his arms. He groaned a little as he stood up, a grave look on his face. "I'll take her to the infirmary."

Maria shot up off the ground. "Me too."

Eva stood up too and did this little eye-talk thing with Xavier. Somehow, Xavier seemed to know exactly what Eva wanted without even having to talk. Xavier nodded, gave her a tentative smile and the four of then walked off. Oh yeah. Xavier and Eva were dating. I'd forgotten about that, actually. I still couldn't quite get it but the more I saw them together, the cuter they became.

I started to wander over to Al but saw Scorp kneeling down close to him so I decided to back off – they needed their space. Miranda, Rose and Jo were all murmuring quietly over Enrico's still body (not dead guys, don't worry).

Ok. That left one person to check if they were ok. I took a deep breath and headed over to James. I froze, a reluctant smile on my face when I saw James and Adam.

James was frowning at Adam, a cute little crease in his forehead. "Do you know how to fix broken bones?"

Adam waved his hand in James's face. "Hush, I need absolute silence for this procedure."

James shook his head, pulling away slightly. "Maybe Madam Pomfrey should take a look at-"

"No!" Adam said sharply, yanking on James wrist so that his hand was back in Adam's hand. "Ok, so it looks broken in about sixteen places…" Adam mused, a serious look on his face.

James's head shot up, bewildered. "A hand doesn't even have sixteen parts! Does it?"

Adam shook his head. "Hush, James. It will be over soon. I know how to heal broken bones," Adam insisted in his best doctor voice.

James yanked his hand back, wincing. "Well, I don't give a shit! Until you become a doctor, you're not coming near me!"

Adam pouted. "Please? I've always wanted to fix broken bones!" Adam whined, his shaggy hair in his eyes.

James stood up quickly, a suspicious look on his face. "I thought you said you'd fixed broken bones before…?"

Adam shrugged. "I lied."

James rolled his eyes at Adam and walked over to me, holding his left hand. Not bothering to say hi or hello, I walked straight over and kissed him.

Ha jokes. Did I get you? You're probs gonna hate me now but oh well!

Anyway, I walked over and held his left hand tenderly. I made soothing noises. "Ooohh, that looks nasty," I said sympathetically, regarding his purple and blue hand that had swelled up to twice the size of a normal hand.

James winced. "I know. I mean, one minute I have Enrico pinned on the ground and I swear my grip didn't weaken one bit and the next thing, he's grabbing my hand and literally _crushed it._ I shouldn't have let go of him but I'm pretty sure he broke my hand so…" James trailed off, wincing as I prodded his hand gently. It looked pretty bad but not too bad. Did that make sense?

James gave a short laugh. "Even though I probably have a broken hand that is going numb, I can still feel how cold your hands are," James teased lightly, smiling at me. I met his eyes and… I don't want to admit it but my heart stopped in a romance novel way.

I know, I know, I'm losing my marbles! I mean, first I get all tingly around him. Then he sends little shivers down my spine. And now my heart is skipping beats and stopping when his eyes are just too gorgeous for words. What's next, declarations of undying love? Him creepily watching me sleep like some sort of vampire?

All I can say is I was heading down a road that had:

THIS ROAD IS CALLED JAMES POTTER. GO DOWN AT YOUR OWN RISK.

written all over it.

"Oi, how come she can touch your hand and I can't?" Adam yelled out. I could tell he was smirking even though I couldn't see him.

Still locking eyes, James called out, "She has a warmer hands, mate! Nothing personal!" And. He. Winked. At. Me.

Oh man, the feels! You have no idea how much my heart was spasming! I mean, he winked at me! I felt like some fangirl but that's what James Potter'll do to you.

"Adam's hands must be made of ice then," I whispered, giggling softly.

James chuckled. He looked around and motioned for me to come closer. I rolled my eyes but still laughed at his ridiculous acting. Playing along, I leaned in closer.

"To be honest, Adam's hands sweat too much. They're clammy and gross," James whispered like he'd just told me the biggest secret ever.

I couldn't help it – I snorted.

"And, to be perfectly honest," James started, his dark blue eyes locking onto mine, "I'd take cold hands over warm hands any day," he said earnestly. Ok, so my heart skipped a beat and little shovers and shocks went down my spine. I couldn't help the blush creeping up my neck and the giddy smile playing on my lips. And this time, I nearly _did_ kiss him. I did manage to contain myself, but before I could say anything else, Jo let out a loud grunt.

"Some help here? Enrico is a heavy little bastard," Jo wheezed out. James's face turned hard and he ran off, me in tow. Miranda, Adam, Jo, James and I all had to lift a separate limb of Enrico, with me taking the head. His eyes had rolled into the back of his head and I gagged.

"Gross… can someone else take the head?" I complained, looking at Enrico's mouth that was drooling. When no one replied, I looked up to see them all staring at something behind me. "Wha…?" I muttered, craning my neck to see what they were all staring at. My stomach dropped. "Oh…" I mumbled, seeing McGonagall's absolutely pissed face glaring at us.

We're in for it now…

LINE BREAK

"What were you thinking?" McGonagall told James, Rose, Miranda, Adam, Jo and I sternly, her face barley containing her anger. I winced. I hated that tone – it was so disapproving and disappointed. After she'd found us in the hall, she rushed us to her office (us awkwardly lugging Enrico all the way up the stairs). "Why would you do that? I'm guessing you attacked Enrico with a good reason – a reason I thought we discussed would be handled. I thought we could trust you with important information!" McGonagall told us off.

James looked defiant and I internally groaned. If he was going to have a go at her, it was going to take so much longer.

"But Headmistress McGonagall, it had been at least a week. You promised me and Al that you would have Enrico in custody by a week and he was still walking around like a free man," James said crossly, his eyes blazing. Did McGonagall promise to have Enrico in custody by a week? I didn't know about any of this.

"That is enough, Mr Potter! I've just about had it with you and your shenanigans!" McGonagall said frustratedly.

James looked infuriated. "Do you think this is some sort of joke? Our plan worked! We caught Enrico! Before anyone else did," James said smugly.

I got a bad feeling about this.

McGonagall sighed, running her hands through her hair slowly. "Did you not think I had a plan? The plan was that tomorrow morning, we would get a working Auror to come in and pose as a student from Ravenclaw. That Auror would then befriend Enrico and get Enrico to spill any information. That Auror would also be trailing Enrico, following him, going through his letters and other items and – don't you see, James? We had a plan that could've led us to the person who is behind the Pure's and the attacks! We could have stopped them! Now, thanks to all of your foolishness," McGonagall pointed to all of us, "we aren't any closer to finding the Pure's and their leader than we were before."

Those words hung in the air around us, seeping into our thoughts and brains – I knew those words would haunt me for a while. I can't believe we actually thought McGonagall would not do anything at all to stop Enrico. I internally reprimanded myself – how could we have all been so stupid?

Rose was close to tears. She cleared her throat and opened her mouth to say something but McGonagall silenced her with a wave of her hand.

"All of you will be kicked off your houses Quidditch team until further notice. 50 house points will be taken away for each person – including Albus and Scorpius who are at the infirmary right now. Detention after school cleaning every bathroom and storage cupboard at Hogwarts for as long as it takes. And for your final punishment… the knowledge that your foolishness may have cost more people's innocent lives," McGonagall stated loudly, her face hard and emotionless. I felt… gutted. We'd literally destroyed any chances of finding who's behind the Pure's and all of the attacks. Plus, any blood that the Pure's spilled would partially be on our hands. Words can't describe how I felt, standing in that office, feeling so small and insignificant.

Adam gaped, his mouth wide open. "No quidditch? But please, that's my life!" I can't believe Adam was only affected by the knowledge he'd be kicked off the team. What a trust.

McGonagall glared at Adam and he shut up. "Bed. All of you."

We all turned and started to walk away when McGongall cleared her throat. "James, Maddie. Stay here a moment."

Now what does she want? She already took fifty house points, kicked me off the Quidditch team, emotionally destroyed me and gave me detention – what more can she take?

"Victoire Weasley and Professor Lupin have invited you both to their wedding. It is in around one week. Now, I suggest you both take that whole week off to go to the wedding, cool off, think seriously about what you've done and then come back to school renewed and ready to learn – _not_ ready to take down the Pure's, understand? You are not your father, James. You can't stop the bad guy. Not when we don't even know who it is," McGonagall explained, her voice hard. "Bed. Now."

We walked out in silence. When we reached the bottom of the staircase, I let out a huge breath. Looking over at James, he looked pretty destroyed. "You alright?" I asked in the most normal voice possible.

James shook his head and swore loudly. He bent over, wincing. Alarmed, I rushed over. "What's wrong?" I asked quickly.

James laughed humourlessly, his face contorted in pain. "It's my bloody hand. Hurts like a bitch."

I took his non-broken hand gently and pulled him along. "Come on. To the infirmary we go."

LINE BREAK

The infirmary was already pretty packed. Al and Scorp were cuddled together on one bed, Hope was talking animatedly bed to Maria who was sitting on the bed with her and Xavier and Eva were huddled in a little chair, Xavier talking the ear off a silent Eva who looked so content just in his arms.

I sighed. "How come they all have it easy?" I complained to James as we walked to find Madam Pomfrey.

James glanced at me. "What do you mean?"

I gave him a look. "You know what I mean!"

James pretended to look confused. "Do you mean how come you and Cheeseburger haven't gotten together yet?" James asked, smiling.

I let out an unexpected laugh and it felt nice to just… let go. "Me and Cheeseburger are inevitable, ok?" I teased.

James muttered something quietly under his breath.

"What was that?" I asked.

James looked up, startled. "Hm? Oh, nothing."

After we found Madam Pomfrey, James was sitting in this comfy looking armchair waiting for the bones to mend. It looked quite painful, so I decided to distract him by playing a weird game.

"Ok, would you rather… eat a whole snake or a live rat?" I asked gleefully.

"Snake. For sure. I hate rats," James replied quickly. "Ok, would you rather… spend a whole day stuck in a room with Cheeseburger or… give Cheeseburger a kiss?" James asked, smiling wickedly.

I glared at him. "Ok, a little peck or full on making out? Because that's important," I asked James.

James raised an eyebrow at me. "Are you telling me you want to make out with Cheeseburger?"

I smacked him on the head. "No, dipshit! I'll spend a whole day in a room with him," I replied.

James laughed. "Whatever you say…" he leered by making kissy noises anyway.

I swatted his arm, laughing. "Stop that!"

To be honest, spending this time with him brightened my crap day up. Even though we basically destroyed any hope at finding the Pure's, I felt ok, sitting with James. It felt good to just relax, let go and be myself. No worries. None at all.

Shit. Oh man.

Does this mean that I really – and I mean really – like this guy? Am I actually falling…?

NO. DON'T SAY IT.

I couldn't get my hopes up. Maybe if I ignored it, it'd go away. I just had to keep on telling myself not to cross the friendship line into the blurry, weird, kind-of dating but not stage.

Madam Pomfrey walked over to us and inspected James's hand, her ancient hand prodding his gently.

"Hm," she mused, her old face pinched up. "I think you're ok to leave," she decided. Madam Pomfrey was very direct, I'd noticed. Very harsh in her kindness if that makes sense.

James glanced at me quickly, then pouted. "I don't feel too good… maybe I could just sleep here tonight…?" James asked in his cutest voice with his big, puppy dog eyes.

Madam Pomfrey let out a tired sigh. "Fine. Only because you've been through a lot today," she told him sternly as she shuffled off.

James smiled brightly at me. "See? Now I don't have to move!" James said triumphantly.

I looked at him drily. "You have to move from a chair to a bed," I pointed out.

James's smile didn't falter. "Better than walking up all those stairs to Gryffindor tower!" James said cheerily as he got up and swaggered over to a bed. Rolling my eyes, I trailed after him. James plonked himself down on the bed, pulling the covers up around him.

I looked at James smiling at me funny. "Well, see ya. I'm off to bed. It's late. Wait, is it late? What's the time?" I asked, confused and disorientated.

James frowned. "I… I'm not sure. Let's ask Maria or Hope or… why are Maria and Hope so quiet?" James asked suddenly. He searched until his gaze found Maria and Hope. "Oh."

Frowning, I turned around to look for them. "What?" I asked, "What are they doin… oh," I said, surprised. It looked like Maria had suddenly bent down and kissed Hope. Hope looked surprised as hell and Maria's eyes were clamped shut. Maria pulled away quickly and they started to murmur. "Well, that's a surprise. I never expected them together," I said, smiling. "But they're so cute!"

James smiled. "They are," he agreed.

I looked around and sighed. "Well, I'm gonna go. I have some studying to do. I mean, exams and all that's coming up in like, a couple of weeks," I rambled. "And, I don't know why I'm rambling… but, bye," I finally said, spinning on my heel and walking away. For some reason, I was disappointed and I didn't know why.

"Maddie!" James called out. I smiled and turned back around to face him. He looked at his hands and then back up at me. "Can you stay and talk with me? For a while? I just… don't wanna think about Enrico or Lupin or how we literally destroyed any chance of finding the Pure's or… anything, really," James admitted, running his hands through his hair.

I nodded and walked over. I saw James shuffle to the side of the bed and pat to the spot next to him. This had 'CROSSING THE LINE' written all over it… but, the spot doesn't look _that_ small. I'm sure we wouldn't even be touching! Shrugging, I went and hopped under the covers. I snuggled in the covers and… boy was I wrong.

Every single bit of my side was pressed against James. Every. Single. Bit.

Ugh, it was BEYOND AWKWARD! I was fidgeting, trying to get comfy and James was apologising and making room and shifting up and down… it was a mess.

"Um, your elbow is in my side," I muttered.

"Oh, sorry. Can you move your leg over a bit? Thanks."

"…"

"…"

"Sorry, I think I'm squashing your hand."

"Oh, yeah, it's ok."

"…"

"…"

"Do you think you could push my hair out of my face? ... Thanks."

"…"

"…"

"Uh, I'll just roll over or-"

"No, I'll just shift this way-"

"No, I can move up-"

"I'll move down-"

"I'll move to the left-"

"And I'll go to the right."

"…"

"…"

"Did that sound like an awesome song, or was it just me?" James asked in the silence. I was determined not to move a muscle. I'd just gotten into a position where I was barely touching him… but I couldn't help it – I laughed.

"What? 'Go down, go up, go left, go right'?" I asked, laughing, relaxing my stiff posture slightly.

James chuckled. "Well, I dunno, yeah. Can't you imagine it? It'd be like 'gooooooo down! Goooooo up! Go left, left, left to the left! Go right, right, right, to the right!'" James sung in an awful tune and an awful singing voice.

I burst out laughing. "What the hell? That was awful! Don't ever sing again!" I teased, blocking my ears playfully.

"GOOOOOO LEFT! GOOOOOO RIGHT!" James belted, completely off-key and out of tune.

Laughing, I blocked my ears. "Stop it!"

"GO LEFT, LEFT, LEFT TO THE LEFT!"

"Shut up!" I squealed, still laughing and smiling, a warm feeling spreading all through me.

"GO RIGHT, RIGHT, RIGHT TO THE RIGHT!" James bellowed, pretending to bow. I looked over to see Xavier clapping. "Thank you, thank you," James replied, smiling a ridiculous smile.

"You're an awful singer! I swear, if I ever hear you sing again…" I warned playfully.

James stared at me, pretending to be offended. "You know, I'm actually a really good singer and it hurts you don't appreciate my voice," James told me, smiling slightly.

I cleared my throat and put on an English accent. "It hurts that you don't appreciate my voice," I imitated.

James scoffed and looked at as if to say 'is that a challenge?'. "Well, sorry mate! Let's go put a shrimp on the barbie and call it a day!" James did in a god-awful impression of an Australian accent.

I shook my head, grimacing. "Nope. You see, we don't say 'shrimp' down under. We say prawns. Say it with me: prawns," I said a teacher-ish voice.

"Prawns," James squeaked in a high voice.

"What was that meant to be?" I asked, confused.

James stared at me like I was an idiot. "You."

I shook my head. "Ah, no. My impression of you was way better than your impression of me!" I bragged… and hence started the impression war.

I didn't even realise James and I had relaxed so much during our conversation that my head was tucked into the crook of his neck, our feet entangled.

But man… it felt good.

LINE BREAK

I heard distant voices and rubbed my eyes wearily. Groaning, I wiped my mouth. "What time is it?" I mumbled but it sorta sounded like 'mahwatisit?'. I was on my side, James enveloping me in a hug-like embrace, one arm snaked around my waist. He was so warm and comfy so I settled back into his chest, feeling his breathing. It was just so relaxing. I stretched my feet out against James's and smiled lazily. Tingles spread all through me and my skin felt like it was on fire in every place it was touching his. This was the life. It really, reall-

WHAT? OH NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!

Are me and James Potter… the guy that I seriously like… the guy that hides his feelings towards me very well… my house's sworn enemy… my close friend…

SPOONING?

…

I think this means I crossed the line. I could literally feel me and James hurtling towards the awkward, weird, in-between, kind of like kind of don't stage… the place I didn't want to be in…

Oh. Shit.

 **HEYO AMIGOS!**

 **I hoped you like that chapter because it was seriously fun to write! It's also super long because I thought you guys needed a treat! Now, some serious and steamy Jaddie next chapter so be on alert… ;) I'll try and update ASAP but I have some tests coming up so we'll see how we go!**

 **THANKS FOR READING, I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! GIVE ME SOME FEEDBACK IN A REVIEW!**

 **Kat xx**


	27. Chapter 27

**WHOO! 100 REVIEWS! THANK YOU ALL OF MY JADDIE SHIPPERS!**

 **HEYO! I AM SPOILING YOU ALL ROTTEN! I GOT THIS NEXT CHAPTER OUT QUICK, IT'S LONG, IT'S JADDIE FILLED, THERE'S SOME PURE DRAMA… AND MUCH MORE!**

 **To:**

 **Hp head: wow thanks so much for the review! I'm sorry for the fake-kiss, I had to set up for a scenario in this chapter… And trust me, there will be some more seer information next chapter! (and no, she will not constantly bake and burn cookies like May Castellan) Plus, it's my job, as an author, to torture you guys hahahahahahah! And about the Pure's leader… who ever said it was a man? And yes, the leader does have a nose ;) I think you'll like this chapter and I hope to have a review from you just ranting about all of the juicy bits! Thanks for reading and reviewing, it's always awesome hearing from you!**

 **Jenni: thanks Jenni! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Fanficlover32: I have my secrets about how Enrico crushed James's hand… ;) I just know you'll love this chapter! Please keep on reading and reviewing, because you're awesome!**

 **Kattttiiieee: thanks for all of your kind words and I hate ending my chapters too! Trust me, Adam has it coming… ;) keep reading and reviewing!**

 **Wishiwasamarauder07: if you loved Jaddie, you're gonna love this chapter… ;) please keep reading and reviewing because you're so great to hear from!**

 **Percy-potter-pond: SKULDUGGERY PLEASANT WAS THE REFERENCE! WE CAN BE FRIENDS! YAY! Thank you so much for the Al and Scorp feedback, I'll be weaving a little 'fight' into the story! Keep reading and reviewing because I know you're awesome because you read Skulduggery Pleasant!**

 **Nina98155: keep up the great feedback! I have a feeling you'll just love this chapter ;);)**

 **Cap92A: I love hearing from you! You're so awesome and I always look forward to reading your reviews when I get the little email saying you posted one! Trust me, you'll love this chapter! Keep reviewing and reading please!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME ANY FEEDBACK BECAUSE IT ALWAYS MAKES MY DAY! And now, onto the best chapter yet… ;)**

Chapter 27: THE WEDDING! YAY!

 _(Just to remind you guys where we left off…)_

 _Are me and James Potter… the guy that I seriously like… the guy that hides his feelings towards me very well… my house's sworn enemy… my close friend…_

 _SPOONING?_

…

 _I think this means I crossed the line. I could literally feel me and James hurtling towards the awkward, weird, in-between, kind of like kind of don't stage… the place I didn't want to be in…_

 _Oh. Shit._

This is bad. So very, very, very bad!

I froze. I panicked. I had a spaz attack. I vomited. I jerked up. I sneezed. I hiccupped. I cuddled in closer to James. I'M NOT TOO SURE WHAT I DID! All I know is next minute, my bare feet were on the floor and I was standing up, looking down at a groaning James.

"Cold. Come back, it's too cold. Too early…" James mumbled. My pulse sped up – he wanted me to come back! HE LIKES ME! HE LIKES TO CUDDLE ME! "Wait, who the hell was I just cuddling?" Umm… maybe not…

I gave an awkward cough, my cheeks a brighter red than Rose's hair. "Uh, that would be me," I answered, laughing shakily.

James bolted upright, his eyes wide. "I'm sorry, WHAT?" he asked, completely in shock.

Was it really that bad? That he hugged me? I mean, we didn't do anything… did we? "Well, I think we fell asleep playing that imitation game where we imitate classmates and teachers… I think I won with the impression of Cheeseburger," I rambled, my voice turning into a mumble when I saw James's face blush bright pink. James Potter… blushing? "Are you blushing?" I asked bluntly. WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL? DID I SERIOUSLY BLURT THAT OUT? CURSE MY BIG MOUTH!

James scowled, turning even redder. "No! I am not!" he whined.

Ok, I'll admit, it would be funny besides the fact that it was the most AWKWARD THING EVER!

James looked like he was about to say something when Madam Pomfrey shuffled over to us. "Well, both of you slept through half of the school day but don't worry, McGonagall suggested I let you both rest up. I think she also wants you both to go and see Professor Gerard," Madam Pomfrey said stiffly. Why would she want us to see Gerard? "Oh, and you're meeting Gerard in the afternoon so you have some time to kill," Madam Pomfrey explained before shuffling off.

I looked back at James to see him glaring at me. I didn't know if he was mad or joking. "Are you really mad at me right now?" I asked, cautious of the answer.

James shook his head. "Nah. I just don't like Professor Gerard," James replied.

"Why? He's awesome!" I replied.

James didn't reply. Awkward silence fell. He was looking at my face with a closed-off expression.

And he wouldn't talk to me for the rest of the day… until we saw Gerard.

* * *

"Maddie, James. Please, come in," Gerard welcomed, smiling slightly. I walked in with James following me. James still wasn't talking to me and I just couldn't figure out his weird behaviour.

After the three of us were seated, Gerard leaned forward on his desk and rubbed his hands together. "So… it seems that you two, plus Scorpius, Albus, Lily, Miranda, Rose and some others are going to Victoire and Lupin's wedding. Correct?" Gerard asked.

I replied with a 'yes' but James just nodded. What was going on with him?

"Well, Headmistress McGonagall has asked me to arrange your transport situations. I have already discussed the other student attendees travel plans this morning whilst you were both asleep. So, Harry and Ginny will come and pick you up in two days. You will stay with them until the wedding and then come back to school for next term – school is finishing in about a week and a half anyway. The Headmistress just wants to make sure that you are both well rested… as well as spending some time away from all of the drama. I know the Headmistress was quite harsh with the punishments but… I just want you both to know that you've been through a lot. And that I supported your plan to take down Enrico because honestly, someone needed to tackle him," Professor Gerard added, smirking.

I smiled, glad that someone wasn't too pissed off at us. "Thanks, Professor."

James looked kind of confused, like he hadn't expected Gerard to be so nice. "Yeah… thanks."

Gerard smiled. "Now, off to your common rooms, both of you." And with that, we left in AWKWARD SILENCE.

I was walking next to James, completely aware of how close we were. If I'd taken one more step to the right, we'd be touching… AND IT KILLED ME! It was almost as if the whole sleeping-in-the-same-bed situation had just me EXTRA hyperaware of him. It sucked and rocked at the same time.

But it was still silent which was so unlike James. I was beginning to worry – had I said something? Did his hand hurt? Was he weirded out by me? I didn't know so I decided to just go on and ask.

"What's wrong?" I asked, breaking the silence like a knife slicing through bread.

James's head jerked up and his eyes met mine. "Hm? Oh, nothing," James said, giving me a strained smile.

"'Nothing' isn't gonna cut it with me. Why are you so quiet?" I asked, my voice coming out a little harsh.

James sighed and ruffled his hair up. "It's just… last night… with you and me… it's just, you're acting really normal about it all."

James's words hung in the air. He thought I was being… normal? WHAT? CAN HE NOT SEE THAT I'M FREAKING OUT? DOES HE REALLY NOT KNOW THAT INSIDE, I'M YELLING AT MYSELF?

"What?" I yelled, flabbergasted.

James stopped and turned to face me, his eyes blazing. "Well, you are! I mean, you go ahead and act one way last night and a different way today!" James stated, almost yelling.

What was he going on about? "What do you mean? How exactly was I acting last night compared to this morning? I mean, did anything even happen last night?" I yelled back. This was bad… I was getting angry and impulsive. My temper was coming out and I knew this would end badly.

James looked hurt and angry at the same time. "What do you mean 'did anything happen?'! Didn't it feel… I don't know, different?" James asked, genuinely upset.

What was he trying to say? That he liked me? Well, why didn't he just say so? "Different how? Different as in…?" I yelled, trailing off. I didn't want to say it. I didn't want to even ask if he liked me! I mean, what if he said he didn't?

James's look grew defiant. "Different as in what? Tell me, for gods' sake! Just tell me!" he yelled, angry and desperate all of a sudden.

Was he asking me to tell him if I liked him? This was just getting too confusing. I mean, what if he was? But what if he wasn't?

"Different as in… as in… well, why don't you say it!" I yelled, angry he was making me feel so confused.

James shook his head, muttering under his breath. "How did you feel different last night?" James asked, angry and defiant, staring into my eyes. I just stood there, gaping at him. Did he really just ask me that? What was I supposed to say? "Go on. Tell me," James asked, his voice hard. Why was he being like that?

"Why are you being like that?" I yelled, my eyes burning.

"Like what?"

"Like some sort of asshole who doesn't care what I say!" I screamed, my voice echoing in the empty hallway.

James looked… well, he looked enraged. "Is that what you think? Is that _really_ what you think?"

No! "Yes!"

Mistake. Bad mistake. It's like I wanted to say no but saying no would mean that he would win. Win what? I'm not even sure anymore.

James stepped right up close to me, his face containing his emotions. "Tell me what felt different last night," James demanded, his voice low.

"I don't know what you mean," I replied evenly.

James gave me a look. "Fine then. I'll ask this instead – how did you feel last night?"

And suddenly, I wanted to hide. I wanted to turn and run. That one question made me feel so… exposed. What do I answer with? The truth? No, not the truth. How could I tell him that I liked him so much, it hurt? How could I tell him that being with him made me feel like the heroine in some cheesy romance book? How could I tell him? All I knew was that I could try. Try and tell him.

"I felt… it was different because…" I trailed off, my eyes locked on his steady blue ones. But I paused too long. I couldn't get the words out in time, I couldn't tell him. I couldn't.

James stepped away, his blue eyes filled with hurt. He laughed humourlessly. "You can't even say it. You can't even _bring_ yourself to admit it," and with a final shake of his head, he left.

He just walked away.

Wait! Come back! I didn't mean to pause like that! I want to tell you… but I'm scared…

I should've said that all out loud. I shouldn't have lost my temper and screamed at him in the first place.

Shoulda, woulda, coulda.

* * *

I shuffled into the common room, holding back tears. Tears of anger and sadness and tiredness. Everything felt wrong in my life. We ruined any chance at finding the Pure's, we got Hope seriously hurt, we got Albus hurt, we got kicked off the Quidditch team… and I lost James. Now, I don't want to sound melodramatic, but it felt like I was spiralling towards a big hole and I couldn't stop myself from falling right in.

"Maddie! Hey, how are you feeling?" Xavier came up to me, smiling his a thousand-watt smile.

I tried to give him a smile, but I just broke down. Tears streamed out and my chest started concaving. I was gasping for breath and I knew I looked like a train wreck.

"Maddie?" Xavier asked, alarmed. I threw myself at him, hugging his broad shoulders. I was shaking uncontrollably and I couldn't stop myself from sobbing.

"He… he left," I choked out between sobs, my voice cracking. Xavier wrapped his arms around me and started rubbing my back.

"Who left?" he asked quietly, his soothing voice making me feel slightly better.

"He just walked away… a-and I did-didn't get to-to-to tell him…" I croaked out, my voice raw.

"It's ok, Mads," Xavier whispered, smoothing my hair down.

"No! It's not! He just walked away… and I-I-I could-d-dn't stop him," I cried. I knew I was probably making a scene but I didn't care. I was so hurt and so broken. My whole body ached for _him_ to just come back. I just ached for _him_. I pulled away from Xavier, wiping my eyes and nose. I needed to pull myself together… but I coudn't.

"Who did this, Mads?" Xavier asked again, his sweet face full of sympathy.

"James," I rasped out. A moment of silence fell before I flung myself back at Xavier, crying my eyes out all over again. "He left me… he just left," I whispered through sobs.

Xavier held me tighter. I knew Xavier was such a great friend for not bolting when he saw me crying. And I loved him for being so sweet and understanding.

But it wasn't Xavier's arms I wanted around me.

* * *

After I'd finished my crying fest with Xavier, he snuck off to get some dinner for me. I didn't want to leave the Common room, not whilst I was feeling so sad and gloomy. And I was cool just chilling while everyone was dinner, on the couch, eating some yummy chocolate from Jo's secret stash… when none-other than Roy stumbled through the common room door, cursing.

"Roy?" I mumbled out through a mouthful of chocolate. What the hell was he doing here? I hadn't seen him in ages since the whole breakup thing. Roy looked up and flushed.

"Oh. Hi, Maddie. I didn't know you were here. I was just getting Rachel a jumper… because she's cold… yeah…" Roy stuttered, not looking me in the eyes.

Talk about awkward.

"Oh. That's cool. Are you and Rachel a thing or…?" I asked, swallowing the lump of chocolate.

Roy turned even redder. "Uh, no. I mean, she's cool… and awesome… but, no. It's not like that," Roy explained, rubbing the back of his neck.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Are you sure? I mean, it just looks like you both really like each other…" I suggested, smiling.

Roy shook his head. "Nah. You see, I still like someone else and it just wouldn't be fair," Roy said, getting a dreamy look in his eyes. Dreamy? Ugh, barf.

Wait, what? Does Roy still like me? Roy must've seen my alarmed expression because laughed and waved his hand. "No! No, I don't still like you! It's actually… Colleen," Roy admitted, his blush even redder on his pale skin.

"What? Colleen?" I asked, completely surprised. He still liked _Colleen_?

Roy laughed. "Yeah, Colleen. She wrote to me, a couple of weeks after we broke up. It's the first letter she's sent to… to anyone back here, I think. I sent a letter back and then she replied and then – well, you get it," he said sheepishly. "I think her writing to me has just reminded me how much I truly loved her and how much she means to me. I don't think I could live without her – she's my soulmate… my one, true love…" Roy trailed off, wistfully. Ugh, BARF! 'She's my soulmate'? Like, come on! How cheesy is that?

"Oh… that's… uh, nice," I managed to get out with a smile.

Roy beamed at me. "Yeah. It is. When she comes back next year… well, I think you know," Roy hinted, smiling widely. Thank god he'd stopped with the mushy-mushy cheesy shit. "Colleen is my everything, my every bit of light in this dark world," oh, shit. Here we go. Roy stared off in space, his eyes glazing over. "I know life without her would be dull and uneventful. I know life with her will be everything I've ever wanted."

"Do you want me to, I don't know, write this all down for your vows or…?" I said drily, but Roy didn't even hear me. "Nope? Ok, then."

Roy started pacing and I sighed wearily. How could I have even liked this guy? "Colleen is the only thing that matters to me in the world. I know I will always love and cherish her. It's like she… she crushed my heart in her hand and then-" Roy kept talking, but I'd frozen in my chair.

The words 'crushed' and 'in hand' played in my mind.

How did Enrico break James's hand? How was he even that strong? I recalled seeing him launch himself at Al even though Enrico was the most un-co little shit I've ever seen. How was he… so strong?

Just then, Xavier came in, holding a plate of food for me, smiling supportingly. "Here you go, Mads," he said, giving me the plate of food. I didn't grab it and the plate clattered to the floor. "Hey! Maddie! What the…?" Xavier exclaimed, bending down to pick up the food on the floor. My hand whipped out and caught his arm. Xavier froze and looked at me, curiously. "Mads? Are you ok?"

"Enrico crushed James's hand in his own – _crushed_. Basically all of James's bones were broken. It's not possible for Enrico, a weakling, to do that. He literally grabbed his hand," I gushed, grabbing Xavier's hand, "and crushed it," I said, squeezing tightly. Xavier pulled away quickly, a worried look on his face.

"Maddie, are you… uh, having a vision or something? You're acting… strange," Xavier commented, pulling me off my seat so I was standing.

"Enrico then launched – and when I say launched I mean jumped about two meters – at Al and then went on attacking him. How could Enrico, who has no leg muscles or strength, do that without a running start? I mean, Enrico literally jumped so high off the ground and then flung himself at Al – it was crazy. It was not possible. Not for Enrico," I explained, ignoring Xavier completely.

"So… you think someone disguised themselves as Enrico?" Xavier asked, looking utterly lost.

I grunted in frustration. How was he not getting this? "No! Enrico must have… have boosted himself with strength somehow. Somehow, he made himself physically stronger – so strong, he could break nearly every bone in a hand by just squeezing it," I said, desperately trying to get him to understand.

A look of realisation dawned on Xavier. "Oh my… but… but how? And if Enrico could boost his physical strength, could he boost his magical abilities too? Make himself better at spells? And could everyone in the Pure's have access to that power too?" Xavier asked, a concerned look on his face.

Our eyes met. "We need to tell everyone." I grabbed his hand and started yanking him out of the room when someone coughed from behind us. We turned and Roy waved.

"I am still here, you know. And what the hell is all of this about… Enrico? We were told he went to visit a sick relative… are you saying he's a Pure? Wait, was he the Pure that attacked Professor Lupin?" Roy asked, looking like a lost sheep.

"Hard to explain. Just come with us," Xavier said, yanking me out of the common room, Enrico right behind him. Once we were out, we gathered in a little circle. "Ok, I'll get Maria, Hope, Jo, Scorp and Al," Xavier said, turning to me. "And you'll get Rose, Miranda, James and maybe Adam. And you, Roy," he turned to face Roy, "can get Rachel and Eva. They're in the library, studying for a test. Got it? Everyone meet back on the seventh floor, left corridor. Got it? Near the tapestry of the ballet-dancing trolls," Xavier said, nodding and briskly walking off. I nodded and followed him to the dining hall.

Roy, still confused, ran off to the library. Xavier and I didn't speak. I mean, there were too many things to think about and my head was just racing. Once we'd reached the hall, I walked as calmly as possible to the Gryffindor table, which caused many of the students to stop and stare, but I barely noticed – we had a crisis on our hands. My eyes scanned the table for mop of messy black hair. I found him almost immediately and made a beeline for him. My palms were sweating and my hands were shaking. We were fighting and mad at each other… but there I was, going to go right up to him in front of everyone. Oh, the joy.

I walked right behind him and tapped his shoulder. "James," my voice echoed through the hall. He didn't turn around. "James," I repeated, my patience growing thin. He still didn't turn around. "Oh, for gods' sake," I muttered, grabbing both of his shoulders and hurling him up. "James!" I yelled, shaking his shoulders. Finally, he turned around, his eyes made of ice and his face in an absolute rage.

"What?" he snarled, running his hands through his hair.

"The sparrow flies south for winter," I blurted out, while watching James pale. He knew that was the code phrase for 'get Enrico'. He turned around and motioned for Rose, Miranda and Adam to follow us out of the hall. We all left, our footsteps mingling with those of Xavier and our Slytherin friends.

The moment we were out of the hall, Rose stopped. "Guys, I think I have some bad news about the Pure's and Enrico and-"

"Get in line," Xavier said sharply as he kept of walking. We walked up to the seventh floor in silence and waited outside the tapestry for Roy, Rachel and Eva. When the three of them came up, Rachel narrowed her eyes.

"What now?" she said, her pimply face scrunched up. Man, I'd missed her.

Xavier paced three times along the wall and then closed his eyes, deep in thought. Suddenly, the tapestry disappeared, leaving a huge doorway.

"What even?" I muttered, opening the doors. We piled in the room that was full of comfy-looking chairs and loads of food refreshments. "What is this place?"

"Room of Requirement. It's hard to explain what it does – I'll explain later. Right now, we need to discuss some important issues," Xavier started, his voice firm and authoritive.

"First things first," James started, as we all plonked ourselves down in the chairs, "why is Mr Pale Boy here?" he asked, pointing to Roy.

Roy, looking offended, glared at him. "Hey!"

"He overhead me and Xavier talking. He knows Enrico is a Pure and that he's now in custody… for now," I explained to an unhappy James.

"Ok, can I start off by voicing my ideas on what the Pure's want?" Rose said evenly. Without waiting for a response, she continued. "Good. Ok, so I'm pretty sure the Pure's want to exterminate every single other magical race… or at least replenish their numbers so much, they won't be a threat," Rose explained.

"Yeah, so?" Jo said. "What's new?"

Rose gave her a look. "What's new is the how. You know how the massacres were only 50 at a time? Well – I can't believe how I didn't see it before – they're sacrifices," Rose explained.

"What?" Hope gasped.

I nodded, agreeing. "My friend, Able, suggested that thought to me as well – that they were sacrificing them in groups of fifty so that they could… I'm not too sure," I explained.

Xavier leapt in. "Plus, Enrico was super strong when we caught him – like, super strong. He couldn't have been able to break James's hand. No way. So, where did that power come from?" Xavier asked.

We were all stumped. How is that even possible? To get super strength? No one had a clue… Except for Eva.

"Syphoning," she said quietly.

A moment of silence.

What? What's syphoning?

"Um, what's syphoning?" Miranda asked timidly.

Rose looked horrified, but she managed to mutter out a definition. "Kind of like… ok, hard to explain. So it's like if you use something to draw power from something else. Ok, bad explanation. Used in the context Eva was suggesting, basically she means by drawing out somethings power and using it for something else," Rose explained quietly.

Finally, everything clicked into place. "You mean… they're boosting their own power and strength by sacrificing other races? That's just… wrong. And cruel," I said, disgusted.

They were literally killing so many innocent people just to boost their own power?

"But why would they want or need super strength?" Scorp asked.

Everyone was stumped again.

"To wipe out every other major, magical race other than witches and wizards," Eva said. "They're not just killing them to get power – they want to exterminate all of the other, powerful magical races."

That's bad…

* * *

After that night in the Room of Requirement, we decided to not speak a word of this to anyone outside of that room and to meet again next term.

It was crazy. We'd finally discovered why the Pure's were killing of all these people but we couldn't actually do anything about it – we didn't even know who was behind the Pure's or where their base was.

So, I decided to fling all of the Pure drama into the corners of my mind where they couldn't ruin my wonderful week at the Potter's and the wedding I'd be attending. Also, in that corner, was the information that I was seer. I just didn't need that in my life.

* * *

Lily, Al, James and I all met inside of Gerards' office. Inside, we saw Harry and Ginny waiting for us, them looking so worried.

Ginny sighed and ran over, embracing all four of us. "Oh, my babies! What were you thinking?" she cried as she pulled us all closer.

Harry cleared his throat, making us pull away. "Why would you do that? Why would you try and take down Enrico on your own? No! Don't answer that. Let's just go," Harry sighed, glaring furiously. We all linked arms and apparated out of there and into the Potter's house.

I breathed in the scent of the home and saw the weird furniture and smiled – it was good to be back.

* * *

"Have you seen my dress?" Lily yelled from down the hall. The wedding was today and everyone was running around like mad chooks. The wedding was being held at Fleur and Bill's house, by the sea and it was going to be kind-of warm.

"No!" I yelled out to Lily, zipping up my own dress. Once I'd wriggled into it, I smoothed it down and smiled, satisfied. I then got to pulling my hair into a cute but messy ponytail and pulled my shawl on. I raced out into the hall and into Lily's room, my bare feet padding against the wood floor. "Want some help finding the dress?" I asked, taking in her huge room littered with discarded clothes and jewellery.

Lily sat in the middle of the room in a silk slip, pouting. "Yes, I would very much like some help!" Lily cried. I rolled my eyes and waded into the room.

"Ok, is it black and sparkly?" I said, eyeing a flimsy-looking piece of black material, covered in glitter and sequins.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Lily asked suspiciously.

"Umm, because I found it," I said, picking it up and holding it up so she could see it. Lily smiled and raced over, snatching the dress.

"Thanks, Maddie! Hey, I like your dress! Oh yeah, 'cause I picked it out!" Lily said slyly as she slipped the dress on.

I put my hands on my hips and gave her a pose. "Don't I look fabulous? And thanks for helping me pick it out," I said, eyeing the silky, pale blue dress I had one that went to my mid shin. It had spaghetti straps and a kind-of low neckline. I was so uncomfortable in it but Lily was making me wear it… and it wasn't too bad, I guess.

"You look hot as!" Lily screamed, fluffing her fire-red hair up. Lily was seriously pretty in her black dress that made her look curvy and skinny at the same time. I swear she always looks like a supermodel whenever I see her. She turned to face me and I internally face palmed. What a trust that her eyes were covered in black kohl or eyeliner and that her lips looked huge and bright red. She looked way older than fourteen. I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Do you think your mum will like all that makeup?" I asked, trying my best not to sound like some teacher.

Lily scowled. "Doesn't matter what she thinks – she already hates the dress so may as well go all out," Lily said, shrugging. Man, she's already trouble.

"Guys! We're leaving now!" Al shouted as he came into Lily's room. He stopped and glared at Lily. "You look about twenty years old. Wash your face," he demanded sternly.

Lily tilted her chin up. "No way," she said defiantly.

"Mum and dad want us to leave now!" James said, waltzing in the room. His eyes found Lily and he raised an eyebrow, glaring at the same time. "Are you planning to leave the house looking like a hooker? Wash your face," he said, pointing to the bathroom.

Lily huffed. "I do not look like a hooker! _Everyone_ looks like a hooker to you, James. I have the worst brothers ever!" Well, I thought her brothers were being cute.

James and Al didn't move from the doorway, an unmoveable wall of brother power. I stifled a laugh.

Finally, Lily groaned and pushed past the boys to the bathroom. "I'm washing my face!" she screamed from the bathroom.

"I swear she's going to get into so much trouble if she's not careful," Al said, sharing a look with James. "Well, I need my tie. I'll see you guys downstairs," Al said, walking out and leaving me and James alone.

I looked at James and stifled a sigh. Why did he always look so good and desirable? It took all of my effort to stop being mad at him.

"Look, Maddie," James started, his hands running through his hair, "I just wanted to apologise… you know, for the other day," he stuttered, nervously, not meeting my eyes. "It was… uh, mean and rude of me… to say and to, uh do that to you. And I'm sorry. So yeah. And thanks for helping me with my hand. It was… nice of you to do that," he fumbled out, looking at his feet.

I blinked a couple of times. He just apologised for our massive fight… and it was the cutest and funniest thing ever.

I snorted and started giggling. "Done with the apology?" I asked.

James frowned and nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, I'm sorry too for being a mega-bitch," I said. This time, James laughed.

"Why do I find this so funny?" James said, laughing.

I giggled. "I dunno. It just is," I said. I cleared my throat and composed myself. "Ok. Forgiven?" I asked, holding my hand out for him to shake.

James gave me his famous smile and I nearly fainted. "Forgiven," he said, grabbing my hand and shaking it.

Good lord. Even shaking his hand made me feel like I was on fire. Tingles ran up my arm and my fingers felt electrified. I looked into his dark blue eyes and was lost. I knew I was a complete goner – there was no way that I'd ever be able to get over James Potter.

And then I realised that we were still holding hands and it was extremely awkward, seeing as how we should've let go about TWO MINUTES AGO!

Yeah, talk about awkward.

I quickly jerked my hand away, it suddenly feeling cold and naked without James' hand.

James's head jerked weirdly and he coughed. "Ready to go?"

I nodded briskly and walked out of the room.

LIFE WAS SO HARD! I'm really trying hard (not really) not to complain but I just couldn't help it! If James liked me, could he please just give a sign? Or maybe tell me? Or, I don't know, KISS ME?!

I swear, James Potter was killing me slowly.

* * *

Just as we were about to leave, Ginny pulled me aside with a pair of extremely gaudy and OTT high heels in her hands. They were covered in pale blue glitter, the heel was made of crystal and there was even a little bow on the front of the heel, covered in blue gemstones.

PLEASE GOD HELP ME!

Ginny was smiling evilly as she handed me the shoes. "Vic told me to make sure you wore these shoes! Apparently, you're going to be her 'something blue' for the night! Well, put them on!" Ginny fluttered as I slipped on the shoes. Standing up, I was much taller and much more uncomfortable.

"My feet hurt already," I whined.

Ginny smiled. "Good! That means the shoes look great!" she said as she walked away expertly in her heels. I, on the other hand, stumbled and nearly tripped quite a couple of times. Once we were all holding hands, we apparated to Bill and Fleur's house. Blinking a few times, I took in the surroundings. It was a cute little beach house with an outdoor aisle, seats and white gazebo facing the sea. Night was almost falling and I knew there'd be a beautiful sunset as the backdrop to the wedding ceremony. Beside the house was a white, billowing tent that would probably be used for the reception. I breathed in the scent of the beach and smiled. This place was sick! I turned to Al, smiling.

"This is awesome! I can't wait to see Vic and Lupin!" I squealed to a smiling Al.

"I know, it's going to be so much fun!" Al said excitedly, his tie matching his eyes perfectly.

As a group, we all started walking to the house. We piled into the cosy and cute house which was spilling warmness and family. Lupin was pacing on the floor, a look of nervousness and horror on his face. When he heard us come in, he froze and looked up.

"I've forgotten my vows! I've forgotten my _bloody_ vows!" Lupin said frantically. I heard Ginny chuckle as she walked forward and stroked his arm.

"Calm down. Just think, you're marrying Vic, the most amazing girl ever," Ginny soothed, her words instantly calming him. I'd almost forgotten she and Harry raised him. Harry walked over, smiling.

"I know you haven't forgotten those vows. You have the best memory of all of us," Harry commented. Lupin nodded, smiling tentatively.

"Yeah. I can do this. I can do this," he muttered, walking over to us. He stopped at Lily and frowned. "What is that dress? It's too short!" Lupin cried, crossing his arms. I peered over at Lily and saw that her dress was about ten centimetres shorter than what is was when we left. Lily scowled and pulled it down.

"I have the worst brothers!" she said, poking her tongue out at him. Lupin shrugged and crushed her in a massive bear hug, squeezing her tight.

"And I have the worst little sister!" Lupin teased as he pulled away and grabbed Al into another hug. "Now, can you do me a favour and actually pay attention to my wedding and not snog your boyfriend the whole time?" Lupin teased, earning a wack from Al.

"Do I get a hug?" James pouted. Lupin sighed and rolled his eyes.

"If I have to," he said as he hugged James. They broke apart and Lupin came over to me.

"Madison Taylor. My, you look lovely in blue!" Lupin said as he swooped me into a hug. I laughed and wrapped my arms around him. I stepped back and assessed him.

"Looking good, Professor," I said, nodding in approval.

Lupin laughed. "Thanks, sis!"

I froze. Did he just call me… sis?

"Sis?" James asked, obviously thinking the same thing as me (which made me feel good, I'll admit).

Lupin shrugged. "She's an honorary sister to me! Plus, she'll be my god sister soon enough," Lupin sang in a sing-song voice. Did he just imply that he thought I'd marry James?

I blushed, turning so red, I could actually feel it creeping up my neck and face. "What?" I stuttered out, completely shocked at what he'd just said.

Lupin shrugged. "See ya! I need to practise my vows," Lupin said as he bounded off and gave us a wink.

I didn't dare look at James. What if he saw me blushing? How embarrassing!

Lily cleared her throat. "Well, let's go see Vic!"

And that was that.

* * *

"Oh, Vic! You look so pretty!" Lily cooed as she walked into the bridal room. Vic gave a nervous laugh.

"Thanks, Lil… I'm just so nervous," Vic admitted as she sat down on the bed. Inside the room with Vic were five girls wearing matching dresses of lilac. "Oh!" Vic exclaimed, "these are my friends Thalia," she motioned to a girl with strawberry blonde hair and fat lips, "Sabrina," a plump girl with long, orange hair down to her waist, "Lucie," she pointed to a tall and athletic girl with huge shoulders and cropped, brown hair, "Georgia," a stunning girl with thick lips and shining, black hair cut in a neat bobwith small glasses perched on her thin nose, "and that's Arianna, or Ari," the last girl had thick, bright pink and grey hair, her short and curvy figure contrasting to Vic's lean and graceful one. I could tell Ari was Vic's best friend – it was quite obvious.

"Oh! They are just the cutest!" Sabrina squealed as she ran over and gave us all huge hugs. "Hi, I'm Sabrina!" she introduced to us about a billion times.

"Maddie! You wore the shoes!" Vic exclaimed as she came over and hugged everyone.

"Yeah, I did!" I said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

Vic smiled sympathetically. "Hurt like a bitch, don't they?" she said, giggling.

I took in Vic and nearly gasped. She was radiant. Her dress was tight and glittery to her hips where it spilled into a full ball gown of white chiffon with sparkling flowers here and there. Her makeup was minimal, only a pale pink on her lips and her eyes done in lilac. Her hair was piled into a curled bun with a veil sitting upon it, going down to the floor. It wasn't too glittery or too plain or too gaudy – it was just right.

I knew no other bride could ever compare to Vic – she was just too happy and joyous and beautiful.

"You look stunning, Vic," Al said, summing it up nicely.

"Yeah," I agreed, smiling wide.

Her friend Ari came over and wrapped an arm around Vic's waist. "Can you imagine being friends with her? You're always the 'ugly one'," Ari joked drily.

"Or the 'other one,'" Georgia added, smiling.

"How about the 'what's-her-name one!'" Lucie said, giggling. All five girls were giggling as Vic scolded them.

"Hey! You guys know we're all-" Vic started but was interrupted by her friends.

"'We're all beautiful in our own way and we should love ourselves for who we are,'" they all recited, looks of boredom on their faces. Obviously Vic says that a lot.

Vic blushed. "Please, stop mocking me! It's my wedding day," Vic pleaded, smiling none-other the less.

Thalia suddenly gasped. "Vic! The back of your dress has a rip!"

Suddenly, the five girls weren't just girls – they were soldiers.

"Everyone to battle stations!" Sabrina yelled, running around. The five girls all ran to certain positions with certain equipment in their hands. Some had needles, some had thread, some were getting ready to slip the dress of Vic and some were standing near the toilet (why, I'm not too sure. Maybe they were on toilet duty? Or hold back hair duty?).

What the hell?

"Ready for battle? Well then, LET'S MOVE!" Ari yelled and all five girls got to work. It just so happened that Sabrina's job was to get everyone in the room that wasn't part of the bridal party out.

"Sorry guys! We'll see you at the ceremony!" Sabrina said as we scrambled out and the door slammed in our faces.

A moment of silence.

"Girls are weird," James said, frowning.

Yep, that pretty much summed it up.

* * *

The ceremony was beautiful. There wasn't a dry eye in the whole audience. It was cute and love-felt but not too cheesy. I'd decided that Lupin and Vic were my couple goals.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Lupin leaned down and wrapped his arms around Vic's waist as they kissed. Everyone got to their feet and started clapping and cheering.

After they were officially married, we all piled into a tent that looked small on the inside but was spacious on the inside. Everything was lilac and white in the tent. It was so pretty with such a good vibe. My table consisted of the Potters and the Weasleys. There were jokes all night and it was by far the best wedding I'd ever been to (also my first, but, oh well!).

After dinner, the dancefloor opened. Al and I were on it straight away with Scorp (who'd arrived just after we did), dancing like we were the biggest weirdos. I was laughing and sweaty after only a couple of songs and had to go and sit down – my feet were killing me!

"My feet! I need to rest!" I yelled over the loud music as I limped over to our now empty table and pulled my heels off. I sighed, smiling. I loved being in England so much. I loved going to Hogwarts and all of the new friends I'd made. I loved feeling like I was a part of so many families. I loved feeling like there was no way in hell I didn't belong. And I hated knowing it would all be over soon. School was almost over and by then, I'd have to go back to Australia and AIM. Even though I was looking forward to seeing my friends and family again, I could already feel a terrible ache of missing this place and the people I'd met. Al, Scorp, Jo, Maria, Hope, Xavier, Rose, Miranda, Lily, Lupin, Vic, the Potters, the Weasleys… James…

A lump formed in my throat – I'd have to leave all of this soon. Maybe it was ok that James and I never got together… I mean, firstly, he doesn't like me and secondly, if we did get together… I'd have to leave. That would break my heart. Break it into a million pieces.

Thinking of the devil, James walked up to me and sat down next to me. "Man, I'm so tired. Ellie had me dancing like mad just then!" James exclaimed, smiling madly. Ellie. I'd almost forgotten about her and her backstabbing habits. Of course James was dancing with Ellie – Ellie was fun and pretty and loveable. I, on the other hand… "Maddie? You in there?" James said, waving a hand in front of my face.

I blinked and smiled. "Yeah, just in a daze."

A few moments of silence. He was so close… so close to me. If I leaned a little to the right, my head would be on his shoulder. I could smell his scent of musk and winters air with a touch of pine… and mint today. I was hyperaware of him, shivers going down my spine even though we weren't touching.

Man, I really, really, really, really liked James Potter. Like, a lot. So much, I swear there was a sign above my head that read: MADDIE LIKES JAMES!

I wanted to hold his hand, to hug him, to kiss him, to run my hands through his hair, to talk to him all the time… to just be near him.

A random song started playing and James hopped up, smiling. "This is my jam!" James yelled as he started dancing right in front of me… and he's an amazing dancer!

Ha, jokes. He sucked shit. His arms were jerking everywhere and his face was contorted in the weirdest expression… but he looked so James-like. Except for his hair which was slicked back. I froze and frowned.

That's not right… his hair is meant to be messy… I mean, that's how I like it. So, I stood up and ruffled his hair up with my hands. James froze. I disregarded this and kept on messing up his hair. I stepped back and admired my work.

"Much better!" I said, pleased with myself. James was still frozen. "James? You in there?" I said, repeating what he'd said to me.

James smiled. "Yeah, just in a daze," and then he started dancing again, doing the worst and weirdest dance moves. I held my face in my hands, laughing.

"You're such a bad dancer!" I said, shaking with laughter.

"What? I'm amazing!" James said, dancing with his arms straight as boards, his legs moving in a shuffle movement. He was smirking his famous smirk and his hair was messy… he looked just the way I liked it. I had to tell him that I liked him. How could I not? I wanted him so badly, I needed him so badly.

But… what if he rejects me? James had to tell me first. I wasn't going to do anything, not going to change anything between us until I knew I wouldn't get hurt or rejected.

…

Why couldn't James just make a move already! If he likes me, can he just do something about it? And if he doesn't… well, can he let me know?

"Speeches everyone! Time for speeches!" Ron yelled out across the room. Everyone went back to their seats and looked at the small stage that Lupin, Vic, Harry, Ginny, Bill and Fleur were standing on. James stopped dancing and scampered over to a seat. For some reason, it made me smile.

Vic cleared her throat as she stepped forward, smiling. "Hello everyone and thank you for coming to my wedding. I've had loads of fun already and the party hasn't even started yet!" there were a few chuckles at this. Vic cleared her throat and smiled widely, her eyes shining. "I'd just like to start my speech off by saying it will only be very short and simple. First of all, I'd like to thank everyone that made this night possible, especially Ari, who has been my rock through this world-wind experience!" Vic said, clapping and cheering, the audience joining in. "Um, also my parents, Bill and Fleur, for being so supportive and for always being there whenever I needed it," Vic said, her voice cracking slightly as she motioned to her parents and started to clap, the audience joining. "And, last but certainly not least, I'd like to thank my beautiful husband, Teddy Lupin. He's been such a… uh," Vic said, looking at the ceiling, her eyes glistening. "You're gonna make me cry! Uh, such a great person to me and to everyone I love. Words cannot describe the feeling I get just by seeing you smiling at me," Vic said, sniffling slightly. 'Aww's were made by the crowd. Teddy beamed and stood forward to take her hand, murmuring words under his breath, making Vic giggle. "I would also like to say one very important thing – to take action. If you want something, go for it. I did that with Teddy – many, many times – and it payed off. It really did. Don't be scared of what the consequences might be – think of what the positives will be. Thank you," Vic said, her eyes tearing up. What a cute speech! I'll admit, there may have been one or two tears in my eyes.

The rest of the speeches passed in a blur, Vic's being the most inspiring, Harry's being the funniest, Lupin's being the cutest, Fleur's was the sweetest, Ginny's was the most heart-warming and Bill's was the most entertaining. After the speeches were done, the dance floor opened again and everyone screamed and ran to it. I bent down to grab my shoes so I could join Al, Scorp and Rose but James interrupted me.

"Well that was adorable!" James exclaimed. I whipped my head around to see him lounging on the chair, smiling sweetly, his hair hanging in his eyes.

Oh my, he's gorgeous (yes, yes, my heart skipped a beat, blah blah blah).

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, it was. I wish my wedding could be as cute as this," I said, frowning at my words. "Uh, actually no. I want my wedding to be extra simple and casual," I said, smiling.

James shook his head. "Nuh-uh. I'm going big or going home. Fireworks, circus dancers, 10 tiered cake, a massive water fountain of me and the girl I'm marrying, huge ice pillars and sculptures and, of course, a person who'll be doing face paint," James said, using big hand motions and gestures, a wild look in his eyes.

I laughed and held a hand out. "Calm down! That wedding sounded… ok, pretty cool but also pretty tacky."

James was about to reply when something caught his eye. He smiled and stood up, waving at whoever had caught his attention. I craned my neck to see Ellie doing a James dance move and could hear James laughing. Jealousy shot through me. What. A. Trust. Ellie was ruining everything all over again. Ellie motioned for James to go over to her and I felt my stomach drop when he yelled, "OK!"

I saw him shake his head, smiling and muttering something under his breath. He gave me a shrug and pointed to Ellie. "I promised I'd dance with her," James said.

Um, what? Were he and Ellie a thing now? Was he seriously ditching me for-

Oh. Oh no. I was turning into one of those girls who gets super over-protective of people she has no right to.

All of this drama and jealousy and weird back and forth shit wouldn't happen if James just came out and told me of he liked me or not! I mean, he has to tell me! He needed to just stop being a coward and DO IT! And… oh…

Words from Vic's speech came back to me – 'take action'.

Since when was I the kind of girl who waited around for a boy to wake up and do something? I pride myself on being impulsive and daring but there I was, being a hypocrite and judging James for not taking action when I wasn't either! The reason we keep on going back and forth, never knowing where we stand was because we both didn't want to be rejected – we both didn't want to be the one who ruined our friendship.

But I was a daring and impulsive girl who was going to take action and who was going to be the kind of girl who didn't wait around for the boy. If he wanted me, I wanted to know.

So, I stood up abruptly in front of James making him jump.

"Maddie, you have some good reflexes," James said, holding his heart.

Good, now that you stood up, maybe you should, I don't know, SAY SOMETHING! "Don't go to Ellie!" I blurted out, my face burning.

James frowned. "Uh… why not?" he asked.

Ok, here we go. Just say that you like him, Maddie! "Um… well, you see… I…" Why the hell was I clamming up? I am daring. I am impulsive. I don't wait for the boy to take action – that's my job.

Well, then. I knew what I needed to do. "Screw it," I muttered.

So, before I could talk myself out of it, I squeezed my eyes shut, grabbed his face, pulled it to mine and kissed him. Yes, _I_ kissed _him_. No jokes, no pranks, I'm not pulling your strings – this was real, mouth on mouth, kissing.

And. It. Was. AMAZING!

He froze, and I moved in closer. He was surprised at first but he then wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my closer, rubbing my back and relaxing into me. I smiled against his lips and wrapped my fingers up in his hair, loving the feeling of his soft hair beneath my fingers. He kissed me softly, as if memorising the taste of my lips. He was being gentle and sweet, his arms enveloping me. It felt soooo good to just kiss him after so long of liking him so bad.

And it was utter bliss.

James pulled away, his lips lingering on mine slightly. He pulled away slightly so we were still embraced but his face was inches from mine.

"Hi," James whispered, smiling wider than I'd ever seen.

"Hi," I whispered back, giggling. I could feel my smile go even wider until my face was completely stretched.

"Does this mean you like me too?" James asked, smirking slightly.

"What?" I said loudly, completely shocked. "You mean… you like me?" I asked, disbelief in my voice.

James gave a short bark of laughter. "Well, yeah, duh! Ever since that time when I asked you to the Yule Ball and you said no," James explained, his fingers playing with my hair.

HOLD UP! He liked me the ENTIRE TIME?

ARE YOU KIDDING ME?

"You're telling me," I said, my voice low, "that you've liked me the entire time?" I asked, my voice surprisingly steady.

James faltered a bit. "Uh, yeah..."

"What about Ellie? Don't you like her…?" I asked, my eyes narrow.

"No… why would you think that?" James asked, his face uncertain.

I stared at him in shock. James Potter liked… boring old Maddie and not Ellie? I did the only thing a girl could do when she was told that.

I smiled widely, squealed and kissed him. Again. I could feel James smile as he pulled my closer again, his hands gripping my back and waist. This kiss was hot and fast, different to the sweet one before. I pulled away, out of breath.

"I thought you were mad at me for a second out there," James whispered, smirking, his dark blue eyes mischievous.

"Good," I said simply as he pulled me back to him. This kiss was even better than the first one! Everything was perfect, the music, the sounds of people dancing and singing-

OH CRAP.

People! James and I were basically making out in front of all of his and my friends… and all of his family. I pulled away quickly, my eyes wide. "Your whole family could see us making out!" I said wildly.

James laughed, a glint in his eye. "Yeah, so?"

I blushed and fiddled with the hair at the base of his neck. "I just… don't want to get a reputation or something like that…" I said, biting my lip.

James smiled. "Man, you're the cutest!"

I raised my eyebrows. "Cute, am I? Is that a word you're using to describe me?" I asked, pouting.

James raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Among many others that I'd not like to say where my family can hear – we don't want to get a reputation, now do we?" James said, his voice low and completely sexy. I was tingling from his touch and I needed to kiss him again. James looked around, grabbed one of my hands and started walking towards the exit of the tent. He led me outside, my bare feet playing in the sand. The night sky was like lapis-lazuli, dark blue spotted with silver stars. The moon was bright and half-full, a light in the sky.

I looked at James and smiled, loving the feeling of my hand in his. James's eyes lit up and he let go of my hand. "Race you to the water!" he screamed as he ran down the sandy hill. It was nice, knowing he was still the same James even though we'd just kissed.

Laughing, I chased after him, the chilly night forgotten as I threw my shawl off.

"Whoo hoo!" James hollered as he raced to the tide, flinging his suit jacket in the sand. Laughing, I started spinning and turning, just relishing in the feeling of being there with James. He beat me to the water and he waded in to around his mid shin. Smiling and giggling, I raced in after him, splashing around in the cold water.

"Ah! It's cold!" I screamed as I turned to look at James, who was staring at me with a funny look on his face. In a couple of strides, he was right in front of me.

"Scared of being watched now?" James whispered, the electricity between us coming to life.

I nodded. "Yep. I just don't care," I whispered.

We moved at the same time, his arms automatically going around my waist and my arms wrapping around his neck. James gathered me in his arms and he held me close. He kissed me softly and fast at the same time, my lips moving in synch with his. His arms heated me all through my body until I couldn't feel the cold anymore. The electricity between us was crackling, sending shivers and tingles through my entire body. James's hands found my hair tie and yanked it out, his fingers running through my hair.

"I love your hair, especially out," he whispered in my ear. I smiled, leaned back and shook it out so it was around me. James let out a sigh. "Much better."

And then he attacked me. His hands were in my hair, on my back, on my waist, running up and down my hips and thighs – everywhere. Anywhere he touched started to burn and I gasped slightly, kissing him harder and harder, faster and faster. His lips trailed down to my jawline and neck and he kissed me tenderly, his hands gripping my waist. I grabbed his face and smashed his lips back on mine, needing him closer. It was then that he gathered me in his arms bridal style and THREW ME INTO THE WATER!

I screamed and sunk into the freezing water, hearing James laughing faintly. I flung my head up out of the water, gasping. "You dickhead!" I yelled, splashing James… which turned into a full-on water war… which ended in us kissing again, softer this time, still giggling from our little water war.

My hands were wrapped in his hair, his arms wrapped around me. I was standing on my tiptoes, my feet loving the familiar feeling of sand. Water was lapping around my knees and my dress and I were completely soaked, but I didn't care.

I liked James Potter. So what? He liked me and we were willing to give us a go – and this time, Ellie wasn't around to ruin the moment.

 **AAAGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH! JADDIE IS FINALLY TOGETHER! LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU LOVED THAT HAPPY ENDING! THAT WAS ALSO MY LONGEST CHAPTER EVER GUYS!**

 **I'll see when I can update, it might be a while so maybe this weekend or next week sometime!**

 **I LOVE YOU ALL FOR READING MY FANFIC AND STICKING WITH ME! STAY TUNED FOR NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **THANKS GUYS!**

 **Kat xx**


	28. Chapter 28

**I AM SO SORRY! Ok, so I know I haven't updated in ages… I know, I know, I suck. Not making excuses, it was just me not having much motivation or inspiration (plus I'm a lazy shit sometimes but I promise to work on that!) BUT I am back with loads of both and am ready to wrap up the story :(**

 **To:**

 **Hp head: hi! I'm back! And yes, last chapter was full of lots of kissing and lots more to come! And trust me, the leader of the Pure's is going to be a shock… keep on reading and reviewing!**

 **Percy-potter-pond: it's totally ok for taking your suggestions, that's what I'm here for! You're awesome so keep reading and reviewing!**

 **Smashmou: I know, I will ruin the happy ending at some stage… keep reading and reviewing!**

 **Beetle126: thanks for the encouragement! Please keep reading and reviewing your ideas and comments!**

 **Obsessedteenagefangirl: thank you sooooooo much for giving me the ship name Jaddie, I adore it! you're so awesome so keep reading and reviewing!**

 **Wishiwasamarauder: thanks so much for the review! And I'll update soon after this one, promise! Keep reading and reviewing!**

 **FanFicLover32: YOU'RE WELCOME! I love Jaddie too, trust me! ok, so I will update real soon after this I promise! Keep reading and reviewing!**

 **Kattttiiieee: I will keep writing, I am not leaving you guys hanging! Thanks for the support! Keep and reading and reviewing!**

 **Cap92A: hahahahha it's ok, I love these messages at the start! And yes, arguing is very hot I'll agree! I know, the school year is ending and I have some ideas planned for what should happen but if you have any ideas, let me know! Keep reading and reviewing!**

 **Nina98155: I love Rose and Scorp, I wrote in Al and Scorp (I love them too but not as much!) because my friend is obsessed with them and it's all I ever hear about! But keep writing your comments it's so nice! Keep reading!**

 **And onto the chapter… (btw, drama is next chapter this is just a warm-up, cute before the storm kind of thing so get pumped!)**

Chapter 28: Qualities I Have

To say that the holidays were great was an understatement. The holidays were… amazing. Filled with amazing kisses. From an amazing boyfriend.

That's right – boyfriend. D. Boyfriend. Boyfriend! James Potter was my boyfriend! It happened about right after our amazing beach kiss…

" _James? Maddie? Time to go!" Al called from the tent. I didn't want to go. James and I were sitting side by side on the beach, the waves just touching our outstretched legs. One of James's arms was wrapped around my waist, sending subtle waves of heat down my spine. It felt… pretty nice, to say the least._

 _James groaned. "I don't wanna go!" he sighed, pouting at me._

 _Smiling, I looked up at him. "I was thinking just that," I mused._

 _James smiled, his dark blue eyes lighting up. "Well, boyfriends and girlfriends are meant to think the same thing… or something like that," he said casually, holding up his hand as if he were fixing his nails._

 _My everything stopped. Ummm…_

 _Did he not just realised what he'd said? Boyfriend and girlfriend? Are we officially together now?_

 _James's eyes widened as if he'd only just realised what he'd said. "Ummm… I didn't mean… unless you… I'm trying to say… ummm…" James stuttered, his eyes anywhere but on mine._

 _I smiled. He was so cute when he was flustered, and that didn't happen much. His hair was hanging in his eyes, still a little wet from the water. I leaned closer, twisting so I was kneeling next him, facing him. "Yes…" I prompted, smiling sickly sweet._

 _James opened his mouth a couple of times, his eyes still down. I was stifling giggles. "I just meant… that I thought we were, uh, together because… well, I like you and you… you like me… at least, I think you do… so, I thought we were together," James managed to get out, looking extremely uncomfortable. Good. If he thought being with me was going to be breezy all the time, he could leave right now. I'm a hot mess who likes to challenge people – James especially._

 _I sighed and James looked up at me. I smiled widely. "Honestly, we've probably been together for a long time," I said, smiling._

 _James positively beamed, looking relieved and immediately more comfortable. "Like the time we were at Hogsmeade with Alexia and Roy." I smiled, thinking of the Bertie Bot's and snowball fight._

" _And The Yule Ball," I added, thinking back to when I was dancing in his arms._

" _And my family's Christmas Ball where we first kissed," James said, smiling, his eyes half closed._

" _Oh yeah," I said, looking back on that first kiss. "That first kiss… was awful," I said as James's eyes snapped open._

" _What?" he asked me, flabbergasted, mouth wide. I stifled giggles._

 _I shrugged. "I'm talking about the very first one where you kissed me for about two seconds and it was pretty awkward," I explained, laughing at his expression._

 _James burst out laughing as if he'd just remembered that. "Yeah, and then we kissed again and-"_

" _It was pretty damned amazing," I finished._

" _It was. And now, being your boyfriend, I can kiss you like that whenever I want to," James said softly, his voice low. He leaned forward to kiss me but I smooshed my finger against his lips. He opened his eyes, looked down at my finger and raised an eyebrow. God, he was so sexy when he did that! Ok, mental note: get James to teach me how to raise one eyebrow._

" _I have conditions. For us being together," I said, pulling away. James sat up and crossed his legs, me sitting cross-legged in front of him._

" _Ok. What are they?" James asked, smirking._

 _I cleared my throat. "You will not, under any circumstances, ever, ever, EVER call me 'babe' or 'baby'. It bugs the shit out of me," I said, whilst James smiled._

" _I can do that," he said._

" _Don't put your arm around my shoulders if we're sitting down – I find it extremely uncomfortable," I explained. James laughed._

" _So, what should I do instead?" he asked, smirking. I looked up at him, confused. "Turn around for a sec," he said casually, a little glint in his eye. I rotated on the sand cautiously, shooting him a questioning look until I faced the sea, my back to him. He leaned closer and grabbed my waist. "Can I hold your waist?" he whispered, his hands rubbing circles in my skin, making me shiver._

" _Hmm, maybe," I said cheekily, smirking._

" _How about this?" he asked, pulling me closer and settling my back to his chest, his legs surrounding me. This felt rather good, I'll admit. Really good. It was like getting a huge hug, his arms wrapped around me, his head in the crook of my neck._

" _Definitely," I answered, making him laugh._

" _Just so you know, I have some conditions of my own," James said, his breath warming my neck._

" _Like what?" I asked, looking out at the black ocean and the dark blue sky glittering with stars._

" _Like… no weird, lovey-dovey romance talk," James said, disgustedly._

 _I laughed slightly. "What's an example?"_

" _Stuff like… 'I love you, snookums!' 'No! I love you more, love bunny!' 'No, I do!' 'No, I do!'. I can't stand it," James said and I could feel him shaking his head._

" _Hmm, I don't know. I rather like that, snookums," I mused._

" _You can't be serious," James said, disbelief lacing his voice._

" _Yeah, I'm not being serious. I hate that too," I said, laughing._

 _James whacked me lightly. "You tease me too much," he huffed, obviously smiling._

" _Oh, you know you love it," I replied, scoffing._

" _Don't make me throw you back in that water," James warned._

" _I'd like to see you try!" I dared, laughing as James suddenly hauled me up off the ground. "Hey! Let go!" I said, giggling as I broke free of his clutch and ran off screaming._

" _Here I come!" James bellowed, chasing after me. I turned back to see him coming up to me, his face in an easy smile. He sped up and caught up to me, throwing his arms around me as I squealed and giggled._

" _Let go!" I giggled breathlessly, his arms pressing my back to his chest as he picked me up and swung me around, laughing. I leaned my head back and laughed as he started racing towards the waves._

" _JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! IF YOU DO NOT GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE, THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES!" Ginny suddenly yelled from inside the wedding tent. James instantly put me down gently. I spun on my heel so I faced him and smiled. Ginny's voice forgotten, we stood like that for a moment, smiling at each other, a little out of breath. James looked at me with a funny look on his face before he stepped forward, his hands coming up to cup my face. His fingers were caressing my cheeks as he leaned down, about to kiss me._

" _JAMES, DO NOT MAKE ME COME DOWN AND GET – oh," Ginny yelled before cutting herself off. I looked over at her to see her standing outside the tent, watching James and I with a small smile on her face. James looked over to and gave her a little wave. Ginny, looking startled, raced back into the tent yelling out a muffled 'sorry'._

" _Much better," James murmured, turning my head so it faced him again. "Oh!" James said, his eyes lighting up as if he just remembered something. "One more condition," he said, smirking. "Lots of kissing. A lot of kissing," he murmured, smiling._

" _I'm cool with that," I said smiling as I leaned in and kissed him._

 _James pulled away, smiled and sighed. "I can't believe I actually scored you as a girlfriend."_

" _I know. You must be pretty damned lucky."_

 _After that, we walked, hand in hand, back into the tent and apparrated out and back to the Potter's house._

The rest of the holidays was pretty smooth. When we told his parents, it was a very simple, 'Hey, Maddie is my girlfriend' and a 'we're so happy! Bedroom doors open at all times'. It was simple and nice. And, it didn't feel weird around his family. Lily's reaction when she found out was a massive 'FINALLY!'. Al's reaction was a little different…

 _I raced up the stairs of the Potter's house, busting to tell Al that James and I are finally together. After we'd apparrated back, Al had stormed off before we could tell him a thing. Dismissing his odd behaviour, I was grinning when I burst into his room._

" _Al! Guess what?" I squealed, slamming the door behind me. My smile dropped when I saw him sitting on the edge of his bed, his face blank. "Al? What's wrong?" I said, immediately rushing over to him and sitting next to him on the bed._

" _Nothing," Al mumbled, looking at his hands. What a load of crap._

" _You can't lie to me, Al. What's up?" I asked gently, nudging his shoulder._

 _Al sighed and looked at me, his face pinched. "Scorp and I had a fight," he told me, resigned._

 _I felt bad but even that news couldn't damper my news. I tried frowning but it didn't really work. "Oh… that sucks. What about?"_

 _Al stood up and started pacing around the room. "He didn't like my shirt. And he wouldn't dance with me. I asked why and he said 'he wasn't feeling it'. So I asked him what he meant and he said 'don't worry about it' and then I was like 'are you mad at me' and was like 'no' so I was like 'then can you just tell me what's going on?' but he looked at me like I was a weirdo and was like 'nothing, I just don't want to dance' but I kept on yelling at him and then-" Al rambled out before I cut him off._

" _Stop. You sound like Hope. To me, it sounds like you just had a fight over nothing," I explained._

 _Al glared at me. "Don't you think I know that? And it's my fault and now he's not talking to me!" Al huffed, sitting back down on the bed._

" _Whoa, calm down. This is such an easy fix," I soothed. Al looked up at me, looking utterly lost. "Just apologise. Explain what happened. Talk it out. Sort it out," I said, rubbing his arm._

 _Al looked up at me. "Easier said than done."_

 _Man, I really sucked at this advice. "Well, maybe you should just try. I mean, it's Scorp. He's the most understanding guy ever," I said reassuringly._

 _Al nodded in silence. Suddenly, he jerked his head up. "What did you want to tell me before?" he asked._

 _Unable to help it, I smiled so widely, my mouth hurt. "James and I… well, you know," I hinted excitedly._

 _Al's eyes widened, his jaw dropping. "You had_ sex _?" he yelled, his face full of disbelief and shock._

 _Where the hell did_ that _come from? Alarmed, I covered his mouth with my hand. "What?" I yelled, completely shocked and embarrassed. "No! We're dating, you moron!" I pulled my hand away and whacked his arm._

" _Oh," Al smiled sheepishly, "Well, I'm happy for you two. It's about time!"_

 _I smiled and shoved his shoulder. "Yeah, I know, it's awesome! But, please go and find Scorp or write a letter to him or_ something _and tell him you're sorry about the fight," I said, smiling at him when he scampered off, smiling and nodding._

I remember how Al ran off and asked Harry to apparrate to the Malfoy's house so he could apologise. I also remember Al and Scorp being unbearably lovey-dovey the entire holidays after they'd made up.

But, I guess I can't really complain seeing as how Al was pretty sick of me and James after a while…

" _So if I can't call you baby, what can I call you?" James asked me. Al, James and I were all sitting on the couches, Al reading, and James and I doing 'homework'. I was tucked up beside James on one couch and Al was all alone on the other one._

" _Hmm," I said, thinking. What could he call me? "No weird names like 'snookums'."_

 _James scoffed and started playing with strands of my hair. "Snookums is a no-no. How about… sweetheart?"_

 _I instantly shuddered. "My mum calls me sweetheart so you are_ not _calling me that," I demanded._

" _Ok, ok. What about… angel?" James suggested._

 _I stared at him. "Angel? No. Way. That's what weird people call each other!"_

 _James nodded. "You're right. Besides, you're no angel." I rolled my eyes. "How about… doll?"_

" _No."_

" _Boo?"_

" _Wanna scare me every time?"_

" _Nope. How about… Frou-frou?"_

" _How the hell did you even come up with that?"_

" _Bear?"_

" _Umm… no thanks."_

" _Sexy?"_

" _Not around your parents, please."_

" _So… when we're alone?"_

" _By all means, be my guest."_

" _Ok, what about… sunshine?" James suggested, nuzzling his head into my neck. "Because you're my sunshine!"_

" _How 'bout no!"_

" _Jeez, maybe I should just call you picky."_

" _That's not very nice, Potter."_

" _No, Picky has a nice ring to it! Plus, you're being very picky right now."_

" _I'm only picky with names, promise. Any other ideas?"_

" _Fine… can I call you champ?"_

" _Mmm… sounds too much like chump."_

" _Chump! Yes! I will call you chump!" James said triumphantly as he sprung off the couch, holding his arms out._

" _Chump?" I said, glaring at him. "You wanna call me chump?"_

 _James nodded. "Chump."_

 _I frowned, weighing my options out. "Ok, you can call me frou-frou. Frou-frou is better than chump," I said, crossing my arms._

 _James pouted and sat back on the couch, wrapping his arms around me hugging me tight. "But I like chump!"_

 _I started laughing and pulled away, hitting his arm. "You sound like a little kid!"_

 _James raised an eyebrow. "A little kid? I'm a little kid now, am I?" he said, a smirk rising to his face._

 _I lifted my chin, smiling. "Yup. A little, wittle, teeny, tiny kid!"_

 _James, fast as lightning, leaned up real close and was just about to kiss me when Al groaned and shot off the couch._

" _I'm going to go before you guys start making out… again," Al sighed as he walked off, muttering curses under his breath._

 _I looked up at James and started giggling. "Oops. Scared him off."_

 _James smiled, his hair messy and getting into his eyes. "Good. That was the plan all along," he said as he leaned down and kissed me… again..._

 _Am I the luckiest girl or what?_

But the holidays were over far too soon, and before I knew it, we were back at Kings Cross Station, platform 9 and ¾.

"Quick! Al, you'll miss the train!" Ginny squealed as she quickly shoved Al on the train. I laughed and held on tight to James's hand as we walked down the train hallway looking for compartments.

Holding hands.

Wait.

None of my friends know we're officially together. What will they say? Scorp was excited but that's Scorp. Jo can barely stand my other Gryffindor friends, Eva feels extra uncomfortable around them, Xavier gets defensive because Eva doesn't like them and Hope and Maria… they aren't too fond of them. What will they all think? Will they still like me?

And then there's James's friends. Adam hates my guts (it's mutual). Rose and Miranda should be ok. Ellie… she'll kill me. And Wendy, her psycho sister that I haven't seen in ages, she'll eat me alive for stealing James from her.

Bu that's not even the last of it. James is so popular, he has about a million other friends. All from Gryffindor. And Gryffindor's hates Slytherin. I can only imagine what they'll all say and think.

What about the rest of Slytherin? Will they still consider me a fellow Slytherin girl once I'm dating James, the poster child for Gryffindor?

As far as I know, James and I are the first ever couple that consists of a Slytherin and a Gryffindor. People will talk…

And I'm not just dating any ordinary Gryffindor… I'm dating James Potter!

Oh. My. God. What the hell am I going to do? How will I handle it? What nasty rumours will go around?

I was suddenly so nervous. My hand grew clammy and gross and I snatched it away from James's. James, looking concerned, looked down at me.

"Are you ok? You suddenly went all… weird," he said, his eyes narrowed.

"I'm fine," I said, my voice not even sounding convincing to me and I internally winced. James grabbed my arm and stopped me from walking away, pulling me towards him so I faced him.

"C'mon, Mads. Do you really think you can bullshit me?" James asked, a cute smile on his face.

He knew me so well, of course I couldn't. And, for a second, it was ok. I felt much better. I even gave him a grin in return.

Until it hit me again… literally. Xavier banged into me, making me stumble all over the place.

"Oh! Sorry, guys," Xavier said, smiling as he walked off, hand in hand with Eva who gave us a tentative smile.

Hmm. Well, they didn't say anything… probably because they didn't realise James and I were together.

"What are people going to say now that we're dating?" I blurted out to a startled looking James.

"Uh… I don't know…?" James said uncertainly, an uncertain smile on his face. "Does it really matter?"

Uh… YES! "Umm… kind of… I mean, a little bit. I just don't want… bad rumours and, uh, stuff like that…" I said, trailing off.

James frowned. "Why would there be bad rumours?"

Well, I dug myself this hole. "No reason… except that your friends and Gryffindor in general doesn't really like me…" I said, feeling completely and utterly stupid. James was looking at me like I'd grown another head.

"Where did you get that idea from?" he asked, incredulous.

Now I felt _really_ stupid. "I don't know. I… well, I'm in Slytherin and you're in Gryffindor and… I'm just nervous people will judge or something," I mumbled, flushing.

James frowned. "So what?"

I looked up at him in disbelief. Did he really not care about what people might say and think about us? "Do you seriously not care?"

James shrugged. "Nah, not really. It's been happening my whole life, you know, being a Potter. I've had a lot of people say things about me since the minute I was born. If you just ignore it, it's not too bad," James said, completely brushing it off. He smiled at me, his eyes crinkling as he grabbed my hand and pulled me along the hallway.

Ok, so James didn't care. But I did! "What if I'm shunned and left all alone?" I blurted out again, cursing my big mouth. James stopped and looked back at me, a little frown on his face.

"Why would you be alone? You'll have Scorp, Rose, Miranda, Al and, most importantly I might add, me!" James teased, smirking.

I pulled my hand from his and shoved him lightly, smiling. Ok, so maybe I wouldn't be alone… and yes, I'd still have James. But that didn't stop me from worrying.

James, smiling broadly, took my hand again, spreading warmth all up my arm.

I was scared, yes, of what people would say… but I'd try not to worry too much, I decided. I mean, if I could kiss James Potter out of nowhere at a wedding, I can handle anything. In theory, that is.

I stood up on my tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss, my hands cupping his smooth face.

"Maddie?" Jo's aghast voice shocked my system and I jerked away from James. I turned around to see Jo standing there with Rachel, their trunks in hands… and eyes wide with shock. "What are you doing?" she asked, looking me up and down, her eyes zeroing in on my hands cupping James's face.

"Umm…" I said, completely frozen. I could handle other people not liking me and James together (maybe) but Jo… she's one of my closest friends.

"She's making out with Potter. Isn't it a bit obvious?" Rachel said, recovering from the shock. She walked past me, winking. "Finally, by the way," she said, walking off.

A slow smile appeared on my face as I looked over at Jo who was scoffing.

"That little peck was not making out! I expect better from you, Mads," she teased, smiling, as she stalked off to catch up to Rachel.

I turned to James who was smiling at me as if to say 'I told you so'.

"I told you so!" James said quickly, smirking.

"I'm gonna wipe that smirk off your face, Potter," I warned, narrowing my eyes.

James's eyes sparkled. "Oh, I'd like to see you try!" he challenged, smirking even more if it were possible.

I leaned up and kissed him again. I pulled away, smirking, raising my eyebrows. "See? That smirk of yours is gone!"

James smiled. "I quite liked that method. Use it more often, please!" he said, leaning down and kissing me, his hands snaked around my waist pulling me close.

"Oh, get a room!" Scorp yelled out from a compartment down the hall to which I rolled my eyes and poked my tongue out. I pulled away from James, grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the compartment that Scorp was in. We walked in to find Al, Jo, Maria, Hope, Xavier, Eva and Scorp all squished in it. There were a choruses of 'finally, you two!' and 'get a room, please' from everyone, making me smile. Maybe the rest of the school would be the same… until James frowned and looked in the next compartment. Which was filled to the brim with all of his friends, Adam, Ellie, Rose, Miranda and some other random people I didn't know.

"C'mon James! Sit with us! Why you lingering in the Slytherin compartment, anyway?" some random girl yelled out, her face carefree. James grabbed my hand and pulled me to their compartment. The girl zeroed in on our hands, a frown forming on her face. "Oh…"

"Wait, this is Maddie! The exchange chick Miranda is always teasing you about!" a random guy yelled out to James, waving at me. "Hi there! I'm glad to hear James finally grew some balls and asked you out!"

"Yeah, it happened at Teddy's – I mean, Professor Lupin's – wedding!" Miranda said cheerfully, smiling at us. "It was super-"

"Disgusting," Ellie muttered under her breath.

"Cute…" Miranda finished, looking at Ellie weirdly. Umm… awkward. I looked over at James who was busy high-fiving all of his mates and catching up. There was an awkward moment of silence as Ellie looked down at her hands in her lap, Rose and Miranda glaring the shit out of her. James was finally pulled down into a seat, Adam wrestling him and ruffling his hair. I smiled and glanced at Rose.

"I'm gonna go. Al and stuff are waiting for me," I said, pointing to the compartment next door. Rose frowned.

"You're welcome to sit with us," she said, Miranda nodding in agreement.

I smiled, loving my friends. "I know. I just think I should catch up with some of my friends because I haven't seen them in ages and-"

"Hey!" Miranda said, interrupting, a big smile on her face. "As far as I'm concerned, we're your friends too," she said, motioning to the whole compartment that was full with idle chatter. "And, you have to catch up with us! Besides, you're living with your other friends!" Miranda pointed out.

Well… I guess she was right. Why was I in such a hurry to return to my other friends anyway?

"Plus, when we get to Hogwarts, you'll never even talk to us because we'll never see you!" Rose added, pouting at me. "Please? I really want to catch up with you!"

The carefree girl I saw earlier nodded, smiling enthusiastically. "Yeah, please stay! I'd like to get to know James's girlfriend a bit better," she said, her wispy hair falling in her face. "Oh, I'm Cecily, by the way. And this is my boyfriend, Zayn," she said, pointing to a cute, sporty looking guy with a weird expression on his face. Cecily seemed nice, with brown hair that was so thin and wispy, her hair tie had to go around many, many times before her ponytail was fastened.

Well, everyone seemed nice. Besides, what better way to meet all of James's friends?

What the heck! "Ok, I'll stay!" I said, some people cheering. It felt… good, to feel wanted and popular, I guess.

It's not going to my head, don't stress. It was just… different. I guess this is what it feels like to be in Gryffindor's inner circle.

James looked over, smiling widely, his hair even messier than before. He scooted over and patted beside him, making room for me between him and Miranda. I squished in and smiled as he leaned real close, the scent of him making me tingle.

And… then started a tirade of questions. Not just about me and James, but random stuff about everyone. And soon, a conversation started flowing between everyone that wasn't awkward at all.

Being in a Gryffindor compartment felt… weird. People rushed in and out of the compartment, swapping seats and sharing gossip, whereas in a Slytherin compartment, you have your compartment and you squish as many people as you can in and go from there. Also, it was much more spread out in this compartment because people kept on leaving and arriving back at odd times. At one stage, James and I were the only ones in the compartment…

I leaned my back against the window, my legs up on James's lap, his hands playing with my tights.

"You know, I like your friends," I told James, leaning forward to re-plait my hair.

"I know you do. They're all pretty cool. I mean, not as cool as me, but…" James joked, laughing when I whacked him, shaking my head.

"Too cocky for your own good," I teased, smiling when James tugged a loose strand of my hair, his eyes looking in mine, full of laughter. I settled back against the window, my cheek against the cool glass. "Except for Zayn. I heard him make a few comments under his breath about me. Plus, I knew he left with Ellie so they could gossip about me," I said, frowning. Ellie left the compartment basically two minutes after I'd sat down, Zayn quick to follow. He came back and left a few times, but Ellie didn't return.

James shook his head. "Nah, Zayn's a good guy. He just doesn't like Slytherin much, is all. Not even sure why," James said, shaking his head.

I sighed. "I think a lot of people are going to think that. In fact, I'd bet my Slytherin Quidditch jumper that nearly the whole school knows by now that we're dating," I said (that's a big deal – I love that jumper more than life!).

"Probably," James said, agreeing.

"I think they'll most likely react like Ellie and Zayn," I confessed, thinking back to the weird looks and whispering.

"Some might react like Cecily," James said hopefully, smiling at me. "But yeah, some will think it's weird. You're in Slytherin, I'm in Gryffindor. You're the exchange student, I'm Harry Potter's son. Nothing about us is normal. But hey, normal is boring. If we liked boring, I'd be with Alexia and you'd be with Roy," James said, shrugging.

"True," I said. He was Gryffindor, I was Slytherin… when a thought suddenly dawned on me. I was in Slytherin… but was I really? "James…?"

James looked up at me, his fingers running along my legs. "Hm?"

"I didn't actually get sorted into a house. I was just put in Slytherin because Colleen was from there. What if… what if I actually should be in… I don't know, Hufflepuff?" I asked. After a second of silence, James burst out laughing. "Hey! What's so funny?" I asked, kicking him lightly.

"It's just… you… in Hufflepuff? Ridiculous!" he said, his eyes watering.

I sighed. Seriously? "Oh, come on! It isn't that strange of a possibility. Well, it's not Ravenclaw for me because I'm not too bright. So, it's Gryffindor, Slytherin or Hufflepuff," I said, going through a mental list of what qualities I had:

Qualities I Have (yes, the lists are back!)

I'm… resourceful!

Sarcastic

Friendly

A little bit pessimistic…

Happy (most of the time)

Caring (some of the time)

Nice (umm… meh)

Cunning (a little bit)

And lazy because I can't be bothered thinking of anymore…

James shrugged. "Slytherin seems to fit you," he said, smiling softly. Slytherin… fits me? With Hogwarts being a super famous school, you hear a lot of stereotypical crap about it, especially about houses. You know, that Gryffindor is the best, Hufflepuff the nicest, Ravenclaw the smartest and Slytherin the worst or meanest. It always had the worst reputation.

But being at Hogwarts and being in Slytherin, I can see what everyone seems to think – that we're all cruel and mean and cunning and awful… but everyone has those traits, Slytherin's just don't bother hiding it. Besides, Slytherin is all about being cunning and sneaky… two traits which I think are awesome! So yeah, I do think Slytherin is awesome.

And I will take 'you fit in Slytherin' as a compliment.

Because why wouldn't it be?

I gave James a broad smile. "Thanks! I think I fit in here too," I said, feeling all (much to my dismay) warm and gooey when he smiled back at me, as if he knew exactly what I was thinking.

Which was why I didn't complain when he tugged on my legs, sliding me closer until his smirking lips met mine.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmm!

I could seriously kiss this guy all day!

Unfortunately, that was the moment that Adam barged in, smirking. "Hey, lovebirds. We're at Hogwarts in about half an hour!"

Here we go… back to School! Fun!

Umm, not.

But when James sighed, gave Adam a look that made Adam walk straight back out the door and gave me a lazy smile, I realised school might not be so bad this term.

"Hmm, now, where were we?" James asked, smiling as I laughed, kissing him. He pulled away, frowning. "No, that wasn't it," he said, looking very 'confused' as I whacked him, laughing. He started laughing too, leaning down to kiss me. I let out a sigh.

"Hmm, that's better," I said, smiling against his lips.

Yep, this term will definitely not be bad. Not at all.

… **and that concludes this chapter! Ok, so this was the calm before the storm so be prepared, my friends…**

 **Some juicy information about the Pure's is coming out and who knows, maybe a massacre… or two…**

 **Thanks so much for reading! Please leave a review if you have any ideas or thoughts or suggestions, I really appreciate it!**

 **Love you all,**

 **Kat xx**

 **P.S. Who's excited that the lists are making a comeback?**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys! Back again! I think I got this chapter out at a pretty good time rate, don't cha think? Well, I'm kinda obsessed with One Tree Hill at the moment so I might be a little slow but I promise to try and get these last few chapters out nice and quick!**

 **And can I just say, over 100 reviews? Thanks guys!**

 **To:**

 **Guest (the French girl): wow, you're so amazing at English! Honestly, I suck at French in comparison! Well, I'm so glad you're ready my story and are enjoying it! Thanks for the kind words! Keep reading and reviewing!**

 **Beetle126: thank you for the support and kind words!**

 **Nina98155: the next chapter is here! And yes, jaddie is super cute at the moment! Keep on reading and reviewing!**

 **Kattttiiieee: I want something to happen with Adam but I'm not too sure what… any ideas? Thanks for the support and keep reading and reviewing!**

 **Cap92A: glad to be back! I'll try keep updating regularly! Thanks for all the nice words and support! Keep reading and reviewing!**

 **FanFicLover32: wow the Netherlands? What's that like? And yes, I'm soooooo excited jaddie is a thing! And no, I don't plan on making Maddie like that girl from Mean Girls... but we'll see… keep reading and reviewing coz you're awesome!**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL YOU GUYS READING! LOVE YOU ALL!**

Chapter 29: Homework I Have ) :

"And so the homework will be to do some of the practise exams I'm handing out now. Also, read up on chapters 6-9 and maybe 10 if you feel like doing something extension or you want to read ahead. Now, this is all due for next lesson which is… when is our next lesson?" Professor Skye asked, her high pitched voice drilling through my head, grating on my nerves. HOMEWORK? MORE HOMEWORK? I already have about a billion chapters to read and papers to write…

At least it's due next lesson.

"Ah, that's tomorrow, Professor," Maria said, her voice sounding normal but she was glaring daggers at Skye behind those glasses of hers. Hope was holding onto Maria's hand, trying to calm her down. I rolled my eyes. Cue Maria and Hope fight – they're a cute couple but they fight constantly.

Professor Skye lit up, her smile wide. Bitch. "Great! Due tomorrow then. Make sure you're all prepared for your potions assignment that we will be completing next lesson. Any questions?"

Ummm… YES! How can I possibly do that all by next lesson? It's too much. Ugh. I HATE school. With a passion.

My face morphed into some weird expression and my head fell into my hands. I groaned, as quietly as I could.

"Everything ok, Madison?" Skye asked, her voice filled with sick and fake concern.

"Peachy," I mumbled, holding up a thumbs-up.

I could tell Skye started beaming. "Lovely! Ok, well, class dismissed," she said. The sound of rushing students and sighs of relief filled my ears.

Ugh. School kills me.

"Uh, Mads? You good?" Scorp asked, shaking my shoulder. I mumbled something back in response.

"'Course she's good – she's screwing the pretty Potter boy," some random guy sneered under his breath as he passed me.

"Seriously? You actually believe the rumours? She and Potter aren't together – it's too weird," his friend scoffed, and they walked off, sniggering.

Meh. I was used to it. Only second day back and I was already sick of all the comments about me and James. The rumour mill was running like a cheetah on steroids.

But I was used to all the snide comments by now. They came at me constantly, from people I didn't even know! Especially the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff girls who wanted James all to themselves. I lifted my head up when Scorp prodded my neck. "What?" I groaned, sitting up.

Scorp gave me a half smile. "It's end of the day! Yay!" Scorp said, trying to be enthusiastic. I wasn't having it. I was already done only after two days of being back. Scorp sighed. "Fine, well, now we can eat if you want," Scorp tried.

Hmm… food. Always makes me feel better. "Meh," I shrugged, standing up and collecting my things. Food sounded good to me. Scorp and I walked out, chatting idly about all the homework we got. Hmm, let's see:

HOMEWORK I HAVE : (

Potions practise exam, potions chapters 6-9, prepare for the potions assignment (making a random potion that Professor Skye chooses for us on the day)

DA DA chapters 10-14, plus wand motion exercises, plus getting at least 5 new disarming spells down pat

Charms – all of book six finished and three papers on why charming is a better alternative to normal spells, transfiguration and potions

Do Quidditch land exercises – 50 squats, 100 crunches, 50 on-land dodges, a one minute plank and 50 burpees (fun)

And that's it so far – but, it's only second day so we'll see what happens.

It's not long before we go to the great hall with all our books and pile them on the Slytherin table. Spreading all my stuff out, I grabbed an apple from the middle of the table and took a huge bite, assessing my books.

"Ok… so, first, I'm doing Potions because that's gonna be the hardest," I said, sighing and sliding into the bench. Scorp slid in next to me, groaning.

"Ready to just pump it out?"

"No," I said, opening my potions textbook and starting torture.

I swear, if the Pure's want to torture someone, they should just make them do schoolwork – it sucks.

Oh shit. Pure's.

Nothing had been happening with them for a while… I hadn't even thought about them for ages. They were in the back of mind and I wanted them to stay there…

And then… there's the whole me being a seer.

Yeah…

I shoved that to the back of my mind too – not too hard, seeing as how nothing seer-ish had been happening to me. Nadda. Maybe I was just a seriously shit seer who only has like, two visions in my entire life.

That'd be right. That reminds me! Divination homework too. Once I became a true seer and all, McGonagall suggested I change Herbology to Divination seeing as how Divination will be much more helpful to me.

"I have divination homework too. I'll get that out of the way, I think. It kills me," I said, shoving the potions book away (good riddance) and pulling out my divination textbook, it's shiny cover catching the light, mesmerising me. The sudden urge to draw went through me, so I grabbed some parchment and a quill.

I sighed and started reading the book, the words… um, actually making sense. I got it – it seemed as if everything just seemed to click. Everything was clearer. Even… even my sight. What the hell? Whatever, it was cool. Smiling, I skimmed through the pages, understanding the concepts and the facts without having to read too much into it. The chapter was 'Dream Interpretation'. 'Dream Interpretation is otherwise known as oneirmancy,' that sounds pretty cool. 'Royalty used to hire Dream Interpreters,' sure, why not? These facts were making sense and they were sticking in my brain which is a rare thing for me.

"Maddie? Are you ok?" Scorp asked me, his voice loud in my ears and filled with shock and concern.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I said flippantly. What's with him? Ignoring him, I went back to my book, enjoying it.

"Maddie!" Scorp said, lunging for my hand that was holding the quill. His hand wrapped around my wrist and he yanked me back. Confused, I jerked away.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed, glaring at Scorp… until I saw the parchment I'd been using to draw.

It was a picture of a beautiful mermaid, looking exactly like the ones off the shore of Sydney – long hair full of shells, clear and pristine skin, full lips and doe eyes, small figures, glittering tails and sultry looks. My only thought was 'wow, I actually drew that? But I'm a crap artist! Doesn't make any sense…'. But I'd scrawled something all over it – it was hard to make out. It kind of looked liked words but not really. I squinted at it, confused.

"What the hell does that say?" I asked, weirded out. What the hell was happening?

Scorp leaned closer to the parchment. "I think… it says 'The Pure's' in there somewhere. I can see that for sure. As for the rest… gee, your handwriting is positively awful," Scorp exclaimed, rubbing his chin.

I stared at him. "Wow. Thanks. What even happened?" I asked.

"Well, you were reading and drawing at the same time - which was creepy by the way. And then… you just started violently scrawling on the parchment. I didn't know what was happening so I just… I dunno, pulled you away. It was weird," Scorp explained, staring at my drawing as he shuddered.

Drawing and reading at the same time? I can't even remember starting to draw! "Well, what do you think it means?" I asked, glancing at Scorp.

"I dunno. Al might have an idea. I'll go take it to him," Scorp said, grabbing the parchment and sprinting off.

Well, then. Sighing, I slammed my divination book closed. No way did I want to creepy-draw again. Instead, I reached back for my potions book when I heard someone coming up behind me. Grateful for the interruption, I turned around and instantly smiled.

James came swaggering over, his hair flopping everywhere and sticking in every direction and his bag slung over his shoulder casually. His eyes lit up when I met his gaze.

"Hey!" I said, craning my neck backwards as James came up to me, leaned down and kissed me, rubbing my cheek.

"Hey," he said, pulling away and slinking next to me. "What you doing?"

I sighed. "Attempting to do homework. Wanna join?" I asked, motioning to my mountain of books.

James nodded, smiling. "Yep! You actually make studying fun, if that's possible," he remarked, pulling all of his things out.

I laughed and shoved his shoulder. "Maybe that's because we never actually get stuff done when we study and end up making out," I pointed out.

James gave me a devilish grin, his eyebrows lifting suggestively. "And that's exactly why I love it!" I laughed and pulled my DA DA book out.

"Can you help me out with some spells? I'm in trouble, I'm afraid. I wasn't paying attention in class… and do you know why? I was sitting next to this absolute weirdo who kept distracting me!" I said, James laughing.

"Oh, and, pray tell, what did this 'weirdo' do that was so distracting?" he asked, his eyes light.

"He kept insisting I sit extremely close!" I said, laughing as James slid closer to me, until his side was pressed up next to mine, sending chills down my body.

"Like this close?" he asked, smirking when I nodded.

"And he kept playing with my hair," I explained, smiling when James started playing with loose strands of my hair from my ponytail.

"Hmm... was this weirdo's name… I dunno, James Potter, by any chance?" James asked, grinning at me.

"How'd you know?" I asked, widening my eyes in 'surprise'.

James laughed, nudging my shoulder. "Ok, now for DA DA," he said, making me pout.

School ruins all my fun.

James let go of my hair and intertwined my fingers in his under the table. I could see him trying to hide a small smile.

Hmm… maybe school didn't ruin _all_ my fun…

LINE BREAK

 _I was back at home, at the Australian Institute of Magic. I walked down the super-clean hallways with glass walls that looked over the glittering sea. The Institute was in Sydney, which was also where my family lived. I saw Colleen, looking very precise and proper, not a stray of her ink-black hair out of place. She was walking next to Able, Sadie and Max. She was chatting their ears off and I could tell that they didn't like it. The three of them shared looks of annoyance. Colleen saw the look and looked exasperated until my older brother, Jeremy came around the corner. She smiled hugely and waved him over. He sighed and was roped into a conversation with her. My three friends sprinted away, leaving Jeremy alone with Colleen. It was obvious Colleen liked him which wasn't strange, seeing as how Jeremy was 'quite a catch' according to all my girl friends. They had an animated conversation about god knows what until massive figures came up at the glass walls. They were outside, on the rocks that led to the ocean. They were all hugely built, wearing clothes that were basically rags. They all raised their wands' at the same time and chanted something I couldn't hear until the glass shattered with a million tiny cracks. My brother swung Colleen back to shield her from the waterfall of broken glass. He grabbed her hand and they both ran down the hall, away from the people that were now climbing into the now broken walls. I could hear screams and shouts. It was terrifying. One of the persons that had broken in pulled out his wand and stalked over to the solid wall, opposite the now shattered glass walls. He lit a fire spell and wrote something on the wall, the smell of ashes somehow filling my nose. I couldn't see what he was writing but I knew for certain – somehow - what the word was:_

 _Pure's_

And my dream changed in a sudden flash of white.

 _I was staring a pile of broken bodies – mermaids. Their once beautiful tales were slashed and hacked into, the scales pealing and burned in some areas. Their hair all mangled into one tangled, burned, charred mess. The smell… it was awful. Like… like bad fish and too much smoke. Not a single sound was made – it was completely quiet. Except for my choked gasp when I realised how many bodies were in that pile of dead, mangled and burned mermaids. Around fifty._

I awoke in a panic, sitting up in my bed, breathing rapidly. I was out of breath and my nose was still filled with the scent of bad fish and smoke. I coughed a couple times, trying to get my breathing back to normal. I was completely freaked out and in such a state of panic, I found it hard to stop trembling. Max, Sadie, Able, Colleen… Jeremy… they're all in danger. They could all die! Might already be dead!

Those dreams… I'd had both of those dreams before. I swung my feverish legs out of the blankets, my feet padding on the ice-cold floor. I stood up, my legs shaky and hands clammy. I knew, in my gut, that those weren't just dreams – I'd just had more visions. I could feel it – right in the back of my mind. Not even bothering to throw on a dressing gown, I ran all the way down into the Common Room, shivering from the cold. Shrugging the cold off, I ran out into the dungeons and wildly ran to Lupin's office. Finally, my breathing getting more out of control and rapid as I went along, I found myself outside his office. I prayed he was still there. I flung myself at his door, hitting it and banging it over and over and over.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please," I muttered, growing more frantic, images of the Pure's breaking the glass and all of it raining down on Jeremy replaying in my head. A pool of panic, worry and dread formed in my stomach, growing bigger and bigger until I felt like I was drowning in it – I knew something bad was about to happen. I knew it. I could feel it, I knew it, as well as I know my own name. The door stayed shut and my eyes stung with tears. "Please, please, please, please, please," I cried, banging the door harder and harder, not caring how loud it was, not caring if my hands were sore and bruised. I was so frantic, I didn't even hear the footsteps coming up behind me.

"Maddie?" a deep voice asked me from the darkness. I spun around, gripping my wand as tight as I could. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw it was Professor Longbottom. "Are you ok? What's going on?" he asked, taking a small step towards me, as if he came across out of breath, crazed students with bad breath and bed hair every day;

I sagged against the door in relief. "Something bad is about to happen," I told him, my eyes wide.

Realisation dawned on his face, as if he just remembered I'm a seer and not just some crazed student. "I'll take you to Headmistress McGonagall."

LINE BREAK

McGonagall stared at me, her eyes filled with worry and dread. "And you're absolutely sure that it was a… a vision?" she asked, her voice still croaky from being woken up.

I nodded, feeling more awake than ever. "I've had the same one before. Ages ago, though," I explained, wringing my hands together, worry gnawing at me – has the attack happened yet? Are Jeremy and Sadie and Max and Able all safe? Are they hurt? Are they dead?

Professor Lupin walked over to me calmly, his hair blue and ruffled. "I'll take you to the infirmary now. You must be feeling exhausted and very exposed-" Lupin said before I cut him off.

"Exhausted? I've never felt more awake!" I argued, my eyes widening for emphasis. "Look, I can help. I know that I know more about what happened in those visions… maybe I can save my brother and my friends… I don't think it's happened yet… I just have a feeling it's going to happen – and soon. Please let me try and stop the attakc! I can't just let the Pure's ruin AIM and kill innocent mermaids!" I went on, my voice getting louder and higher pitched as I went along. I didn't need to add 'and kill my brother and best friends' to the end of that sentence – the words hung empty in the air.

Lupin didn't even raise an eyebrow. "Maddie, I promise you, the Headmistress and I are going to do everything we can so that we can prevent the events you foresaw from happening. But in order for us to do that, we need to know that you're ok and asleep in bed," Lupin explained as if I were three years old.

BULLSHIT! WHAT A LOAD OF BULLSHIT! I'M THE SEER HERE, I KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON! That's what I felt like yelling at his face. I knew my face was turning red – I could help them but they just weren't letting me! "But I can help you!" I pushed on.

"Ok then, Miss Taylor. Is there any other information that you have that we don't about the upcoming attack on AIM?" McGonagall asked, her voice sharp and cold.

"Yes!" I cried, wracking my brain… but there was nothing. I frowned, taking a step forward. "Ok, so maybe I don't have any new information now, but I might have some later!"

McGonagall sighed, obviously exasperated. "And the moment you do have new information, you can tell Madam Pomfrey and then she can take you to see us. Understood?" McGonagall asked, her voice holding no room for arguments.

I sagged, suddenly feeling deflated. "Understood. But can I just go back to my room? I feel completely fine!" I said, believing what I said. I felt fine! I just wanted to make sure Jeremy was ok.

Lupin cleared his throat. "Maddie, it is extremely cold in here and you're standing there, in a thin, short nightdress and you're flushed with fever. I think Madam Pomfrey should check up on you," Lupin said, turning on his heel, gesturing for me to follow him out of the room.

LINE BREAK

I woke up the next morning to find an empty infirmary room. I sighed and rolled over in the thin covers, trying to fall back to sleep. It took me a moment to remember what had happened the night before – the dreams, the visions, Jeremy, Max, Sadie, Able, Colleen, the mermaids, the feeling of utter dread – it all just washed over me. I sat up, choking on my sharp intake of breathe.

My first thought – Jeremy. Is Jeremy ok? Anything else I could handle… but if something happened to Jeremy overnight…

I didn't know if I could cope.

I bolted out of bed, black swirls playing before my eyes. Grunting, I swayed and fell onto a different bed. "Head rush," I moaned, squeezing my eyes until it passed. When it did, I sprinted off, shivering from the cold. I burst out of the infirmary, slamming into a startled Madam Pomfrey as I went.

"Madison! Stop right there!" she cried out but I just kept on going. I needed to find out whether Jeremy was ok. That was my number one priority.

I twisted and turned in different corridors, letting my subconscious guide me.

But man, the cold was bad. I looked down to find myself only wearing a thin black nightdress, just plain cotton that was short and left my legs and arms bare. Maybe I should change….?

I shook my head, flinging that thought aside. Who had time for that? It was then that I found myself rounding the corner to the entrance to the Great Hall. I saw students walking in and out and I found myself pushing them out of the way. I bolted into the hall to find everyone slowly turning their heads around to me.

Mmm. Yeah.

Maybe I should have changed.

But I was in such a panic I didn't even care. I scanned the hall for someone, anyone that could tell me if the attack on AIM had happened. I looked over at the Gryffindor table and immediately found James in the crowd – it was easy, seeing as how he was climbing out of his seat, his eyes on mine as he started running towards me. I felt a little bit of relief seeing his face, but the panic and dread was still in a huge clump in my stomach. I ran over to him, meeting him halfway.

His arms immediately gripped my forearms, his eyes looking me over frantically. "What happened? Are you ok? Are you hurt?" he asked in rapid fire.

I shook my head, trying to get the words out. "Jeremy," I gasped out, my eyes wide. "Is he ok? Is he dead? Is anyone dead?" I asked in a huge panic.

James let go of my arms to quickly shrug his cloak off. His arms wrapped around me as he draped me in it. "Here, you're freezing cold. And what do you mean Jeremy? As in your brother?"

I nodded quickly, not even noticing the cloak. "Is he dead? Please tell me he's not dead!" I cried gripping his forearms.

James shook his head, frowning. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Jeremy is fine. Well, no one has said anything about him. I presume he's very much alive and healthy," James soothed, his hands going to my head and smoothing out my hair, dark blue eyes locked on mine.

I sagged in relief, the energy and panic leaving me almost as quickly as it had come to me. I nodded, relaxing into the cloaks warmness and relishing the smell of him on it. I breathed in and out, trying to calm myself down. "I'm sorry for freaking you out. It's just… well, I had this vision... and I just thought he'd died… I don't know why…" I trailed off, flinging my arms around his neck, and pulling me into him, his arms wrapping my waist.

"God, you're shaking. What was the vision like?" James asked as I buried my head into his neck.

"It was… awful. All my friends were in it… and Jeremy. Oh, and Colleen. I just wasn't sure if it happened overnight while I was sleeping or if happened at all," I said, my voice muffled by his shoulder.

"We can talk about it a bit more later on, if you want. But, uh… I think Madam Pomfrey wants to see you," James said, pulling away. I turned, wiping unshed tears from eyes as I looked at a very grumpy Madam Ponfrey.

Oops. I smiled weakly. Her scowl deepened.

"I told you to stay put! I was coming to tell you that your vision didn't come true last night – except, you ran off to hug your boyfriend! Humph! Kids these days," she snapped, motioning for me to follow her out of the Grand Hall. I turned back around to see everyone – and I mean everyone – staring at me. And James. And they probably heard all of what just happened.

Well.

Looks like the rumours as to whether James and I were actually dating were finalised.

I scanned the Hufflepuff table, their faces in shock – some good, some bad.

Ravenclaw looked curious and surprised at the same time… until my gaze landed on Wendy Lovegood, Ellie's psycho sister. She was gripping her fork in a death grip, knuckles white and face a mask of stone. I dismissed her from my mind – I'd deal with her later.

The Gryffindor table was filled with very upset and cheated looking girls. The boys were all shocked, mouths wide open.

Last but not least, I looked over at the Slytherin table… and I saw some serious glaring going on. And looks of betrayal. My group of friends were smiling faintly… but that was it. No one else looked impressed. At all.

I sighed, turned to James who I saw was glaring at the Slytherin table. I whacked his arm. "Be nice! Maybe they won't hate our guts if we're nice to them," I suggested.

James smiled faintly. "Maybe. But probably not," he said, shrugging.

I raised my eyebrows. "They're my friends! And my house! I want them to like me and to like us," I said.

"Yeah, I know. It's just… are they really your friends if they hate that you're dating a Gryffindor?" he asked. I glanced behind him to the Gryffindor table where I saw some very angry and disgusted people staring at us. No, not at us, at me. I looked back at James.

"I should say the same to you," I said, motioning to the table. James turned around and winced.

"We'll figure it out later. You should go back to the infirmary. I'm sure Pomfrey and McGonagall want to speak to you," James said, giving me a light kiss on the cheek before walking back to his table.

Sighing, I turned and trudged out the Great Hall. The moment I stepped foot out of it, the shouting, whispering and gasps started. I tried shrugging it off and walked back to the infirmary. Emphasis on 'tried'.

LINE BREAK

After a long interrogation from McGonagall and an explanation from her that AIM was perfectly fine, all its students are ok, I went back to the Slytherin common room, having been granted the day off. So, there I sat, by the fire doing the homework I didn't do yesterday.

It was… annoying. Not the homework (though that was doing a great job of pissing me off), the way I would be treated when everyone came back from school. I was scared and anxious as to what they'd say and how much I'd cop from dating a Gryffindor, Slytherin's sworn enemy (now that everyone knew the rumours were true and all).

I mean, it would be better if I actually understood why the dislike for Gryffindor ran so deep. Sure, I didn't like some of them – too annoying and self-righteous (like Adam). But some were super cool, being brave and wanting to stand up for what they believe in, like Rose and James.

If only the other Slytherin's could understand that. Also, I don't understand why a Gryffindor and a Slytherin dating would be weird. As far as I'm concerned, being cunning (Slytherin) and brave (Gryffindor) are traits that work very well together.

With all the thinking that was going on, I didn't get much homework done. Instead, I decided to change into some warm exercise gear and go for a run – it would be at least an hour until school would finish, so no one would be on the grounds outside.

After doing a quick change, I walked swiftly outside to Hagrid's hut where I did some warm ups and started jogging. My breath was even, my pace constant. The cold bit my bare skin, but I liked it. I realised with a start I was getting used to the cold and the way my breath fogged with every breath.

I didn't like the cold in Australia – it was gloomy and sticky and the sky turned grey and the winds were strong. But here, I welcomed it – it was crisp and cool, the refreshing kind of cold. Smiling, I pushed myself and ran even faster. I turned a sharp corner into a wide clearing with rocks and a small fire burning. I stopped short. What the hell? Confused, I turned around, planning to run back the way I'd come. Hey, I wasn't in Gryffindor for a reason – no way in hell was I going to linger around a dodgy looking place with some crap fire burning.

Before I could take off, I heard laughter coming from behind me.

"Did you see the way Lupin looked at you when you just walked out of class? Priceless!" a deep voice said, laughing loudly.

"Oh god! It was hilarious!" another deep voice said, joining in on the laughter.

Someone snorted. "Looked like he had his wand too tightly up his arse," a girl's voice drawled, making the two boys howl with laughter.

"God, Marilynn, you're hilarious!" one of the boys said.

I turned around to see two boys and a girl all sitting down on the rocks, not even realising I was there. I saw their crest on their uniforms – Slytherin. I'd seen these three around before. They're in seventh year, so I try not to bother them. As if sensing my gaze, the girl looked up. She was quite pretty, in a very cute and traditional way, except it looked like her face was stuck in a permanent scowl.

She narrowed her eyes. "Who're you?" she said, her voice husky. She didn't enunciate her words, probably because she thought it made her sound cooler.

The two boys looked up, sizing me up. "Hey, I know you," one said, his hair looking like a birds' nest.

I gave them a tentative smile, a little shot of fear pulsing through me – those two boys were huge. I'm talking huge shoulders, bulging muscles, thick necks with the veins popping out and some huge torsos (they looked like bulls with human faces – kind of the opposite of a Minotaur). And that girl… she looked merciless, with her pretty face twisted into an ugly scowl, her amazing gold-coloured eyes empty. "I was just out for a run. I'll leave you guys to it," I said, planning to run but the girl whipped out her wand, pointing it at me steadily.

Her gaze held mine as she smirked, cocking her head to the side. "You're the girl disgracing Slytherin's name by dating a Gryffindor whelp. The Pretty Potter boy," she said, her voice menacing and mocking.

This is not good. She was in seventh year – she knew spells I could only dream about. "Look," I said, holding my hands up – I'd left my wand in my room, not thinking I'd need it on a run. "I won't tell anyone I saw you. I'll just leave and not say a word," I said, trying to keep my voice steady and level.

She smirked, rotating her wand in her hand. "You won't be able to tell anyone anything by the time we're done with you. I mean, we can't just let you go for interrupting us and for dating Gryffindor scum," she said, her eyes filled with anger.

This was certainly not good. The two boys stood up, flanking her. "What are you planning, Lynn?" one asked, his voice eager.

I needed to get out of there – and quick.

"I'm thinking we should rough her up a bit and see if Potter still wants her when her… average face is all scarred," she said, smiling but there was no joy in that smile.

One of the boys frowned. "How much are we roughing her up? I don't want Potter being mad."

The girl – Marilynn – smirked. "Scared of James Potter, are we?"

The boy shook his head. "Not James – Harry. I'm sure he wouldn't be too happy if his precious sons' girlfriend was beaten up."

Marilynn waved him off. "That's stupid – he wouldn't do anything," she said, shrugging.

This was by far the worst situation I'd been in – cornered by three, huge, older and more experienced Slytherin students.

Marilynn smiled cruelly, her teeth perfect except for on chipped one (I suspect she chipped it whilst fighting some street thugs in Knockturn Alley and maybe a few dragons just to keep it interesting). "Let's start with… the blasting curse!" she said, gleefully.

Ok, so maybe not all Slytherin's are nice… some are seriously scary! And deranged!

But, you know me. In the face of doom, I open my big, stupid mouth and try to bullshit my way out of it.

"Look, I'm not even this Maddie chick you think I am! My name is," I said, looking around for inspiration. My eyes landed on a tall tree covered in slimy-looking moss. Moss = seaweed = ocean = mermaids = The Little Mermaid = "Ariel! My name's Ariel Moss and I don't know who this Madison is," I said, wincing at the name. Ariel Moss? They're never going to believe that!

And they didn't. Marilynn scoffed. "Oh, sure. Likely story," she drawled sarcastically, aiming her wand at me. Real fear surged through me. My heart was racing and I was hot and cold at the same time. Shivering, I held my hands up, trying to get them not to do anything. Marilynn pouted. "Poor little Madison. Look at her, begging for us to stop!" she said to her two friends, the three of them laughing.

I didn't care. I knew I wasn't that brave when it came to confrontation – I didn't like fighting, I wasn't good at it, I wasn't particularly strong and I definitely wasn't brave.

Marilynn swung her gaze back on me. "Confringo," she said, her voice quiet and sickly sweet. The spell blasted into me, knocking the breath out of me. Gasping, I was flung back onto the ground with a giant 'oof'. Dazed, I opened my eyes shakily. My head was pounding and my whole body was shaking, especially my arm. I think I'd landed on it funny, and winced when I saw it twisted at an odd angle.

"That was ok. I have some other spells up my sleeve," one of the boys said. I heard clomping footsteps walking over to me. I needed to get up, to fight.

But I couldn't. I started shaking in fear and squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for some other spell to hit me.

"Hey!" a loud, gruff voice yelled. One that was very familiar. "What are you three doin'? I already told ya! Don't come near me campfire! And shouldn't you be in class with – what is going on here?" the voice said, dropping lower.

I heard Marilynn snicker. "Nothing, giant. We were just leaving!" she said. I heard her footsteps running in the other direction, the two boys probably lumbering after her, their snickering and laughter fading away with their footsteps.

I heard footsteps coming towards me, a hazy face coming into view. "Maddie? Are you alrigh'?" Hagrid asked, his voice full of concern.

Groaning, I sat up slowly. "Yeah, I'm fine," I grunted, wincing as my head and arm pounded. Hagrid helped me stand and gripped me tight.

"What were you doin' with those troublemakers? No good, they are. Always burning my vegetable garden," Hagrid sighed, leading me towards the castle.

"I wasn't with them. I ran into them – and it was three on one. Looks like they weren't too happy that I was dating a Gryffindor," I managed out. Usually I would've been embarrassed talking about dating to teachers but I was so sore, I didn't even notice or care.

"Nasty ol' buggers, they are. I'll take you Madam Pomfrey," Hagrid said.

I sighed with relief – Madam Pomfrey. She'd make me feel better.

LINE BREAK

"Do I look like your mother?" Madam Pomfrey scolded as I sat on an infirmary bed. "Every day you get injured and then I have to hear all your problems – I've had enough! Plus, you were meant to be staying in bed and studying, NOT going for a run! I am very disappointed," Madam Pomfrey said, her eyes blazing and arms going everywhere as she examined me.

I sighed. "Sorry, but I was restless! And it's not my fault I'm always injured," I said, sticking my chin out.

Pomfrey gave a short laugh at that. "Really? I've stitched you up after _you_ fell down stairs, fell into a window, fell down more stairs, fell off a broom, fell into a thorn bush, fell down stairs again and countless other things!"

I huffed, crossing my arms. "Not my fault I'm a klutz," I muttered.

Madam Pomfrey sighed, glancing around the room before leaning closer to me. "I can tell those students who attacked you have scared you. You know, if you actually admitted who attacked you, they'd get a rough time from the Headmistress. And Lupin. And Gerard. And that Potter boy of yours. Oh, and me, of course. If it weren't for you, I doubt I'd ever have anything to gossip about or anyone to heal," she whispered quietly, just loud enough for me to hear.

I chuckled. "Didn't know you cared so much," I teased, smiling at Madam Pomfrey's lined face.

Madam Pomfrey's smile disappeared, her scowl returning. "Maddie! You just put your bandaged arm in the vase of flowers! Now it's all wet!" she snapped, glaring at me. I looked down at my arm covered in water.

"Oops. I didn't even feel it!" I said, sheepishly.

"That's because I numbed your arm! Here, bring it over to me and I'll redo it," Madam said, gently pulling my arm to her.

So. I hurt my arm. Apparently Marilynn's aim isn't too good and her spell hit me in the arm and shoulder. Then, I landed on it funny (of course I did).

Thinking back to what Madam Pomfrey said, I frowned. I knew McGonagall would have no problem scolding Marilynn and her friends – but I didn't want that. I didn't want to be a nark or a tattle-tale. Besides, that'd make them even angrier at me. If I stayed low, not put up a fight and let them win, I'd be fine.

I was disturbed from my thoughts when Madam Pomfrey stood up, scolding a student.

"Now, I do not trust you for a second, Mr Malfoy! I don't want her running off and I know you'll probably convince her to do just that," she said, Scorp smiling over at me. He gave me a quick wink and looked back at Pomfrey, smiling his killer smile.

"Honestly, Madam Pomfrey! I'd never do such a thing!" Scorp said, giving her a reassuring smile. Madam Pomfrey grumbled but left us in peace.

I looked up Scorp, thankful for his friendly face. "Now you can help me break out!" I said, smiling up at him.

Scorp shook his head, face serious. "I meant what I said. You were attacked! I want to know exactly what happened, who did it and why it happened. You're not going anywhere until those brats who attacked you are punished," Scorp snarled, his lip curling.

Whoa. That was weird. I'd never seen Scorp like that before. I held my arms out, trying to reassure him. "Scorp, I'm fine! Honestly, I swear!" I said, smiling. "Calm down! You'd think I'd died or something," I muttered, shoving his shoulder.

"Don't you see? You could've! What if it was the Pure's?" Scorp said, lowering his voice. Shock went through me – what? The Pure's? I hadn't even thought about them in ages what with James and school and of all of this other drama. "You know they have people everywhere – and you know they could easily kill you," he said, his voice low and cold.

"Kill me?! What?! I'm Maddie, the Australian girl! They probably don't even know who I am!" I said, incredulous at the idea.

Scorp gave me a look. "Come on, Mads. You're the girl dating one of the most powerful wizards' son! Also, you just happen to be a True Seer! Do you know how valuable you are to our side? You could win us this war!" Scorp insisted, his eyes digging into mine.

Wait, what? War? "War? Side? What are you talking about? As far as the public knows, the Pure's are just rumours and don't even exist!" I said, feeling dread creep into my stomach.

Scorp shifted his eyes, looking uncomfortable. "Well…"

"What?" I pressed, panic rising in me. I had no idea what Scorp was talking about – it was freaking me out.

"The paper today… it came just after you left the Great Hall. And… they finally confirmed that the Pure's are a real threat. Hogwarts has been in an uproar – people are crying, arguing… it made it even worse that you – a true seer – raced into the Grand Hall this morning. People are beginning to think... all kinds of crazy things," Scorp explained, each word making my stomach drop further until it was basically on the floor.

WHAT? The Ministry finally confirmed the Pure's are real? "Well, why did they finally confirm it?" I asked Scorp, super confused.

It just didn't make any sense. None of it added up.

Scorp fidgeted, looking uncomfortable. "When you had your vision. McGonagall informed the Minister of Magic and told them that if a true seer was having visions about the Pure's, then people needed to know so that they could be prepared," he said, trying not to hold my gaze.

Wow. So, my vision basically convinced the Minister of Magic to tell the public about the Pure's… that's pretty cool. I know, Pure's are evil and all that but… it felt like I'd actually done something – that I'd helped people.

It felt good.

I looked up at Scorp. "That's pretty cool. But… how do you know all of this?" I asked, frowning at him. At this question, Scorp lit up, returning to his usual confident self.

"You see, Al, James, Jo, Rose and I all snuck up to McGonagall's office and used this super cool spell that Rose knew and-"

"Hold up!" I screamed, my pointer finger smashing into his mouth to shush him. I glanced at him, giving him a suspicious look. "Did you just say that you… and Al… and Jo were working together with… Rose and James?" I asked, completely gobsmacked.

Scorp looked at me like I was crazy. "Well, yeah. Why is that so important?" he asked, his voice still muffled from my finger.

My face broke into a huge smile as I flung my arms around him, hugging him tight. "Yay! My Slytherin friends are getting along with my Gryffindor friends and boyfriend! This is the best news ever!" I squealed, feeling amazed. I can't believe that Slytherin's and Gryffindor's were actually working together – it. Was. Awesome.

It's a complete milestone! It really eased some of my nerves that my friends from different houses wouldn't like each other and really just made me feel… better, like a weight was off my shoulders.

Scorp laughed and hugged me too. "Well, duh! James and Rose are pretty cool. I'll admit, Jo was a little cold at the start, but by the end, she and James were pulling jokes with each other. And Rose is amazing – I'd totally date her if I was, you know, into that kinda thing," Scorp recounted, making me laugh at the thought of him and Rose.

I just couldn't see them together.

"Well, next time you guys all go on a secret, sneaking mission, make sure to invite me! I felt like I missed seeing you guys bond," I said, pulling away and sliding back onto my bed. Scorp shrugged, his white blond hair falling in his eyes. He quickly brushed it away, reminding me of James and his unruly hair.

"Nah, you only missed Jo complaining about how sore her thighs were from squatting the whole time!"

I laughed, smiling. "I can imagine!"

Scorp smiled and gave me a quick hug. "Well, I'll be off! I actually have so much homework to do. As a matter of a fact, I have all of the work you missed. Want it?" he asked, giving me a teasing smile.

I held my hands to my ears, scowling. "La la la la la la la! I didn't hear what you said! You did not just mention homework! La la la la la!" I sung loudly as Scorp whacked my arm and walked off, shaking his head. Once he was gone, I lay down on my bed, staring at the wall.

Let's just say, I was having some deep thoughts about the Pure's and about what we know so far…

What We Know About the Pure's So Far:

They kill half-breeds and other magical creatures

They hate half-breeds and other magical creatures

Enrico was a Pure and they apparently have people everywhere

They're going to attack AIM (hopefully they're prepared because McGonagall said she'd warn them)

They kill only 50 at a time and we think that's because they're using them as sacrifices (as creepy as it sounds) and siphoning the power from their deaths (ugh, creeeeeeeeepy) to give themselves extra strength, fast reflexes and improved magical skills (how and why we don't know) – but that was all speculation, we're not sure if that's right

That's it, basically.

What We Don't Know About the Pure's So Far:

Who they are

Who their leader is

Where their base is

Exactly what they want

Why they hate half-breeds and magical creatures

How many there are

How they kill so many creatures and half-breeds at one time

So… yeah. Looks like most of the important answers we don't have.

Which sucks.

I sighed, flinging an arm over my eyes. "Ugh," I groaned. Why is life so hard? And difficult? Why can't people just be nice and not kill other people? Why is this world so messed up? We usually look down on the muggles, but it's us we should be looking down on – why is it that after one giant mess (aka, Voldey) we immediately run into another huge, giant mess that's intent on killing innocents (aka, the Pure's)?

And why, oh why, did I seem to have the feeling that the Pure's will end in nothing but chaos and bloodshed?

Oh yeah – I'm a bloody true seer, just to make my life THAT. MUCH. HARDER! And if I have a bad feeling about something, usually it isn't just a 'feeling' but a full-on warning sign that says 'DO NOT EVEN GO THERE'. So yeah. My life is screwed.

Ok. I'm done ranting and complaining for now – I have it all out of my system.

"Well, either you're thinking really hard or you're constipated," and English accent drawled from beside me.

"Neither," I retorted, my voice flat.

"Hmm… then why are you scrunching your face up and wrapping your arm across your forehead?"

Without even missing a beat, I reply, "To try and keep arrogant jerks away," I said, flinging my arm off and staring at an amused looking James. "Oh look!" I said, smiling. "Didn't work," I said, rolling my eyes, my smile dropping.

James laughed and jumped next to me on the bed, reaching out to hold my hand. He looked over at me, smiling. "I assume you were joking," he said, smirking.

I couldn't keep a straight face any longer (not when his adorable smirk was looking down at me) and broke into a huge smile. "You assumed correctly," I said, leaning my head on his shoulder, sighing. It just felt so… nice and easy and natural. After such a long, long day with lots of news, it was… nice to finally just relax. I already felt the suckiness of my day draining out of me.

James leaned his mouth to my ear. "I missed you today," he murmured, making me tingle. I used to hate when that happened – now I love it. It feels good. "Did you miss me?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes. "Always fishing for compliments! And the answer is no, I did not miss you," total lie. I think he knew it too.

James laughed. "Is that so?" he leered, his hand running up my hand and arm.

"Yes, it is so."

"Not even a little?" he asked, shifting even closer (if that were possible).

I shook my head. "Nope," I said, popping the P.

James nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck, breathing deeply. He smelt pretty damn fine, as per usual. Of course, then he started kissing my neck… then I was a goner.

"Still saying… you didn't… miss me?" he asked in between kisses.

"Definitely missed you," I said, leaning down so his lips meant mine. As usual, it felt like bliss. And I don't wanna be cheesy, I hate cheesy, mushy-gushy love stuff. But honestly… I guess I can relate to all of that sort of stuff.

Don't shoot, don't shoot! I mean, he actually made me feel good – like I was something special, like I was worth something. I dunno how that works, seeing as how I'm very much 'you don't need a man to be special' but… having a man sure doesn't hurt!

LINE BREAK

 _I could hear screams and shouts. It was terrifying. One of the persons that had broken in pulled out his wand and stalked over to the solid wall, opposite the now shattered glass walls. He lit a fire spell and wrote something on the wall, the smell of ashes somehow filling my nose. I couldn't see what he was writing but I knew for certain – somehow - what the word was:_

 _Pure's_

… _Maddie… Maddie… MADDIE!_

I bolted awake, the scent of smoke everywhere. I coughed, squinting at the harsh light. Everything was blurry, my head was pounding and I was… "Hot. So, so hot," I said, feeling shaky and dizzy. Everything was a haze… I couldn't remember anything… everything was just hot.

So, so hot.

"Maddie," a soothing voice said but it was so… so loud. I winced, trying to find out who said my name. My eyes focused on a tall person, with dark skin and glossy hair… but I just couldn't remember her. "Maddie, it's Jo. I think you know what just happened. Maddie, can you hear me? And for gods' sake, James, wake up!" she screeched, hitting the lump beside me on the bed.

Hot. I just needed air. And water.

"What the hell, Jo? What the – Maddie? Are you ok? Can you hear me?" the lump beside me asked. Lump. What a weird word. "Maddie, c'mon. Snap out of it! Jo, what happened?"

"It's AIM. They were attacked. Max, Sadie, Able, Colleen… Jeremy and Lucy… they were all there," Jo explained, her voice shaking, nearly hysterical.

Jeremy and Lucy… those names… they rang a bell…

I gasped, the haze and fog finally clearing from my mind. "Jeremy, Lucy," I gasped out, my voice scratching against my raw throat. I flung the bed covers off and quickly stood up, my bare feet touching the ice cold ground, the blood rushing to my head making me feel woozy. Jeremy, my sweet, hilarious, popular and amazing brother… Lucy, my unusual, sarcastic, odd little sister… I needed to know if they were ok.

"Maddie, wait! You're not well! You're still-"

I blacked out before James could finish his sentence.

 **There we have it.**

 **Well, I'm out.**

 **Kat xx**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Sorry for the lateness I just couldn't find any inspiration : (**

 **To:**

 **FanFicLover32: the Netherlands sound awesome! I also thought it was Neverland when I was younger which is kinda embarrassing! But if you ever decide to travel, come down under! It's awesome here and the skies are the prettiest blue! Thanks for always giving me your support, I really appreciate it! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Keep on reading and reviewing!**

 **Kattttiiieee: agreed about Adam and Jo I think that's a great suggestion : ) keep reading and reviewing!**

 **Nina98155: Yeh, Maddie doesn't have a normal life for a looooong time : ) keep reading and reviewing! Love your support!**

 **Cap92A: I love hinting about Scorp and Rose because I love Scorose too! I try to write my chapters as long as I can and I love getting more serious as it goes on : ) Keep reading and reviewing, I always love hearing your comments!**

 **Hp Head: I loved writing that comment about Scorp dating Rose if he were straight hahahahaha! Gryffindor and Slytherin being friends is a goal in this fanfic so that's gonna continue! Keep on reading and reviewing it's always awesome hearing what you have to say : )**

 **Percy-Potter-pond: yeah it's getting intense now! Keep on reading and reviewing, I love your feedback! : )**

 **I LOVE YOU ALL FOR READING! AND ONTO THE STORY:**

Chapter 30: Questions

'The attack was very quick and caught AIM by surprise…'

'There were casualties but it wasn't devastating…'

'Not confirmed if Jeremy and Lucy are ok…'

'AIM haven't contacted us since they called for help using the…'

'Communication has been limited…'

'The Ministry is on it…'

'Prepare for the worst possible out-come…'

'We're so, so sorry and we…'

Those words rang in my head. Over and over. After I'd woken up, I was whisked to McGonagall's office where she and some Ministry officer blabbed on and on about the Pure's attack on AIM.

Couldn't they tell I was literally holding myself together by a thread? As soon as they were done recounting how much they knew about the attack, I got out of there. You might be surprised as to how dead inside I felt. I was so shell-shocked, I couldn't do anything more than walk to my room, Al making sure I got there ok. Once I'd locked myself in my room, I cracked. Broke. Shattered. Whatever you want to call it.

The tears started streaming down my face and the sobs started wracking my whole body. I couldn't hold it back. I guess I had this breakdown a long time coming what with all the True Seer shit going on, being hated by most of Slytherin and Gryffindor, getting attacked by three students and with the Pure's trying to ruin everything. The attack on AIM was just the catalyst for a huge, total, embarrassing breakdown.

I sat on my bed, crying my eyes out, the lump in my throat making me gasp some unattractive sounds. Slowly, I curled myself into a ball and rocked back and forth on the bed, drowning in this feeling of utter helplessness. The only thoughts running through my mind were 'What if Jeremy didn't survive?' and 'If Lucy dies I swear to god I'll…'. Lucy was the worst because I wasn't prepared for her being caught in the attack. It's not like I saw her in my vision so it didn't even cross my mind that Lucy might've been caught in the attack. I felt stupid and my stomach ached like it was filled with jagged, heavy rocks.

I stayed like that, crying on my bed for what felt like ages. I wasn't too sure exactly. The only thing I know is that I somehow fell asleep during my cry fest.

LINE BREAK

Opening my eyes, I winced. They felt raw and sore from crying so much. I yawned, sitting up in bed. It was dark in the room but I could make out Jo, Eva and Rachel all asleep in bed. I sighed, sitting up and rubbing sleep out of my sore eyes. I got a strange feeling in my stomach, a feeling of trepidation.

Uh oh. Usually that means something serious is about to go down. My eyes unfocused and I felt like I wasn't in control of my body. Without even realising it, I'd gotten up and was starting to walk out of my dorm room, down the stairs and into the common room. I sat down on one of the chairs when I finally came out of the weird trance-thing I was in.

"What the?" I squealed, jerking in the chair as I marvelled how I'd gotten down here. Weird, right?

Well, looks like I'd gotten down just in time. The common room door swung open, Al and Scorp tumbling in, their hair ruffled. They were holding hands and looked all flushed and giggly.

"Well, that was fun," Scorp said, before the two of them burst out into laughter. Uhhhhh…

I felt like I was ruining something. I cleared my throat. "Uh, guys?" I said as they spun towards me, look of shock on their faces turning to relief as they saw it was only me.

"Mads!" Al exclaimed, staggering towards me, his cheeks flushed and eyes wide. "It's my fav girl!" he announced loudly as he came and sat right on my lap.

Ummm…?

"SHHHHHHHHH !" Scorp shushed Al before having a giggling fit, Al joining in. The scent of something weird wafted off Al and over me.

Then it clicked.

"You guys are drunk," I stated, dumbfounded.

Al looked up at me, his eyes doe-like. "Yup!" he said, nodding.

Scorp nodded in agreement, swaying on his feet. "Teehee!"

Did… did Scorp just 'teehee'? Ok, they must be pretty drunk. I couldn't believe they were just… drunk. I mean, is that even possible at Hogwarts? I wonder what they drank… I wonder where they got any alcohol…

"Guys! How could you be so stupid? Especially with the Pure's and all!" I exclaimed, quite mad at them both. What if a Pure was spying on them or something? Or worse – what if McGonagall found them?

Al rolled his eyes, flipping his hair out of his eyes. "Buzz-kill! Madssssssss… chilllllllll! No Pure is gonna go spy on us!" Al rambled, his face bright with sweat. Then I rolled _my_ eyes. Dumbasses.

"You know Enrico said the Pure's were everywhere. Even here at school! I can't believe you guys would… shit," I whispered, a sudden wave of dread washing over me and settled into my stomach. No, not wave. More like a tsunami. "Guys, something's about to happen. Get upstairs!" I whisper-yelled, bolting out of my chair.

Scorp giggled. "Madddddie! Wait for meeeeee!"

The feeling of dread grew and grew until I felt extremely cold. My teeth chattering, I whipped my head back to Scorp and a giggling Al. "Hurry! I'm being serious! This is something seer-like happening!" I snapped, running for the stairs.

"Ok, ok. I get it!" Scorp mumbled, following me, Al trudging up behind him.

"Thank you!" I muttered, taking the stairs two at a time. My stomach started to ache. My head pounded. I cursed under my breath, a nervous sweat breaking out on my forehead. Something really bad was about to happen. I didn't even dare think about the possibilities of what could happen – I just knew I had to get all of us out of there as soon as possible.

"Scorp!" a scream rang out followed by a loud thump. My eyes widened as I turned around to see Al land at the bottom of the stairs in a heap, groaning.

"Al!" I screamed as Scorp raced down the stairs, swaying and crashing into the wall in the process. He fell, only in the half-way down the stairs where Al lay.

I raced down to Scorp who looked green in the face, his handsome features twisted into a tired snarl thing. I shook his shoulders, his piercing eyes focusing on mine.

"He… he fell… I tried to grab him but…" Scorp said, dazed.

I looked at Scorp, my hands gripping his shoulders so he faced me. "Al needs someone to help him. Preferably someone _not_ drunk! I'll help him, you go upstairs and get someone! Anyone!" I told him desperately, not waiting for an answer before I flung myself down the stairs. The feeling of dread grew and grew and grew until it was almost unbearable. Gasping, I felt like I was going to vomit. I raced towards Al who wasn't moving. Cursing every god I could think of, I shook his head. "Al… Al… C'mon… Al…" I muttered, his eyes flickering half-open and shut. Well, the fall didn't kill him.

"Ow…" he groaned, rolling onto his side. I shook him desperately.

"Al! Please! The Pure's are coming to take us! They'll be in the common room in exactly 1 minute and 37 seconds! So, get UP!" I yelled, my own words surprising me. Well, I guess that's what the feeling of dread was about – the Pure's wanted to take us. Take us where exactly? God knows where. Fear's clawed hands reached out and gripped my heart. I heard the door to the common room shaking. Shit. I desperately tried to haul Al up but he was too heavy. His tall, lanky frame covered in sweat made it hard for me to get a good grip. "Stand up!" I screamed as I kept my eyes on the common room door. I knew in my gut the Pure's were going to get in. And probably take us. Far out.

I froze, fear paralysing me to the bone. I felt like I'd be physically sick. Of course, at that moment, Al was physically sick. All over me.

"Ewwww! Al!" I scolded, holding my breath against the smell. When he didn't respond, I looked down at him.

He passed out.

Great. Just great.

The door flung open. What looked like some secret, wizard-group cult thing burst into the door. They wore black leather pants and black velvet jackets with pink, shiny buttons. Hmmm. Odd colour for a covert mission. Their faces were obscured by some kind of black mist.

"Al! Maddie!" I heard someone scream. I looked up towards the girls' and boys' dorm entrance to see Scorp with a very frightened Jo. I wanted to scream at them to hide… but I couldn't. My throat had completely closed up with fear, tears streaming down my face. Sobs wracked my body and I started hyperventilating.

I don't wanna look weak… but imagine thinking that you were going to die.

It was pretty freaking scary.

I couldn't be Harry Potter – look in the face of Death and Fear and every other shit thing in the world, my hair perfectly tussled, my handsome features in a knowing but brave smile.

Hell to the no. I was cowering on the floor, sobbing, snot and tears running down my face.

The group walked over to us. I could tell they weren't smiling even though I couldn't see their faces.

"She's right here – this is too easy," one commented. I didn't bother stifling my sob. "Well… she's pretty pathetic for some mighty seer. Who's in her arms?"

"Is that… Potters' boy? Ooohhhh… She'll love this."

"Grab them – both. Do you think we'll get paid extra if we get the two up there?" one said, pointing to Scorp and Jo. I looked back to see Scorp frozen in horror as Jo sneered at the wizards.

"You're not getting anywhere near us! I'll rip you to shreds with my bare hands! Then, I'll make sure you regret every single thing you have ever done as I torture you to-"

"Leave them. The girl's too annoying." Jo bared her teeth at that comment. She tried bolting down the stairs but she slammed into an invisible shield.

The creepy-cult wizrads split into two groups. One went towards the stairs, climbing each step in unison. Creepy.

The other group came towards me and Al, hauling us up. Their grips were like iron – I couldn't break free of it. Al was unconscious and slung over the shoulders of a strong-looking woman. I looked back to see the group cornering Jo and Scorp before they sprayed this sparkly mist-thing in their faces. Jo and Scorp looked like they were in heaven before their eyes rolled into the backs of their heads and they fell to the ground. I turned around and got a full face of the sparkly mist. It smelt like nice flowers… and the beach, hot chips, cold ice cream, mum's perfume, the smell of my house in Australia, the smell of the Hogwarts feast, Al's home-baked brownies, Jo's favourite lip gloss, James's cologne… it intoxicated me before my eyes closed and everything went black.

LINE BREAK

Imagine this – ok, so you fell off a cliff and landed on your head. And then, your head got trampled by a stampede of Thestrals. Oh, and then someone decided to kick your head. Repeatedly. Suddenly, your head filled with lead and cotton wool and you just couldn't even move it because it felt so heavy and fuzzy.

Can you imagine that? Well, that's what it felt like when I woke up. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, groaning. When did my life get so complicated?

I sat up, wishing I hadn't. The room spun and I saw black stars. When it passed, I observed the cell-room I was in.

Well. It's small. And smells bad. And was uncomfortable. And… well… it was a ghastly shade of pink.

I mean, bright, cotton-candy vomit colour. It burned my eyes. Ugh. I nearly gagged. I was also alone. There was no window. No door. No nothing. The floor was completely empty, the walls pristine. Yet, it still smelt like gross, muggle chemicals. I looked down and saw I was still wearing the clothes I was when the Pure's captured me… which meant old tracksuit pants and my Slytherin Quidditch jumper. Despite the jumper, I could still feel the bite of cold.

I checked inside my UGG boot – no wand. They must have it.

I started to feel claustrophobic – I mean, there was no visible exit! That really freaked me out. Plus, I really needed to pee. Like, really. My breathing grew quicker until it was near hysterical.

"Relax, there's a way out. I promise. She just wants to make sure you're afraid. Trust me, I've been in your position. It sucks. I know what it's like," a soothing, male voice sounded from nowhere. I screamed, looking around wildly.

Now, usually the people in the muggle movies ask shit like 'who said that?' or maybe 'who are you?'. Sometimes the occasional 'what do you want from me?'. Me? What did I say?

"Is there a bathroom? I really need to pee," I blurted out, wincing. I sounded like some idiot.

The male voice laughed. "Well, you've been out for a couple of weeks so that's understandable," Bob (I'm calling the male voice Bob) said nonchalantly.

"What?" I screamed, bolting to my feet, incredulous. "A couple of weeks?" What have I missed? Are people looking for me? Where's Al? And James… what must he be thinking? Are people dead? Did AIM get attacked?

Bob laughed. "I'm kidding! Jeez! Prisoners… so serious all the time. Lighten up! Take a joke!"

I scowled, my heart pace slowing. "You know what? You're seriously pissing me off," I yelled to Bob, scowling.

Bob laughed. Again. "Well, that's my job!"

I snorted. "Crap job."

Silence followed. I looked around the room, fear filling my insides again. Bob was my only confirmation I wasn't completely alone in this horrid room. If he was gone…

"Oh sorry – I was nodding. Forgot you can't see me," Bob said, not sounding sorry at all.

I flipped off Bob.

Bob chuckled.

I hid a smile – that test worked. Looks like he can see me but I can't see him. Now, how can he see me?

"What even is your job?" I asked casually, hoping he'd answer. I was preparing myself to listen intently so I could tell where his voice was coming from.

Bob sighed. "Looking after the prisoners. Watching them. Making sure they don't die… although, there was that one time…" he trailed off.

No use. His voice came from every corner of the room, top and bottom.

Bob started laughing. "Nah, I'm just messing. No one has died on my watch!"

What was he harping on about? I wasn't paying much attention.

"Where's Al?" I demanded, needing to know if he was hurt. Theories ran through my head that did little to comfort me.

"Nah, he's in cell block five. Cell thirty-four I think," Bob replied casually.

My eyes widened. "Cell block five? How many cell blocks are there? How many cells are there? What do the other cells contain? Where am I? How big is this place?"

"6 cell blocks in total, 92 cells in each cell block, dark and twisted creatures, PHQ, I'm not too sure because it always grows," Bob replied in rapid fire, his voice all smug-sounding.

I narrowed my eyes. So he wants to play that game…

"Is this the Pure's? Are you a Pure? How come you guys hate magical creatures? Who is your leader?"

"Yes, yes, we just do and not telling – not allowed!" Bob replied, again in rapid fire. He started laughing.

"What's your name? Your favourite colour? Can I get out of this cell? What's your favourite lolly? What does PHQ stand for and where is it?" I shouted, holding my arms out in a challenge.

"Tyler, red, you can't get out on your own, liquorice wands, Pure's Head Quarters and not sure," Bob (well, Tyler now) retorted. "BAM! In your face!"

I frowned, confused. "How do you not know our current location?"

"Well, it's Top Secret. Only the people in Her inner circle know the location of PHQ. Everyone else has a secret entrance they're registered to go to. Go inside the entrance and you'll be magically teleported here. You can't apparate in here and there are no windows," Tyler said.

"Sounds dull. And scary," I said, sitting back down on the cold floor. I scooted back to a wall until my back was resting on it. I pulled my legs into my chest and rested my head on my knees. "I have more questions."

"Well, I need to go and check on the other prisoners. So only time for one more," Tyler replied.

Prisoner. So I was a prisoner.

A million questions hurtled around my brain.

But I just said in a quiet voice, "How long will I be in this cell for?" my voice sounding meek and quiet.

Tyler didn't respond immediately. "I should go. It's feeding time for some of the prisoners," Tyler said, sounding uncomfortable.

"Oh. Will I get food?" I asked, a little bit of hope in my voice.

This time he didn't respond – at all.

LINE BREAK

I was awoken by a banging on the wall of my pink cell. I jerked awake, wincing at that hideous pink.

"Prisoner 7900346 – are you awake?" a throaty, female voice sounded from outside the wall opposite from where I sat.

"Yeah," I muttered groggily. My stomach ached with hunger and my throat was so, so dry.

The wall seemed to disappear. Standing where it was was a lovely woman, her cropped hair reaching the middle of her neck in a shade of blue so dark, it was almost black. When she smiled, it didn't reach her eyes.

"You're alive. Good. She will want you to be transported very soon," the women said, her eyes empty of any emotion. At the word 'transported', my stomach did flips. The familiar feeling of dread seemed to settle there, my seer-senses telling me something bad was coming.

"Transported?" I rasped out.

The women smiled. "Don't worry hun, nothing bad will happen… to you," her smile widened as she walked right up to me. My eyes flickered to where the wall had been. "Oh, you silly girl! Don't think about escaping – the wall is still there, you just can't see it! Only a Pure can walk through it," she smiled down at me. "Now, She wants you to see our next mission! In hopes of breaking your heart and crushing your soul," she smiled again. Man, I hate her pretty smile. "Of course, we'll need you to change those awful clothes… Hmm… You're about Lysandra's size… I'll just go fetch her! Won't be a sec," she chirped, her hair turning into ink under the light.

Why was she so happy? It baffled me. Plus, I still wanted some good food. A couple of minutes passed until she returned, a younger girl trailing after her. They looked exactly the same besides the younger girls' hair, which was a pale shade of pink that went down to her hips. So they were sisters. The pink-haired girl (Lysandra, I think) was carrying some clothes as she waltzed into my cell like she owned it.

She needed to chill – this is my cell, not hers.

She dumped the clothes and the older girl smiled. Again. "We need you to put those clothes on. We'll give you three minutes to change," she said as she strode out of the room.

Lysandra's face gave away nothing as she said, "Tyler isn't watching you. We instructed him to leave while you were changing. Don't try anything – we have other eyes watching you and we have a security system to keep you from doing anything stupid." With that, she left, the wall turning back into its hideous shade of pink.

Sighing, I stood up and stripped. I pulled on the new clothes, the black leather pants smooth against my skin. The black t-shirt was plain with a high neck but the jacket… man it was weird. It was black velvet with shiny, pick buttons. It fit me snugly, my shoulders larger than Lysandra's. I placed my feet into the hard, leather shoes and laced them up. I realised with a start this was the uniform of the Pure's.

"I look like a Pure," I whispered. Suddenly, I felt very cold. And violated.

"Well, not yet," Lysandra said coolly from behind me. I whirled to see the wall invisible again. She waltzed in, a jar of frothy liquid in her hand. "Now, we do have the Potter boy, Albus. And we will hurt him if you don't co-operate. So, when I tell you to rub this potion in your hair, you will. And you will not drink it. Not. One. Drop."

Fear gripped me once again – they have Al. "Have you hurt him yet?" I asked, my eyes wide.

Lysandra shrugged. "Albus Potter is not my mission. How would I know? Just do as I said!" she said, thrusting the jar into my hand. It was cool to touch. Tentatively, I dipped one hand into the liquid. It felt like liquid silk and turned the colour of pale pink. I pulled my hand out and rubbed it into my ratty hair.

"More," Lysandra snapped.

"Jeez… snappy," I muttered as I rubbed more and more of the liquid into my hair. I rubbed it all the way down to the tips. I shoved the empty jar at Lysandra who pulled it from my grip.

"Wait here," she ordered as she stalked away.

What the hell was that about? Rubbing stuff in my hair?

An idea flickered through my mind as I frantically pulled my hair so I could see the tips.

"No… no, no, no, no!" I exclaimed as I saw my once dirty blonde hair a pale shade of pink, like that of a rose. "Are you kidding me? My hair is dyed? And… PINK?" I yelled, seriously pissed off. I looked around the cell and saw the invisible wall.

Well… it was worth a shot. I walked up to it, placing my hand against it. I hissed as it zapped me, pink lightening wrapping around my hand. I screamed and started shaking my hand, trying to get rid of the pink lightening. After a few moments of agonizing stinging, it faded, leaving a pink and raw hand. I rubbed it and walked away from the zappy-wall thing.

Lysandra and her sister came back into my cell and I realised my hair was now the exact same shade as Lysandra's.

The older sister clapped her hands. "Oh, you look just like all the others! Fantastic! Come with me," she said, gripping my arm in an iron grip.

No way was she touching me. "Get off!" I yelled, trying to pull my arm from her strong grip but Lysandra gripped my other arm, her long nails digging into my skin.

"Remember," Lysandra hissed in my ear, "Albus is in our possession. And we will hurt him," she threatened. I froze. "Good," she crooned in my ear. "Now, walk with us," she said, dragging us forward. We passed right through the invisible wall – I didn't feel any pain.

Weird…

"Good job, Lysandra. Your mission is going well. If all goes to plan, you might be getting teal hair!" the older sister said, her voice filled with warmth.

Lysandra tried to hide her beam.

Teal hair? What was so good about that? "Teal hair?"

"It's our ranking system," a very familiar voice drawled from behind me. I turned to see a boy around my age, maybe older with short, silver hair. Not grey, or white, but silver. It looked like liquid metal. And the boy… well. He was extremely fine.

More than fine.

He was hot. Hot as.

Thin lips, amazing jawline, piercing aqua eyes, good build… damn. He held his hand out, grinning. Oh man, he was gorgeous. "I'm Tyler," he said, the familiar voice finally clicking.

Tyler.

Well, I didn't imagine him that good looking.

Lysandra whacked his outstretched hand away. "Stop showing off. You're late, by the way."

Tyler sobered. "Late? I am?" he said, frowning.

The older sister rolled her eyes. "Unless you both want to be eaten alive by Her, I suggest we get moving. Prisoner 7900346 must be moved to the appropriate location. That is part of our mission," she said, emphasizing 'mission'.

So we went back to walking, Tyler walking like some kind of solider or guard behind us. The grips on my arm didn't get any looser the more we walked.

"I have a question," I said, breaking the stone-cold silence. Lysandra dug her nails in.

"Only one?" Tyler remarked. Ignoring both of them, I continued.

"Where are we going?" I asked, hoping the older sister would answer.

"Australia," Tyler answered immediately.

"Why?" I retorted.

"We have a mission to complete," the older sister said, her voice sharp. She wasn't smiling now. "That's all you need to know."

… **and that's it!**

 **See ya next update!**


	31. Chapter 31

**I'm baaaaack!**

 **To:**

 **Anna: thank you for reviewing! And yes, I am a total Jaddie shipper too! Thank you for your kind words and support** **keep on reading and reviewing!**

 **FanFicLover32: man, I love your reviews! I'm glad you were laughing in the last chapter (hope that's a good thing!) and yes, shit is about to go down! Keep on reading and reviewing your support!**

 **Cap92A: I have my reasons for choosing pink… trust me, I'm not going crazy! I hope this chapter'll be a little scarier and I tried to make the Pure's more weird and creepy! Keep on reading and reviewing, I love your feedback!**

 **Hp head: there might be a rescue gone wrong… ;) and yes, I too think the colour pink would be awful! Please keep reading and reviewing, I appreciate it!**

 **Nina98155: nothing ever goes well for Maddie ;) keep reading and reviewing!**

 **Readeverystory: I love cliffhangers… and I'm afraid one is coming up… ;) keep reading and reviewing!**

 **BIG BOMBSHELL coming up ;)**

Chapter 31: Pink is still everywhere…

Tyler, Lysandra and Lysandra's sister escorted me through never ending corridors. They all looked the same – boring, made of pale pink brick. Occasionally, we'd pass a steel door. We walked and walked until we came to a fireplace. It was positively huge. Surrounded by majestic, white marble streaked with grey. Lavish gold adorned the edges and the flames danced pink. I couldn't smell any smoke. The fire didn't crackle. It was… eerie. I'll admit, shivers went down my spine… which made me think of James.

James.

Oh my lord, I missed him so much. It felt like there was a gaping hole in my chest and a permanent lump in my throat whenever I thought of him.

No. I wouldn't cry. Not in front of… of these disgusting people. These… so called 'Pure' people.

They pushed me forward and I fell to my knees from the sudden movement. A jolt went through my legs as my knees stung from the impact.

"Ok, Lysandra can go first. She can scout ahead and give me the all clear. Make sure She is ready. Understand?" the older sister asked Lysandra.

Lysandra nodded. "Understood. Oh, and Peter gave me a message to tell you. It was 'if you come back alive, find me immediately'," each word she said made the older girl pale. Lysandra frowned. "Allie? Are you ok?" she asked, the older sister (Allie) looking up.

"Go! What are you waiting for? Your mission is on the line," Allie snapped, making Lysandra wince as she walked into the fire place, throwing down sparkly floo-powder, I assume.

"PHQ Australia," she said clearly as she disappeared into the pink flames. Pink flames? Pink bricks? Pink walls? Sparkly floo-powder? That weird, sparkly mist that knocked me out before? What kind of evil person is that deranged to think that sparkles and pink stuff would scare me? Honestly, I think all the pink and sparkles was the reason I wasn't as scared as I should've been. Don't get me wrong, I was suuuuper scared but… not as much I should've been in a life-or-death situation.

It was a couple of agonizing minutes before Allie looked down at a simple gold ring on her right hand. She nodded. "I'll take the prisoner. Tyler, you come immediately after," Allie snapped, yanking me forward.

She wasn't smiling anymore. We stepped into the fire place, the cool flames licking my ankles, making me tingle.

"Sydney Back Beach," she said as she threw down sparkly powder. My eyes widened – Sydney Back Beach… that's the beach right outside AIM.

Suddenly, I had a very bad feeling about what this mission was.

LINE BREAK

I couldn't watch. I couldn't. Even when one of the Pure's guarding me started threatening me, I couldn't watch as they vandalised AIM, bodies falling and the buildings burning.

The smell of smoke filled my nose and it stung my eyes as I looked down at my feet in the sand on Sydney Back Beach. I was about one hundred meters away from AIM, but I had a very clear view of what exactly was happening. At first when I'd arrived here, we popped out of some bon-fire in the middle of the beach, surrounded by Pure's, AIM a mere speck in the distance. Fear had gripped me so hard, unfallen tears had started pooling in my eyes and my breath quickened. I couldn't see any of the Pure's faces' as they were covered in that black mist like when some of them had captured me and Al.

Allie had dragged me over to a small group and gave them orders to 'make me watch' and to 'never let me go'. She'd then told everyone to… to destroy AIM as much as possible in their given time frame. It seemed as if within the Pure's there were smaller groups – and each person in each group had the same coloured hair. I recalled what Tyler had said, about hair colour meaning ranking. I saw Tyler with only a few more people with that metallic, silver hair (probably pretty high up in the ranking system). Lysandra stood among a large group of young people with pale pink hair (I'm guessing pale-pink meant a very low ranking). There were groups of teal hair, green hair, blue hair, red hair, purple hair, a very small group with gold hair, only three people were in the hot-pink hair group but Allie was the only one with that inky, navy-blue hair. The large men that held me had jet-black hair. It was… disturbing, seeing all that colour and seeing so many different people of different races and ages be a part of the Pure's.

A loud crashing sound shot through my thoughts. Tears started falling from my eyes. They were destroying my school – my home.

And I couldn't do anything, not when the thought of Al stuck at PHQ ran over and over in my head. Not to mention the men that held me captive were nearly three times my size.

Why were they making me watch? Why were they doing this?

One of the guards yanked on my now-pink hair and I screamed as I was forced to look through the broken window in the distance.

And then I saw them. Exactly as it had been in my dream. And my heart stopped in my chest. Max and Sadie dragging a dirty Able between them. Jeremy shielding Colleen, his wand out as he fired spell after spell that were all deflected by a huge Pure. I started sobbing. I saw the Pure fire a spell that made Jeremy fly into the wall. He slid down and I swear I could hear the glass crunching under him.

My hand flew to my mouth as I saw him stumble, trying to get up. Colleen fired spells at the Pure until one found its mark. He went stumbling back as Colleen flung herself on top of Jeremy, holding his face in her hands as she tried to help him stand. He stood up shakily and pulled Colleen as he limped down a corridor and out of sight. My respect for Colleen suddenly sky-rocketed.

The attack went on longer and longer. From my limited view, I couldn't see much – only one corridor through a broken window.

To my horror, a few bodies lay there, not moving. If they were dead, I couldn't tell.

And written on a wall in huge, block letters was the word 'Pure'.

And under it, a whole sentence:

'We declare war on any impure creature and whoever stands beside them'

I started shaking and sobbing and crying and wailing and screaming.

And I also started hitting and punching and whacking and kicking the strong Pure who held me. Suddenly, he released me from his grip and I fell to the sand. I saw boots start walking towards me. Hands gripped me as I was hauled up. The face of who had picked me up came into view.

Tyler.

He was dirty and covered in soot. It dawned on me he had been in AIM – he had been there, firing those spells and destroying my home. "Leave us. I'll attend to the prisoner. Complete Mission No. 76 please," Tyler said coolly to the men who had held me as they sprinted back towards the giant bon-fire in the distant beach. Mission no. 76? What's that?

"You dickhead!" I spat in his face as I started flailing, trying to be free of his iron grip.

What is with the Pure's and their creepy strength?

"Stop struggling. Relax. We didn't kill anyone. Unless they stand with the Impure's, we don't kill. It's a rule," he said, trying to soothe me.

"As if that makes it any better! You attacked helpless and defenceless kids to… to make a point and to send a message! You're messed up. You make me sick," I shouted, spittle flying everywhere.

Tyler's stone face showed no emotion. "Finished your 'heroic' rant? Good. Well, now we have a plan. And you're going to play along. I'm taking you back to Allie. Hopefully our little display just proved to you what we can do. Don't do anything stupid – we do have Albus. In cell block five. Cell thirty-four, if I'm not mistaken. And we can just as easily grab some people from AIM if you're not co-operating. Now, come," he said as he pulled me along the beach back towards the bon-fire. But, the bon-fire was bigger and the crowd of Pure's seemed to be cheering and dancing around it. And then it hit me – it wasn't grey smoke that flew into the air. It was multi-coloured.

"What is that?" I whispered as Tyler pulled me along.

"That, is Mission No. 76," Tyler told me, not even turning to look at me as he kept on ploughing through the sand.

Dread filled my stomach. I had a very, very bad feeling I knew what Mission No. 76 was… and what was burning in that huge bon-fire. A tangy, metallic, fishy smell filled the air. My head was filled with agonizing pain as I saw the same image I'd seen before and it made me scream-

 _A pile of broken mermaids, their once beautiful faces mangled, cut and bleeding. And they were burning, their colourful tails emitting the strangest, multi-coloured smoke…_

I froze, sobs wracking my body. Tyler stopped, looking back at me. "What?" he said, concerned.

"You burned them. You killed mermaids… and then you BURNED THEM!" I screamed, hot anger rising inside me. "They are gentle creatures of THE SEA! And you BURNED THEM? You are disrespectful and I can't even bare to look at you! Or… or even be near you!" I screamed at him, pulling myself free from his grip. Stunned from my outrage and sudden strength to break free, he froze.

I saw my chance and ran. Ran away from the mangled bodies of the mermaids and the crowd of Pure's. But the smell… the smell of burned flesh and fish… the overpowering saltiness made me sick to my stomach – literally.

I fell to my knees, gagging and vomiting up anything I had left in my stomach. Mostly bile and the little bit of water they'd given me earlier.

Tyler was suddenly there, pulling my hair back, his warm fingers grazing my neck. I flinched from the touch and pushed him away.

"Don't… Don't touch me!" I yelled, scrambling back on the beach. I didn't get very far until Tyler was suddenly there. My mouth gaped open. "How… how are you so fast? And strong? It… it doesn't make sense… it doesn't add up…" I whispered in fear as he stood over me. Fear of him gripped me so hard I didn't even realise I was starting to feel extremely hot and lightheaded. A pain was growing in the front of my head and it was only when it felt like a knife was stabbing me repeatedly in the brain did I realise something seer-y was happening. I screamed, doubling over on my knees, gripping my head as hard as I could. The pain… it was unbearable… I couldn't take it… I was going to die… my throat was sore from screaming… and I gasped as my back arched and I felt myself break-

 _And suddenly I didn't know my name. Gasping, I stood up and gripped onto the silver-haired man's shoulder in front me. He tried to pull away but I was stronger._

 _I took a huge shuddering breath, pain rippling through every inch of me._

" _The descendant of the Chosen One will be the one tasked with the final blow… But She will not go down without taking another along with her… As the End near approaches, Time is running out for the Snake and the Lion… If the Snake and Lion do not set aside Pride She will forever reign… it is the descendant's choice…"_

 _I took one more breath and felt the pain leave me-_

As I sagged to the sand, my knees buckling.

"What the hell was that? Snake's and lion's… what just happened?" Tyler asked, his voice sounding extremely rattled.

I glared at him, shaking my head. "What are you going on about? Just… just let me go! I need to make sure Jeremy is ok…" I trailed off, my throat closing up. I knew I needed to run, to hide from Tyler.

Tyler frowned. "I told you, we didn't kill anyone! But back to whatever just spurted out of your mouth… can you please explain what happened? And… now you're running away. Why? Why do you make this so difficult? Petrificus Totalus," Tyler fired the spell at me as I started stumbling away from him. I screeched as I fell to the ground. I couldn't move. I hate Tyler! I hate him! I hate his gods' damned pretty face and his bloody awesome hair and this stupid Pure cult shit!

Tyler walked over and looked down at me. "Like I said before, Allie needs to brief you on the plan before time has run out."

Then he picked me up and carried me bridal-style to the group of Pure's surrounding the burning mermaids. I tried kicking him and hitting him and cursing him but all I could do was lie there like a potato.

Harrumph.

As we neared the group, my anger turned to fear as all the Pure's started leering at me in Tyler's arms.

"Honestly, Tyler. Did you have to bind her?" Allie said, her pretty face coming into view. The smell of burning mermaids was overwhelming and I almost vomited. I would've if I could've.

"She was running. She wasn't going to stop even for Al. Well, she might've but I binded her before I could find out," he drawled in that god-awful voice.

"Well, at least she can hear our plan. Pure Team Blue tasked with burning the library should be returning shortly – they are the last team meant to return back here. They will wreak havoc for a while longer while we set our plan up. Our plan is to basically rid the world of any magical creature that is a threat to our daily lives. And how we plan to do that… well, that's none of your concern. Now, we need you to do one thing for us. Just one teeny, tiny favour," Allie said, her smile returning. Ugh. Bitch. I would've slapped her if I could move.

"Shall I bring her back to PHQ Australia? Or should we do Plan No. 133 here?" Tyler asked.

Allie frowned and tilted her head. "Would it be more dramatic if she stood in front of a destroyed AIM or a burning pile of dead mermaids?" Allie contemplated.

She. Makes. Me. Sick.

And what was she even talking about?

"I think tied up in front of the mermaids with AIM burning in the distance would be great!" Tyler said, his voice chipper.

He was talking about fifty dead mermaids and a burning school full of children like… like it was Ben Hur!

Allie smiled. "I knew She liked you for a reason. Ok, set it up," Allie dismissed as she turned to address the Pure's. Tyler motioned for the rest of the silver haired group to follow him. Their faces were still masked behind black mist so I couldn't make out any features to tell anyone when I escaped.

If. If I escaped. There was a chance I wasn't getting out of that situation… but I threw that thought to the back of my mind and tried thinking positively.

Yeh…

Kind of hard to do when you're being held captive and can't move.

Tyler set me down in front of the mermaids and I felt something inside me break – these were innocent creatures who had been slaughtered. Why? I still didn't know. To prove a point? For fun?

He un-binded me but quickly tied me up, my hands behind my back and feet tied under me as he positioned me on my knees.

"Ok, Maddie. Look right at the camera – and smile!" Tyler said, pointing to a silver-haired person who was holding a camera. I looked right at the lens and glared.

Tyler pouted. "Now, Maddie. Say cheese! For Albus!"

Albus… they still have him…

I cursed under my breath and broke into a small smile. It was probably pained and unattractive. My dry lips ached as they cracked and split open, the salty taste of blood lingering on my tongue.

"Better, Maddie! Better! Now… show me, Abercrombie! How about Victoria's Secret?" Tyler mocked, laughing at his own joke.

Ha. Ha. Ha.

I wasn't laughing.

The camera person nodded and showed Tyler the result who grinned, his perfect teeth gleaming. "Excellent! She will be very glad. Send that to PHQ immediately. Ok, let's get Maddie back to PHQ Australia so we can finish the plan. Let's roll!" Tyler said happily as two men with jet-black hair hauled me up and dragged me after Tyler.

I'm guessing jet-black hair meant thug-ranking. Strong, ox-like but probably not too bright.

I sighed, going for the 'pretty prisoner who is silently strong and forever looking into the distance'.

Instead, I coughed, sand scratching my throat as my eyes turned red from the wind. "Buhagghhh…" I screeched, my throat scratchy as spittle flew everywhere. My ankle rolled and I awkwardly stumbled until I found my footing.

I heard Tyler snort.

Fuck him.

LINE BREAK

PHQ Australia was exactly the same as the real PHQ back in England… at least, I think PHQ was in England…

And before you ask, no, I don't know where PHQ Australia is. They knocked me out again with that silver-shimmery-mist-thingy. I woke up, tied to a chair with Tyler sitting across from me. My eyes cracked open as he grinned at me.

"She wakes! Finally! Ok, how is your throat? Sore and scratchy from little water?" he asked.

"Yeah," I croaked, my voice basically a thin crumble of words.

Tyler grinned. "Perfect! Water and food will be available after you finish our simple request. Remember, we still have the Potter boy," Tyler said, his eyes glinting knowingly.

Prick.

"What do you want?" I mumbled, still sore and tired from the past couple of days of captivity with little food and water. Plus, I was still emotionally drained from the AIM experience.

"Just simply say the words written on that piece of paper in front of you. And then, you're done! Back to solitary confinement! Or prison. However you wanna phrase it!" Tyler said, motioning to the paper in front of me.

I quickly scanned it, my heart beating faster and faster. I… I couldn't read that.

But they have Albus…

My heart wrenched as I locked gaze with Tyler. "I'll do it," I said, my voice scratchy.

Tyler grinned.

Silence ensured.

What do I do? Do I say it? Do I wait for him to say something? Is someone else going to come in?

You know, I never was taught how to handle hostage situations. It's not as simple as it is in the books or movies.

More awkward silence.

"Are you gonna say when or…?" I asked Tyler, my hands gesturing.

Tyler jerked suddenly and his neck turned pink. "Oh, sorry… I just assumed that…"

"So should I go now-"

"I'm kind of new at this whole 'Pure' thing…"

"Ok, but should I say it now…?"

"And I only just moved ranks from Blue to Silver and it's so hard to find respect-"

"Great… now do I say it or…?"

"But all the silvers aren't listening to me even though I'm the Head Silver-"

"Cool, so I say it now-"

"I'm feeling a lot of pressure lately-"

"Ugh, can we move on?"

"And my mum is always sending me howlers-"

"Seriously, just shut up."

"And She really wants me to do well-"

"How new are you exactly at the 'Pure' thing? Because you kind of suck."

"But I think I'm failing miserably…"

"Can you even hear me? Are you listening to me at all?"

"And now Allie is on my back constantly-"

"No one cares."

"And Lysandra is making goo-goo eyes at me ever since my new promotion to silver-"

"Honestly, can I just go?"

"But that's all beside the point!"

"Thank you! We're moving on!"

"The point is, is that Allie won't take me seriously."

"Are you kidding me? Worst. Torture. Ever."

"Wait, what's the worst torture ever?"

"Listening to your problems! Can I just say the bloody thing and then go to prison or solitary confinement or whatever? I really gotta pee again!"

"Oh, right. Yeah. Go ahead and read it in about five seconds while I set up the recording device."

I counted five seconds in my head.

1… 2… 3… 4… 5-

"Hello, my name is Madison Taylor and I have been-"

"No, wait. Wasn't ready. Just go when I nod. And sound super scared and frightened and sad, got it?"

Holding in a sigh of frustration, I glared at Tyler.

Finally, he nodded.

"Hello, my name is Madison Taylor and I have been missing for a couple of days. I am being held at the Pure's Head Quarters. They have captured me. They only have me. And the Pure's want the Minister of Magic to concede to the requests stated on the back of this flyer or else I, and many others will… will die," I faltered that last bit, my voice cracking. Tyler nodded for me to continue. "Don't come for me. Don't look for me. And remember, the Pure's will," I swallowed a lump in my throat at this point, "hurt me if the requests are not met in time… thank you," I finally croaked out, tears pooling in my eyes.

Jeez. It seemed as if all I could do was cry. Cry and cry and cry.

I didn't want to be useless. I didn't want to be a crier… but they might kill me. Or hurt me.

And that's scary. Scarier than you can imagine. The fear of being hurt, the fear of dying, made my chest ache.

And the fear of Albus being stuck in PHQ… a lump formed in my throat. Again.

"That was great! Now, we'll attach this recording and play it in all the right places – Hogwarts, AIM, the Ministry, Diagon Alley, the Leaky Cauldron etc. etc. Also, we'll distribute flyers with your pretty picture with the mermaids and our requests. Just thought you should know," Tyler said as he stood abruptly and left the room.

And I was alone again.

LINE BREAK

The room was exactly the same as the last one – pink. And empty. And it smelled weird.

I was left alone with only my thoughts for company. Which meant I rethought every possible rescue attempt or escape route. I just wanted to get out! I wanted to see my family, friends, Albus… James…

I didn't want any of this. I don't even know why I'm here.

Out of everyone, the Pure's chose me. I mean, they have Harry Potter's son! And yet, they make me the person everyone has to want to protect.

It just doesn't make sense.

Nothing added up.

Nothing.

LINE BREAK

Some random Pure with green hair was giving me my daily meal. It had been days since I had recorded that message.

And nothing had happened. No rescues, no nothing.

I guess I told them in the recording I didn't want that, but surely they must be planning my rescue.

Surely…

I ate my bland meal of plain rice and water in silence. Silence.

Always silence. Never ending silence.

And the pink! Oh god, the pink. I once thought pink didn't make me scared. But now…

Imagine being stuck in a pink room. Small, empty, pink. For days. Sooner or later, you'll learn to hate and fear that colour.

More days passed. Silence. Nothing. I didn't see Tyler or Allie or Lysandra. Just a green-haired person whose face was covered with black mist.

I bombarded them with questions, but they never answered.

I spent most of my time sleeping. Or thinking.

Mostly thinking.

Thinking about why and how and what and who and where.

Thinking about James and Albus and Jo and Scorp and Rose.

Thinking about mum and dad and all my siblings.

Thinking about the Pure's and the many ways I'd kill them all.

Once I got out, of course.

But that 'once' turned into a bigger 'if' with each passing moment.

LINE BREAK

It started like every other day – wake up, eat, sleep, think, go crazy, think, sleep, think, ponder, sleep, eat, sleep.

And then, the green-haired person didn't walk in. A pink-haired person did. That annoying black mist was still there so I couldn't see a face.

I sat up straight and eyed that person wearily.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice better from the water I'd been given. I still sounded like a scared, cowering child. I wondered if that'd ever go away.

"Well, I'm quite disappointed you didn't recognise me. I mean, I am your boyfriend and all," the pink-haired person said in a familiar drawl.

My eyes widened. I froze. My heart swelled and I think my grin was too big for my face. "James?" I asked, too excited to comprehend why he'd be here.

"That's what they call me!" and with a wave of his wand, the black mist disappeared.

And there he was. With those blue eyes and slightly bumped nose and tanned skin and that smile. Oh, his smile. He was smiling like he couldn't quite I believe I was there. I probably wore the same grin. His black hair was ruffled and messy, just the way I-

I burst out laughing. James frowned, not pleased. "What?"

"You're hair!" I laughed, pointing to his pale pink, fairy-floss hair.

James burst out laughing too. "Gods, your hair!" he said, pointing to my drab, greasy and matted pink hair.

We were both laughing, tears in our eyes until next thing, he'd pinned me to the ground and was kissing me. I held his face in my hands, kissing him like I never would again. His fingers played with my pink hair and I giggled when he gave it a slight tug.

He quickly pulled away, his beautiful eyes shining, gasping for breath. "Time for that later. I'm here to rescue you!"

Usually, I would've hated the fact that the boy had to rescue me, the girl. But I was too relieved to see him, I didn't care. I kissed him quickly before we stood up, holding hands. He led me out to the corridor, glancing around for any Pure's.

"So, how do we get out?" I asked him, gripping his hand tightly – I don't ever want to let go again. Ever.

"Well, Scorp and Jo should be coming with Al soon-"

"Albus? But, he's in PHQ! Which is in England! And we're in Australia!" I said, confused.

James frowned. "What? No, you and Al are in England. This is PHQ – we found it! It took ages but… we did it. I'm just sorry we couldn't get you out sooner – I literally went out of my mind. You've been gone for a long time – nearly two weeks," James said, squeezing my hand harder. Something didn't seem right… but I didn't care. I mean, James was right in front of me!

I squeezed back. "I missed you, too," I said, another lump forming in my throat. Another one! Seriously?

James turned to face me, his face soft and open. "There's something I have to say before everything goes to hell-"

"James! Maddie!" Scorp yelled. I whizzed around to see him running with a tired-looking Al and an alive looking Jo. She was grinning.

And suddenly, I was too. I ran and flung myself into Al, squeezing him tight. "You… you never drink any alcohol ever again!" I yelled at him, tears streaming down my face.

He was ok… he was in once piece… he was alive!

I then pulled away and hugged both Jo and Scorp, trying to hold back sobs.

After everything… it felt good to hug everyone again. James ran over too, placing a hand on my back as I stepped away from Jo's embrace.

"Rose, Adam and the others should be coming to make sure the coast is clear – everyone should prepare to run," James said, pulling me into his side.

"Wait, where are the adults?" I asked, noticing it was only my friends here.

Scorp looked at the floor. Jo grinned at me manically.

"They didn't want to save you so soon – but we did! So we formed a plan, found PHQ, flew here on brooms and voila! Here we are!" Jo said happily.

Umm… what?

"That was so stupid! Why would you do that?" Al yelled, glaring at Scorp.

Scorp shrugged. "Because I love you."

Al froze. I froze. Everyone froze. I held my breath, waiting for Al's reaction.

"You… you… seriously? That's just crazy," Al said as he strode forward, pulled Scorp close and kissed him.

I had to resist making 'aww' noises. I could tell Jo was doing the same.

Al pulled away, smiling faintly. "I love you, too."

And then they embraced, smiling and grinning from ear to ear.

"Guys! We are on a covert mission! Can we save the romantics for later?" Rose huffed as she rounded the corner, Adam close behind her. Hope was running after him too, with Maria, Xavier and Eva hot on her heels.

"Rose!" I squealed as I rushed and gave her a huge hug. She pulled away quickly, frowning.

"Later," she said, "we only have a few minutes before those sentries wake up. Let's get moving now! Follow Adam!" she said as Adam led the way. We all rushed after him, James' hand in mine.

Corridor after corridor, we came into a small clearing with four doors, two on each side (pink, of course).

Something was gnawing at the back of head, but I didn't have time to focus on it.

"Which door?" Jo asked, glancing at each one.

"The second one," Adam said.

We all moved to the second door. We all ended up at different doors.

James frowned. "Which one is the second door?" he asked, all of us nodding in agreement. Adam shrugged.

The gnawing grew and grew until it felt as if something was beating at my skull.

"I think it's this one," Jo said, reaching to open a door.

"No! This one!" Rose argued.

"This one!" Hope shouted.

"No, not that one!" Maria scolded, glaring at Hope.

"This is the second to the left!" Adam argued.

"But what if it's second to the right?" Xavier pointed out, Eva nodding.

"Guys, just open one and see what happens!"

"But what if something bad happens?"

"Yeah, like a-"

"Trap," I whispered, realisation dawning. "Easy… it was too easy… someone was always watching my cell… someone would have sounded an alarm…" I said, piecing things together.

There was no way a rescue could have been that easy. No way would the PHQ location have been easy to find. And how did Adam even know the way in the first place? And how did everyone get in undetected?

It was a trap.

And a good one at that.

An alarm sounded as the room went dark.

"Hey! What's happening?" Adam said into the darkness.

Good question. All four doors opened at once as Pure's stormed in. Dark, pink light suddenly flooded the room and I noticed all the Pure's had jet black hair.

Uh oh. The strong ones. Within minutes they had us all shackled, wands taken and held in iron grips. They led us through a random door and we kept walking through the pink corridor until we reached a bright, hot-pink door covered in pictures of… cats?

A white, fluffy cat meowed and sauntered past us. I shared a glance with James. _Cats? What is going on?_ he mouthed, his face covered in confusion.

I shrugged. I didn't have any clue either. An incantation was used to open the large, pink door and we were led in. The sound of bad 70's music and meows filled my ears as we walked into the room.

And the smell… it smelt like cats. The walls were lined with pictures and portraits and drawings and tapestries of cats. The brick walls were bright pink, the wooden floor painted pale pink.

The Pure's hauled us all in front of a large, white table adorned with swirls and pink flowers. There were Pure's sitting around the table in the usual uniform with either hot pink or navy blue hair. I saw Allie smiling coldly at us.

Sitting at the head of the table on a pink, fluffy throne was a lady. And she was extremely weird-looking.

Her hair was shoulder length, a dark grey colour with weird black streaks through it, as if she got a horrendous dye job. She was short and plump, her belly extremely round, making the ivory buttons on her dress nearly pop. But the one word I'd use to describe her is…

Pink. She was just… pink. Completely pink. Her cheeks, lips, shoes, socks, skirt, blouse, jacket, jewellery, nails, headband, eyeshad-

Oh no. Seriously? Even her wand was bloody pink! She looked like… you know what? Let me paint a picture:

A fat, old, hamburger bun. Ok, now take that bun and leave it outside in the rain and humidity for 100 years. Ok, now dress it in clothes and put god-awful makeup on it. Now? Ok, now the whole sun explodes in a never-ending, constant flow of pink. It's everywhere. All over the shop. Just pink shit everywhere! That's what she looked like.

Yet, in saying all of that… her face wasn't comical or funny. Her face was lined with many wrinkles but it looked stretched, like she'd tried to get plastic surgery and it hadn't worked. Her eyes were rock hard, her small smile creepy and cruel, like that one teacher who would take pleasure in torturing you. She looked like she could kill you and just say 'Oh, sorry my dear! It was an accident!' and not feel any remorse.

She may be a fat, pink hamburger, but she was one crazy motherfucker, that's for sure.

From her ridiculous throne of pink fluff, she looked down on all of us, a condescending smile on her face. "Hello, my darlings. How nice to finally meet you all! What are your names?" the lady said, her voice thin but powerful, and extremely high-pitched and annoying. But her tone was like an angry grandma – you do what she says or face dire consequences. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hope, tears sliding down her face as she trembled. We had to get out of this mess.

"Kayla. My name is Kayla," I said, my voice cracking in different places. Stupid, to lie. I don't know why I did – she no doubt knew who I was anyway, but I'd never felt that kind of fear before, the kind where you feel it deep in your bones with the thoughts 'I could actually die'.

The lady's small smile disappeared, her sharp, cold eyes narrowing in on me. I could literally feel the beads of sweat pooling everywhere around my body. "Now, now, Madison darling. We must not tell lies."

 **Dun, dun, duuuun!**

 **Now do you guys get the whole pink thing? I told you I wasn't crazy!**

 **Kat xx**


End file.
